A Corpus of Misfortune
by Destati69
Summary: An aroused family, a corrupt city and some unruly teenagers. What could possibly go wrong? {Touma x Harem} {Rewrite of 'A Compilation of Misfortune'}
1. S1: The Birth of Chaos

**Hello guys and welcome to 'A Corpus of Misfortune'!**

 **For those of you who don't know, this is a rewrite of 'A Compilation of Misfortune'. Compilation ended up going in all of the wrong ways when writing it for a multitude of reasons.**

 **If you are new to my writing then welcome!**

 **However, if you are an old reader from Compilation then let me just say that there's no need to worry about re-reading the exact same content. Because let me assure you…**

 **It's very very different.**

 **Additionally, if there's someone who'd like to correct any errors I may have then that'd be nice.**

 **With all that said, I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 _The Birth of Chaos [1]_ – _N_ _EGATIVE ARC_

 _12 Years Earlier_

The sky was green. A crimson epitaph was faded from the majestic grave that stood atop this robust garden.

Two middle aged men stood in this garden. A garden untouched by all except for the decaying corpses that lay beneath.

One man sported a scruffy beard, denim overalls, and an azure buttoned down shirt. He wore a sullen look and looked down towards the ground.

On the ground laid a boy of about 4 years of age. He was nude and had no remarkable features on his person except for his lifeless eyes and his overly malnourished, frail body.

"Tell me… do you think it's too late for him?" The man with a scruffy beard asked the other man in the vicinity.

The other man stood in front of the majestic grave with tears streaming down his normally stoic face. He wore black pants, ebony colored shoes, a blazer and a sallow tie. His face was unremarkable yet at the time, it gave many nightmares. His large black eyes pierced into the worried gaze of the man with the scruffy beard.

He was probably the most normal looking man you could ever find in England.

"Don't be a dumbass!" The man in front of the grave shouted in response.

"Do you… do you really think that we can afford to have this product die on us?!" After a brief pause, the man bit his lip. "Ah, screw it!" The man grabbed the lifeless boy by his arm and ferociously threw him at the grave in frustration.

"What are you doing?! He still has life left in him!" The scruffy man ran towards the boy who couldn't even cry.

"All of these sacrifices… and for what?! This fucking kid is the sole culmination of the Swallow Replica Program and he can't even walk on his own two legs! Why?! Why the hell did this kid have to be the success?!" The man with the blazer and tear stained cheeks cried out once more, sinking to the ground in the process.

"Please be at ease my dear friend." The man with the scruffy beard gently laid the boy on the ground and walked towards the crying wreck that couldn't stand.

"While it's true that the sacrifices are tragic, we have to move forward. It's what your father would've wanted. Isn't that right Natsu?" The man with the scruffy beard asked Natsu who finally had some light in his eyes. **[1]**

"Y-you're right. I can't beat myself up yet. Everything's just begun." Natsu stood up and looked back at the boy on ground.

"As the successor to the Swallow family, it's my duty to give hope to this world through this scion. This nameless scion that will grant my father's final wish." The man with the scruffy beard gazed at Natsu Swallow with an approving nod.

"Indeed. Though an ending has just passed by us, a new beginning can be forged."

And with that, the two middle aged men continued with their plan to revolutionize the balance of the Magic and Science sides.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Touma, Aogami and Tsuchimikado were currently waiting for the grand opening of a maid café by the name of 'A Certain Quaint Café'. It was in the same district as Joseph's. Surprisingly, there was no one else waiting there.

As much as Touma didn't want to join his 'friends' on this 'joyous' day, he lost in a game of rock-paper-scissors, which was part of a bet he took part in. His loss didn't surprise him or anyone else there.

' _Why the hell did I even take part in that game?'_ Touma inwardly reprimanded himself.

"Hey Kami-yan, are you listening?" Tsuchimikado Motoharu asked one of the fellow members of the Delta Trio.

"H-huh? What…?" Touma muttered.

"Aogami and I were just asking you if Fukiyose would look good as a loli!"

"…I'm glad I zoned out." Touma said tiredly as he yawned and leaned against the building they were near.

"Ah come on Kami-yan! It's a completely valid question! Fukiyose's most apparent charm is her breasts right? If you deducted that from her character, would she have any charm left?" Aogami jumped into the conversation.

' _If I continue to ignore them, they're still going to continue to ask me stupid shit like this…'_ Touma thought irritated.

"Well, isn't she a tsundere? That's sure to score some points with some crowds right?" Touma offered.

"Hmm, you're not wrong Kami-yan. But at the same time, don't you think she's too violent for your run-of-the-mill tsundere?" Tsuchimikado asked.

"No you're wrong Tsuchimikado!" Aogami interrupted. "Don't you know how powerful of a motivating force masochism is?! A tsundere who can also appeal to the desires of masochists is a rare and orgasmic gift!"

"…Are you actually a masochist Aogami?" Touma asked. "You seem to be pretty adamant about this."

"What did you just say?!" Aogami shouted in a fit of pure unbridled rage.

Touma and Tsuchimikado were actually slightly taken aback by this.

"H-hey I'm sorry Aogami. I shouldn't have called you masochist. That was uncalled for." Touma apologized.

"I'm not ONLY a masochist you dumbass!" Aogami exclaimed, causing Touma to sigh and Tsuchimikado to grin. "How could you say something so stupid Kami-yan?! Don't you know that I'm a lolicon, sadist, masochist, squirtaphilist,-"

"Okay okay okay! I get it!" Touma interrupted Aogami's outburst.

"But you know Kami-yan, I'm rather curious about something." Tsuchimikado said as he scratched his chin.

"*Sigh*… what?"

"You HAVE to be a masochist right?"

"Why the hell did you pull that out of your ass?!"

"Well I mean, it's kind of an obvious conclusion isn't it?" Tsuchimikado said calmly to which Aogami agreed.

Touma chuckled darkly.

"Really? Then enlighten me. How the hell am I of all people a masochist?"

"Remember the incident that happened yesterday with you and the beautiful females of our class?" Aogami brought up.

The incident Aogami is referring to is something that made Touma cringe in embarrassment.

Yesterday during school, Touma accidently walked in on the girls changing out of their gym clothes. Now while this doesn't sound too 'misfortunate' considering Touma's usual antics, something far more horrific took place soon after.

"KAMIJOOOOOUUUUUU!" Fukiyose roared as the other girls merely blushed.

"I-I'm sorry…! It-It was an accident." Touma implored.

This didn't stop Fukiyose though. She ran to Touma was about to exit the room when he quickly realized that the door was locked.

"Too bad Kami-yan! You're stuck!" Tsuchimikado roared laughing from beyond the locked door.

"Yeah you're gonna die in there motherfucker!" One of his male classmates yelled.

"What the hell?! What did I ever do to you, you bastards?!" Touma screamed earning some laughter from the guys behind the door.

"Hey you pieces of shit better un-"

Before Touma could finish however, Fukiyose caught up to him, grabbed him by the collar and threw him across the locker room.

"Fukiyose, wait please! I'm sorry!" Touma begged to no avail however.

She began to pummel him much to Touma's misfortune. The girls nearby were concerned by Touma's rather grave cries of pain.

But as Fukiyose continued to beat the shit out of Touma, she ended up accidentally falling over and much to Touma's further misfortune; she slipped his pants off by accident.

' _What kind of Yuuki Rito skills does she suddenly have?!'_ Touma thought with perilous anxiety. **[2]**

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" All of the girls screamed in horror.

Touma screamed as well but it was muffled by the girls' ear piercing screeches.

Thankfully, Fukiyose's grip on him loosened and he was able to get up but he slipped and fell…

Right into Fukiyose's bodacious breasts.

There was a small period of silence which was probably due to the shock. Touma was about to apologize profusely but when he felt the milky and divine texture of Fukiyose's breasts, his little 'Tou-man' hardened.

Since his crotch was bare, this sudden reaction elicited more horrifying screams from the girls.

Touma tried his hardest to soften his unseemly erection. He thought of several disgusting scenes such as Stiyl blowing Tsuchimikado.

This however, didn't get rid of the pleasant sensation he felt not too long ago.

' _Damn you, my dreaded dick!'_ Touma inwardly scolded his little 'Tou-man' for not going flaccid but sadly for him, Fukiyose finally snapped out of her stunned state.

"…" She didn't say anything and her blank eyes made Touma cower in fear even more.

Without saying a word, she grabbed his precious reproductive organ and did… unspeakable things to it.

The rest was a daze for Touma. He was sure that it was due to the severe agony he must've experienced.

"So what? I really don't want to be reminded of yesterday's bullshit." Touma said coldly to Aogami.

"According to the girls, your dick was stiff the whole time! That proves that you were turned on by it!" Aogami exclaimed as he pointed to Touma with an accusatory glare.

"No no! It was because I was in a life and death situation! Haven't you heard the saying about how guys get hard when they think they're about to die?!" Touma questioned his 'best friends'.

"That's just an excuse Kami-yan." Tsuchimikado stated, adjusting his shades. "There's no need to be ashamed. The world is a very broad and diverse pla-"

"Shut up! There's no way in hell that I'm a masochist!" Touma yelled back, attracting some onlookers who looked at the Delta Trio with mixed expressions of disgust and hilarity.

"What the hell are you idiots talking about?" A familiar voice asked.

Touma and the other two idiots turned around and saw Fukiyose there with a slightly miffed expression.

"O-oh Fukiyose." Tsuchimikado stuttered. "We were just discussing the finest points of cat-eared maids. Isn't that right guys?!" Tsuchimikado asked his comrades a tad too loudly earning a suspicious glare from Fukiyose.

The guys nodded however and Fukiyose just sighed.

"Something tells me that you're lying but I don't think I want to know." Fukiyose relented before Touma decided to change the subject.

"W-why are you here Fukiyose?" Touma asked as his voice cracked.

"No real reason really. I just heard that this new maid café was about to open and I decided to check it out." She answered, earning some gasps from the Delta Trio.

"Wait, aren't you always on our asses about being healthy?! Why are you coming here of all places?!" Aogami asked as the other guys nodded. It was rather odd that Fukiyose of all people would decide to venture to a café of this sort.

"Oh!" Tsuchimikado exclaimed as if he's just realized something obvious. "Is it because healthy foods aren't increasing your breast size?! That's the only plausible explanation! Come to think of it…I think your breasts have gotten smaller lately."

"Um Tsuchimikado… I don't think that's how breasts work." Touma muttered under his breath before he noticed Fukiyose grit her teeth.

"I DARE you to say that again…" Fukiyose said quietly much to the guys' chagrin.

They kept silent and thankfully the maid café opened which dissipated the tense atmosphere.

The group of four entered and they were greeted with a gorgeous spectacle.

While the outside of the maid café was rather barren when it came to decorations, the interior was lavish.

There were 5 rows of tables that held checkerboard patterned table cloths. The seats that connected to the wall had a cute strawberry tint and only two individuals could fit on one seat. Each table had two seats in all. The ceiling had one ivory colored chandelier hung up for each row; the floor was painted with a light green hue along with some expertly drawn stars on each tile and all of the windows on the monochrome walls had a triangular shape.

"Wow." Was all that Touma could say when he stepped in. "Hey guys are you sure we can afford this place? It looks a little too high class for us." Touma noted.

"Hey don't worry Kami-yan~. There's no need to worry about that." Tsuchimikado answered which only confused the others.

"What are you talking about Tsuchimikado? Do you know who owns this café or something?" Fukiyose asked.

"I do actually." Tsuchimikado answered, surprising Aogami and Touma especially.

"Seriously?! Since when were you such a big shot Tsuchimikado?!" Aogami questioned in alarm.

"Yeah, I thought that you were just some kind of rogue pervert." Fukiyose confessed.

"Well what can I say? I'm just a high-class man." Tsuchimikado smiled joyfully as a maid began to approach them.

"Hello and welcome to 'A Certain Quaint Café'!" The familiar maid greeted. "I'm delighted to have you as my first customers!"

"Maika is that you?!" Touma asked in astonishment. "You're the one that owns this place?!"

"Well… kind of. Take a seat and I'll explain." Maika offered to which the four customers agreed.

Touma, Tsuchimikado, Aogami and Fukiyose took the nearest table which was closest to the entrance. Tsuchimikado immediately sat next to Aogami which forced Touma and Fukiyose to sit next to each other. While Touma didn't really mind, Fukiyose was a bit embarrassed. Tsuchimikado slightly grinned at this development. Maika then gave each of them a menu and proceeded to explain the meaning of what she said earlier.

"The headmistress of Tokiwadai wants to expand Tokiwadai's 'atmosphere' out to the public."

"What does that mean exactly? And what does this café have to do with Tokiwadai?" Fukiyose asked. It was extremely rare to hear of Tokiwadai doing something of this nature.

"It's kind of hard to explain but I'll try my best. To put it simply, Tokiwadai is starting to run low on revenue since they don't have as many incoming students as they usually do." Maika started.

"I guess that makes sense since it costs a lot to get in there if you don't get offered right?" Touma remembered.

"Yeah. Tokiwadai only accepts the best of the best so for those who are lacking in the enrollment requirements, they have to pay a substantial amount. However, there seems to be a decline in freshmen this year so even with donations from various organizations, they're not as up to par as they'd like."

"And that's where this maid café comes into play." Fukiyose pieced together.

"Right. The headmistress ultimately decided that opening up this café with the properties of Tokiwadai would not only attract possible applicants but also generate some profit. They chose me as the one to manage this establishment." Maika finished with a prideful smile.

"That's not a bad idea but…" Touma paused. "These prices are freaking absurd!" Touma pointed at the menu with a face of fury. "15,000 yen for a slice of cheesecake?! What kind of BS money-grab is this?!"

"I-I'm sorry. We're still trying to set appropriate prices." Maika apologized with a grave frown.

"Hey Kami-yan. You better watch your mouth when you talk to my little sister." Tsuchimikado said aggressively, forcing Touma to apologize.

"I-it's fine. I guess that explains why we have no other customers coming in today huh?" Maika said as her head sunk in despair.

"That IS pretty surprising though. You'd think that people would be piling in here considering what this place is about." Touma thought aloud.

"We had a website to promote this café and everything and it attracted a huge following but I guess that rumors of our prices turned people off…" At this point, Maika was on the verge of tears so Tsuchimikado decided to be a decent brother for once.

"It's alright Maika-chan don't worry! Just give it time. Not everything succeeds when it first releases. You have to give it time to blend into society and draw people in."

"Wow Tsuchimikado. You're acting like a decent human being for once." Touma remarked.

"What do you mean? I'm always like this!" Tsuchimikado retorted earning some cheesy laughter from the other occupants.

"Come to think of it, where are the other maids?" Aogami asked insistently. That is the only reason he came after all.

"They're all in the kitchen right now since none of us expected a huge crowd." Maika answered much to Aogami's disappointment.

"Oh yeah you guys don't have to worry about paying today. It's on the house." Maika announced.

"Uh, are you sure?" Fukiyose questioned.

"Yeah. The prices are pretty ridiculous now that you mention it. We'll fix it in time. For now, just enjoy a free meal." Maika concluded much to Touma's joy since he only had 3,000 yen on him in the first place.

"So what would you all like?" Maika asked in a professional manner as she swiftly took out a pen and paper.

"I'll take the… Cold Quiche." Touma answered.

"Mozzarella Cheesecake for me!" Tsuchimikado said.

"I'll take the Urnebes Salad please." Fukiyose requested.

"And I'd like the Maid Smiley-Face Special!" Aogami announced making Fukiyose face palm.

"Of course you'd pick that…" She remarked with revulsion.

After that, Maika left to prepare the food with the other maids.

' _Ah damn it… I forgot to restock the fridge over the weekend. I hope that Index doesn't eat Sphynx and gods forbid Othinus. Though even if she did, it probably wouldn't satiate her monstrous appetite."_ Touma thought darkly as he stared out of the triangular window.

"Hey Kami-yan." Aogami said, snapping Touma out of his thoughts. "You've heard of the Tokiwadai Ball that's coming up soon right?"

"No. Can't say I have."

"Really? I thought that the Railgun would've told you by now since you're an item and all." Tsuchimikado jumped into the conversation with a bomb shell.

"W-what?! You two are dating?!" Fukiyose exclaimed in an uncharacteristically girlish yelp.

"N-no of course not! Do you really think that she'd date someone like me?!" Touma quickly refuted.

"Now now Kami-yan…don't be so down on yourself. Don't you know how popular you are with the ladies?!" Tsuchimikado said in attempt to relieve his friend's upset mood.

"*Sigh* Tsuchimikado. I told you over and over again that girls don't 'flock' to me like how you've been spewing all the time." Touma retorted forcibly.

"Whatever. Don't come crying to me when that thought process screws you over later." Tsuchimikado warned before the door to the café opened.

When the four turned around to see who it was, Touma immediately cringed in despair.

Misaka Mikoto, Shirai Kuroko, Uiharu Kazari and Saten Ruiko stepped inside.

Misaka took a quick look around and noticed Touma and the others sitting right next to them.

"I-i-idiot?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Misaka questioned noisily as her face blushed crimson and she pointed her index finger which twitched nervously.

"Ape! Why must you insist on getting in my way to Onee-sama's pure virgin heart?!" Kuroko accused, causing Uiharu to laugh nervously and Saten to get involved in the conversation. Misaka heard Kuroko's perverted comment but the sudden shock of seeing Touma took precedence.

"M-Misaka? Could this be the rumored boyfriend that I've heard so much about?! Saten asked loudly.

"Saten-san!" Kuroko yelped in disapproval.

' _He looks kind of familiar for some reason though…'_ Saten inwardly mused. Little did she know that Touma was thinking the same exact thing.

' _Saten… why does that name sound so familiar…?'_ Touma thought.

"Wha-?! Y-you're joking right?!" Misaka yelled out in alarm.

"Is that true?! Are you really her boyfriend?!" Saten implored.

Everyone looked at Touma expectantly. Tsuchimikado looked amused, Aogami was smiling whilst licking his lips, Fukiyose looked a tad nervous though she tried to not show it, Misaka was blushing deeply, Saten looked enthusiastic, Kuroko was enraged and Uiharu was just confused.

In response to all of their outbursts, Touma just laid his head into his arms and muttered…

"Such misfortune…"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

One teenage boy sat alone in his tasteless dorm room that was just filled with various anime figurines. The door was bolted shut and the binds were glued together.

His lifestyle reflected his appearance well. He had a medium build with short choppy brown hair. Additionally he wore small rectangular framed glasses, casual black sweats and a dirty brown sweater. His light blue eyes were strained and they depicted a sense of past grief.

He sat in his cheap, almost broken down chair and stared at his computer monitor in horror realizing that he didn't pay his internet bill.

"God damn it! I was just about to jack off too!" The youth cursed in despair. "I was really looking forward to reviewing this week's new batch of hentai too…"

As the teenager was about to wallow in heartbreak, a soothing female voice got through to him.

"O~sa~muuu~!" The female voice seductively dragged out. "Can't you forget about that stupid click bait porn and have some fun with me?"

Osamu turned around in his chair and saw the one girl that he expected to see. After all, he doesn't interact with the outside world so who else could it be?

This girl is drop dead gorgeous. She has long wavy black hair, is quite skinny and has milky fair skin and curves in all the right places. She wore what seemed to be an outfit from a magical girls' anime with dark blue frills, black stockings and a light blue ribbon adorning the centerpiece of her outfit. Her rosy red eyes held a determined gaze.

"Akari, I told you time and time again to never interrupt me when I'm about to record." Osamu reprimanded Akari with an annoyed look on his face.

"Record? You were going to jack off you idiot!" Akari giggled cutely.

"O-okay maybe I was but I was going to record right after!" Osamu argued.

It was to no avail however as Akari materialized behind him which caught Osamu off guard. Afterwards, she twisted his chair around and was greeted with Osamu's bewildered expression.

"What a-are you do-"

Osamu's question was blocked though since Akari pecked her lips on his cheek.

"!" Osamu fumbled around his chair in shock but Akari just giggled.

"Osamu, you're so cute." Akari said as Osamu blushed.

"S-shut up! Don't do something that sudden you dumbass!" Osamu scolded.

' _Honestly… this girl… if only she were real…'_ Osamu thought as a wave of dread passed over him.

"Why the hell am I still seeing you appear all over the place like this?! You're not supposed to _**be**_ here! You're not even supposed to exist!" Osamu got up from his chair as his anger seethed.

"Osamuuuu~ that hurts…" Akari whined as tears formed in her eyes.

Osamu didn't say anything in response.

"You love me you know. Why else would I be appearing like this?" Akari questioned.

Osamu didn't say anything again.

"It's because of you that I continue to live on Osamu…" Akari walked towards Osamu and hugged him from behind.

"There's nothing to be scared of. As long as the two of us stay together, you no- **both** of us can stay happy forever."

"Go fuck yourself." Osamu said instantaneously making Akari gasp.

"W…what…?"

"I'm tired of you. You think that you can just pop out of nowhere and 'love' me?! How do I know that you're not appearing in front of other guys and doing the same thing to them?! I can't trust you… not after what happened with Adagaki." Osamu got quiet at the end of his little tirade and went to put his cheap cerulean coat on.

"O-Osamu… where are you going?" Akari asked quietly.

"…" Osamu didn't respond and put his half torn sneakers on.

"Osamu…?"

He picked up his outdated cell phone and unbolted the door.

"Listen to me…!"

He opened the door and left.

"OSAMUUUUU!"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Honestly… that little bitch…" Osamu muttered to himself when he was a block away from his apartment.

' _I would've called customer service when I was in there but that little bitch had to up and appear again…'_

Osamu grabbed his phone from his pocket and unlocked it. Afterwards, he went to his contacts and called a number that he really didn't want to deal with but he had no choice at the moment. If his internet was out then he'd lose his only ability to make income.

' _Well… I guess it's technically my fault for forgetting to pay the internet bill in the first place…'_

The caller on the other end answered and greeted Osamu.

"Hello sir my name is Shiki Kuga. How may I help you?" **[3]**

"Hello, I just wanted to call to confirm the time of my bill payments."

"Ah certainly sir. What is your name?" Kuga inquired.

"Osamu Yuki."

"Alright…" A series of mouse clicking and keyboard typing was heard right after.

"Alright sir. Just one last thing. As a security measure, I'll have to ask you the name of your Esper ability as well as its level. Does this offend you in any way?" Kuga asked emotionlessly.

"No but… is this new? I've never heard of this security measure before." Osamu noted which made Kuga cough.

"Y-yes it is new. It's a new broad security measure that we're beginning to implement." Kuga said quickly.

"Riiight."

' _I'm pretty sure he's lying but whatever. I don't really care about confessing what my power is anyway. But wait a second… I'm sure he can just look it up right?... Ah screw it. I just need my internet back.'_ Osamu thought with suspicion before disregarding the train of thought.

"So what is your Esper power and level sir?" Kuga asked once more.

"Body Enhancer. Level 1." Osamu answered.

"Alright good to know…" Kuga then typed some more stuff up and a sad sigh could be heard on his end.

"Ah I'm sorry Mr. Yuki but it turns out that your payments do not suffice for our new plans."

"Um, what? What plans are you talking about?" Osamu inquired.

"Earlier this month we raised all internet bill payments due to providers being finicky." Kuga said vaguely and unprofessionally.

"Um, what?" Osamu said again.

"Good day to you sir." Kuga hung up.

"H-huh?! Wait…. Damn it! The asshole hung up on me!" Osamu hissed in rage.

Osamu tried to call back but it would immediately go to voicemail.

"This really _really_ sucks. How the hell am I going to do my job now?"

Osamu began his short trek back to his apartment.

' _I don't want to deal with Akari right now but it's not like I have much choice…'_ Osamu thought bitterly.

' _Huh? Who are those guys waiting outside of my apartment?'_

When Osamu reached the front of his apartment, he was greeted by a rather strange sight.

5 individuals with varying mask designs stood in front of the door.

If Osamu's apartment wasn't in an extremely rural area, he was sure that somebody would've called Judgment by now.

The masked individual in front noticed Osamu's appearance and walked towards him.

"Well well well, if it isn't the man, the myth, the legend himself!" The masked man said in a cheery tone.

"Who the hell are all you guys?!" Osamu asked sourly.

"Hey now, no need to be rude! We're not here to hurt you… yet." The masked man finished cryptically.

"Before we start though, let me just confirm one thing." The apparent leader said as the four masked individuals behind him walked forward. Osamu could see them more clearly and their masks didn't hide their hair.

One of the masked individuals had a lean body frame and their mask had a camellia painted on it. They wore ripped jeans, an orange tank top and old looking sneakers. Her hair was a dark red, almost crimson. Osamu assumed her to be female. **[4]**

Another one of the individuals had an extremely bulky and imposing body frame. His mask had a painting of a STOP sign being stabbed by a knife. The individual's muscles on their arms were bulging. The person's attire consisted of a white shirt, white coat, white sneakers and white khaki pants. They also had short blond hair. Osamu assumed him to be a male.

The third of the masked individuals had an almost skinny body frame. Their mask had a painting of a half full hourglass on it. The person's outfit was rather sloppy and questionable as it consisted of red shorts and a black cardigan. His sneakers were dirtied and it looked like they had some shit stains on them. Lastly, they had short black hair. Osamu thought that this person was a male but he wasn't entirely sure.

The fourth of the masked individuals had an extremely overweight body frame. Their mask had a painting of what seemed to be a censored penis. The person wore orange overalls with a pink shirt underneath and black sneakers with blue stripes. The large individual also had short wavy black hair. Osamu couldn't identify what gender this person could be.

The apparent leader of the group who stood up front had a rather skinny body frame. His mask had a painting of a single lone tear drop on it. The masked male wore a black suit with black shoes and gray dress pants. His hair was… odd. It was grey on the right side of his head and black on the other. Osamu assumed he was male based on the voice he was called out to with.

"Are you the pervert, Osamu Yuki?" The apparent leader asked.

"…Excuse me?" Osamu asked flabbergasted.

"S-sorry. That was a little uncalled for." The leader apologized before he cleared his throat again.

"Let me ask again. Are you Osamu Yuki?"

"What's it to you?" Osamu asked in a threatening manner.

"Oh-ho! My my, we have a little tough guy here don't we?" The leader exclaimed in mock surprise as he snapped his fingers. This beckoned the bulky masked individual to his side. "Zack, show this prideful fool a taste of the **real** world is like."

"Sure thing." The masked male Zack said in a gruff voice.

As Zack neared towards Osamu with his tightened fists, Osamu did something unexpected.

"Ha…hahaha…!"

He laughed.

The group of masked individuals stepped back in slight fear and uncertainty. Why the hell was this guy laughing in this situation?

"What's so damn funny you piece of shit?!" Zack roared with venom. But Osamu didn't even flinch.

"S-sorry." Osamu said still laughing as he took off his glasses and wiped some stray tears that formed. "It's just that… what's the point?"

"…What?" The leader said simply.

"I'm the weakest Level One in Academy City. Trust me; you're not going to prove anything by fucking me up. I've dealt with my fair share of crap like this in the past." Osamu said with a sardonic smile on his normally neutral face.

"…Hmph. It seems like I was wrong about you." The leader said with a small smile on his face.

"Boss…?" The masked individual with a lean body frame said questioningly. Her sweet feminine voice made Osamu cringe a bit.

"It's alright Rose. I've made my decision." The leader responded. "Zack! Stand down!"

Zack was hesitant but he appeased his boss's wish and backed off.

"I thought that I'd have to beat you senseless to get you on our wavelength but it seems as if that's not necessary." The leader remarked. "I'm glad honestly. I'd rather not harm a potential recruit like this."

"Recruit? What are you talking about?" Osamu asked in pure mystification.

"Sorry sorry, let me explain. It's kind of a long story though. Are you ready?" The leader asked Osamu who just stood there with a baffled look on his face.

"Y-yeah…" Osamu answered even though he was a bit fearful since he had no idea what he was getting himself into.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Kami-yan, you're a dumbass. I always knew you were but man oh man, you really stepped up a notch today." Tsuchimikado said as he laughed his off.

Misaka and her friends sat in the seats behind Touma and co. Touma introduced himself to Misaka's friends soon after but it wasn't reciprocated since Misaka dragged them away.

"W-what did I say?! Why is everyone looking at me like that?!" Touma asked aggravated.

"Listen Kami-yan. When a bunch of people ask you if you like a girl that's standing right in front of you, you don't just shrug it off and say 'such misfortune' in a pessimistic tone! Especially if the girl likes you!" Aogami gave some sagely advice.

"What are you talking about Aogami? Misaka doesn't even like me. Should I feel bad about something?" Touma asked with genuine curiosity, making the other denizens of the café cringe in frustration.

"N-never mind." Aogami surprisingly relented.

Even Kuroko sighed tiredly at Touma's denseness.

Touma was still pretty puzzled but that feeling was quickly replaced by joy when Maika and another identically dressed maid came back with their food.

"Oh Misaka-san! I didn't expect to see you guys here!" Maika remarked as she and her co-worker gave food to Touma and the others.

"H-hello…" Saten said awkwardly, igniting Maika's perplexity.

"D-did something happen while I was gone?" Maika asked.

No one answered her so she decided to disregard it and ask Misaka and her friends what they wanted.

"Wow this Quiche is really good!" Touma exclaimed happily.

Tsuchimikado and Aogami just grinned a little while Fukiyose inwardly sighed in relief at Touma's non-positive answer to Saten.

' _I should really learn how to give up hope…'_ Fukiyose thought forlornly

Touma's and Tsuchimikado's phones rang at the exact same time and when they both answered it, they heard the window next to him shatter.

"What?!" Several of the café's denizens shouted in alarm.

Tsuchimikado immediately got up and left the café much to everybody else's concern.

"Tsuchimikado?! Whe-" Fukiyose was cut off as Touma covered her mouth with his hand.

"Quiet Fukiyose. Don't attract attention." Touma whispered.

Fukiyose nodded and the door to the café opened once again.

This time however, a sloppily dressed teenage boy walked in.

He had a cocky grin and wore some old sweats and t-shirt. He also held some strange looking device in his hand. It looked like an old game controller with one joystick. The joystick was pointed towards the top of the controller.

"Oh we have a nice round up of people here." The thug said happily.

Misaka wanted to go and finish things quickly but Kuroko grabbed her sleeve, stopping her from doing so.

"Onee-sama, we should investigate what that device he's holding does." Kuroko whispered.

Misaka was hesitant but she agreed. She herself was rather curious about the game controller the thug was holding.

"Now, I want each and every one of you to leave this café with your arms up in the air. And if you don't then my friends outside will do the job for me." The thug demanded.

Touma and the others complied.

They all got up and exited the café with their hands in the air, Maika and her maid co-worker included.

When they got outside, there was no sign of Tsuchimikado anywhere.

' _Where the hell did he go?'_ Touma thought.

He didn't dwell on it though since the thug led them to a van sporting a dark grey hue.

Everyone was edge when another individual came out of the van.

It was a girl that looked to be about Misaka's age. She wore a uniform that was unrecognizable to Touma and everyone else. It was definitely a school uniform but the design was unfamiliar. She had short black hair and a boyish face.

Behind the girl, a group of masked individuals came out. None of them were armed but for some reason, their presence instilled fear into Touma and the others. They stood disturbingly still, almost as if they were brainwashed or trained.

"Hey." The girl addressed the thug that held the 'game controller'. "Isn't that the Railgun there?"

The thug took a look at Misaka before gasping in shock.

"Oh y-yeah you're right. I didn't even realize…"

"God you're slow but whatever. This'll be a good chance to test out the 'Level Downer'." The girl said smirking.

"Y-yeah you're right boss…" The teenager meekly replied.

"So what are you waiting for?! Come on use it!" The girl ordered.

"R-right!" The teenager answered as his grip on the controller tightened.

"Hold on! What're you gonna-AH!" Misaka's question was interrupted the second the thus pulled the joystick on the controller down.

Misaka, Fukiyose, Maika, the other maid, Uiharu, Saten, Kuroko, and Aogami collapsed to the pain groaning in pain.

"G-guys?!" Touma yelled in distress.

"Huh. That's odd. I don't know why one of them is still standing but to think the beta version of the 'Level Downer' works to this extent! How exquisite!" The girl smiled with glee.

"R-run…" Misaka weakly muttered to Touma whose face was still ridden with grief.

"It's a bit too late for that." The girl in front of the van stated coldly. "My boys here will take that boy down. After that we'll leave. I promise."

The girl walked towards the thug and grabbed the controller from him.

"Thankfully those with the masks on aren't affected by this." She mumbled under her breath before facing the group of masked individuals and clearing her throat.

"Take him out boys. It would be great if none of his body was recognizable after."

After the girl said that, the masked individuals ran towards Touma who kept a cool face.

All of the masked individuals started to activate their Esper powers. Some of them shot fire out of their fingertips while some shot out electricity.

Touma grit his teeth and ran forward with his right arm outstretched.

Some of the people on the ground and the girl with the controller were confused by Touma's sudden action but their confusion was soon negated by astonishment as Touma's right hand seemingly stopped the incoming barrage of Esper attacks.

"Wha-?!" The girl's scream of surprise was cut off as Touma ran towards her. The masked individuals tried to fire at him again but their reaction time was shortened by Touma's unexplainable action.

"If you think that you can stoop to such low ends for experimentation… then I'll smash that fucked up illusion of yours!" Touma yelled out right before he punched the girl in the face, making her drop to the ground.

"Agh!" She groaned and her grip on the controller became loose. The teenage thug who witnessed the whole thing screamed and cowered in fear.

Touma then grabbed the controller and pushed the joystick back up.

"That should fix it I think…" Touma's question was answered when he turned around and saw that Misaka and the others were able to get up again.

They all walked up to Touma with mixed expressions of gratefulness and bewilderment.

"K-Kamijou-san! That was amazing!" Saten squealed in fan girlish delight.

Kuroko didn't say anything and just looked irritated.

Misaka looked annoyed as well but she didn't say anything.

"Thank you Kamijou-san." Uiharu said smiling.

"We owe you our lives Kamijou-san." Maika and her maid friend bowed.

"Damn. You never change do you Kami-yan?" Aogami said with a light smile on his face.

"H-how the hell did you do that?" Fukiyose asked in mystification.

"I'll explain it later. Right now we need to call…. Judgment." Touma said slowly as he saw a couple of Judgment and Anti-Skill vans driving up.

Tsuchimikado came up with them, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Oh so that's where he was…" Kuroko realized.

"I guess he saw the situation outside when he ran out of the café and went to get both Anti-Skill and Judgment."

"Couldn't he have just called them though?' Misaka asked.

"Now that you mention it…" Kuroko realized that he could. "I'll ask him when he gets over here.

The teenage thug pissed his pants and fainted.

The masked individuals gave up at the sight of the incoming vans and did something that shocked everyone present except for the teenage girl who started to smirk.

They all put a hand in their pockets and took out a pill.

Then they all swallowed it and collapsed to the floor. Lifeless.

"N-no way did they…?!" Fukiyose said in a hushed tone, horrified.

Touma and the others shared Fukiyose's expression.

"It is as you feared I'm afraid." The girl on the ground said.

"Why?! Why would they kill themselves like that?!" Touma roared.

The Judgment and Anti-Skill vans pulled up.

"It is our duty to give our life to our cause. For we are NEGATIVE and none shall bar the way towards our eventual equality." The girl said as she quickly dug her hand into her pocket and took out a pill.

Kuroko was the quickest to realize this.

"Wait!"

It was too late however as the girl swallowed the pill and died a few seconds later.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"We are part of a group called NEGATIVE." The leader started as Osamu looked at him with a perplexed expression.

"NEGATIVE? I've never heard of them." Osamu noted.

"Yeah that's no surprise really. Our group is only just starting to grow after all." The leader smiled.

"But before I explain our purpose and goals, let me ask you Osamu Yuki. What do **you** think of Academy City?" The leader asked, looking at Osamu who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Academy City huh? I never really put much thought into how I feel about this city but I don't really care for it honestly. Sure I grew up here and sure I wouldn't be the person I am today if it wasn't for this city but it's done nothing but torment me." Osamu said.

"How so?" The leader asked with genuine interest.

"It's… a long story but part of it has to do with my Level I suppose. When you're a low Level in this city, you're basically trash. That's a fact I had to learn throughout my whole life. Nobody respects you or takes you seriously and your future becomes bleak." Osamu added.

The leader's smile became more sincere.

"You're exactly right Osamu. This city is nothing but a prison. A prison that none of us truly understood. No one understands us lower Levels."

Osamu looked at the leader questioningly.

"What Level are you guys?" Osamu asked.

"We're all Level 0's." the leader answered. "Being a low Level in this city is a curse, a stigma. It's something that oppresses us all. It's a pain that those of higher Levels can't possibly understand. But…"

The leader paused and looked at Osamu and though the mask blocked his face, his eyes held a glint of hope.

"What if I told you that there was a way for lower Levels to be accepted and not tormented? A way for everybody in this city to be equal and not obsessed with reaching a statistical pinnacle? Tell me Osamu. What would you think if something like that were truly possible?" The leader asked.

"Well… I think that would be pretty awesome." Osamu admitted.

"Yeah it would and you know what Osamu? It is true and that is what we at NEGATIVE are fighting for right now. And now Osamu I want to ask you… would you join us? Would you join our fight for equality and acceptance?" The leader asked and reached his hand out to Osamu hoping for him to shake it in acceptance.

Osamu was legitimately surprised by the offer and he saw that everyone was looking at him. Though the masks were blocking their faces, he imagined their faces to be hopeful, expectant.

"I…"

Osamu smiled.

"I refuse."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **FOOTNOTES:**

 **[1] Natsu- Name is an obvious reference to the protagonist from Fairy Tail.**

 **[2] Yuuki Rito is the protagonist of the To Love-Ru series (Manga/Anime) and has an amazing skill that consists of 'accidentally' ending up in sexual positions with women he bumps into or removing clothes from their person entirely.**

 **[3] The Kuga name here is a slight reference to the main character Yuma Kuga from the Manga/Anime World Trigger. This is further amplified by the fact that there is a character named Osamu in World Trigger though the decision to make that his name here wasn't influenced by that.**

 **[4] Camellia's are flowers that have several different color possibilities. They can range from white, pink, red and yellow colors. Its first recorded use was in China about 5,000 years ago. They can also be included in tea. (Called camellia sinensis)**


	2. S1: A Festival and an Internal Dilemma

**AUTHOR NOTES: Pre-Chappy Notes Time!**

 **Thanks for the incredible following so far guys! Having 17 favorites and 20 follows is extraordinary! I would like some more feedback though so if anyone that's usually silent wants to review or PM me, feel free!  
**

 **On another note, I forgot to mention this last chapter but there is one individual that I would like to thank for moral support and encouragement. That person is Brosephg. Amidst the difficulties that I faced throughout my life late last year, he was someone that encouraged me to keep moving forward. Thanks man!**

 **REVIEWER RESPONSE:**

 **whwsms: Glad to see you back on the train my friend! As for your questions, your confusion regarding the actions of NEGATIVE shall be explained in due time. I also feel really bad for Touma, putting him through all that. Aogami and Tsuchimikado really are pieces of shit. Hope to see you stick around!**

 **Brospehg: Glad to see you back! Fukiyose doesn't understand how precious a male's reproductive organs are. Tokiwadai is getting poorer. R.I.P them. As for NEGATIVE's actions… time will tell.**

 **AnimeLoverQ8: Thanks for coming back and I'm sad to say that I don't quite understand your question. Why wouldn't Touma know the name of Imagine Breaker?**

 **321jaz: Welcome back! As for how fast this story is going, I guess it's going faster in some aspects when compared to Compilation but I personally feel as if the narrative is going to end up slower. Only time will tell though!**

 **Agent Nine: Glad to see you back boi! I'm happy to see that you've enjoyed the first chapter so much.**

 **Geust's Account: Hey, as for the Total Drama Harem rewrite I'm not sure. And yeah, I would say that the structure is reminiscent of MrQuestionMark. I've read a lot of his content lately. And as for Killer Gee, while I'd like to include the rap battle, I unfortunately don't really see it happening but only time will tell.**

 **Guest: Hello Guest glad to see you back. (assuming that you're the Guest from Compilation). While I do appreciate your effort with grammar corrections, the majority of your suggestions were wrong. While I did do some misspellings and whatnot, almost all of the suggestions you made for grammar fixes didn't really make sense. I also had a friend check out those corrections and he agreed with me. So while I do greatly appreciate the effort, I'd like it if you only posted fixes that you know are 100% necessary and correct. Thank you.**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 _A Festival and an Internal Dilemma [2]- NEGATIVE ARC_

"I see. So that's what happened." Yomikawa said neutrally after she finished questioning Touma, Misaka and the others about the incident with the group called 'NEGATIVE'.

"But why would they choose to take their own lives like that?" Misaka asked quietly.

' _People going that far for something they believe in… is not right.'_ Misaka thought as her fists clenched.

"I'm not sure. While individuals who sacrifice themselves for the sake of their goals aren't anything new, what disturbs me is that all of the victims here are young teenagers." Yomikawa admitted. "I have to say, this is a first even for me."

"So you've never heard of this group called NEGATIVE before?" Touma asked, wanting to change the deleterious subject.

"No I haven't. But if they're capable of doing what you guys said then we're in for a hell of a lot of trouble." Yomikawa said as she sighed.

Everyone moved over to the 'A Certain Quaint Café' for the questioning.

Judgment was outside with Anti-Skill, assisting with the aftermath of the bodies.

"…" Saten was sitting in the corner of the café covering her mouth. She still couldn't come to terms with what happened with those that called themselves NEGATIVE.

"Saten-san, are you alright?" Uiharu asked concerned.

"I-I'm fine Uiharu." Saten urged even though the urge to throw up still persisted.

Tsuchimikado walked towards the two girls with a stern gaze hidden behind his shades.

"You two should probably leave now. This scene isn't something that just anyone can deal with." Tsuchimikado advised.

Saten and Uiharu were stunned by his strict tone but they agreed nonetheless.

"Y-you're right. Let's go Uiharu." Saten told her and they both left after saying farewell to both Misaka and Kuroko.

Aogami just sat on one of the seats with a blank expression.

Kuroko was out with the rest of Judgment.

Maika and her co-worker went to the back of the café which was thankfully untouched during the attack. They learned that the maids there called for Judgment when they heard the chaos happening outside.

Fukiyose sat on one of the seats as well. She tried to calm down her quickened heart.

"I am pretty confused about something else though. Well a couple of things actually." Touma said calmly.

"Like what?" Yomikawa asked. "The device they were using?"

"Yeah there's that obviously. But what confuses me even more is why it didn't affect me when it affected everybody else. And for some reason, it didn't affect that girl or those guys with the masks. That thug you took in for questioning wasn't affected either." Touma brought up.

"You do have several good points." Yomikawa admitted.

Misaka looked at Touma with a taken aback expression.

' _He… doesn't seem fazed by any of this at all now…'_ Misaka thought.

"But anyway, it's getting late and you all have school tomorrow right? So just go home for now. If I have any more questions for you all then I'll try to contact you after school." Yomikawa added.

"Oh, do any of you want a ride back to your respective lodgings?" Yomikawa asked.

Touma and the others said no since they don't live that far in the first place. They also wanted some time to walk around in order to hopefully get their mind off of the events of today.

Kuroko went to the Judgment Branch.

Maika decided to go sleepover with one of her friends.

On the silent walk back home, Fukiyose and Aogami parted ways first. At that point, it was just Touma, Tsuchimikado and Misaka.

"You know, you seem oddly calm about this." Misaka noted making Touma stop in his tracks. Tsuchimikado stopped as well as he was curious to see where this conversation would go.

"Do I? I feel pretty nervous actually." Touma retorted. "Maybe I've grown numb to these types of incidents or something."

"I-I see…" Misaka said quietly.

"Anyway, we should part ways here." Touma advised. "Tsuchimikado and I's dorm is that way." Touma said, pointing in the opposite direction.

"Alright…" Misaka sighed.

"Stay safe Misaka."

And with that, Touma and Tsuchimikado left.

"Kami-yan, you have to learn how to read the mood." Tsuchimikado said with a slight grin.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"The Railgun's worried about you." Tsuchimikado spelled out.

"Is she? I mean I guess I can understand with what happened earlier."

"No no Kami-yan that's not it. She's worried about you… mentally so to speak."

"Mentally?"

"Well, any normal person would still be traumatized by what happened with NEGATIVE."

"Yeah I guess…"

"But damn Kami-yan, you really pulled out some moves back there from what I've heard." Tsuchimikado complimented.

"I just did what I had to do."

"You should be more careful though. The world would go crazy if you suddenly died out of nowhere."

After that, the conversation went eerily silent.

They then reached their dorm after a couple of minutes.

"See ya Kami-yan. I have a feeling that something… 'big' is gonna happen tomorrow."

And with those cryptic words, Tsuchimikado entered his dorm room.

' _What's with that guy?'_ Touma thought tiredly as he entered his dorm room.

When he walked in, he saw a rather strange sight.

Instead of just seeing Index and chibi Othinus watching T.V., he also saw someone in the kitchen and they were… cooking?!

"I-Itsuwa?! What are you doing here?!" Touma asked louder than he initially meant to.

"Oh K-K-Kamijou-kun you're here…" Itsuwa said rather timidly.

"Oh welcome back Touma!" Index waved.

"Hello human." Othinus greeted.

"U-uh… hey guys…" Touma trailed off.

Touma was rather surprised to see them so chipper and not salty since he came back home so late.

Sphynx was in the corner eating some cat food that Itsuwa presumably poured out for him.

"Itsuwa made us food!" Index exclaimed happily.

"Oh she did? Thanks Itsuwa." Touma turned towards her and thanked her.

"I-it's no p-problem…" Itsuwa stuttered, trying not to intensely blush underneath his gaze.

"But what are you doing here in Academy City?" Touma asked.

"I-It's kind of a long story. I'll explain it once you start eating." Itsuwa gestured to the table where Index and Othinus were.

"A-alright thanks." Touma accepted as Itsuwa prepared his plate.

As Touma took a seat, Othinus told him something that startled him.

"Oh yes human I nearly forgot to tell you this but you were on the news earlier today."

"Wait what?! Why?" Touma exclaimed.

"Don't you 'why' me you fool. You clearly know why." Othinus stated coldly.

Touma quickly realized and sighed.

"Touma! Why do you always get involved in incidents like that?!" Index whined.

"I don't know okay?! It's not like I wanted to be in a life and death situation like that today!" Touma responded tiredly. All of the stress from being questioned today caught up with him.

Index, Othinus and Itsuwa who was coming over stopped what they were doing and looked at Touma with widened eyes.

"L-life and death? Today? What are you talking about human?" Othinus asked.

"Wait isn't that… what you meant…?" Touma then realized that they were talking about something completely different.

"Did you get involved in something else?" Othinus inquired further.

"…Forget I said anything." Touma said simply as he rested one of his hands on the table and sighed heavily. This made the girls even more concerned.

"Kamijou-kun! You can't just brush off something like that!" Itsuwa scolded, shocking Touma, Index and Othinus. Her usual temperament never reflected an attitude of this nature.

"…Sorry." Touma said quietly. "But why was I on the news anyway?"

"Apparently yesterday you saved a bunch of Tokiwadai students from a couple of high level Espers. It attracted a lot of attention. But that's not what you were talking about is it?" Itsuwa answered quickly and asked again.

' _Oh yeah I forgot about that…'_ Touma suddenly realized.

"It's nothing worth mentioning. Honest." Touma insisted though that didn't cut it.

"Touma… please." Index pleaded.

Seeing the girls' faces, Touma finally relented.

"My friends and I got attacked by some Espers. That's really all there is to it." Touma said.

' _I don't think I can mention anything about those NEGATIVE guys.'_

"If you say so…" Othinus muttered, clearly still displeased.

Index didn't say anything but she had a slight frown.

Itsuwa gave Touma his food and he started to eat. It was just a simple curry dish but it tasted better than what he made.

"Wow Itsuwa, this curry is really good." Touma remarked, causing Itsuwa to blush further.

"But can you explain why you're here?"

"O-oh yes." Itsuwa started. "Due to recent events concerning Magic God Othinus and several other incidents, I've been sent here to monitor your actions for a while."

"I see. So you're just here to see if I cause any trouble." Touma reworded.

"N-no! I'm just here to protect you that's all!" Itsuwa insisted though Touma still didn't buy it.

"Where are you staying?" Touma asked. "I imagine that Necessarius at least gave you a place to temporarily live at right?"

"About that… I was ordered to stay with you." Itsuwa said cutely.

"…WHAT?! Don't they know my living conditions?!" Touma roared.

"I-if it helps, they gave me enough money to cover my stay here for a month." Itsuwa mentioned.

"Well that's good at the very least. But where are you gonna sleep? Index takes the bed and I have the bathtub so-"

"S-sorry? Did you just say the bathtub?" Itsuwa interrupted.

"Yeah it's pretty comfortable believe it or not." Touma admitted.

"You can sleep with me Itsuwa." Index offered.

"I-if that's fine with Kamijou-kun…"

"Yeah it's fine with me." Touma agreed.

After that exchange, Touma quickly finished his dinner and everyone got ready for bed.

"Good night Kamijou-kun." Itsuwa said.

"Y-yeah good night to you too." Touma reciprocated before he closed the door to the bathroom.

"Damn… today was one hell of a day…" Touma muttered under his breath as he prepared to lie down in his bathtub.

"But NEGATIVE huh? I wonder what their goal could possibly be. And then Itsuwa just comes in out of nowhere too? Just yesterday, my life was as normal as it could be and now all of this happens." Touma sighed once more.

"Well there's no use in complaining about it I guess. Hopefully tomorrow isn't as bad." Touma said hopeful as he went to sleep.

Little did he know that tomorrow would be full of turmoil in more ways than he would normally expect.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Should I have really said no?" Osamu asked himself as he lay on his bed. Akari was nowhere to be seen when he entered his dorm again. He assumed that she just vanished again.

"NEGATIVE. A group fighting for the acceptance of lower Levels. While their goal is certainly admirable, something about them just seems… sketchy. I don't know what, but I'm not sure if I can trust them." Osamu thought aloud.

"But they weren't really that shocked when I said no." Osamu quietly laughed to himself. "Were they really expecting me to say yes?"

Osamu began to think back on the events of a couple of hours ago.

"I see… so you refuse huh?" The leader said despondently as he lowered his outstretched hand.

"Sorry but I think you're better off on finding someone with more combat experience. I'm a content producer, not a fighter." Osamu said stoically.

"Well you don't HAVE to fight but whatever. If you really don't want to join now then that's fine too." The leader relented. "But I know Osamu. I know that you're going to end up joining us sooner or later."

"Really?" Osamu said with a mocking grin. "And what makes you say that?"

"Oh, it's just a feeling I have." The leader smiled.

"Just one last thing before we temporarily part ways Osamu." The leader said as he took something out from his pocket.

"This is my business card. If you ever feel like changing your mind, call me and let me know." The leader informed, giving the card to Osamu who accepted it with a perplexed expression on his face.

The group of masked individuals began to walk away.

As the leader walked past Osamu, he put his hand on Osamu's shoulder and gave a slight grin.

"My name is Ken Naki but you can just call me Naki." Naki informed as he left with his subordinates. **[1]**

Osamu shook his head out of his thoughts blinked numerous times, trying to coerce his subconscious to focus on the present.

"If I wasn't a child error than I probably wouldn't even doubt my strength right now. For some reason, I feel like that won't be the last time I cross paths with Naki." **[2]**

And with those last words, Osamu drifted off to sleep.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Boss I have some… unfortunate news." The almost skinny masked individual said sadly, his grip on the laptop frighteningly rigid.

"What is it?" Naki asked loudly.

"Squad 3 has been terminated via…suicide."

Naki went silent.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The morning came and Touma made his way to school. Itsuwa made breakfast since according to her; it's the least she could do for imposing upon them with no warning.

' _Honestly, she worries way too much.'_ Touma thought smiling.

When Touma arrived at school, he saw numerous students staring at him with either admiration or hatred.

' _Could this be related to me being on the news?'_

Touma tried his best to fend off all the stares as he went to class.

When he entered the classroom, he saw that everyone was huddled up in a corner.

"Uh guys… what's going on?" Touma asked hesitantly.

The group looked up and they all had varied expressions when they saw Touma. Some smiled, some blushed and some seethed.

"Well well well if it isn't Kami-yan." Aogami said with a livid expression on his normally smiling face.

"A-Aogami?" Touma stepped back at his friend's attitude.

"Take a look at this Kami-yan." Tsuchimikado jumped in. "Is this scene familiar to you?"

Tsuchimikado gave Touma his phone which had a video loaded on it. Touma pressed play and saw the events that occurred two days ago.

In the video, Touma was seen facing off against some thugs with two injured Tokiwadai students standing at the side.

"If you bastards think that you can just assault others for your warped sense of satisfaction… then let me destroy that fucked up illusion of yours!" The Touma from the video roared venomously with his right fist clenched.

"Hah! Look at this scrawny piece of shit, trying to act all tough!" One of the thugs laughed, his three friends joining him.

"Yeah!" One of the thugs agreed. "We're Level 4's! Nothing can stop us! Those Tokiwadai girls did jackshit against us! What makes you think that you can do anything?! What makes you so special?!" He shouted arrogantly.

Touma laughed.

"I'm no one special. Just your everyday Level 0."

"Level 0?! Time for you to eat shit!" One of the thugs suddenly ran towards Touma while his hands formed a sphere of ice.

Touma evaded, causing the thug to stumble and went around behind him.

The thug realized too late and paid the price for his sluggish reaction time when Touma punched him in the head with his right arm.

"You bastard!" The other three thugs shouted, running up to him forming fireballs and the like.

' _I would've liked to not use Imagine Breaker but this is no time for me to hold back!'_ Touma thought, now resolved to use his right hand.

The rest went as expected.

"Why did you have to add 2 more girls to your harem Kami-yan?! All of the other guys around are starving for relationships! Don't you know how selfish you're being?!" Aogami walked up to Touma and grabbed him by the collar.

"Calm down Aogami!" Touma yelled.

"Yeah give him a break Aogami." Tsuchimikado said, surprising everyone in the vicinity. "You can't blame someone like Kami-yan whose only skill is picking up girls. It's the only strength of his character."

Fukiyose sighed in aggravation over the stupidity of the conversation.

"Excuse me Tsuchimikado?! I keep telling you guys over and over again that I don't have these skills with the ladies like you're suggesting!" Touma insisted even though all of the guys shook their heads.

"It seems like you are still incredibly naïve Kami-yan."

"Wha-?" Touma's exclamation was cut short from the sound of the door opening.

"Class? What's going on?" Komoe asked as she walked in.

Everybody went back to their seats without a word, not wanting to make their sensei cry.

Komoe was a little taken aback by this but she did her best to shrug it off.

"W-well class, today I have some exciting news for you all! We have two new students!" Komoe announced causing everyone to reel.

"What?! TWO?! Man both of them better be girls…" One random guy in the class started to breath heavily.

"Yeah." One of the guys agreed. "I've been running out of some fap material." Everyone decided to ignore that disturbing statement.

"But sensei…" Fukiyose started. "Why are we having two new students coming in this late in the year?"

"Both of the new students have some complications and they were placed here. I can't talk about their situations any more than that." Komoe answered neutrally.

"The two of you can come in now!" Komoe yelled towards the door.

When the two new students walked in, Touma wanted to scream.

"Everyone this is Itsuwa-san and Musujime Awaki-san." Komoe introduced, throwing Touma for a loop.

"From now on these two will be your classmates so treat them well."

Itsuwa silently smiled at Kamijou which thankfully went unnoticed by the rest of the class.

The class roared.

"See?! I was right!" One of the guys screamed.

"Time for some orgasmic goodness…" One of the guys muttered.

"Can all of you just shut up?!" Fukiyose yelled fed up, silencing the classroom.

After that, class proceeded normally though no one was paying attention.

Itsuwa and Awaki sat next to each other in one of the middle rows.

' _Why the hell is Itsuwa here?! Isn't there a rule against her coming in as a student?!'_ Touma thought.

He wanted to wait until the end of class but when that time came, Itsuwa and Awaki ended up being hassled by the rest of the class.

"Well so much for that I guess…" Touma said to himself as he got up and headed for the cafeteria. Itsuwa didn't think to make lunch for him which honestly didn't bother him in the slightest. She already made him breakfast after all.

Touma made his way downstairs to the cafeteria but he saw the second strange occurrence of the day there.

There were a bunch of guys huddled up together at the corner of one of the tables.

Touma wanted to confront them about it but considering the scene he caused earlier, he decided against it.

Instead, he sat at the far corner of the same table opposite of where the huddled guys were talking. The smartest thing that he could think to do was to try his best to overhear tidbits of conversation from the other end of the table.

' _I am rather curious…'_ Touma couldn't help but inwardly admit.

As Touma sat there, he could only make out bits of the conversation taking place.

"So…I've got…." One of the boys said in a hushed tone.

"Really?! You….. King would be….!"

"We've …meet…. auditorium…later…"

After that, the guys dispersed and somehow, none of them noticed Touma. Perhaps they were too engrossed in their little 'escapade' to notice?

"Auditorium? Is something going on there?" Touma said to himself.

"What's going on in the auditorium?" An elegant and familiar female voice asked from behind.

"S-senpai?!" Touma shouted much more loudly than he intended.

Kumokawa Seria stood with an inquisitive expression on her face.

"Hello Kamijou-kun, it's been a while." Seria greeted as she took a seat across from him.

"H-hello." Touma stuttered.

"Anyway, what is it that you were referring to about the auditorium?" She asked again, her eyes boring into his.

"N-nothing really… I-I was just thinking about how we h-haven't been in there lately." Touma lied out of his ass whilst laughing.

"….Are you going to continue telling me bold-faced faced lies or are you going to tell me the truth?" Seria asked seriously, clearly not amused.

"…Sorry." Touma apologized. "It's just that I heard some guys talking about meeting someone at the auditorium… I think?" Touma answered.

"You think?"

"I didn't hear the whole conversation."

"Ah I see…want to go check it out with me?" Seria asked Touma whose eyes went wide with surprise.

"R-really? You mean like right now or…?"

"No after school. I'm trusted with the keys to the auditorium until dismissal. Once school ends, I give it to a teacher in the staff room. If I'm right, they won't have any way to get into the auditorium until classes are over." Seria answered.

"Uh… alright I guess. Where do you want to meet up?" Touma asked Seria who seemed to be holding back a smile.

"How about in front of the school gates?" She offered.

"Sure." Touma accepted.

And with that Seria immediately left which confused Touma a little.

' _She's probably fed up with talking to me. She did seem pretty annoyed.'_ Touma thought like a dumbass.

In reality, Seria was blushing intensely as she walked off towards the female bathroom.

' _I- I didn't mean to ask him out with that but that's an okay first step I think…'_ Seria thought happily.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Osamu Yuki woke up in the middle of the day feeling a bit drowsy and dejected.

"Damn it. I shouldn't have gone to sleep in the middle of the afternoon. Now my sleep schedule's all screwed up." Osamu blamed himself as he got up and stretched a little bit.

"But now I'm kind of curious. Akari hasn't shown up at all after what happened yesterday. She usually shows up at least once every two days." Osamu said as he went towards his computer before quickly remembering something vital.

"Oh crap I don't have internet I forgot! How the hell am I supposed to do my job now?!" Osamu exclaimed in aggravation.

"It's okay Osamu…" A familiarly sweet female voice whispered from behind.

"Akari?!" Osamu shouted in surprise.

' _Wait why am I even surprised? She always pops out of nowhere like that…'_

"What happened to your attitude?" Osamu asked coldly.

"Oh I decided to forgive you. You always come back to me in the end after all." Akari said merrily.

Osamu decided to ignore that comment and ask her something else.

"What do you mean it's okay?! With my internet gone, I'm practically jobless!"

"Well, can't you just call those people who came over here yesterday?" Akari asked with her index finger pointing towards Osamu's phone and her face pouting cutely.

"Wait, you heard all of that yesterday?"

"Obviously. You were all talking right outside this door after all."

"Huh." Osamu sighed.

"But what would calling them accomplish? I'm not even sure if those NEGATIVE guys pay their members." Osamu refuted.

"Well there's no harm in calling to ask right?" Akari suggested.

"….I guess." Osamu accepted as he went to look for the business card that he put somewhere in his room.

"Oh there it is." Osamu said relieved as he called the number on the card.

' _I don't know if I'll accept their offer even if they do pay me though. It would be nice if I got some insight into what I would even do.'_ Osamu thought worriedly as he waited for an answer.

Akari sat on the bed shaking her legs.

"Hello?" A familiar voice on line answered.

"H-hey. " Osamu greeted.

"Oh Osamu you actually called!" Naki said in shock. "I wasn't expecting you to call so soon…"

"Actually about that, I was wondering about something with this NEGATIVE business."

"Oh like what?"

"Do you guys pay…?" Osamu asked weakly.

"Oh is that all? Everyone gets paid 6,000 yen an hour." Naki answered, shocking Osamu in the process.

"W-what?! 6,000?!" Osamu roared in disbelief, accidentally hitting Akari in the face.

"Is it really that surprising? We're part of the dark side of Academy City Osamu. Occupations in places like this don't come cheap."

"…The dark side of Academy City huh?" Osamu muttered.

"Yeah as much as I want you to join us, I can't force you into this. Though I understand that the pay is compelling, you need a more moral cause to fight for." Naki said sagely.

Osamu was a silent for a minute.

"I actually wanted to ask you…" Osamu started. "I wanted to ask you about why you wanted me of all people to join you guys. Also, what would I even do?"

"Hah! I was wondering when you'd ask those questions." Naki laughed.

"Well… I can't really explain it properly enough but I just feel like you belong here Osamu. I read up on your file actually and you clearly understand the pain of losing your family to Espers. That pain can be catalyzed as a newfound sense of determination that can help us." Naki said determinedly.

"Yeah… I never met anyone in my family but it **IS** true that I understand that type of agony…" Osamu mused.

"As for what you would do, we'd find something quickly. Every station always has spare seats. However, I wouldn't put you in combat if you can't fight." Naki advised.

"Ah that's good."

"Have you come to a final decision Osamu?" Naki asked gravely.

Osamu sighed and sat on his bed where Akari was nursing her injured nose that Osamu accidentally hit.

"I-I don't know. From what you told me, your job is pretty dangerous but the pay is tempting…I think I still need some a lot more time to come to a decision. Is that okay?"

"Yeah take your time! We're not exactly in a rush for new members right now anyway."

"Ah I see." Osamu said in relief.

"When you come to your final decision, just give me a call. See ya." Naki informed as he hung up.

"…." Osamu breathed heavily and lay down on his bed.

"Osamu are you okay?" Akari asked worriedly.

"Y-yeah I'm fine. I'm just thinking about what I should do. While I was initially against joining NEGATIVE, their pay is amazing. If I were to theoretically join them, all of my financial troubles would be a thing of the past! But the dangers of that job… damn it." Osamu clenched his fists.

"I think you should join Osamu." Akari said suddenly.

It took Osamu a second to register what she said.

"R-really? Why?"

"To be honest, I don't really care about you getting a lot of money or anything like that. What I really want is for you to make friends Osamu." Akari said simply.

Osamu scoffed.

"Friends? What's the point of someone like me making friends? I'll just ruin everything anyway." Osamu said coldly as he reflected on a certain memory.

"How do you know that?" Akari asked angrily.

"It's obvious." Osamu said heartlessly, getting off his bed and standing up. "Look at me Akari. Look at how I live." Osamu spread his hands out as if showcasing his living arrangements.

Anime figurines were stacked and stacked upon numerous shelves. Wrappers and papers were strewn all over the place. His sheets were sloppily set and dishes upon dishes were in the sink.

"The last thing I need to deal with is having friends. Having friends is a burden. Friends placate you for future opportunities of manipulation." Osamu said while putting his cerulean jacket on. "Besides, no one wants an otaku and half shut-in as a friend. I'm certain of that."

"…Where are you going Osamu?" Akari asked, noticing Osamu getting dressed.

"Just outside to get some fresh air."

And with that Osamu left, not knowing that his life was about to drastically change course.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The school day ended and Touma was waiting in front of the school gates.

Suddenly, he saw Itsuwa walking towards him.

"H-hello Kamijou-kun, w-were you waiting for me?" Itsuwa asked nervously.

"Uh kind of." Touma answered, scratching his head. "I wanted to ask how you're even a student here. Aren't there laws that prevent those of the magic side learning more about the science side intricately like this?"

"Y-yes there are but the only knowledge of value that I can easily discover is the Esper curriculum program tests. I have special permission to refuse them and there's no point in me taking the Esper tests anyway since wielding Esper powers while a magician is tantamount to suicide." Itsuwa answered, clearing the somewhat tense air.

"Oh I see. That makes a lot of sense. And I suppose you're here to keep watch on me?" Touma asked.

"N-no, it's to keep you safe!" Itsuwa implored.

"Yeah alright. Anyway, you can go back to the dorm because I'm waiting for someone."

"O-oh okay…" Itsuwa muttered depressingly as she walked away.

' _I thought that she looked a little sad but maybe I'm just imagining things'._ Touma thought like a dumbass.

' _Anyway, the anxiety of dealing with whatever's going on in that auditorium has been plaguing me. For some reason, I feel as if my misfortune is only going to get worse soon…'_ Touma thought with dread.

After a couple of minutes, a much disheveled Seria was running in his direction.

"Are you alright Senpai?" Touma asked in concern after noticing her appearance.

"I-I'm fine. Just got held up for a little bit that's all." Seria answered quickly.

"If you say so…" Touma said in suspicion before heading off to the auditorium.

"H-hey wait!" Seria yelled chasing after him.

"Honestly, you don't make a girl run to catch up to you! Do you have any experience with girls?!" Seria fumed, forcing Touma to mummer out an apology.

"S-sorry. No I don't actually." Touma said lackadaisically.

"R-really? But aren't you always surrounded by girls?"

"Am I? I guess I can't really dispute that." Touma accepted.

' _This isn't good Seria, you're losing your cool!"_ Seria reprimanded yourself.

"Oh we're here Senpai." Touma alerted as the two of them approached the front door of the auditorium.

A huge muffled commotion could be heard from behind the door.

Touma was about to open the door to the auditorium before Seria grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

"No you can't just walk in!" Seria scolded.

"Then what do you propose we do?" Touma asked in bewilderment.

"We could try to peek in from the window at the top." Seria advised, pointing to a small window that led into the room.

"Sure. Let's do some badass jumps that make us float in the air which will in turn allow us to open up the window Senpai." Touma said sarcastically with a dreary sigh.

"What?! What kind of idea did you think I was proposing?" Seria admonished. "I thought that I could stand on top of your back. That should be enough height to see what's going on. I also brought a recorder in case we needed evidence to prove their guilt."

"Really? Can't we just walk in?" Touma complained.

"Well if they're doing something wrong, we'll be able to catch them in the act with no interruptions."

"I guess…"

Seria headed towards the window and Touma reluctantly followed behind.

"Can you bend over?" Seria asked.

"S-senpai? You should really phrase your wording better."

"Don't be a wuss. Come on, get on the ground."

"Yes yes ma'am." Touma mocked as he got on the ground, bent his knees and presented his back to Seria.

Then Seria stood up on his back and peeked through the now opened window with the recorder turned on.

Touma groaned in pain and began to feel worse for his life.

' _You know, this image right here is kind of like how my life is. Always dominated by girls...'_ Touma contemplated the meaning of his life.

As Seria was peeking through the window, someone's footsteps could be heard as they neared Touma's and Seria's location.

"Wow, I always expected you to be the one on top. Not the other way around." An unfamiliar female voice said in a mocking time.

"Y-you're that other new student!" Touma said in alarm, suddenly feeling embarrassed over his position.

Seria was too distracted by the events happening in the auditorium to notice Awaki's presence.

"My name is Awaki Musujime thank you."

"Whatever. Can you please not tell anybody about this?" Touma pleaded.

"What? About your fetish? It's none of my business what turns you on." Awaki said simply.

"Wait what?! You have the wrong idea! We're doing this to see what's going on inside of the auditorium!" Touma implored.

"Really? Why didn't you just go inside?" Awaki asked skeptically.

"Don't ask me. Ask her." Touma's head rose up towards Seria.

"Oh that bitch? I'd rather not." Awaki said in aggravation. "But if I take a photo here, I'd get some dirt on her…"

"Wait! Don't do that! If you take a photo of her standing on top of me then my life is ruined!" Touma begged.

"Isn't your life already a miserable pile of shit to begin with?" Awaki asked with a snarky smile.

"You're…. not really wrong…" Touma muttered in a disheartened tone.

Seria, who was ignoring the whole exchange happening beneath her groaned in frustration.

"Those damn perverts…"

"Is something wrong Senpai?" Touma asked.

Seria hopped off of Touma and waited for him to get up.

"Huh? When did you get here?" Seria asked Awaki who just looked Awaki.

"Me? Not too long ago." Awaki answered with a grin.

Seria glared at her but she directed her attention back to Touma.

"Kamijou-kun, I heard some rather…disgusting exchanges happening inside of the auditorium."

"Well I'm not that surprised. I kind of had a feeling that would be the case honestly." Touma admitted.

"What kind of stuff were they talking about?" Awaki jumped in the conversation.

"I guess you could know." Seria decided. "Though before I show the both of you, let's go to someplace more secure."

"How about inside the main building?" Awaki offered.

"Yes, that should supply our reasons well enough." Seria accepted.

Touma, Seria and Awaki who decided to tag along for some unfathomable reason, went inside of an empty classroom and Seria hit the play button the recorder.

As soon as Seria hit the play button, a loud static applause was heard from the recorder.

"Welcome one and all! It is truly wonderful that we could all meet together like this, between these sacred wooden walls." A familiar male voice started rather epically.

"Wait a second." Touma interrupted. "Isn't that Aogami's voice?"

Seria nodded.

"As I'm sure you all know…" The Aogami from the recorder continued. "It's been many months since we last coalesced together. Once again, it is truly wonderful to see you all again my fellow virgin denizens!"

"All hail the Fetish King!" The sound of several guys shouted.

"Now I'm sure as you're all aware, we are all now going to share our fantastic orgasmic fantasies amongst each other. Such is the revered start for every Virgin Festival." Aogami said vigorously, causing the group of guys to applaud.

"ALL HAIL THE FETISH KING!"

The recording ended there.

"What… the hell was that?" Awaki couldn't help but inquire with her mouth agape.

"That's definitely Aogami alright." Touma remarked with a sigh.

"Those disgusting perverts." Seria scorned. "They're going to get suspended."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Osamu Yuki spent an hour wandering around his neighborhood with no real goal in mind.

"What am I even doing? Walking around didn't help for jackshit." Osamu groaned.

As Osamu gradually headed back towards his apartment, a figure in black suddenly appeared in his view.

The figure wore a simple black cloak with no other ornate decorations on their person except for a holster that held a gun.

"Are you Osamu Yuki?" The figure asked with a feminine voice.

"Why do you want to know?" Osamu asked with reciprocated intimidation.

' _What's this girl's problem?'_ Osamu thought with panic.

"Fine! I am Osamu Yuki! What's it to you?!"

The female in black responded by quickly taking out the gun from her holster and firing at Osamu.

Osamu sunk to the ground when the bullet hit his temple.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **FOOTNOTES:**

 **[1] The name Ken Naki is a slight reference to the character Kaneki Ken who is the protagonist of the Anime/Manga Tokyo Ghoul.**

 **[2] A Child Error is basically the Academy City equivalent of an orphan. The Railgun Anime/Manga delves more into them.**


	3. S1: Misery and Answers

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

 **Well, you can blame the day late chapter on Tales of Berseria and Kingdom Hearts 2.8. Almost every waking second has been spent on those games. Additoinally, today's chapter may seem a tad shorter. I apologize for that but I've really been in the gaming mood lately. I see Fanfiction as a hobby rather than job or a duty. This chapter was still a joy to write though. Next week's chapter will most likely be around last chapter's length, sorry about that.**

 **REVIEWER RESPONSE:**

 **whwsms: Alright, thanks for the brief confirmation on your enjoyment!**

 **Brosephg: Thanks as usual! Writing the scenes with Touma was pretty enjoyable in all honesty. Though, Osamu's scenes were more fun to me. Not sure why though.**

 **AnimeLoverQ8: Indeed, the harem is growing!**

 **Geust's Account: Shit's getting real son!**

 **321jaz: Well I don't know if I provided you with your threesome fill this chapter but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!**

 **Agent Nine: Hey, nice to see an OG follower enjoying my newer content!**

 **So while there are fewer words than last chapter, it's certainly more eventful! Let's get on in!**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **** _Misery and Answers **[3]-** NEGATIVE ARC_

"Are you serious Senpai?" Touma asked in slight alarm. "Is this really worth a suspension?"

Seria looked at Touma incredulously.

"A-are you serious? Didn't you just hear what they were spouting?!" Seria shouted with obscene rage.

"I guess…" Touma muttered timidly.

"I don't know, I kind of agree with Kamijou here." Awaki said boldly, causing Seria to glare at her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's not like they're doing a crime or anything right? They're just sharing stories. And even though, they're on school grounds, school hours are up." Awaki defended.

"…Yes, I suppose you're right." Seria sighed. "I'll let them be for now but if they do anything more inappropriate, they're finished." Seria finished cryptically as she walked away.

When Seria was out of earshot, Touma decided to speak up.

"Thanks for standing up for them. Even though what they were doing was sketchy, I don't think they deserved to be suspended." Touma said to Awaki.

"No problem. Guys will be guys after all." Awaki responded. "Anyway, I've gotta to go see ya."

Touma bid farewell to her as well and decided to head home, considering that one more person than usual was waiting for him.

' _I really hope that I don't get involved in any more conflicts. After what happened with Kamisato, I think I'm good for a while.'_ Touma thought despairingly. **[1]**

As he walked on near an alley, an individual cloaked in black appeared before him and dragged Touma towards the depths of the alley. They also had what looked like a game controller in their left hand.

"Wha-?!" Touma's shout was muffled as the individual quickly procured some sort of cloth from their pocket and stuffed it in Touma's mouth. He also cuffed Touma's hands.

"Quiet or you're dead." The person said simply. Their voice sounded male. Upon closer inspection, they also wore a plain white mask.

Touma then went quiet and the individual went behind Touma and pushed him forward. The cloaked individual then started to give Touma directions on which directions to turn at within the alleyways and they eventually ended up at what looked like an abandoned warehouse.

' _I would've fought back but this guy's most likely with NEGATIVE. That game controller looks just like the one that girl used. If that is the case, then this is most likely one of their bases.'_ Touma thought calmly. _'The best course of action here is to abide to their commands and learn more about their goal is. What happened yesterday is still bothering me. Why would any group on the science side kill themselves for the sake of their ideals? I thought that it was something limited to the magic side but I guess not. I suppose that if the cause is vital enough then even your life may be worth losing.'_ Touma thought intricately before the cloaked male behind him shoved him forward harshly.

"Move dumbass! Get inside of the warehouse!" The cloaked male shouted rather fiercely, basically forcing Touma to comply.

Touma then walked towards the inside of the warehouse and he shuddered at what he saw inside.

"Pretty freaky huh? This is what's gonna happen to you if you don't listen to us." The cloaked male laughed heartlessly, dragging Touma further inside.

' _The Phases were bad but this is still… pretty gruesome.'_ Touma thought nervously.

The inside of the warehouse had several scattered crates and papers were seen lying all over the place. The charcoal colored walls were accompanied by matching floors and little to no light was emitted by the few lamps present. Additionally, several limbs were strewn across the floor. These numerous arms and legs were oddly spotless, almost as if someone cleaned them meticulously.

There was one door at the back of the room and that was where Touma was being led to.

When the cloaked man and Touma went through the door, another shocking sight entered Touma's field of vision.

In the room, there was just a table, a chair, a lone woman and a boy.

The woman was standing with a confident smirk. She wore a similar black cloak and plain mask that the male behind Touma was wearing. The only aspects that revealed her sex were her moderately sized breasts and long, wavy orange hair. She also had a holster with a gun inside at her waist.

The boy in the room was on the ground and his eyes were closed. He had what looked to be a medium build and short choppy brown hair. He wore some black sweats, a brown sweater and a cerulean coat. A pair of cracked, rectangular framed glasses was by his side.

' _W-wait… is he not breathing?!'_ Touma suddenly realized.

"Good job on bringing over subject #30." The woman thanked the male behind Touma.

"No problem, have your way with him." The cloaked male said before leaving and closing the door behind him.

The woman walked over to Touma removed the gag from his mouth.

"I assume you're curious about the state of affairs here yes? And also about why you're here?" The woman asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Are you a part of NEGATIVE?!" Touma asked furiously, his arms still trapped within the constraints of the handcuffs.

"No I'm afraid I'm not." The woman answered with a smile on her face.

"What…?" Touma asked in pure bewilderment.

"I know you were there yesterday. I watched the self-induced massacre of my allies after you somehow defeated them." The cloaked woman added. "I know that you're going to eventually ask me about why you're here so let me just clear that up first."

The woman sat on the nearby chair.

"You boy, are one of the chosen few we decided to obtain for experimentation."

"Experimentation?" Touma repeated.

"Yes. The Level Downer that we developed is still in its beta form so it has many issues and the like." The woman leaned back on her chair. "One of those issues is that it doesn't affect every Esper in its 1 meter radius. After several planned assaults with the Level Downer that I peeked on, I ordered some subordinates to capture any person that was unaffected."

"The Level Downer…" Touma started hesitantly. "From what I saw, it causes people with Esper powers to lose all of their strength and collapse."

"Indeed! You are very quick on the uptake boy!" The woman praised. "You are missing out on one important failsafe we forged however. The masks that we all wear reflect the signals sent off by the Level Downer and we remain unaffected. You see, even Level 0's are agonized by this useful atrocity." The woman then opened one of the drawers in the table she was sitting at and pulled out a game controller that acted as a control device for the Level Downer.

"That is due to the inescapable reality that those with AIM fields are all Espers." She continued. "But since this a beta, I can understand some malfunctions here and there. You however… you are another matter entirely."

She got up and walked over to Touma who narrowed his eyes.

"Even those that didn't collapse at least flinched from the activation of the Level Downer. But you stood undaunted, unmoved. Tell me boy, who exactly are you?" The woman questioned, her blue eyes piercing Touma's.

"Me?" Touma smirked a bit, despite the severity of the current situation. "I'm just your everyday Level 0."

"Hmph. You somehow still have the courage to be snarky. Intriguing. But no matter. There is still a theory I wish to confirm…"

The woman walked up to Touma as she took out a key that was delved within her pocket and unlocked the handcuffs restraining Touma.

"What?" Touma muttered in mystification. His confusion was soon negated however as the masked woman in front of him fired a fireball towards him.

Touma instinctively held up his right arm which negated the blast instantaneously.

"Ah, so I was right then. Your right hand can negate Esper attacks. If I were to research that arm, the Level Downer would get even stronger!" The woman smiled manically.

"Sorry I don't think it's quite that simple. The power within my right arm isn't something that can be understood with scientific research." Touma interrupted with a straight face.

"How unfortunate. It seems like you don't fully understand the crucial role that your arm has to play in my ploy."

' _Let me change the subject. I don't like talking about Imagine Breaker and I'm also curious about something else.'_ Touma thought.

"Hey, who's this on the ground?" Touma asked, referring to the lifeless boy on the floor.

"Oh that kid? I think his name was Osamu. Well his corpse has practically lost its purpose now. I saw him interacting with the true NEGATIVE. I don't know why he was involved with them but that doesn't really matter at this point. I decided to use him as an example for you so that you can see what will happen if you refuse my offer." The woman replied coldly.

"I see…" Touma looked towards the corpse apologetically. "And what did you mean by the 'true' NEGATIVE?"

"I already told you didn't I? All of us wearing these blank masks are rogue members of NEGATIVE. We don't agree with the ways that the true members of NEGATIVE handle things. The members you encountered yesterday like to refer to themselves as the true NEGATIVE due to pride and all that but strictly speaking they're not. The original founders of NEGATIVE are who this boy interacted with." The masked woman scorned disdainfully.

' _I've got my answers. With this info, I can better prepare myself for any future incidents with these guys. Now all I have to do is find a way out of here.'_

"It's rather unfortunate that you're stubborn." The woman started sadly. "While I would've liked to research the properties that lie within your enigma of a right arm while you were alive, I suppose it's fine to give up on that specific prospect."

"Wait. What?" Touma blurted out, baffled.

The masked woman took her gun of her holster.

"I'll just have to kill you and rip that arm off of you."

Touma tensed up.

"Unless perhaps you give up and become willing to cooperate?" The masked woman sported a sardonic grin.

"Not a chance." Touma rejected immediately.

"I see. How unfortunate." The woman fired her gun.

The bullet was fired and Touma moved. Not backward but forward.

Touma ran towards the masked woman with his right fist clenched.

As the bullet was about to hit him, Touma punched through the bullet, accepting it being lodged inside his fist.

The woman gasped but Touma didn't even flinch. He didn't lose a speck of momentum and struck the masked woman in the face with all of the force he could muster.

"AGH!" She fell to the ground with a now bruised and bloody face.

"H-how…?" The woman started to ask before discarding the question. Instead, she reached back towards her desk and grabbed something from one of the draws.

It was a remote.

"What is that?!" Touma felt a surge of panic well up inside of him.

"Our deaths." The woman replied simply as she hit one of the buttons on the remote.

The warehouse began to shake.

"I buried explosives beneath this warehouse. With the button pressed, the self-destruction sequence causing those pieces of dynamite to explode has been initiated. We're both doomed."

"What?! Why?! Why do this to yourself?! Why are all of you sacrificing your lives?!" Touma screamed out in anguish.

"Surely you must know since you're a Level 0. I'm a Level 1 and the reason is still clear as day." The woman chuckled lightly while she still lay on the ground.

"Wha-?" Touma's question was cut off as the ground rumbled more noisily.

"Damn it! I have to get out of here!" Touma wanted to pick up the dead boy and the maniacal woman but the injury on his arm from getting shot prevented that task from being done efficiently.

"I-I can't…! I can only afford to leave by myself!"

Touma started to run out of the warehouse. The masked man who led him here was nowhere to be found. He presumably fled as well.

Touma started to think about his confession to the Will of the Misaka Network. **[2]**

He started to think about his decision to sacrifice the artificially perfect world forged by Othnius for his own sole benefit.

He didn't want to be selfish. He didn't want to just leave two people behind like that but he had no choice.

Even though it hurt like hell, he **wanted** to live. There was no time to get the two of them out of there with his now injured state and ticking timer.

3 or 2 people could've died.

Touma decided to gun for the latter.

"Hah…hah… I'm finally out…" Touma sighed heavily and clutched his right arm with his left as he stood outside of the warehouse.

He got a bit too lax a bit too quickly though.

The ground beneath the warehouse exploded and Touma failed to take into account that he would be affected if he were this close.

As the ground beneath him seemingly vanished and explosions still thundered loudly from beneath him, Touma sighed in resignation.

"Such misfortune…"

Touma Kamijou's bloodied body flew across the azure sky of Academy City.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"The sky… what color was it that day…? Is this memory even mine? Ah now I remember. That poison colored sky. It seems so familiar yet so distant. Like someone's ghastly visage was forcefully depicted as a scene in nature."

The boy walked. The sky was colorless and the ground was white.

He was reflecting on a certain memory that may or may not have been his.

For some reason…in this place… he didn't feel like himself.

His memories were unfamiliar to him.

As he walked on for what seemed like years, the 'ground' beneath him opened up.

It was lava and it was consuming him.

The boy forced himself to hold up his hand point it towards the 'sky'.

"Ah… I remember now. My name… Osamu Yuki…" Osamu cried as his body was consumed by the lava.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"I see that you're finally awake." A deep husk voice said.

Osamu Yuki opened up his eyes and quickly scanned his surroundings.

He seemed to be on island surrounded by lava. In front of him stood two unfamiliar individuals.

There was a young male with green eyes, a blazer and jeans. Despite his youthful appearance, Osamu felt as if he's suffered a great deal.

The individual who stood beside him was a beautiful mature looking female. She had azure hair, blue eyes and an imposing womanly figure. She wore what looked like to be a military uniform.

"I'm sure you're curious as to where you are and who we are." The male started. "First things first, I'm Satan and this is my wife Esdeath." Satan introduced himself and the woman who stood by his side. **[3]**

"Satan?" Osamu repeated calmly. "I guess I'm in Hell then… I'm not surprised."

Satan's expression formed into one of pity.

"To be more precise, you're at the entrance of Hell." Satan corrected.

"The entrance? Am I about to be judged or something?" Osamu asked.

"No no, nothing like that I assure you." Satan waved his hand side to side. "You're not ready to pass on yet."

"…What?" Osamu was taken aback by this.

"You're not an 'ordinary' existence Osamu Yuki. I can't go into the details but your death was a catalyst for something greater. You're not truly 'dead'." Satan said seriously as he walked closer to Osamu.

"Catalyst? A catalyst for what?! I'm dead and nothing can change that! How the hell can you say I'm not dead when I was shot at point blank range?!" Osamu roared out in torment.

Esdeath was about to say something but Satan silenced her by holding up his hand.

"At ease young one. While my words may sound mind-boggling, they undoubtedly ring true. As for how I know this, I was given a message by someone that's connected to you."

"Connected to me?"

"Yes. I can't tell you their name however. They specifically requested that I keep their identity a secret." Satan revealed, further fuming Osamu's curiosity.

"I see… but you said I'm not truly 'dead'. Does that mean that it's possible for me to go back to the real world?" Osamu inquired.

"Indeed." Satan nodded his head. "But for that to happen, there is a trial you must overcome."

"A trial? What do I have to prove?" Osamu asked, his eyes piercing into Satan's. "I have nothing left to lose right? My life was worthless to begin with. What's the point of making someone like me prove something to live again?!"

"….That's not for me to say." Satan said, his eyes becoming downcast.

"What?"

"That's something you should ask yourself." Satan said, pointing behind Osamu.

Osamu hesitantly turned around and he saw himself smiling at him.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Yeah, that's the gist of it." Tsuchimikado told the rest of the former members of GROUP in a rather chipper manner.

"Are you seriously expecting us to believe that crap?!" Awaki slammed her fist on the concrete wall.

"Hey hey, don't go all salty on me. It's from the big man himself." Tsuchimikado backed up and gave Awaki a mocking smile.

"This doesn't make any sense though." Etzali said, his expression forming into one of genuine confusion. "GROUP has been disbanded for a while yet they want us to take part in another assignment? What is the purpose of this?"

"Though the details are still foggy as of right now, this job is said to 'benefit us all in some way'. Tsuchimikado said.

"Benefit us? The best thing they could've done was disbanding GROUP. What the fuck are they thinking?!" Accelerator muttered in discontent.

"Don't kill the messenger. I'm just as confused as you all are." Tsuchimikado insisted.

"Yeah, somehow I doubt that." Awaki gave Tsuchimikado a skeptical glare.

"What?! It's not like I wanted to meet up with you guys again or anything either."

"Whatever. Anyway, when are we supposed to learn about the details of the job itself?" Awaki asked, sighing heavily.

"In about a week or so apparently."

"Great, now I get to stress out over this." Awaki sighed in restlessness.

"Calm down." Etzali assured. "I doubt that it's going to be anything as serious as conflicts we've dealt with before."

"Shut up, you're one of the last people I want to be comforted by." Awaki scorned.

Tsuchimikado grinned slightly before his cell began to ring.

"A call? Oh it's from Aogami, that's odd. He usually doesn't call me. I wonder if it's important." Tsuchimikado wondered aloud as he answered.

"Hey Tsuchimikado, it's an emergency!" Aogami shouted through the phone.

"Woah woah, calm down man what's wrong?"

"It's Kami-yan! He's in really bad shape! I heard that he's even close to dying!"

"Wait what?! What the hell's going on with Kami-yan?! Didn't we all just see him a couple of hours ago?" Tsuchimikado exclaimed in utter surprise, which was a rarity for him.

"I-I don't know! A friend from class just called me and told me about it! According to him, Kami-yan was found in the middle of the road with his left arm ripped off!" Aogami shouted.

"Holy crap…that's not good." Tsuchimikado said quietly. "He's in the hospital now I take it?"

"Yeah, you know the one right?"

"Yeah I'll see you there." Tsuchimikado hung up.

"What's going on? Shit sounds pretty serious." Accelerator remarked.

"Kami-yan's in bad shape. His left arm got ripped off apparently."

"W-what?! B-but we were just talking a couple of hours ago! What the hell?!" Awaki exclaimed in mystification.

"Oh? You were talking to Kami-yan, Musujime-san? Man oh man, to think that the Kami-yan disease would affect you too. This is pretty unexpected." Tsuchimikado let out a laugh.

"Indeed, aren't you into young boys?" Etzali inquired.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Awaki asked in perplexity.

"Oh it's nothing important." Tsuchimikado insisted as he failed to hold back another grin.

"Shouldn't you be taking this seriously? He's your friend isn't he?"Awaki lashed out.

"Oh I'm not worried. Kami-yan's dealt with much worse. I know for a fact that he'll live." Tsuchimikado said with an expressionless smile.

"Yeah he's right. The fucking hero could take a lot more than that." Accelerator agreed. "He wouldn't be the hero if he let that kill him."

"I guess?" Awaki said in an unsure manner.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go see him at the hospital. Take care, you guys. The rest of my class is going to be there so I should go now." Tsuchimikado waved.

"Wait can I go with you?" Awaki asked.

"Oh? Are you already seeking to be a relationship with our dear Kami-yan when you've only known him for a day?" Tsuchimikado mocked.

"Don't be a dumbass. You said that the rest of the class was going to be there right? It would look bad if I didn't go." Awaki implored.

"Alright alright, you can come along." Tsuchimikado allowed as Awaki followed after him.

When they were gone, Accelerator chuckled quietly.

"Well, at least we don't have to deal with her creepy little boy shit anymore." Accelerator said with a smirk.

"Yes. Hopefully that makes Kamijou more distant to Misaka." Etzali said with a hopeful smile.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Are you all here to see Kamijou?" The receptionist asked in a somewhat tired tone.

"Y-yes." Misaka replied with a stutter. Behind her were Kuroko, Saten and Uiharu. "How did you know?"

"There have been at least 10 people in the last 30 minutes who have come by to see him." The receptionist answered. "Anyway, this is his room. Expect it to be packed."

"T-thanks." Misaka said as the receptionist told her Touma's room number.

"Wow, Kamijou-san's rather popular isn't he?" Saten said with a light grin, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Oh you have NO idea." Misaka said with a deadpan.

"That ape sure loves trouble though." Kuroko mentioned in pitiful manner. "It hasn't even been a couple of days since the incident with NEGATIVE."

"I feel really bad for him…" Uiharu said sadly.

When the four girls arrived at Touma's room, they were greeted by a rather shocking sight.

"Wow Himegami! These cookies are really good! Did you really make these yourself?!" Touma screamed out in delight as cookie crumbs coated his face.

"Y-yes…" Himegami nodded and answered quietly with a noticeable blush on her normally stoic face.

"Wait what?" Misaka said straight-faced.

Misaka took a closer look around the room and saw that numerous people were talking casually amongst each other.

A bunch of Touma's classmates including Fukiyose and Aogami were standing around and the girl called Himegami stood by Touma's side with a box of cookies.

"How the hell does this make any sense?!" Misaka roared in disbelief, attracting attention from everyone in the room. "Weren't you caught in an explosion or something?! How come you look fine now?!" Misaka pointed to Touma who looked mostly unharmed.

Saten and Uiharu shared similar expressions of alarm while Kuroko just looked weary.

While his hair was ruffled up and a couple of burns were seen here and there, the only major aspect of his person was his left arm that was now in a cast.

"Oh hey there guys." Touma addressed Misaka and the others.

"Don't just 'hey' me!" Misaka shouted.

"H-hey calm down. I'm fine." Touma reassured.

"But-"

Misaka was cut off as the sound of the door opening caught her attention.

"Oh my. This room has certainly gotten packed in the last half-hour." Heaven Canceller remarked.

"Hey doc, can I go now? I feel fine." Touma asked.

"No Kamijou-kun, we've talked about this. While you are out of any present danger, your body still needs rest."

Touma merely sighed and nodded.

"U-um…" Saten's voice perked up. "What were his injuries exactly? We heard that they were quite serious."

"Ah, it's nothing too serious for Kamijou's record. Let's see… he suffered a minor concussion, a bullet was lodged in his right palm, several bruises and burns were found across his body and his left arm was torn off." Heaven Canceller recited from a paper he was holding.

"Wha-"

"Anyway, can all of the students please leave here?" Kuroko jumped in. "I'm part of Judgment and I need to ask the ape here some questions." Kuroko demanded.

"Alright sure. See ya Kami-yan you lucky bastard. I was worried until I saw you staring at some of the nurses." Aogami cursed as he walked out.

"Honestly Kamijou, you have to learn to not worry us like that anymore." Fukiyose said with a legitimately worried breath as she left.

"Goodbye Kamijou-kun." Himegami said farewell rather quietly.

Soon, the entirety of Touma's classmates was gone and the only visitors remaining were Misaka, Kuroko, Saten, Uiharu and Heaven Canceller.

"Would you mind leaving too doctor? Well actually, if you need to see him then-"

"No no it's fine." Heaven Canceller interrupted Kuroko. "I just wanted to see how he was doing that's all. He should be able to leave in a couple of hours if he desires."

And with that, Heaven Canceller left the room.

An awkward silence filled the room for a while.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Misaka asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. I've dealt with worse. Surely you know that right Misaka?"

"…" Misaka sighed, aggravated.

"Anyway ape, I have questions to ask you." Kuroko jumped in.

"About what?"

"About what happened today. Is it at all related to NEGATIVE?"

"Yeah actually." Touma answered, earning some gasps from the girls in the room.

"R-really? What happened?" Saten asked.

"Not a lot to be honest. I was assaulted by this thug in a mask and he led me to some abandoned warehouse. When I got there, I met some weird lady. We talked for a while and I asked her about NEGATIVE. According to her, the ones who attacked us yesterday are rouge members of NEGATIVE. After that, she decided to blow the place up and I barely got out in time." Touma badly summarized.

"… I have a feeling that you're omitting some key details but I'll key that up to exhaustion for now. What do you mean they were rogue members of NEGATIVE?" Kuroko inquired further.

"I'm not sure. She said something about them not sharing the same ideals as the 'true' members of NEGATIVE."

"I see…"

"Oh wait. Have you heard about a guy named Osamu? There was a guy by that name in the warehouse with me." Touma asked.

"No, everything in there was burned and blown up to a crisp."

"Damn it!" Touma grunted.

"Who's this Osamu guy?" Misaka questioned.

"The lady I encountered told me that Osamu met with the 'true' members of NEGATIVE. She killed him and showed me his body in order to prove that she wasn't joking around."

Saten and Uiharu gasped.

"Killed him?!" Misaka exclaimed.

"I know… that guy shouldn't have got caught up in this mess. In a way, it's kind of my fault he died. If that maniac didn't feel like she had to 'prove' her seriousness then he'd probably he alive." Touma clenched his right fist.

Misaka was about to tell him that he was wrong but the sound of the door opening prematurely interrupted her soon-to-be spiel.

In walked Tsuchimikado and Awaki.

Blank stares ensued before Misaka fired lightning towards Awaki.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **FOOTNOTES:**

 **[1] Referring to the recent events in NT. However, events played out differently in this story as you will see in the future.**

 **[2] Also referring to NT, more specifically, the infamous events of NT9.**

 **[3] Esdeath is a character from the Manga/Anime Akame ga Kill. If you're at least somewhat familiar with this series, then the identity of Satan should be obvious.**


	4. S1: Slicing of Life

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **TOO MANY GAMES TO PLAY! Ah man, this chapter took a lot more time to type up than it should have. I guess that's what happens when you play 3 new games that just came out and do nothing else.**

 **REVIEWER RESPONSE:**

 **whwsms: That was not a typo actually. It will be explained in due time.**

 **Agent Nine: Thanks a lot man I really appreciate it but I don't think this'll be on the same level as Infinite Possibility. His writing is a bit too orgasmic for me to match up to I think. And yeah to be honest, it feels pretty refreshing to not start a chapter with someone jacking off.**

 **Brosephg: Thanks as usual Bro. While last chapter initiated a lot of events, this chapter leaves some room for imagination. It's not as eventful as you think but it does answer some questions.**

 **AnimeLoverQ8: Once again thanks man. And as for the Infinite Possibility idea, I'll think about it.**

 **Geust's Account: The yandere quartet sounds pretty frightening. And yeah if Touma's right arm got ripped off instead than this story would be a whole lot more different right now.**

 **So guys I have a confession to make. I don't think I can make every chapter as long as the first two chapters were. I'm sorry but I don't have the will to make that happen. When it comes to big events yeah, but for build ups like this chapter I don't think I can. This chapter is about 4,000 words while chapters 1 and 2 were around 6,000-7,000. I can't type up as much as other writers like Darkbetrayer and QuestionMark. I don't really have any other excuse other than the fact that I watch a lot of anime and play a lot of games. While that sounds really selfish, I really want to emphasize that this is just a hobby and I type this because it's fun.**

 **With that out of the way, let's start off the chapter!**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 _Slicing of Life **[4]** \- NEGATIVE ARC_

"Tell me Osamu Yuki. Are you prepared to face yourself?" Satan questioned with a grievous visage.

"Myself? How can there be two of me?" Osamu asked, mostly to himself.

"No, I'm not you. And you're not me." The other Osamu said in a snarky manner. "Honestly, I'm rather glad that you're such a pathetic piece of shit Osamu Yuki. I thought that I'd be forced to exist inside you until your body died out. But being out here on my own without being held back feels wonderful."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Osamu asked, his eyes welling up from frustration.

"I'm another part of you Osamu though I like to disregard that aspect of ourselves. Being connected to someone like you is… degrading to say the least. You waste each day away in that sordid abode you call your home without the slightest idea of what you're truly capable of. What you've always been capable of." The other Osamu said with a blank expression.

"I see…" Osamu whispered quietly. "There's no way you can be a part of me then. The days I spend in that apartment doing reviews and lazing around give me the only sense of joy I'm entitled to feel."

"Is that so? If that's what you truly think then my pity for you has just grown by leaps and bounds." The other Osamu replied with a short chuckle.

"Pity? Hah! You truly are an imposter. If you truly were a part of me, you'd sympathize with my sole vicinity of happiness!"

"What makes you think I'm the imposter Osamu? Doesn't that make **you** the imposter?" The other Osamu suggested sternly.

"H-huh?" Osamu stuttered, taken aback.

"Just because you were the one in control of our body doesn't make you any more 'real'. If anything, that alone makes you just as 'fake' as me." The other Osamu laughed.

"What bullshit are you spouting?! Of course that makes me real! I was in control of myself!"

"Were you really? Sure you could move with your own feet, grab with your own hands and eat with your own mouth but that doesn't mean anything. In the end Osamu Yuki, you're just as 'fake' as me because you endlessly ran away. You ran away from everything that even slightly challenged you. You cooped yourself up in that miserable apartment because you lacked the courage to face the outside world! I couldn't even impact your movement or decisions because you kept me chained within the depths of your heart that's plagued by cowardice!" The other Osamu shouted.

"Shut up!"

"Is that all you can say? How pathetic. You've never been good with words Osamu Yuki and you've never been good with your fists either. It truly is contemptible. While I'm 'fake' because I was sealed inside of your heart without any choice of my own, you're 'fake' due to your own lack of action. Disgusting." The other Osamu spat out in scorn.

"What the hell did you expect from me?! I'm a Level 1 with the most worthless ability in Academy City! And after what happened with Adagaki, how was I supposed to stand up on my own two legs?! How was I supposed to fight back against the city that's agonized me since I was born?!" Osamu roared out in agony.

"Surely you must understand Osamu Yuki. Compared to others, your suffering is nothing." The other Osamu stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So what?! I don't care about what other people are going through! My despair is already too much to deal with…"

"I don't blame you for that Osamu Yuki. Since we were one, I know the pain you're still going through very well. What I DO blame you for however is how you weren't catering to your **true** desires."

"True desires? Didn't I just tell you? The lifestyle I had until recently was something I loved, something I enjoyed."

"Stop lying to yourself! You know what I'm talking about don't you? What you truly want… is vengeance. Vengeance against those that have tormented you." The other Osamu stated coldly, making Osamu noticeably flinch.

"Really? Vengeance? What's the point of someone like me trying to commit to revenge if I'm bound to fail in the process?"

"Does that really matter? All that matters is that you live for something. Don't you agree?" The other Osamu questioned.

"Do you really think so? Is something so contemptible really worth living for…?" Osamu asked mostly to himself as he clenched his fists.

The other Osamu didn't even blink.

"I don't know. That's something you should ask yourself. Not me." The other Osamu said.

Osamu grimaced.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Awaki quickly teleported out of the way and Tsuchimikado dodged rolled to the side to avoid the incoming lightning bolt.

"Woah, hey calm down!" Tsuchimikado yelled out almost jokingly.

Misaka ignored the blonde's outburst and directed her gaze towards the red twin tailed exhibitionist that had a smug grin on her face.

"Misaka! What are you doing?!" Touma shouted in alarm

Saten, Kuroko and Uiharu were at a loss for words.

"…You don't remember. This bitch almost killed Kuroko. You never saw her face then, but you were the one who saved Kuroko that one time after the series of experiments." Misaka said quietly.

"Saved her? What are you talking about?" Touma asked in genuine curiosity. He really couldn't remember the incident Misaka was talking about.

"Never mind." Misaka sighed. "Just answer this question." Misaka faced Awaki. "Why are you here?"

No one said a thing.

Saten and Uiharu were understandably appalled and Kuroko was obviously on guard. Touma still sat on his hospital bed with a perplexed expression on his face and Tsuchimikado just sported small grin.

"Why do I have to answer you?" Awaki asked stoically, further fuming Misaka's rage.

"Why you…!" Misaka took her iconic coin out of her pocket and prepared to fire her signature Railgun.

Everyone gasped; even Awaki was shocked by this action.

"H-hey, are you seriously going to fire that off in a hospital?" Awaki asked hesitantly.

Misaka grunted and gritted her teeth as her grip on the coin tightened.

Everybody wanted to stop her but the astonishment from the sudden action stunned them into stillness.

Everybody except for one person of course.

Touma got out of his hospital bed and pushed Misaka away with his free right arm.

Misaka fell to the ground and Touma did as well but he regrettably wounded his left arm further in the process.

"Augh!" Touma grunted in agony as his recently reattached left arm sent incredible receptors of pain.

"H-hey!" Tsuchimikado was the first to take action as he ran to Touma to pick him back up.

"I'm going to take him to the doctor. You girls can continue with your little scuffle here if you like." Tsuchimikado spat out sourly as he left the room whilst supporting Touma with his arm.

A stark silence took place for a while.

"….You see what you did there don't you? You really have to keep your anger in check." Awaki stated coldly.

"T-this this isn't my fault!" Misaka screamed. "It's because you showed up out of the blue! What made you think that I'd be able to hold back my rage when seeing you?!"

"You really are just a child. How incredibly selfish." Awaki sighed as she began to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Misaka shouted with wrath.

"Somewhere where I can breathe."

When Awaki left, Misaka sunk to the floor and her friends didn't know what to do.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Am I alright doc?" Touma asked Heaven Canceller. He and Tsuchimikado were in a temporary guest room.

"Hmm… yeah you're alright. You'll just have to stay here overnight is all." Heaven Canceller answered expressionlessly.

"What?! Damn it, now I have to call Index, Itsuwa and Othinus…" Touma lamented.

"Anyway, I have to get going now. You're not my only patient you know." Heaven Canceller remarked jokingly as he left.

"So Kami-yan, what're you going to do?" Tsuchimikado asked with a small smile.

"About?"

"About your harem obviously! It's growing by the second! Now even Musujime has been infected by your dreadful disease!" Tsuchimikado announced in mock horror.

"I should've known…" Touma sighed. "That you would spout this bullshit again."

' _Who is Musujime? It sounds like I should know who that is.'_

"It's not bullshit Kami-yan! It's real life!"

"…Just leave me alone."

"Alright alright." Tsuchimikado complied as he started to head towards the door.

"Before I go though, there is something you should know." Tsuchimikado said seriously.

Touma immediately picked up on his tone.

"Is it about something on the magic side?!"

"Yeah. I was just talking to the superior of Necessarius and she told me some rather unnerving news." Tsuchimikado admitted. "A family that has long been dormant has begun to take action and we have reason to believe that they might invade Academy City soon."

"A dormant family?"

"You don't need to know about the specifics now but just keep your guard up Kami-yan." Tsuchimikado finished cryptically as he walked out.

"….Something dangerous always seems to happen." Touma said to himself as he tried to his best to make the next couple of hours pass by swiftly.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Maybe you're right. To be honest, I don't want to give up on my life yet." Osamu admitted as he gave a sheepish grin.

"Oh? And what prompted this sudden change of heart?" The other Osamu asked in delighted surprise.

"…I don't know. I can't explain it. Maybe I'm just a coward that doesn't want to stay in hell but for some reason revenge seems appealing to me." Osamu explained.

"Hmph. Well that's a pretty half-assed response but I guess it works." The other Osamu laughed.

"Are you really determined to leave Osamu Yuki?" Satan asked cautiously.

"Yeah. When I was talking to the other me, I felt this… courage that I can't properly explain. I don't care if it comes from false cowardice or anger but I think that talking to myself gave me the strength I need."

Satan stifled a chuckle.

"Well if you say so. I'll get the portal to get back to Earth ready in a couple of minutes. For now, you should probably converse with your other self a bit more." Satan advised as he walked over to his wife Esdeath.

Osamu was approached by his other self.

"So 'me', what do you plan to do when you back to the real world?" The other Osamu asked inquisitively.

Osamu sighed.

"…I don't know. I guess that in order to take revenge on Adagaki I'll have to find a way to get closer to her."

"Closer to her?" The other Osamu yelped out in astonishment. "How the hell is that going to happen? Even if you were somehow able to get close to her, she would avoid you just as you've avoided her these past couple of months."

"Maybe you're right but I don't have any other options right now. I don't even know HOW I'll get revenge on her." Osamu grimaced.

"That sounds pretty difficult but at least you have an objective now." The other Osamu said. "Before you go though Osamu, you're going to have to accept me back into your body."

"Uh sure but how do I do that?"

"You just gotta grab my hand." The other Osamu answered as he outstretched his right arm.

"Alright." Osamu outstretched his right arm as well and planted it within the firm grip of his other half.

As soon as he did that, the other Osamu got enveloped in a shimmering light that ventured within Osamu's chest.

"I see. It all makes sense now. The reason I didn't do anything these past couple of months wasn't just because I enjoyed creating content for my Utube channel but it was because 'this' part of me was entrapped by the chains of the past. But now that I've come to terms with it-"

"Osamu Yuki, the portal is ready!" Satan announced.

Osamu turned around and saw a large blue light in the shape of a circle.

"Thanks Satan. I don't know why you granted me this opportunity but I appreciate it." Osamu said as he stepped inside of the transient light.

"You don't have to call me by that title. It's a bit too stiff for me to be honest. Just call me by name, Tatsumi." Satan reintroduced himself. "As for that opportunity, you shouldn't thank me. You should thank whoever gave me that message."

"Right. Whoever that is." Osamu muttered.

"I'm sure you'll find out who that person was in due time Osamu Yuki. With your newfound resolve, that outcome is inevitable."

The blue light started to fade.

"Goodbye Osamu Yuki. While I doubt we'll meet each other again soon, I wait for that day. Farewell." Satan said goodbye to Osamu as he waved back and the blue light faded.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

One day passed and things were surprisingly not all that different.

Touma got back to his dorm the following afternoon which made him miss another day of school much to his chagrin.

Index, Itsuwa and Othinus were understandably appalled and worried but Touma reassured them that he was fine and the situation he was involved in didn't warrant any worry.

"Are you sure Kamijou-kun? I'm here to protect you! You can just ask for my help!" Itsuwa implored with a certain ferocity that she rarely showed to other people.

"Thanks Itsuwa but you should probably not get involved with science side affairs. Besides, I've gotten involved in much worse incidents than this." Touma said determinedly.

Itsuwa was a little taken aback by this.

"W-well… if you're sure…." Itsuwa trailed off uncertain.

"Human, I don't think you understand the severity of what she's saying." Othinus jumped in.

"H-huh?" Touma stuttered. "She was sent here to keep an eye on me right but she can't get involved with science side conflicts right? I know that it's her job to look out for me but I don't want her to get in trouble for my sake."

Othinus sighed.

"You truly have no understanding of others emotions do you?"

"W-what?"

"Nevermind." Othinus went back to sipping tea from her miniature cup.

After that, the day progressed as it normally would with Itsuwa there begin the only difference. It was only when Touma got a phone call that events would once again go in an unexpected direction.

"Hello?" Touma answered.

"Ape, you have to come to the 177th Judgment Branch." A familiar annoyed voice spat out through the phone.

"W-what? Why are you calling me, Shirai?" Touma asked flabbergasted.

"I just told you. Come here now." Kuroko then promptly hung up.

"Such misfortune…" Touma muttered.

"What's wrong Touma?" Index asked in a legitimately concerning tone.

"I just have to meet up with someone. Hopefully it won't be long." Touma answered briefly.

"Human, are you sure that you should be going out after what happened yesterday?" Othinus asked.

"Well, it sounded urgent so I should probably go. See you guys later. Thanks again for cooking Itsuwa!" Touma said as he left the apartment.

And once again, that apartment was devoid of Touma Kamijou.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

When Touma arrived at the 177th Judgment Branch thanks to the directions that Kuroko told him, he was greeted by a rather peculiar sight.

"Aogami?! Why are you here?!" Touma exclaimed.

Aogami was handcuffed and was sitting on a nearby chair. Also, for some reason, an elegant crown stood atop his head.

"I see you're finally here ape." Kuroko said coldly.

There was also a girl with glasses in the room that was drinking a carton of milk. Touma didn't know who she was.

"Why did you arrest my friend?" Touma asked accusingly.

"I think you probably know. It has to do with the perverted 'festival' he runs." Kuroko responded. "A female student from your class reported it to Judgment and we took him in on the spot."

"I-I see…" Touma said in acceptance.

"You should be grateful that he's only getting off with a week suspension."

"Really? Oh well that's not that bad right Aogami?"

Aogami stayed silent and his eyes were closed.

"Oh, I think he's sleeping. He was really exhausted when we brought him in." The girl with the glasses added.

"Okay…" Touma said awkwardly. "But is this really why you called me here?"

"I see you're quick on the uptake." Kuroko started. "I called you here to ask you more about what happened yesterday. Surely you know that I didn't buy that half-assed story right?"

Touma sighed.

"Alright I'll tell you. There's no point in keeping it to myself I guess."

Touma took a deep breath before he started.

"So all that I told you about yesterday was true but there are two important things I should probably tell you. Firstly, the rouge members of NEGATIVE made this sort of program called the Level Downer. From what I learned, it causes those with AIM fields to collapse and lose all of their strength."

"Level Downer…" Kuroko muttered.

"It sounds eerily similar to 'that' incident doesn't it?" The girl with the glasses said in a hushed tone.

"'That incident'?" Touma repeated confused.

"She's talking about the Level Upper incident. You remember it don't you? You've at least heard about it from Onee-sama or someone right? It was a pretty catastrophic incident." Kuroko clarified.

"Level Upper? Sorry no, the name's not familiar to me." Touma said.

' _Maybe it happened before I lost my memories or when I was out of Academy City for the magic side. I'm not entirely sure.'_

"Well whatever. That doesn't really matter now. But are you sure that's what it's called?"

"Yeah, remember when the Quaint Café got attacked? The game controller in that guy's hands is apparently the trigger they use to activate it."

"I see… that's some very valuable information. Anything else?" Kuroko asked once more.

"The plain white masks they use reflect the signals sent off by the Level Downer. That allows Espers above Level 0 to use their powers effectively." Touma recited from memory.

"Really? That sounds extremely dangerous. I'm going to have to call Uiharu in for some help…" Kuroko said under her breath.

"Is that all?" Touma asked. He didn't like being questioned like this.

"Yes you're free to go. And please try to not get involved any further. For your own safety at least."

"I can't make any promises." Touma admitted.

Just as Touma was about to walk outside, the girl with the glasses and carton of milk called out to him.

"Hey wait." She requested causing Touma and Kuroko to look at her.

"Shirai told me about what happened at the café so this is really confusing me. If they used the Level Downer on you, how come you didn't collapse like everybody else?"

' _Crap! How the hell do I explain this?'_

"Uh, it's my power. It's kind of hard to explain and I'd rather not talk about it." Touma said quickly.

"O-okay, if you're uncomfortable talking about it that's fine."

"See ya!" Touma said a bit too loudly as he left and closed the door a bit too forcefully.

"He's obviously hiding something." The girl with glasses remarked.

"Yeah but that's not completely relevant to our investigation right now."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

As Touma started his trek back home, he began to dwell on some things.

' _How am I gonna deal with NEGATIVE? They're probably going to be after me since one of their leaders was in contact with me. I don't want to ask for help and get other people involved…'_

As Touma continued to think, he bumped into a blonde girl who was walking past him.

"O-oh sorry!" Touma rapidly apologized.

The blonde girl was about to say something but when she looked at Touma's face, her face went pale and her eyes widened.

"Hey are you alright?" Touma asked in worry.

"I-I'm fine." The girl said. Her starry eyes were still wide in shock.

The blonde girl then ran away even though she was terrible at it.

"W-wait!" Touma called out.

He was a bit too slow however as the girl quickly turned into a corner and went out of sight.

"That was… strange."

"What was strange?" A familiar female voice said from behind him.

"AH!" Touma yelped in alarm. "Oh it's you." Touma breathed a sigh of relief.

"Did I really scare you that much?" Awaki chuckled. "And why is it that you never call me by my name?"

"Your name…you know come to think of it, I don't think I know what your name is. Sorry, with everything going on I might've forgotten." Touma admitted shamefully.

"Really? That's kind of awkward." Awaki laughed.

"Yeah it is."

"My name is Awaki, you can just call me that."

"Oh alright Awaki." Touma greeted.

After that, the two Espers began to walk together.

"What happened with Misaka yesterday?" Touma asked.

"Oh that? Nothing really. I just walked out of the room and she sunk to the ground. Not sure what her problem was."

"Really? From what Misaka said, it sounded like you did something pretty bad." Touma remembered wearily.

"Well I started something but nothing really came out of it. I don't know why she still holds a grudge when nothing terrible came out of that incident."

"You should apologize." Touma said suddenly.

"W-what?" Awaki stopped in her tracks. "Apologize for what? She should be the one apologizing to me after yesterday." Awaki said frigidly.

"Yeah I guess…"

' _How can I say this in a way that she'd understand?'_

"Uh, if you apologize to her that would at least somewhat keep her off your back right? Wouldn't it be nice not having to worry about her attacking you if you ever ran into each other again?" Touma said in a reprimanding tone that was unlike him.

"Hmm… I didn't think about it in that way but yeah you're right. That would give me less problems." Awaki accepted.

"Good you go do that then."

"Yeah, let me try to find her so that I can get this over with. See you later."

"Yeah you too."

' _Is it just me or have I been running into a lot of girls recently?... Nah I must be over thinking it. All the girls I run into don't like me anyway.'_ Touma thought like a dumbass as he walked back to his dorm.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

When Osamu Yuki opened his eyes, he was back in his apartment. How? He had no idea but he was glad that he didn't wake up in the middle of the street where he was shot.

"It looks like Akari isn't here. That at least gives me time to think of an explanation as to what the hell just happened." Osamu told himself as he got up from his bed.

"My body feels really grimy. It was probably because of Hell now that I think about it. I guess I'll go take a shower."

Osamu grabbed his towel and entered his bathroom. As he turned on the light and got in the tub, he saw himself in the mirror from the corner of his eyes.

"It really feels weird to be back here like nothing ever happened….wait… what?!" Osamu shouted.

His hair was white.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}


	5. S1: Euphoric Tenacity

**Late update….as usual… blame my gaming habits…**

 **REVIEWER RESPONSE:**

 **Brosephg: Once again, thanks for the review! As for all of your intricate questions and observations, all will be answered in due time. Even the smallest things may converge into something greater. Take those words as you will.**

 **whwsms: Cool to see you review again, thanks as usual. One thing I've always wanted to do with Index fics was to make Misaka not one of the 'main' girls. Sort of how Twist of Fate does it. I just feel like even though she's a cool character, she overshadows so many more interesting characters like Awaki for instance. That and I personally find her kind of annoying. Though, that may be because Misaka is seen as kind of annoying in Index but much more tolerable in Railgun.**

 **321jaz: As for Osamu's 'price'. You'll have to wait and see my dear friend.**

 **Now, I don't want this to seem like I'm selfishly self-promoting but I would really like it if more people gave me feedback. While it's clear that many of you are enjoying Corpus, I'd like to hear more voices concerning advice, thoughts or anything really. It really gives me not only more motivation but more ideas to improve the story. So, if you have some spare time and feel like reviewing, that'd be cool.**

 **Now, once again, late update I know but too many games have been coming out lately so… yeah… that's my one excuse aside from pure laziness.**

 **Anyway, chapter 5 go!**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 _Euphoric Tenacity **[5]** \- NEGATIVE ARC_

The dark side of Academy City was more active than ever before. On the day after Osamu's bizarre revival, the nights of Academy City were eerily hectic. Sounds of gunshots and heart wrenching screams of agony could be hard by many as they tried to encourage their minds to drift off into reprieving slumber.

"What the fuck is going on out there?"

Accelerator was one of those people.

"This city was a pile of shit to begin with and now it's even hard to sleep? What fucking garbage." Accelerator groaned in discontent and he forced his drowsy body to stand up whilst grasping his cane.

"Let me see what's going on out there…" Accelerator told himself as he left the apartment.

He took a step outside and quickly noticed that the sounds he was hearing suddenly stopped.

' _It's a good thing that old hag and the brat are such heavy sleepers. I swear, who the hell sleeps through shit like this?!'_

Accelerator walked with a determined gaze and he stopped the second he heard hushed voices from behind him.

"Yo, it worked! We lured the Number One!" One of the hushed voices said.

"Be quiet man. We gotta use the Level Downer first." The other voice advised.

"Shit you're right. Do it quickly!"

"What are you shitstains doing?" Accelerator asked aggressively as he turned around.

The two individuals were of unremarkable stature and the only noteworthy aspects of their person were the plain white masks they wore.

"C-crap! Come on man, pull the joystick now!" The figure on the left said in a panic.

"Come on!"

With no hesitation, the figure on the right activated the Level Downer.

"Hah? What the hell was that supposed to do?" Accelerator asked in a bored manner.

"W-what….?!" Both of the figures exclaimed in horror.

"How…. how are you still standing?!"

"What do you mean how am I still standing? Is that game controller of yours supposed to hurt me or something? What a fucking joke." Accelerator scoffed.

"W-wait!" The figure on the left cowered in fright while the other was seemingly petrified by distress.

"Too bad. If you try to screw with me, your life is forfeit." Accelerator grinned evilly as he prepared to kick some ass.

"AH….AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"So Aogami is suspended nyaa~." Tsuchimikado said in an unsurprised tone.

"W-what? You're not worried or anything?" Touma asked in slight astonishment.

"Nah not really. This IS Aogami we're talking about after all. If anything, this is probably going to heighten his awareness to the outside world and strengthen his fetishes." Tsuchimikado said seriously.

"I-I guess…? I still feel kind of bad for him though." Touma admitted.

"You are too soft-hearted Kamijou." Fukiyose said from behind him. "His punishment is well deserved. In fact, I must say that it's a bit too lenient. For doing something that despicable, he should've been suspended for the rest of the school year." Fukiyose added harshly.

"Really Fukiyose? I don't think it was THAT bad." Touma said much to his future chagrin.

"Are you sure about that Kamijou? Do you want me to instill the truth into your brain?" Fukiyose threatened as she cracked her knuckles.

"N-no. I'm good." Touma insisted.

Touma sat at his desk as waited for class to begin.

' _I'm pretty worried honestly. Is NEGATIVE after me? Are they going to try to attack me at school? Damn it. I shouldn't have come here. I could end up getting the whole school involved.'_ Touma thought anxiously.

"A-are you okay Kamijou-kun?" Itsuwa asked timidly as she walked up to him.

"Oh yeah I'm fine. Just worried about Index possibly eating Sphynx."

"What?! N-no! She would never do something like that! She loves that cat to death!" Itsuwa implored.

"Yeah she does but I don't know… that thought still keeps me up at night…" Touma said in legitimately uneasily.

Itsuwa sighed.

' _Huh, I wonder where Awaki is.'_ Touma thought as he glanced around the room.

"Class! Settle down!" Komoe's voice echoed from the front of the class.

"Oh! I never even saw her walk in." Itsuwa noted.

"Yeah she is rather small. People tend to not notice her very much." Touma added.

As the class continued their light banter, Tsuchimikado's gaze darkened.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"So my hair is white now? I guess that's pretty cool. I'm like an anime character now." Osamu told himself as he got out of the shower.

"But is this because I came back to life or something? I really have no idea…"

Osamu started to meander across the bedroom with that thought plaguing him.

"Anyway, that doesn't matter right now. My main concern aside from plotting for revenge is how I'm going to explain this new situation to Akari." Osamu resolved as he tried to plan out for the future.

"Though come to think of it, why should I even bother telling her? It's not like she could help do anything." Osamu scoffed.

Before Osamu could continue with his train of thought, a call from an unfamiliar number warranted his attention.

"H-hello?" Osamu answered.

"Osamu! You have to run!" Naki's voice screamed.

"N-Naki?! What the hell's going-"

"No time to explain! Just get the hell out of that building!" Naki demanded.

"S-shit…" Osamu muttered as he quickly put on some sneakers and left the room.

"Naki! What's going on?!"

"Your apartment is in danger Osamu! I thought that the rouge members of NEGATIVE would've killed you by now but thankfully they didn't."

"Rogue members? What are you talking about?"

"N-nothing! I'll explain later. For now, just come to the MISFORTUNE factory!" Naki advised.

"MISFORTUNE factory? Where is that?" Osamu asked in bafflement.

"I'll text you the coordinates. Just hurry!" Naki warned before hanging up.

"Damn it. Of course I get no time to relax after coming back to life." Osamu grimaced, running down the steps of his apartment.

Osamu's phone beeped.

"Oh, there's the coor-"

Osamu's voice was cut off by an explosion from behind.

It started from his room and it expanded like a bag of popping popcorn.

Flames arose and spread like an incessant wildfire.

"What?! Was there a bomb in my apartment?!" Osamu yelled.

Various muffled screams were coming from beyond the closed doors of other occupant's residences. Then, somehow, the intensity of the flames seemed to magnify as they gradually engulfed the whole dorm.

"Crap, I have to jump!" Osamu determined.

"B-but it's three flights down…"

The fire steadily crept closer.

"I have no choice!" Osamu closed his eyes and jumped over the railing.

When he landed on the ground, he thought he heard his right arm snap.

"This isn't the best time for this…!" Osamu forced himself to stand up with his available left hand.

He stared at his apartment being engulfed by flames from a safe distance.

"…I know that there are a lot of people in there who could die without my help but I can't do anything about that right now." Osamu clenched his right fist despite the agony it caused.

"Oh wait! I can call Judgment!" Osamu realized as he dug into his pocket with his left hand and took out his phone. He decided to call Judgment and give them a brief overview of the situation.

He obviously omitted the part about the bomb being in his room. They could possibly track it to him being connected to NEGATIVE.

When Judgment said that they would come for help, Osamu turned his back from his home that was now burning down.

"I'm sorry…"

Osamu ran towards the MISFORTUNE factory.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

There was currently a large commotion going on at the 177th Judgment Branch.

Kuroko and Uiharu were called in from school since the two of them made quite a breakthrough yesterday.

"Uiharu! Are you sure about this?!" Kuroko asked gravely.

"Y-yes! The place that guy described matches with this factory! The higher-ups confirmed it!" Uiharu pointed to an area on the map that her computer screen depicted.

"Alright. I'm going in Uiharu."

"W-what?! By yourself?!" Uiharu got out of her chair with a horrified expression.

"We have no choice. Everyone already has their hands full with the recent fire going on in the outskirts. It's spreading out to other buildings at an unprecedented rate." Kuroko informed.

"I-I know that! But shouldn't you wait until more people are free to help?!"

"We can't risk them changing locations."

"Why don't you call Misaka-san?!"

"…"

Kuroko went quiet.

"Onee-sama is…. not in her best mood right now." Kuroko said quietly.

"Is she still mad about-"

"I'm going." Kuroko interrupted as she teleported out of the room.

"Shirai!"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

2 periods passed by in class at A Certain High School.

Touma got bored of the lesson on the basics of AIM fields and his mind drifted.

' _I can't stop thinking about those 'rogue' members NEGATIVE… I know the pain of being a Level 0 but to go that far? Why? Is death really a better solution than living on, knowing you're 'weaker' than others?'_ Touma's mind wandered further into trying to figure out the ideology of NEGATIVE.

He looked out the window, seeing some girls starting to pack away gym equipment like trampolines and batons.

' _Do they really not realize that-'_

The sound of an explosion could be heard from outside.

The class screamed.

"Class! P-please calm down!" Komoe wished even though her uneasy voice betrayed her frail mask of courage.

"What's going on?" Touma asked himself. He took a closer look outside and saw people that he really didn't want to see.

' _Plain white masks! Rogue members of NEGATIVE!'_ Touma thought with alarm.

"Guys, just stay in here for now!" Yomikawa's voice echoed from the hallway.

The class's frenzy continued.

"Kami-yan, what're you going to do?" Tsuchimikado asked sternly, his usual cheerful façade gone.

"What do you mean?" Touma was still staring out of the window. The rogue members of NEGATIVE were digging into their pockets.

"Don't joke around with me Kami-yan. You're obviously going to take them on right?"

Touma smirked.

"Yeah, you caught me. What? Are you gonna stop me?"

"Stop you? Please, you know that's the last thing I'm gonna do."

"So… you're in?"

"Yeah let's go." Tsuchimikado gave a slight grin.

"What are you guys talking about? You can't possibly take them on!" Fukiyose roared in discontent. The class went quiet and stared at the two determined boys in bafflement.

"Sorry Fukiyose but I can't just let them continue on with this." Touma said.

"But there's no reason for you to-"

Fukiyose's voice was cut off by the sound of the window near Touma and Tsuchimikado shattering.

A gust of wind that seemed to have a mind of its own hurled itself towards the middle of the room.

"Kami-yan!" Tsuchimikado yelled.

"I know!"

Touma leaped in front of the gust of wind before it made contact with any solid object and reached for it with his right hand.

It was negated, naturally.

"So that WAS an Esper power…" Touma mumbled.

"K-Kamijou….?" Fukiyose muttered in appalled confusion.

"Kami-yan, let's leap out of the window. The fall won't be too bad and the trampoline from those girl's Esper exercises should cushion our fall." Tsuchimikado advised.

"Well, alright. It's quicker than us leaving through the front door." Touma agreed.

"Wait you two! Are you serious?!" Komoe yelped.

Touma and Tsuchimikado didn't respond as they jumped out of the window.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Osamu Yuki was nearing the MISFORTUNE factory after mere minutes of running.

"Is this even the right place? I was never really that good with directions…" Osamu muttered to himself, mainly as a way to preoccupy his mind with trivial thoughts rather than the foreboding sense of danger he felt.

"But there's something I don't understand here. Rogue members of NEGATIVE? Naki didn't mention anything about there being a fallout in the ranks when we first met. Was he keeping it a secret from me? If so, then what for? It seems like I would've found out sooner or later…Oh is this it?!" Osamu stopped and stared at the factory in front of him.

"Why is it on fire?!"

The factory before Osamu was being engulfed by flames in the same manner that his own apartment was. The smell of burning metal almost caused Osamu to gag.

"Just… what the hell is going on…?"

Osamu slowly walked towards to the entrance of the factory and he heard two voices having a rather heated argument.

"That sounds like Naki! I have to get in there somehow… I don't know why but I'd feel bad if I just left him here to die, almost like what happened to those that lived in my apartment."

Osamu circled around the edges of the MISFORTUNE factory's exterior. There were numerous pieces of debris which made the search for an alternate entrance even more difficult than what Osamu initially thought.

After about a minute of walking, Osamu neared a hole in the wall that was just barely large enough for him to pass through.

"This is gonna be a bit tough…" Osamu ducked and forced his body to enter the constrained hole in the wall that was surrounded by flaming debris.

When he finally managed to get inside the factory, the hole behind him got sealed by some pieces of the building that fell from the roof.

"Well, I guess there's no turning back now." Osamu waked further into the factory and quickly glanced at his surroundings. Even though the majority of the area was difficult to make out due to the current chaotic situation, Osamu could still make out some faint pieces of homely atmosphere to this place. Some couches were placed in the middle of the room he now occupied and several cabinets and closets were strewn across the floor as the fire devoured it all like a greedy child.

Eventually Osamu neared an opened door which contained the source of the yelling he heard from earlier. He went through it after some hesitation.

"Osamu?! Why did you still come?!" Naki shouted. He still wore his iconic mask and his clothes were in tatters. Additionally, he was wielding a sword with his right arm.

"This boy? Isn't he the one who got shot?" Another voice said.

"Who are you?" Osamu asked them. The other figure in the room was another male and he unfortunately wore a plain white mask. He had a muscular frame and wore casual street clothes.

"You have no right to know. After all, didn't you die?" The figure in the white mask inquired with a snarky smirk.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Naki interrupted, his grasp on his sword tightening.

"That doesn't matter and neither do our lives." The plain masked figure turned towards Naki again.

"Shut the hell up. Stop talking like you know everything! All of you rogues are just selfish! Why couldn't you just be content with living in the shadows? Why did you have to bring this fight to the entirety of Academy City?!" Naki cried out in frustration.

"You still fail to understand. And I sense that you still fail to understand the basic principles of our creed."

"Creed? All you do is terrorize the general populace with the Level Downer! How is that going to accomplish anything?"

"Weren't you our leader Ken Naki? Surely you understand. Level 0's are doomed to fade out into unremarkable positions in life. Doomed to cry. Doomed to run. Doomed to dream."

"Doesn't everyone dream?" Osamu jumped in the conversation. "Doesn't everyone cry? Doesn't everyone run? Who the hell cares?! You're just too scared to face the world!"

"You little…!" The muscular male dug into his pocket and pulled out a lighter.

"What are planning to do?!" Naki demanded.

"We're all going to die here together. The world would be better off without us anyway."

The muscular male threw the lighter into the already grand fire and the following series of explosive flames shook everyone to the ground.

"…" No one said a word.

"I'm sorry Osamu. I ruined your life. The rogue members of NEGATIVE attacked me after I called you and I ordered my subordinates to flee. The moment they attacked, I started to regret calling you. You probably hate me don't you?" Naki admitted, resigning himself to his fate.

"…" Osamu didn't say a word. He couldn't blame Naki for feeling that way. He himself even felt pretty tormented right now. The meaningless life he led a couple of days ago seemed like a dream now. Was coming back to life just a waste of time?

"No." Osamu said loudly, a newfound sense of courage found its way inside of his mind.

"Osamu?" Naki questioned.

"If anything Naki, I have to thank you."

Something took control of Osamu. It wasn't an aspect of himself that he was familiar with. In fact, it felt foreign.

"If you didn't get me involved, I would've still been a frightened loser that remained haunted by the misery of the past."

Yet even though it was foreign, it was welcoming.

"In fact, you saved my life in a way. With the way I was living, could I really be called alive?"

"What are you talking about boy? Just accept your death already. The end is already nigh." The muscular male that laid on the ground spout out in an aggravated tone.

"Sorry but I can't do that. There's still something that I have to do."

Osamu stood up and his head began to throb.

A dull yet familiar sensation rang through him. The pain that went through his head was reminiscent of the brief agony he went through when he got shot.

As that pain subsided, screams of children began to ring through his head.

Osamu clutched his head in anguish and screamed.

"Osamu?! What's going on?!" Naki yelled.

Osamu sank to his knees and clutched his temples with both hands.

The screams of children he didn't recognize rang through his skull until it suddenly subsided.

' _I see… it all makes sense now.'_ Osamu thought, standing back up.

' _When I was in Hell, the other me was holding back this power. Then when I accepted him, it became mine too.'_

"Hey Osamu, what's going on?!" Naki exclaimed, steadily getting back to his feet.

Instead of responding, Osamu merely stood in front of Naki when he heard a voice in his head.

' _AROUSAL MODE ON.'_

Osamu's hair and limbs went on fire and all of the fire that was scattered around the building gravitated towards him.

The fire ended up burning the muscular male on the floor alive while it went towards Osamu. Then, as if the flames never existed, they all vanished as they came into contact with Osamu's body.

"…" Naki didn't say anything and just stared at Osamu in awe.

"He's… he's gone…" Osamu muttered weakly.

The muscular male was burnt to a crisp and all that was left of him were ashes.

"Osamu we have to run! After a fire like this, Judgment or Anti-Skill are sure to come!" Naki advised.

"I-I'm sorry but I don't think I can…" Osamu fell to the floor, losing all strength in his body.

"Just go without me Naki. I'll be fine…I just need a little rest."

"I can't just leave you here!"

"There's no other choice Naki. Carrying me will just slow you down."

"…Fine. But you better not be dead when I next see you alright?" Naki agreed with a grin.

"…Right." Osamu said as he lost consciousness.

Naki fled.

5 minutes later, a Judgment member by the name of Kuroko Shirai arrived and after doing a brief investigation of the factory, she saw one lone boy on the ground.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Kami-yan, you ready to kick some ass?"

"…I don't know. I feel like we're screwed." Touma admitted.

After jumping out of the window and landing on the pile of trampolines with surprisingly minimal injuries, Touma and Tsuchimikado quickly found themselves surrounded by the rouge members of NEGATIVE.

"None of them have guns on them so it seems like we should at least have a fighting chance." Tsuchimikado noted.

"I guess…" Touma said unsure of himself.

"Come on Kami-yan, it'll be just like old times!"

"Old times?"

"Yeah back when we used to get into fights with gangs all the time. It's a shame Aogami isn't here though. He was with us during those times too."

' _What the hell was I doing before I lost my memories?'_

"Kami-yan, here they come!" Tsuchimikado alerted.

The waves of rogue NEGATIVE members ran towards the two with unrelenting fervor with nothing but their fists.

Three neared Touma and to even the odds, Touma delivered a low kick to the guy in the middle causing him to fall to the ground and the two companions behind him toppled like dominos.

Tsuchimikado stood back to back with Touma and ran towards the opposition in front of him. He grabbed the neck of one of the members and hurled him to the side knocking over more of his compatriots.

Suddenly, one of the members pulled out a Level Downer from his pocket.

"Shit! Kami-yan, you have to grab that controller! If he activates that thing here then even the school would be affected!"

"Right!" Touma dashed in front of him, pushing past the rogue members of NEGATIVE in front of him, trusting Tsuchimikado to handle them.

"Go away asshole! You don't understand how necessary the Level Downer is!" The rogue with the game controller spouted out with contempt.

"I don't understand. How can I? I'm a Level 0 and I know the pain of being looked down upon…but that doesn't give you the right to infect everybody with your scornful beliefs!" Touma countered.

"S-shut up! Someone like you can't understand what we fight for!" The rogue prepared to flip the controller.

"No! Stop!" Touma screamed, his right arm was just out of reach.

Yet thankfully, a bolt of lightning hit the man's arm.

"AH!" The rogue gave a short grunt of pain and collapsed to the ground. The controller dropped in the process.

"M-Misaka?! What are you doing here?" Touma asked stunned. To his far left stood the 3rd Level five with the user of Move Point standing beside her.

"Move idiot! I can't aim properly with you in the way!" Mikoto yelled out in focus.

Mikoto stood at the front entrance of the school while holding her iconic coin in her right hand.

"Kami-yan move! She's about to fire!" Tsuchimikado advised.

Without a word of acknowledgement, Touma jumped out of the way, giving Mikoto a clear line of fire.

She then fired her Railgun, sending a blinding ray of unrelenting destruction towards her foes.

Screams of anguish were heard and less than a minute later, all of the remaining rouge members of NEGATIVE sunk to the ground, losing all of their viable strength.

"Honestly, the first day I'm not in class and this happens…" A familiar female voice complained in a weary tone from behind Touma.

"A-Awaki? When did you come?"

"Just now. I told the Railgun about the situation and brought her here." Awaki informed.

"How did you even kno-"

"I have eyes all over the city, especially with my ability." Awaki interrupted.

"I-I see…" Touma muttered uneasily.

"Hey!" A deep voice yelled. Yomikawa was arriving from the building.

"Are all of you alright?!" Yomikawa asked in concern.

"Y-yeah we're fine." Touma answered meekly.

Tsuchimikado stood nearby with his usual grin while Mikoto had an self-conscious smile.

"Wait what? Why is the Railgun here?"

"Uh…." Mikoto started awkwardly, unsure of what to say.

"Never mind, just… save it for later. For now, I recommend you all go to the 177th Judgment Branch. I got a call from a friend there and there's some info there you should know." Yomikawa said.

"What about class?" Touma asked like a dumbass.

"Are you seriously planning to go back to class like nothing happened? Don't be stupid, go." Yomikawa spat out in an irritated tone and walked away.

"So shall we get going?" Tsuchimikado reminded.

"Y-yeah. I guess, let's go." Touma agreed.

"Actually Misaka…" Touma added. "Why are you even here? Don't you have class?"

"…I didn't go…" Misaka said quietly.

"W-why? Are you sick or something?" Touma asked in worry.

"You wouldn't understand…" Misaka lamented.

"Man, Kami-yan really can't understand can he?" Tsuchimikado scorned quietly, talking to Awaki.

"Yeah…"

"Though I'm sure that's the last thing you want to hear right?" Tsuchimikado snickered lightly.

"W-what are you talking about?" Awaki muttered in annoyance.

"Nothing nothing…"

The four Espers were awkwardly silent for the most part as they headed towards Judgment.

When they eventually arrived, they were greeted by an unexpected sight.

"Oh you're all here." Kuroko remarked. Konori, Uiharu and one other male were also in the room.

"…" Kuroko avoided looking at Awaki.

"What is it Kuroko? And who's that guy in the chair?" Mikoto inquired.

"He's someone that was kidnapped by NEGATIVE. His name is Osamu Yuki." Kuroko answered.

Osamu sat on the chair with no injuries to speak of surprisingly. He wore his usual street clothes and his hair was still as white as the moon.

"Wait, Osamu?! It can't be…!" Touma exclaimed in remembrance.

"…" Osamu flinched.

' _It seems like I have some bullshitting to do.'_

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}


	6. S1: Prevarication and Subtlety

**REVIEWER RESPONSE:**

 **Brosephg: Thanks once again for all of the praise and hopefully this chapter at least answers some questions! Accelerator will be popping on by later.**

 **whwsms: So many questions and yet not all are answered this chapter…**

 **We're nearing the end of this arc! Just a chapter of two left! That's pretty exciting, so let's go!**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 _Prevarication and Subtlety_ _ **[6]**_ _NEGATIVE ARC_

"Do I know you…?" Osamu inquired with a straight face.

"Weren't you killed by NEGATIVE? I saw your body in that warehouse!" Touma exclaimed.

Osamu shifted in his seat and sighed internally.

"Uh sorry. I have no idea what you're talking about." Osamu boldly lied. "My only interaction with NEGATIVE was today. I don't know what 'warehouse' you're going on about."

Osamu wasn't really lying either. He had no recollection of being in any sort of warehouse but…

' _This guy saw me dead? That's gonna really complicate things…'_

"W-well…" Touma stuttered.

"Ape, are you sure that this is the man you saw at the warehouse? What did he look like?" Kuroko asked.

"H-he had black hair and-"

"Ah! So it was someone else then!" Kuroko interrupted.

"But they look exactly the same!" Touma insisted. "I wouldn't forget that face!"

The room went quiet. Osamu averted his eyes from the few stares he received.

"Is that important right now?" Konori asked coldly. "We have more important things to discuss than someone being here that's apparently dead."

"I suppose you're right…" Uiharu agreed reluctantly even though she didn't get involved in the discussion.

"If it helps, I don't ever recall seeing him in the dark side of the city." Awaki jumped in.

"Anyway," Kuroko interrupted, pretending to not have heard Awaki. "we learned some vital clues that help us pinpoint the true masterminds behind this Level Downer incident."

Kuroko walked towards a computer and gestured for Uiharu to open a file.

"Do you guys remember the thug we took in for questioning when the Quaint Café got attacked?"

"Yeah, whatever happened to that guy anyway?" Mikoto inquired.

"He's currently being detained but we did manage to get some useful information out of him."

Kuroko pointed to the screen which showed a list of notes.

"Firstly, he gave us the location of the abandoned factory where Osamu Yuki was being held. Apparently, all of the rouges knew of it."

Osamu stayed silent.

"Additionally, the thug and the female leader at the attack of the cafe weren't Espers."

"Wait… what? How does that even make sense?!" Touma exclaimed.

"It's actually not that mind boggling when you think about it, though it is still surprising." Kuroko started. "From what we know, any Esper hit with the Level Downer collapses, but those rogue NEGATIVE members didn't fall that day when the café was attacked. The only exceptions are those wearing those masks. Yet the thug and leader lacked those as well so the only obvious conclusion is that they weren't Espers in the first place."

"That just… doesn't make any sense though. Why would non-Espers even get involved?" Touma questioned in a baffled tone.

"…We still have no idea unfortunately."

"But wait, isn't that wrong though?" Konori intervened. "Didn't that Kamijou there guy not collapse when the Level Downer activated?" Konori pointed towards Touma.

"Oh, well I'm sort of a… special case." Touma remarked vaguely.

Konori raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

"And besides, we heard them say that it's in its alpha phase or something like that." Mikoto contributed.

On one of the desks in the office was a plain white mask. It was of the variety that the rogues of NEGATIVE wore.

Mikoto grabbed the mask and examined it out of curiosity.

"I picked up one of those masks near the factory where Osamu Yuki was found. You shouldn't touch it with your bare hands Onee-sama. I found traces of some odd substance on it and washed my hands off afterwards." Kuroko warned.

Mikoto put the mask down as she tried her best to hide a vicious smile.

"But that isn't the only reason you called us here is it?" Tsuchimikado said sternly, his visage becoming oddly serious.

"N-no. We heard about what happened earlier today." Kuroko responded a little taken aback. "Did the two of you really manage to fight back against NEGATIVE on your own?"

"Well, we wouldn't have managed for long if Misaka and Awaki didn't show up." Touma admitted.

Mikoto blushed in spite of herself and Awaki tried to stay neutral.

"Right, but that's still rather impressive. Even though it's normally against our policy to involve civilians, we decided to ask for your help in this matter." Kuroko admitted reluctantly.

"Help how, exactly?" Tsuchimikado said.

"Help with the inevitable battle against the rogue members of NEGATIVE".

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Shiage Hamazura was facing some classic teenager trouble.

"Damn it! What the hell do I do?! I can't look at her face after that!" Hamazura basked in self pity in the apartment that was devoid of anybody else.

He sat on his bed and cried out with his face in his arms.

"Is my relationship with Takitsubo over?! No no it can't be! We can't break up after something like that right? Shit shit shit, I'm so screwed!" Hamazura stood up and shook his arms frantically.

"Wait! Why the hell am I panicking so much?! Boss should obviously know what to do since he's around girls all the time!"

Hamazura took his phone out and quickly dialed a number from his contacts.

After a few rings, the person on the other line answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey boss, I wanted to ask you something. What do you do if your girlfriend catches you jacking off?" Hamazura questioned seriously, his relationship status on the line.

"…What the fuck?"

"H-huh? Oh wait-no no-"

"This is what you call me for shitface? Give me a fucking break. And why the hell are you calling me boss?" Accelerator spout out vigorously over the other end of the phone.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to call you!" Hamazura insisted.

"Yeah whatever, just don't ever call me when I'm still sleeping." Accelerator said before he hung up.

"Oh crap, that was almost traumatizing."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"So Kami-yan, what's your decision?"

Touma and Tsuchimikado were standing outside of their dorm after parting with the others.

"I'm going to help obviously. There's no way I'm backing out now."

"Heh, I knew you'd say that." Tsuchimikado grinned.

"But be warned Kami-yan I have a feeling that NEGATIVE still has some tricks up their sleeves." Tsuchimikado said ominously as he entered his dorm room.

"…He always has to make me uncomfortable doesn't he?" Touma muttered as he entered his room.

"Hey I'm back."

Touma walked in to find Itsuwa, Othinus and Index going about their usual business.

"Ah Touma, you're alright!" Index exclaimed in delight.

"So the human lives to see another day…" Othinus remarked cryptically.

"What were you taken in for Kamijou-kun?" Itsuwa inquired.

"Oh nothing much. They want me to help out with fighting against NEGATIVE."

"W-what?! And you accepted?" Itsuwa exclaimed.

"Well not yet but I plan to." Touma sat down and dug into the slightly late lunch that Itsuwa prepared.

"But why? Why put yourself through that much danger?"

Touma set his fork down.

"You should already know the answer to that Itsuwa. I just… I can't just turn my back on this problem especially since I'm already involved."

Itsuwa's gaze became more determined.

"I can help you though right? There's no reason for you to go in al-"

"Sorry Itsuwa but you already know the answer to that." Touma stated gravely. "This is a science-side problem so you should avoid it at all costs."

"But-"

"Besides, I'm not going in alone this time. My friends are helping me out on this one." Touma said reassuringly.

"If you say so…" Itsuwa's gaze turned melancholic as she turned her eyes away from Touma.

Index and Othinus looked a bit concerned but they didn't say anything.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"So… this is the place huh? And I thought my life couldn't get any worse…" Osamu sighed in resignation as he stared at the building standing opposite of him.

"Of all the apartments Judgment found for me to live at, why did it had to be this one?! I mean, I know that my funds are deplorable but… why?" Osamu said the last part weakly and closed his eyes.

After everyone parted ways at Judgment, they were all left with the lingering question of whether they would help in the fight against NEGATIVE.

Osamu however, also faced the dilemma of having nowhere to live since his previous residency exploded. Thankfully though, Kuroko and Uiharu managed to find him a place to live. What made it better is that Judgment agreed to pay Osamu's bills for 3 months!

Now Osamu was reasonably stoked since not having to worry about funds for a quarter of a year is pretty nice. When he arrived at his new apartment though, his initial excitement was replaced by regret.

"I should've just lived in a dumpster somewhere…" Osamu muttered as he reluctantly walked towards the new dorm of where he would currently live.

The apartment was in an area that was relatively unexplored in Academy City. Lying in the far east reaches of the city where nobody lived, it was surrounded by a severe lack of civilization. Moreover, it was the only apartment for miles. The area held several abandoned buildings and unkept roads.

Osamu's hand grabbed the doorknob which… wouldn't open for some reason.

"Damn it! What the hell?!" Osamu's grip on the doorknob tightened and he pushed harder.

Unfortunately though, the resulting force broke the hinges of the already weakened door that hadn't been open for years.

The door fell over.

"Well… there goes my door." Osamu sighed heavily and walked in the dorm room.

When in, he took a quick glance around.

There was a living room, a bathroom, a kitchen and a bedroom.

The living room was unremarkable as it only held an unplugged T.V. with no outlets to be seen.

The bedroom had three beds and for some reason, the middle bed had a large gap underneath it.

The bathroom was excruciatingly small and it only housed a microwave and fridge. No cabinets or stove were to be seen.

"Who the hell can live like this?" Osamu asked mostly to himself.

"And then there's… this shitstain of a bathroom.

The bathroom was the size of a walk-in closet. It had a mini sink, a toilet seat that only seemed able to fit the butt of a child and a tiny showerhead.

"Let's test out the water…" Osamu pulled the handle for cold water.

Nothing came out.

"…" Osamu pulled the handle for hot water.

Warm water poured out.

"Well there's that at least."

Then, Osamu went to the showerhead and tried out the water there.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! Only the cold water works here?! And the kitchen has no sink so how the hell am I going to cook?!" Osamu screamed out in anguish.

"Let me… let me just leave for now. I can't sand looking at this atrocity."

Osamu left the apartment and just aimlessly walked around.

"I have no will, no computer to do my job, no life. Oh wait; I never had one to begin with." Osamu laughed at the sheer ridiculousness of his current predicament and leaned against the wall of the one of the buildings.

"I kind of regret dropping out of school…at least then I would have something to do…" Osamu muttered.

Minutes that felt like hours passed by and someone's voice broke through Osamu's veil of depression.

"Hey, you okay?" A male voice asked.

Osamu looked up and was greeted by a thuggish looking teenager.

"Who- who are you?" Osamu asked.

"Me? Oh I'm Hamazura. Just your everyday Level 0." Hamazura stated matter-of-factly.

"What do you want?" Osamu asked coldly.

"Well, no one lives around here anymore so it's kind of a shock to see someone just standing around." Hamazura answered.

"Is that so? Then why are you here?"

"I was just running a small errand for my uh… my job."

"Riiight." Osamu responded wearily.

"Anyway, you look miserable. Want to get something to eat? My treat." Hamazura offered.

"Huh? Uh, sure I guess." Osamu reluctantly accepted and followed Hamazura back into the heart of Academy City.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Hey Kami-yan, you there?" Tsuchimikado knocked loudly on Touma's door.

"Yeah yeah coming." Touma replied in frustration. He was helping Index and Othinus with some game while Itsuwa just watched.

"What is it Tsuchimikado? Didn't you just send me off with some cryptic warning a couple of hours ago?" Touma asked annoyed.

"Yeah so what? Can't I talk to my best friend whenever I want?" Tsuchimikado asked with smirk.

"Whatever." Touma shook his head.

"I wanted to ask if you're down with going to the Quaint Café."

"Wait, that cafe we went to a couple of days ago that got attacked?" Touma asked in confirmation.

"Yeah, it's fixed up now and Maika went in there for work today. Want to come with?" Tsuchimikado asked again.

"Uh…"

"Take us with you Touma!" Index's voice yelled out from behind.

"Huh? Why?" Touma turned around in confusion.

"We-we want food outside for a change!" Itsuwa answered quickly.

"Well… if you really want to come that badly then I guess you're free to tag along." Touma accepted much to the delight of the girls.

Even Othinus who instinctively hid behind Index couldn't help but smile.

"Give us a couple of minutes!" Index demanded as she pushed Touma outside of the room.

"Wow Kami-yan, you're raking in girls like cattle." Tsuchimikado remarked.

"Shut up, don't call them that."

"But it's true! Every time I see you, there's some girl drooling or blushing!"

"Yeah right…"

"Someday you'll learn Kami-yan. Someday."

"Anyway, how is Aogami doing since the suspension?" Touma asked in legitimate concern. "He seemed kind of upset when I last saw him."

"Well, I don't know. I haven't been able to get in contact with him lately." Tsuchimikado answered.

"That's a bit worrying don't you think?"

"Worrying? It's Aogami, what the hell's gonna happen to him?"

"I guess you're right…" Touma agreed reluctantly.

"I think Aogami is secretly glad about the suspension honestly." Tsuchimikado brought up.

"Glad? Why would he- Oh wait. I think of a couple of reasons…" Touma realized.

"Hentai. He has lots to catch up on." Tsuchimikado spelled it out.

"There's Aogami for you…

Suddenly the door opened and Itsuwa and Index were ready to go. Othinus hid in her usual place which was near the top of Index's habit.

"You ready to go?" Touma asked once more.

"Yep. I'm ready to eat out the whole restaurant!" Index declared loudly causing Touma to shake his head.

"You better not. I can only barely afford one meal."

Tsuchimikado merely grinned and walked behind everyone as they made their way to the Certain Quaint Café.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"You know, I wonder how that Osamu Yuki kid is doing boss." One of Naki's subordinates inquired.

"I don't know. I just hope he's still alive after that fiasco…" Naki sat down and let out a heavy sigh.

"You shouldn't blame yourself boss. He made the choice to go to the MISFORTUNE factory didn't he?" The lone female member of the crew voiced.

"Yeah, I suppose. But even so, I still feel responsible."

"Boss-"

"That's it! I'm gonna check up on him. And you are all coming with me." Naki decided.

"Wait what?! Are you freaking stupid boss! Why wou-"

"Zack! Shut your mouth. What makes you think you have permission to speak?" Naki interrupted coldly.

"…" The NEGATIVE member called Zack shut his mouth and stood on the sidelines.

"Anyway, as I was saying, we're all going to check up on Osamu Yuki and I have just the plan to do it."

Naki grinned deviously causing the other members of NEGATIVE to shiver and slowly back away.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Um Hamazura, are you sure you can afford this place?" Osamu asked with raised eyebrows.

"S-sure I can! Don't you know how rich I am?!" Hamazura replied in false bravado.

"Well, don't blame me if you go broke." Osamu stated neutrally as he entered the Certain Quaint Café.

"God damn it. Screw me and my compassionate nature…" Hamazura cursed himself and entered as well.

"Woah! What the hell did I just walk into?" Hamazura exclaimed in a hushed tone.

Within the Certain Quaint Café, there was a little scuffle going on.

"What gives you the right to say that, you bitch?!" Mikoto shouted, getting to her feet.

"Isn't it obvious? How the hell could you lose to a bunch of Level 0's?" Meltdowner mocked.

"The Level Downer! Blame that not me!" Mikoto retorted.

"H-hey Osamu, we should get out here." Hamazura advised in an attempt to get out unnoticed.

"Yeah we sh-"

"Haaaaaah!" Mikoto shot out her Railgun without as much as a warning.

"What?!" Mugino grumbled as she quickly countered with a shot from Meltdowner.

The customers were frozen with fright and Touma and the others were appalled by Mikoto's obscene actions.

In the flash of a second, Touma jumped up front and swung his right hand forward in a reckless endeavor to negate the two ferocious attacks.

The sound of shattering glass was heard and all was safe.

Mugino and the rest of ITEM stared at Touma in pure awe.

No one said a word until Touma glanced upwards and saw two familiar faces.

"Oh Hamazura and Osamu? Wasn't expecting you two to be here."Touma remarked as if nothing shocking just happened.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The Certain Quaint Café eventually shifted back to its initial calm atmosphere and everyone took a seat.

Mikoto, Saten Konori and Kuroko were seated at the table closest to the entrance.

Mugino, Takitsubo and Kinuhata were seated at the opposite end of the café.

Touma, Tsuchimikado, Index and Itsuwa were seated in between the two former's tables.

Hamazura and Osamu just stood there awkwardly.

' _That was…odd. But wait! Isn't this the best time to ask boss for some advice on Takitsubo?!'_ Hamazura thought.

Clearly, he needs to set his priorities straight.

"Hey boss, come here! I've gotta ask you something!" Hamazura voiced louder than he initially intended, attracting some stares from ITEM.

Touma looked a bit confused but he left his table and walked towards Hamazura and Osamu who seemed somewhat uncomfortable.

Takitsubo continued to stare at Hamazura with concern readily apparent in her normally stoic eyes.

"So what's up?" Touma asked casually.

"I have a serious question boss." Hamazura started in a hushed tone.

"I got a bad feeling about this…" Touma sighed.

"Me and Takitsubo are in a relationship and um… the worst thing that could've happened…happened." Hamazura said gravely.

Osamu listened on in interest while Touma began to list off several possibilities.

"Did you cheat on her? No wait, did you accidentally impregnate her? Come on Hamazura, you know better than that. There's a reason that condoms exist y-"

"NO NO!" Hamazura screamed in protest, attracting more stares.

"Let's… leave for a little bit." Touma left the café and Hamazura followed from behind.

Osamu followed as well since he had no idea what to do.

Outside of the restaurant, Hamazura looked at Touma with a pleading gaze.

"So what the hell did you do that's so bad?" Touma asked with legitimate interest.

"…One week ago, I was sexually frustrated." Hamazura started.

"I can already see where this is going." Osamu said with lament.

"And me and Takitsubo aren't in that stage in our relationship where we do… that kind of thing you know?" Hamazura blushed.

"Come on Hamazura just say sex. We aren't 5." Touma reprimanded disdainfully.

"R-right. Anyway, I was scared to ask her so I decided to jack off."

"Okay? So, what's the problem then?" Touma asked once more.

"She walked in on me!" Hamazura shouted, his eyes almost beginning to water.

"Ah, so that's it." Touma said in a calm tone.

"Why are you so calm boss?! Don't you understand how jeopardizing this is to our relationship?!" Hamazura shouted again.

"Hey, you might want to quiet down." Osamu advised as he gestured to the onlookers passing on by.

Touma nodded while Hamazura tried to stop himself from crying.

"Listen Hamazura." Touma started, trying to find the right words. "I-I know that it must be incredibly awkward around her but don't you think it's a bit too soon to say that the relationship is over?"

"We can't even look at each other in the eyes!"

"But isn't that a good sign?" Osamu jumped into the tragic discussion.

"Huh?" Touma and Hamazura said at the same time.

"Think about it this way. Since she's having a hard time looking at you in the face, doesn't that contribute to the possibility that she finds you attractive and is just nervous about starting sexual relations? If she really wanted to end it with you, she would've done so already out of disgust." Osamu explained. "Well, that's what I think anyway."

Hamazura put his index finger and thumb on his chin and started to think.

"You know, I never thought of it that way. You might be right." Hamazura agreed.

"Yeah, I wasn't thinking of it like that." Touma praised.

"It's just from experience is all." Osamu insisted though he couldn't stop a smile from creeping onto his face.

"Hmm, I don't know for sure if that's truly the case but I'm willing to bet on it. Our relationship's screwed otherwise! Maybe tonight I'll ask her what's wrong." Hamazura planted his hand on Osamu's shoulder, giving him a hearty grin. "Now what do you say, we go back in there and eat some food!" Hamazura said encouragingly as he re-entered the Certain Quaint Café.

Osamu was about to go back inside too but Touma's voice stopped in.

"Hey. I think I have to apologize." Touma said with some uncertainty in his voice.

"Apologize?" Osamu turned around. "What for?"

"When we first met yesterday, I got the wrong impression of you. You seemed like a selfish and arrogant asshole honestly." Touma admitted with a light grin.

"Did I really come off like that? I didn't mean to."

"Uh sorry. It's no big deal now though right? You seem like a pretty cool guy so you mind being friends?"

Osamu's eyes widened.

' _Huh, this is a first. I haven't had any friends for years.'_ Osamu thought.

"S-sure, why not?" Osamu accepted Touma's offer wholeheartedly.

"Alright!" Touma smiled. "Let's go back ins-"

Touma's sentence was interrupted however as the front door to the Certain Quaint Café opened once more.

Tsuchimikado and Hamazura came out with bated breath.

"G-guys?" Touma inquired cautiously, not liking the fact that they were breathing so hard.

"Osamu, we have to confirm something!" Tsuchimikado took out his smart phone and opened up his UTube app. He then navigated to a certain video and pointed the phone towards Osamu.

"This is you isn't it?! Aren't you the legendary Osman69?!" Tsuchimikado questioned with glee.

The video showed Osamu with black hair talking about some Hentai called 'A Certain Strange Orgasm'.

Hamazura also looked at Osamu excitedly while Touma formed a perplexed expression on his face.

"O-Osman69? Who is that?" Touma's question sparked fires of admiration in Tsuchimikado and Hamazura.

"What?! How do you not know who Osman69 is?!" Tsuchimikado spout out with scorn.

"Yeah boss, are you not a man?!" Hamazura spat out with pure disdain.

Touma slowly backed up in pure alarm from the reactions his friends gave him.

"S-sorry Touma. I didn't know that my identity would cause this much of a scene." Osamu apologized sincerely.

"Osamu?" Touma questioned.

"I planned to keep this a secret but I…I am actually the legendary Hentai reviewer Osamn69." Osamu revealed causing Hamazura and Tsuchimikado to squeal in delight.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Tsuchimikado cried.

"I can't believe we met the legend!" Hamazura screamed.

"Guys calm down." Touma warned since more and more people began to look at them.

"Sorry sorry." Tsuchimikado apologized profusely even though it was unbecoming of him. "But I can't believe that I actually got to meet the man, the myth, the legend!"

"Legend? He's just a Hentai reviewer. Is that so legendary?" Touma asked.

"He's the most famous Hentai reviewer in the world! He offers pure analytical and unbiased insight on all genres on Hentai. He doesn't discriminate!" Tsuchimikado explained.

"Yeah boss. He has 2 million subscribers!" Hamazura added.

"W-what?!" Touma recoiled as if he were physically taken aback. "2 m-million?! Is that even possible?!"

"Uh, it's not really that impressive guys." Osamu implored.

"Don't sell yourself short Osamu!" Hamazura insisted. "You're a pretty swell guy!"

The guys then talked amongst themselves as they entered the café. Their chipper mood confused the other customers.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Osamu and Hamazura got their own little table since space was tight. The Certain Quaint Café fixed its pricing issue since its reconstruction so it attracted a lot more customers.

Touma's table got their food first and they dug in. However, a little while after that, Touma noticed that one of the girls on Mikoto's table was staring at him.

' _That's Saten isn't it?'_ Touma noticed. He looked up to meet her eyes but she immediately looked away with a slight red tint on her face.

' _That was odd.'_ Touma went back to eating.

' _I have to ask though. Why did Misaka get so violent earlier? Pulling out her Railgun with no hesitation like that just isn't like her. At least she felt reluctant with that incident concerning Awaki in the hospital a couple of days ago. Maybe I should talk to her later.'_ Touma thought concerned.

"Hey Kami-yan." Tsuchimikado said.

"What?"

"Remember how back at the hospital the doctor said that your left arm got torn off? What was that about? I was just wondering." Tsuchimikado asked.

"HU-"

Touma blocked Index's mouth with her hand and Itsuwa's mouth was frozen in astonishment.

"It's kind of a funny story actually." Touma laughed. "After I faced that explosion at that abandoned warehouse, Aogami found me and dragged me off the road. And somehow, he tore off my left hand as he was dragging me." Touma answered.

"Really? That's-"

"Misfortunate? I know."

Index's gaze softened and Touma took his hand way from her mouth. Itsuwa looked downwards towards her food.

The table went awkwardly quiet after that. It was only when Kuroko's voice perked up that things got busy again.

"A-already?! You already traced the mask to its initial location? That was quick." Kuroko voiced loudly in alarm.

Soon after, Kuroko hung up and she walked towards Touma's table with a fierce gaze.

"It's time. We've most likely found the hideout for the rogue members of NEGATIVE."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}


	7. S1: Disorder and Determination

**REVIEWER RESPONSE:**

 **Brosephg: Thanks for the analytical responses. Hopefully some of your questions will be answered in this arc finale. Though admittedly, it is a bit anticlimactic.**

 **whwsms: Once again, thanks for the feedback man!**

 **Agent Nine: Yeah, I was kind of worried about the POV shifts since I didn't want to confuse anyone. Glad it worked out well. I also really like showing off Touma's power. Gives me a bit of pride.**

 **Qert1038: Wow thanks man. I really appreciate the awesome feedback! It makes me really happy to see people like you greatly enjoying this story.**

 **And now guys I present to you, the final chapter of the NEGATIVE arc which may or may not answer all of your questions.**

 **...And oh yeah! Index Season 3 is apparently confirmed so that's awesome!**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 _Disorder and Determination_ _ **[7]**_ _NEGATIVE ARC FINALE_

"So… we're gonna do this now or…?" Touma started awkwardly.

After being told that the hideout for NEGATIVE was found, everyone grew tense but none were sure about what course of action they should take.

"We-we shouldn't talk about this here. Come to Judgment tomorrow and we'll make plans." Kuroko decided as she left the café without making much of a dent in her food.

"Well… I guess there's that to look forward to tomorrow." Touma muttered sarcastically.

"What? Are you not looking forward to some more fighting Kami-yan?" Tsuchimikado asked jokingly.

"I'm still tired from what happened at school. I'd rather not fight anymore than I have to." Touma sighed and he continued to delve into the meandering conversation.

Unbeknownst to him however, the leader of ITEM was glaring at him with a blazing fire in her eyes.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

ITEM including Hamazura and the remnants of the Railgun crew left soon after.

"Hey Osamu, want to leave together?" Touma asked Osamu who didn't really want to go home.

"H-huh? Oh, uh sure I guess." Osamu reluctantly accepted. After everyone paid for their bills, Touma, Itsuwa, Index, Tsuchimikado and Osamu left together.

"Are you one of Touma's friends?" Index suddenly asked Osamu as they left the restaurant.

"Y-yeah I suppose I am." Osamu answered.

"I'm Index! Nice to meet you!" Index introduced herself with a bright smile.

"Likewise. I'm Osamu Yuki." Osamu said as well.

Itsuwa did the same act and the group walked together.

"So Osamu…" Touma started. "How's school life for you?"

"School? Uh, normal I guess. Nothing special."

Conversation was rather difficult to make due to Osamu's extremely inadequate social skills.

This awkwardly painful exchange continued until they parted ways.

As Osamu was back to being alone, he leaned against the wall of a nearby alley and tried to relax.

"That was definitely the most uncomfortable situation I've been in, in a while."

"Yeah, I never realized how shitty you are at talking to people Osamu." A familiar male voice remarked from behind.

Osamu turned around to see a group of people that didn't look familiar to him.

"Am I supposed to know who you guys are?" Osamu asked.

"Aw come on Osamu, can't you tell who I am based on my voice?" The male up front mocked.

"Wait… Naki?! Is that you?!" Osamu exclaimed in unbridled shock.

"Yep. It's a shock to see all of our faces huh?" Naki pointed out. Behind him stood the other members of NEGATIVE who didn't have their iconic masks on.

Naki's face was somewhat normal. He had black eyes and hair that was half black and half white.

"I think we should introduce ourselves to you. Not knowing our names is just going to make things more of a hassle in the future." Naki advised, cueing the other members to state who they are.

One of the other males stepped up.

"Hey there Osamu! Glad to finally meet you in non-threatening terms! My name is Kirito Haruyuki." Kirito introduced himself. His mask is the one that has a half full hourglass painted on it. His face was rather normal.

"I'm Asuna." Asuna stated coldly. Her mask is the one that has a camellia painted on it. Her face was that of a model's.

"Hello, I'm Poo Moo. It's a pleasure to meet you Osamu." Poo Moo said happily. He had a monocle on his left eye and his mask is the one that has a censored penis painted on it.

"I'm Zack. You better not screw with us." Zack stated menacingly. His mask is the one that has the painting of a STOP sign being stabbed by a knife. He had a rather gruff and brusque face.

"…" Osamu was taken aback by their sudden revelations.

"You're that surprised huh? Well I guess I can't really blame you. We did come out of nowhere after all." Naki admitted.

"No no, I'm just surprised that you would show me your faces at all. Shouldn't you keep your identity hidden to those not involved with your group?" Osamu mentioned.

"Hah? What are you talking about Osamu? You're one of us now aren't you?" Naki questioned with a merry smile on his usual stoic face.

"What makes you think that? Do you really want someone like me in NEGATIVE?"

Naki moved forward and put a hand on Osamu's shoulder.

"Of course we do Osamu. After what happened at the factory, I think that we were all fated to meet."

"Fated huh? Maybe you're right…" Osamu muttered.

"So what do you say? You're going to join us right?" Naki asked once more.

Osamu sighed.

' _What are you going to do 'me'?'_

' _I don't have a choice do I?'_

' _Choice? You always have a choice. You can just reject their offer and continue to wallow in self pity on your own.'_

'… _Well… when you put it like that…'_

"Yeah sure I'll join NEGATIVE." Osamu determined aloud much to Naki's delight.

"Hey you hear that guys? We got a new member!"

No one cheered and they looked like they didn't give a shit.

Kirito was busy picking his nose while Asuna scolded him.

Zack had his eyes closed while holding an intimidating pose and Poo Moo was fantasizing about naughty thoughts.

"Wow, friendly crowd you've got here." Osamu noted.

"Ah don't worry about it. You'll get used to our shenanigans in time."

Osamu, now an official member of NEGATIVE, followed the others to their new makeshift base.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

In the dead of the night, a certain unknown group of individuals were having a vital meeting.

"Hey Robert, was it right to give those Espers those masks?"

"Are you joking Elizabeth? It was ordered to by father. Of course it was right." Robert responded callously.

"But… aren't a lot of people going to die? A lot of innocent people…" Elizabeth muttered sadly.

"That's life Elizabeth. Everyone in this city should know the consequences of living somewhere so corrupt."

"Y-yes you're right but-"

"Have no fear Elizabeth. Better times shall come soon I promise. Academy City just has to fall first. Their ignorance is a horrifying tool that they can't afford to lean onto anymore. If they continue to disregard the incidents happening around them and live in the light… then they must perish. It's that simple." Robert explained arrogantly.

"I hope you're right…" Elizabeth said meekly.

"I AM right Elizabeth my dear sister. It's the will of the Swallow family after all."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"H-huh? Where am I?"

Touma awoke in an unfamiliar area in Academy City.

"Oh Kami-yan, you're finally up!" Tsuchimikado exclaimed from behind.

"Tsuchimikado? What's going on?"

"What, you didn't hear? That amazing anime is getting a third season!" Tsuchimikado shouted in delight.

"Amazing anime? Which one are you talking about? Touma asked in pure curiosity.

"A Certain Magical Dildex." Tsuchimikado answered.

"….What kind of stupid ass title is that?" Touma blurted out.

"What?! Stupid?!" Tsuchimikado clenched his fists. "You call this record-breaking anime stupid?!"

"Woah woah woah!" Touma backed up. "Calm down Tsuchimikado…"

"How can I calm down Kami-yan! Fans have wanted this third season for years and you just shit on it like it doesn't matter to you!"

"Well, it really doesn't matter right? It's just anime after all." Touma retorted calmly.

"Surely you jest Kami-yan. This is anime about you after all…"

"…What?"

"It's the third season of your sexual escapades! In the third season, you're going to be seducing Academy City's opposition in World War III! Why do you think it's called 'A Certain Magical Dildex'?!"

Touma sunk to the ground.

"No…no… there can't be an anime about me…! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Ah!" Touma yelled in alarm as he woke up in his usual bathtub.

"Man that dream was… disturbing. I'm just going to pretend that never happened…" Touma decided as he got up.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Touma eventually arrived at school with Itsuwa in tow and things weren't going as he would regularly expect.

At the school gates, Touma was jumped by a huge crowd.

"Yo Touma bro! I never knew you were such a huge badass!"

"K-Kamijou… can I get your autograph?"

"Hey man, wanna hang out after school?"

Voices upon voices of schoolmates surrounded Touma as he neared the front doors. Itsuwa was forcefully parted from Touma due to the sheer size of the crowd.

' _Just what the hell is going on?!'_ Touma thought in shock.

As Touma was constantly being pushed around by his fans, someone determinedly grabbed his arm and dragged him into the school. No one seemed to notice since the crowd was so huge and they kept tripping on each other.

When Touma was inside, he finally got a good look at his savior.

"Awaki! Thanks so much! You have no idea how helpful that was…." Touma thanked as he tried to catch his breath.

"No problem. I just got tired of watching that situation is all." Awaki answered neutrally.

"But anyway, enough about that." Awaki's tone shifted to a more serious one. "Are you prepared for the battle today?"

"Battle? Wait, how do you know about that?"

"I… have my own sources of information is all." Awaki responded vaguely.

"I see…"

"So… are you prepared?"

"No I'm never prepared for stuff like this but it's not like I have much of a choice do I? It's not that I don't want to right their wrongs, it's just that I don't like fighting…" Touma admitted with an unusually sorrowful gaze.

"…Huh. You're a much deeper person than I thought." Awaki said.

"Am I? Heh, maybe I am. I don't really know myself all that well to be honest with you."

"…" Awaki didn't say anything to that.

"Ah Kamijou there you are!" Fukiyose's voice rang from across the hallway.

"Fukiyose? What's up?" Touma asked.

"N-nothing. I just wanted to thank you for what happened the other day."

"For that whole dramatic incident? Don't worry about it." Touma waved off casually.

"I can't just dismiss it!" Fukiyose yelled immediately.

Touma backed up a bit while Awaki raised an eyebrow.

"If it wasn't for you then I don't even know if I'd be standing here…"

"Fukiyose-"

"Never mind! Forget I said anything!" Fukiyose interrupted and quickly walked away.

"Well that was… random." Touma blurted out.

"Random? Is that what you would really call it?" Awaki questioned.

"Yeah, that isn't like Fukiyose at all…"

"*Sigh* So the rumors about you are true huh? That's somewhat aggravating."

"Rumors? What rumors?"

"Nothing! Nothing important! Well I think I'm going to leave now. Be prepared for the battle later today." Awaki then walked off while trying to hide her face.

"I really don't understand girls…" Touma muttered depressingly.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The school day ended and everyone went to meet up at the iconic Judgment base.

"Ah ape there you are." Kuroko remarked as Touma entered the room.

When Touma walked in, he saw a bunch of familiar faces.

Mugino, Kinuhata and Takitsubo were standing at the corner of the room.

Osamu and Tsuchimikado were standing near the entrance.

"Huh, I was expecting Misaka to be here but I guess she couldn't make it."

As Touma said that, a series of frowns could be seen across the room.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Touma immediately noticed the change in mood.

"About Onee-sama… she's…. she's…-"

"She's crazy." Mugino interrupted the stuttering Kuroko.

"Yeah, I never thought I'd ever see the Railgun act like that." Tsuchimikado agreed.

"What did… she do?" Touma was almost afraid to ask.

"She attacked us." Mugino answered simply.

"W-what?!"

"I know that it sounds unbelievable Kami-yan but that's exactly what happened. She attacked all of us here without as much as a warning. It was almost as if she lost all rationale. Awaki was here but she took the liberty of taking Misaka away for our safety." Tsuchimikado explained.

"That's-"

"Listen. We don't have time for this crap alright?! We have a mission to do. It's shitty enough that we have to work with you guys so you better not hold us back!" Mugino interrupted as she, Kinuhata and Takitsubo brusquely walked out of the door.

"She… has a point…" Kuroko admitted. "Let's go. The rogue's hideout is in another abandoned factory but this time it's at the opposite end of Academy City."

"You ready Kami-yan?"

"Yeah…" Touma said weakly.

"Hey." Osamu walked up to Touma with a friendly and sympathetic smile. "If we handle this situation properly, the Railgun's gonna go back to normal."

"Really? What makes you say that?" Touma raised an eyebrow.

"It's just a feeling I have." Osamu responded vaguely as he too left.

' _These guys don't know about the truth of the masks yet. If I were to tell them now, it would only cast suspicion on me. Hopefully this works out well.'_ Osamu thought.

Tsuchimikado gave a brief knowing smile to Osamu's direction without him knowing before he too left the building.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"We're here." Kuroko confirmed.

The group was in front the abandoned factory that was supposedly the hideout for the rogue members of NEGATIVE. It was as desolate as any other in the area and nothing remarkable stood out.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Touma asked.

"Yeah, at least according to Uiharu it is."

"Let's look around. If you're so certain they're here then they either must be out or there's something here we're not seeing." Mugino advised.

"She's right. Let's split up and look around guys!" Tsuchimikado agreed.

The group walked in the factory at each of their own paces. They were each examining anything that seemed remotely suspicious.

"I should probably make some preparations here. Something here just doesn't seem right…" Touma muttered to himself as he made two quick phone calls which thankfully no seemed to question. That might've been due to the fact that no one was paying much attention to him.

"Hey Osamu, are you sure you're up for this?" Touma asked Osamu who stayed near the front of the factory. "I mean no offense but are you strong enough to handle yourself in case things go wrong?"

"I… don't know honestly." Osamu admitted. "I was only forced to come along because I 'dealt' with NEGATIVE before. Kuroko thinks I might be withholding some information so that's why I'm here. I can't fight though so I'm screwed if that comes up."

"I see… well don't worry. There's a bunch of strong fighters here." Touma reminded.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Hey, what's this symbol supposed to mean?" Kinuhata voiced loudly, prompting everyone to come and investigate.

"That's…!" Touma's breath hitched.

At the back of the factory on the floor, there was a symbol that looked as if it belonged to the Magic Side.

' _It definitely seems like it's from the Magic Side but this pattern specifically isn't familiar to me…'_ Touma thought.

The symbol on the ground was glowing. It consisted of a serpent's mouth in the center with eight clouds surrounding it in an octagon shape.

Touma quickly glanced at Tsuchimikado who surprisingly had a look of shock and confusion.

"I-I think I know what to do…" Touma said with a voice crack.

No one said anything due to the abruptness of his realization.

Touma leaned down to the ground and placed his right hand on the symbol.

Then suddenly the ground began to shake and the tiles surrounding the magic symbol vanished as if they never existed. A staircase leading underground presented itself.

"Huh…?" Takitsubo gasped in surprise which was completely unlike her.

"I'm suspicious of you but we have bigger fish to fry." Mugino warned as she headed down with the other members of ITEM. Kuroko followed suit as well.

"Tsuchimikado, why-"

"I don't know Kami-yan. I'm gonna have to look more into this. This was the last thing I was expecting." Tsuchimikado admitted as he went down the stairs.

' _That symbol… why is it so…familiar to me…?'_ Osamu thought with a troubled expression as he forced himself to follow the others.

Touma went along as well but little did he know that someone was watching from behind a pile of debris.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"This place… it's so ordinary." Osamu remarked.

When the group finished walking down the stairs, the scenery they were greeted with was a factory that looked like an exact copy of the one above ground.

"This is bizarre." Kuroko agreed. "It's almost like it's magic or something."

Touma almost said something about that but he decided to hold his tongue.

"Intruders!" A male voice from beyond yelled.

"Shit!" Touma cursed.

"We got company!" Tsuchimikado alerted.

"No shit!" Mugino mocked as she readied her Meltdowner. "Takitsubo, I want you to scan for any of these guys coming from up above. This could've been a premeditated ambush!"

Takitsubo nodded and activated AIM Stalker.

Dozens of masked individuals were charging at Touma and the others with guns and the like.

"Kami-yan, you have to go on ahead!" Tsuchimikado advised much to Touma's bewilderment.

"What? Why?"

"We have things handled here! You have to put your right hand to use! I'm willing to bet that the leader has an Esper power which is meant to act as a makeshift trump card for holding the Level Downer!" Tsuchimikado elaborated.

"Ape! He's right!" Kuroko backed up. "I don't exactly know what that arm of yours is capable of but if you can bring this incident to a close more swiftly then go for it!"

"You guys…"

The group of rogues neared and fired their guns as if they had nothing left to lose. Some even had several daggers on their person.

"Here we go!" Mugino shouted.

"Go Kami-yan!"

"Ri-"

"That won't be necessary." A voice from the top of the staircase interrupted.

"What?" Touma's voice let out.

"Touma look out!" Osamu pushed Touma out of the way from the being that came from above. A female masked rogue jumped down from above with a sword that was aimed to cleave Touma in half.

All of the other rogue's in the room halted as soon as she made her presence.

"Who the hell are you?!" Mugino spouted furiously. "And Takitsubo, why didn't you alert us about someone coming from above the stairs?!"

"I-I couldn't! They have no AIM field and they cloaked themselves somehow." Takitsubo immediately responded back.

"But that's-"

"Impossible? My my my, I've forgotten how ignorant you regular science kids are." The female rogue spat out in disgust.

"Shut the hell up you rogue fucker!" Mugino screamed as she fired her Meltdowner at the female rogue who instead of fleeing, deftly held her blade and sliced through the shot as it cracked the wall behind her.

Mugino stood there baffled.

"You're wrong about one thing." The female rogue mocked. "I'm no Esper and I'm no rogue either. In fact, I'm not even a denizen of Academy City."

"What are you talking about?" Kuroko spoke up. "If you're not a rogue then why are you wearing that mask?"

"I'm a test subject like everyone else here. Besides, I am the leader after all."

"So it's you huh?" Touma started. "You're the leader of these rogue members of NEGATIVE?! Why the hell did you involve so many innocent people?!"

"Because I was assigned here."

"Assigned…?" Kuroko said quietly.

"Don't bother thinking about it girl. I assure you that it's beyond your comprehension." The female rogue mocked further.

"Quiet." Touma said under his breath. His dark tone caused everyone in the vicinity to stare at him in shocked interest. "If you think that you can just ruin people's lives for the sake of experimentation and obligation, then let me just destroy that illusion of yours!

"Hmph." The female rogue grunted. "You can try but I can't guarantee your success."

She went into her pocket and pulled out a Level Downer.

"Damn it, didn't you say that we prepared for this?!" Touma asked Kuroko who had a snarky grin.

"I did. You were the preparation." Kuroko said simply before the leader activated the Level Downer.

"What?"

Touma's question was answered however as his companions collapsed to the ground and he was the only one left standing.

"H-huh? How is it that you're still standing?" The leader asked in astonishment.

"I see… so this was your plan Shirai? To bet everything on me? Touma realized.

There was no response due to everyone suffering on the floor.

"Well no matter." The leader remarked. "I saw you disable the veil spell but I had no idea that you'd negate this too. But I doubt that you can handle theses many foes at once."

She snapped her fingers, beckoning the other masked rogues to her side.

"If you just give in now, you won't have to needlessly suffer against a losing battle."

' _Shit! I can't fight that many people at once!'_ Touma thought.

"Boss!" A voice from above echoed towards the bottom of the stairs.

"That voice…did they manage to arrive in time?" Touma noticed.

"We're here to-AAAHHH!" Hamazura started before collapsing and falling down the stairs due to the effects of the Level Downer.

"Wow, you're a fucking dumbass Hamazura. Didn't the Hero explain the situation over the phone? Why the hell would you just walk in like that?" A familiar annoyed voice scorned.

"Accelerator! Hamazura! You guys made it!" Touma remarked with contentment.

"It-It can't be! The Number One?!" The leader exclaimed in extreme fright.

"Huh, are you the leader for these masked assholes? About time. I was getting tired of your shitty subordinates using those tacky game controllers on me." Accelerator spat out with derision.

"You-you fools! What are you doing?! Attack them!" The leader ordered in a panicked tone as she ran past everyone towards the deeper recesses of the building.

"Hero! You take care of that bitch! I've already got more than enough fun here." Accelerator said with a devious smile.

"Right!" Touma agreed as he ran after the leader.

"Just give up!" The leader yelled from ahead of Touma. "Do you really expect him to take out all of those Espers on his own?!"

"Accelerator? Pfft. Those guys are screwed." Touma said without any concern.

"Shit shit shit!" The leader ran to a branching left in the long hallway and entered a nearby room. Touma kept chase and cornered her in the plain room.

"There's no more running. It's over for you rogue NEGATIVE leader." Touma said threateningly.

"Ha…hahahaha!" Instead of cowering in fear, the leader grasped the Level Downer tightly in her hand and laughed hysterically.

"…" Touma stayed silent.

"The end? This is the beginning! This was just an incidental step! All of you Espers are do-AGH!" The leader's egotistical speech stopped mid-rant as she grasped her head with both of her hands, dropping the Level Downer on the ground.

"H-hey, what's wrong?" Touma asked feeling a bit unnerved.

His question went unanswered however as shortly after her outburst, the leader's mask exploded.

At the same time, several horrified screams could be heard from the entrance of the staircase.

"Did the same thing happen to them too?" Touma ran back to where everyone was and he was greeted by a horrifying sight.

All of the rogue's masks exploded as well and their faces were beyond any sort of human recognition.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

10 minutes later, the initial shock started to die down.

In the midst of that, Touma went back to the leader and turned off the Level Downer, prompting everyone else to get back up.

"Hama…zura?" Takitsubo muttered from the fatigue of being suppressed by the Level Downer.

"I-I'm sorry Takitsubo. I know you didn't want me to come along but Boss needed my help and all of you were in trouble. I couldn't just sit back and let this all roll over." Hamazura explained mournfully.

"It's okay…" Takitsubo gave a slight smile despite the present situation causing Hamazura to blush.

"Naki…you guys better have completed your end of the plan." Osamu said under his breath.

Mugino and Kinuhata were slightly shocked by the scene surrounding them but they quickly shrugged it off and walked towards Hamazura and Takitsubo.

Tsuchimikado said that he was going up to for some fresh air but Touma suspected that there was more to his story than that.

Accelerator stood around, waiting for something interesting to happen.

"Ape. I examined her body." Kuroko's face was still pale but she stood strong. She went upstairs to make an emergency call to Judgment and inform them of the situation. Shortly after, she went back downstairs to at least try to make sense of the horrifying scene that occurred there.

"Um, before that Shirai. What do you make of this?" Touma gestured towards the outside of the room that housed the deceased leader.

Near the left end of the hallway was some sort of contraption. It had a huge rectangular shape and several touch pads were on it along with many plug-ins that connected towards the wall behind it. The touch pads featured science and math jargon that Touma couldn't comprehend.

"It's a new type of power generator. Where did they get their hands on this?" Kuroko asked mostly herself.

Before Touma could ask what makes it unique, Kuroko took the preemptive and answered for him, expecting him to be ignorant.

"To be honest, I don't understand the specifics but the general concept is that it's supposed to house 30 times the power a normal generator is supposed to hold. It's also able to connect with another unit of its kind from thousands of meters away."

"Th-thirty times?!" Touma exclaimed.

"Yeah, it sounds pretty ridiculous and bare bones but that was the explanation that we were given. It was featured to Judgment and Anti-Skill but never shown to the public. Moreover, it's in its beta phase so how did these guys manage to get one, let alone one that functions?" Kuroko asked mostly to herself again.

"A-anyway," Touma said, wanting to get away from a topic he didn't have the knowledge to contribute to. "did you find anything of note on the leader's body?"

"…Oh right." Kuroko snapped back to reality and walked back towards the room with the deceased leader.

They both tried their best to avoid looking at her face.

"The only thing she had on her person was a letter but it's torn and there are only a couple of words I can make out from it."

"Alright, what can you make out?" Touma asked.

"Here." Kuroko showed Touma the letter. "In the middle of the paper is the name Robert and at the end of the letter, it says 'Love, Cynthia Swallow.'"

"I have no idea who those people are." Touma admitted.

"Yeah me neither. I plan to run some searches once I get back to base though." Kuroko said.

"Hey, are you guys alright?" Konori ran towards their direction.

"Oh Judgment and Anti-Skill already came?" Touma voiced in surprise.

"Yeah, it sounded like a real emergency. The bodies in front of the stairs told us as much." Konori gagged a bit. "A-anyway, you guys should head back home for now. I'm sure you're all exhausted and we have a lot of cleaning up to do here."

"…Yeah you're right." Kuroko agreed after some contemplation.

Eventually, everyone left and went their own separate ways.

Touma decided to walk with Osamu and Accelerator felt like joining them.

"So Osamu, aren't you glad that this is all over?" Touma asked.

"Yeah, I guess. But aren't there still a bunch of questions left unanswered?"

"There are but… at least no one's in danger now."

"Are you sure about that Hero?" Accelerator asked seriously.

Touma gave Accelerator a curious glance.

"From what I've heard, those guys were a pretty big organization. If they're gone then it's gonna cause some pretty fucking big rippling effects in the dark side."

"Yeah, you're right I guess."

"So… you're the Number One?" Osamu asked.

"So what? You got a problem?" Accelerator threatened menacingly.

"N-no. I'm just… surprised is all. It's not every day you see a Level 5 interacting so casually with lower levels like this." Osamu responded reasonably.

"I don't give a shit about crap like that." Accelerator admitted. "There's a bunch of annoying assholes that are higher levels too. Your level doesn't change if you're a dick or not."

"Yeah, that's true. I've dealt with my fair share of those types of people…" Osamu agreed.

The three continued on their meandering trek until a couple stopped them the three guys in their tracks.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't the disgrace Osamu Yuki." The male scorned with a disgusted expression.

The male was really plain looking. He wore a casual buttoned down shirt and jeans. Nothing about his appearance was that appealing. He was ordinary.

Next to him stood a girl that could be considered incredibly attractive. She was somewhat short, had blue wavy hair and a moderate yet likeable figure. Her eyes were blue like her hair and she wore a white dress, short red skirt and black stockings.

"Makoto, Adagaki… to what do I owe the pleasure?" Osamu spat out annoyed. _[1] [2]_

"Why are you so sour Osamu? You see your old friends for the first time in months and THAT'S how you act?" Makoto laughed. "Sorry sorry just kidding. Seeing you for the first time in months made me want to cringe. I'm so glad you dropped out."

"Yeah honestly, you should be a bit more kind you jackass. Especially after what you did to us." Adagaki said while trying to hold back laughter.

"…" Osamu stayed silent.

"Hey, what the hell's your problem?" Touma said aggressively to Adagaki and Makoto.

"Oh? Who the hell are you to talk to me like that?!" Makoto shouted with venom.

"Me? I'm just your everyday Level 0."

"L-level 0?...Hahahhahahahahaahaha!" Makoto laughed hysterically, clutching his sides.

"Oh man, that got me. A Level 0 shit talking me…hahaha!"

Makoto stopped laughing after a little while and he gave Touma humored grin.

"Hey you Level 0, we should have a duel." Makoto demanded.

"…What?"

"What? Are you scared? Pfft. I just believe that if you think you can talk to me like that, you should have the strength to back it up."

"Wow, you really are a dumbass…" Touma sighed in exhaustion.

"Then let's fight it out. Prove how stupid I am. I'm a Level 4 so I'm free to embrace whatever I want. After all, there's barely anybody in this city who can handle me in a fight. If you beat me, then I'll consider the validity of your existence. Makoto declared.

' _Uh… this is probably the straight up most shittiest guy I ever met.'_ Touma thought humorously. _'And well, I tend to avoid stuff like this but maybe he'll come to senses with reality if I fight him.'_

"Alright fine. When? Where?" Touma agreed much to Accelerator's and Osamu's surprise.

"Now we're talking. Next week at your school. I'm going to humiliate you in front of those you're around every day. Wait, what's your name and school? I'm probably going to forget it after I beat the shit out of you but I can't help that now can I?"

"…My name is Touma Kamijou and I go to A Certain High School."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"S-Shirai!" Uiharu called over Kuroko who was busy dealing with numerous reports about the recent incident.

"What is it Uiharu?"

"The masks! They were rigged with controllable explosives!"

"….What?!"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 **FOOTNOTES:**

 **[1] And [2[ reference two characters from different series. Makoto references the protagonist of School Days while Adagaki references one of the main characters in Masamune-kun no Revenge.**


	8. Interlude- NEGATIVE Explanations

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"So the leader of the true NEGATIVE sent Judgment a letter?" Touma asked for confirmation.

"Yeah." Tsuchimikado answered. "They explained as much as they could since they don't want any further conflict with Judgment."

"I see…"

A couple of days after the incident, things resumed to normalcy which didn't really surprise anyone. Touma knew that he had that duel with Makoto coming up in a few days but he tried to not think about it too much. He also didn't meet Mikoto since she apparently 'went crazy' but she's gone back to normal somehow.

Touma and Tsuchimikado were currently discussing recent developments on the school roof during lunch break.

"Brace yourself Kami-yan cuz a lot of stuff happened after you left a couple of days ago."

"Alright, shoot."

"Firstly, you remember the power generator that you and Shirai found?" Tsuchimikado asked.

"Yeah that weird touchpad thing." Touma remembered.

"Anti-Skill managed to find that generator's twin though it was already shut down."

"Huh? Was it just not activated in the first place or something?" Touma asked confused.

"No, that couldn't have been the case since those generators were connected to the masks which were also rigged with explosives."

"What?!"

"Oh you didn't hear about that? Yeah, every single plain mask that was worn by the rogue members of NEGATIVE had a mini explosive planted inside it. Somehow, the generators were powering those explosives. Though, what makes it even more confusing is that they were also programmed to blow up manually. " Tsuchimikado explained.

"T-that's insane…" Touma muttered in shocked contemplation.

"That's not even the half of it." Tsuchimikado sighed tiredly. "The area that held the second generator had recent signs of combat so somebody or somebodies must have fought their way to deactivate the generator."

"Someone deactivated it? Maybe one of the rogues's had a change a heart and took it down?" Touma suggested.

"Hmm, while that's possible, I'm not betting on that." Tsuchimikado admitted. "I think I have a general idea of who did this but I'd rather keep it to myself for now."

"Okay…" Touma accepted reluctantly. "As long as you're not keeping anything that could put everyone's lives in jeopardy."

"No no, don't worry about that Kami-yan. It's just a little something I don't want to blurt out without concrete proof." Tsuchimikado defended himself.

"Well, alright. I'll try to trust you…" Touma said.

"Damn that hurts Kami-yan! Aren't we best friends?!" Tsuchimikado clutched his chest in mock horror.

"Sometimes I wonder about that." Touma admitted with a straight face.

"Hahaha." Tsuchimikado laughed awkwardly. "Anyway, aside from that, I have a couple of theories about some of the strange occurrences that happened last ar- I mean a couple of days ago." Tsuchimikado stumbled on his words.

"Like what happened with Misaka maybe? She did go pretty crazy." Touma offered.

"Yeah actually about that Kami-yan, I'm pretty sure I figured out what caused her to act like that. It was the plain mask." Tsuchimikado informed.

"The masks? That doesn't make sense though. She never wore one." Touma denied.

"You're right but she did touch one. Remember Kami-yan. Back when we were at the Judgment Branch when Shirai called us. She told us that she picked up a mask from where Osamu was being held for the sake of analysis. During our meeting at the Judgment Branch, the Railgun picked it up and examined it. I believe that's what caused her to go berserk." Tsuchimikado tried his best to explain.

"Before you ask Kami-yan, let me tell you why. I stole some of the masks from the crime scene below the stairs and did a… magical examination on them. And just as I feared, there's an infamous spell cast onto the masks. A spell that amplifies the darkness in someone's heart." Tsuchimikado explained further.

"Magic was involved too? What the hell? So magic and science worked together in this incident. That's bizarre… far from what I was expecting. The last question I have though is why did Shirai not lose her mind?" Touma asked.

"That's simple. The spell could only do so much. It traces the recent memories of something that was traumatic and amplifies the feeling the person felt in that moment. Since that's the case, the rogue members of NEGATIVE must've experienced something horrid enough for those masks to take effect. What that is, I don't know. I'm not omniscient."

"You know, that actually makes a lot of sense. I know that Misaka and Awaki had some bad history together so when they encountered each other at the hospital, Misaka must've had some pretty bad flashbacks. She then touched the mask not too long after that almost dangerous encounter which made the spell take effect." Touma summarized.

"Yeah you're right on the money Kami-yan! I guess that Shirai was just mentally stronger than the Railgun in this case. Since she had to have touched the mask to bring it over to Judgment, the spell would've had to take effect at that point but it didn't." Tsuchimikado brought up.

"Maybe her love for Misaka overrode the spell or something? That's the only explanation I can think of." Touma thought aloud.

"Well, either way she's safe now since the effects of the spell wore off. She only touched the mask for a brief period of time unlike the rogue's who always had it on them."

"Yeah true but holy shit this is really complicated." Touma complained.

"Nah you're just stupid Kami-yan."

"Hey what the he-"

"Oh since we're in the mood for explanations, Accelerator told me why the Level Downer didn't work on him." Tsuchimikado remembered.

"Ah yeah that. That really confused me."

"Everything confuses you Kami-yan…" Tsuchimikado said under his breath.

"Huh? Did you say something Tsuchimikado?"

"No no nothing. But according to Accelerator, he's so strong that the Level Downer's effects didn't even faze him. His AIM fields were too apparently too 'strong' to be affected by the Level Downer's waves."

"Huh. As bullshit as that sounds, it's probably true. He is in a league of his own above the other Level 5's after all."

"Though that doesn't explain why the rogue's attacked us at the Quaint Café…" Tsuchimikado realized.

"*Sigh* Tsuchimikado, does that really matter? I feel mentally exhausted right now." Touma whined.

"Sorry Kami-yan but I can't leave any loose ends." Tsuchimikado thought for a bit before continuing. "They must've had a signal of some sort. When you and I answered our phones, the café was attacked the second after. They must've been spying on us and gotten our phone numbers somehow. It's too much of a coincidence that we'd be attacked right after our phones go off."

Touma was snoring and leaning against the roof's railing.

"Hey Kami-yan, you awake?!" Tsuchimikado scolded.

"H-huh?" Touma jumped up. "Oh yeah yeah totally. You're right about the loose ends thing."

"Never mind…" Tsuchimikado shook his head and proceeded to leave the rooftop.

The door opened before him however and Kumokawa Seria appeared.

"Oh Beauty Senpai? I assume you're here for Kami-yan huh? Well I'll leave you two alone then!" Tsuchimikado gave Touma a snarky grin before leaving.

"Is something wrong Kamijou? You look exhausted?" Seria noted.

"It's not a big deal. I just feel like I've been a part of a really bad plot explanation."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]


	9. S2: Previews and Goals

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

 **Sorry for the short chapter guys but I've been extremely busy as of late and I wanted to at least set up the second arc so here it is! Think of this as a preview of things to come. The next chapter will be of normal length.**

 **REVIEWER RESPONSE:**

 **Brosephg: Glad to see your enjoyment! Hopefully the interlude answered some of your questions! And yeah, Accelerator's showing up was pretty fun to write. As for Makoto… well let's just say that my sadistic mind is twitching in anticipation.**

 **Anon Guest: I see what you did there with the title and all…anyway, thanks for the continued support! I really appreciate it!**

 **whwsms: It's always fun to read your analysis's and comments, gives me a lot of ideas. Hopefully a certain part of this chapter doesn't mind fuck you.**

 **naruhinasakufan1: Thanks for the feedback and ideas! This rewrite is something I'm much prouder of than Compilation and I intend to keep it up!**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 _Previews and Goals_ _ **[9]**_ _TALE AND TIME ARC_

"You know, sometimes I wonder what it is that we're fighting for." An annoyed male spat out.

"What do you mean 'sometimes'?" The lone female in the room asked.

"It's just that… I don't know if fighting against Academy City like this will help the Swallow family." The male muttered cautiously, not wanting to get reprimanded for his tone.

"…I get what you mean. It seems like all we're doing is senselessly killing others for no benefit." The female agreed with her companion's skeptic remarks.

"I get that Father is searching for the nameless scion, but how does he even know that he's alive?" The male blurted out in frustration. "Does he get off on us killing others for his nonsensical goal?!"

"Hey! Calm down, you don't want to be overheard do y-"

The door to the room opened and Natsu Swallow walked in.

"…" Natsu stood silent and observed the two in the room with cold eyes.

"F-father?!" The female yelped.

"W-what can we do for you?" The male stuttered.

"Nothing much. I just thought I caught wind of some insubordination." Natsu answered stoically.

"!" The other two occupants of the room gasped in fright.

"And since I'm pretty sure it came from you two, I'll just take cautionary measures right here, right now."

Natsu pulled out a gun from a magically hidden holster.

The two backed up.

"N-no! Please!" The male begged while the female crouched and clutched her head.

"Sorry. Don't take it personally. I just don't want to take any chances." Natsu said calmly.

He shot the two at point blank range with no hesitation in his arm.

He walked away from the bodies with regret in his eyes and sighed.

"Just another couple of failed experiments."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Kami-yan, you with us?" Tsuchimikado waved his hand in front of Touma who was staring out into space.

"H-huh? Oh yeah what's up?" Touma yawned and gazed at the two in front of him with dreary eyes.

"Seriously Kamijou, learn to listen to others when they're talking to you." Fukiyose lightly reprimanded.

"S-sorry."

"Anyway, as we were saying, are you going to Tokiwadai any time soon?" Tsuchimikado asked, snapping Touma out of his thoughts.

"W-what?! You mean for-"

"Yeah, they wanted to thank you personally for saving some of their kids from thugs."

"Oh… yeah. I honestly forgot all about that." Touma admitted.

"Well, I can't really blame you. It did happen just before all that stuff with… that group we just dealt with." Tsuchimikado said carefully, not wanting to say the name NEGATIVE with Fukiyose right there.

"Yeah…" Touma said somberly.

Sensing the solemn shift in mood, Fukiyose decided to change the subject.

"Didn't Tokiwadai call you yesterday? You shouldn't ignore their gracious offer for long." Fukiyose advised.

"You're right, you're right. I just don't know what to do about their offer though." Touma said.

"What do you mean?" Awaki popped out of nowhere next to Touma.

"AH!" Touma almost jumped out of his chair. "Can you stop doing that?! It's seriously gonna give me a heart attack!"

"Sorry sorry, it's just really convenient." Awaki uncaringly apologized. "But what do you mean you don't know what to do about their offer?"

"They said that I can bring along one female friend for the tour of the school." Touma answered.

"W-what?!" Tsuchimikado shouted loud enough for the building to hear. "Are you telling me that you're able to bring someone from your harem to a place where the harem's only going to grow?! What kind of bullshit is this?!"

"Tsuchimikado, can you shut up about that already?! I'm tired of constantly telling you that I have no harem!" Touma retorted irritated.

Instead of insisting like he usually does, Tsuchimikado just sighed and sat back at his seat.

"Someday you'll understand Kami-yan. Someday."

Touma, Awaki and Fukiyose gave Tsuchimikado a confused stare but soon disregarded him.

"So who are you going to take with you?" Awaki asked curiously.

Fukiyose gazed at Touma expectantly.

"I don't know. I'm still thinking about it. Bringing Index would be a bad choice since she'd devour their pantry in half an hour and I don't know if anyone would want to come along for a plain old tour." Touma speculated.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that." Awaki smiled. "I'm sure that any girl would make room in their schedule for you."

"Really?" Touma responded sarcastically. "Even you?"

"If you want to know then ask me." Awaki said deviously right before the bell signaling the beginning of first period rang.

Fukiyose went back to her seat feeling disappointed while Himegami and Itsuwa from across the room sighed in frustration.

' _I can't tell if she's joking or seriously asking me.'_ Touma thought perplexed before Komoe walked in to do her usual roll call.

"Aogami-chan! Why isn't he back in class yet? Didn't he hear that his suspension was lightened and that he's free to come back to class now?" Komoe thought aloud worriedly.

"Don't worry sensei!" Tsuchimikado alerted. "I got into contact with him yesterday. He's… on a personal journey right now but he should be coming back to class soon."

"Pfft!" Touma scoffed. "Personal journey? That's just an excuse for another of his perverted adventures."

"Perhaps Kami-yan, perhaps. But something seems different this time…" Tsuchimikado finished cryptically.

"Whatever, who really cares?" Touma asked the question everybody wanted to ask.

Yomikawa suddenly burst in the room.

"Is Touma Kamijou here?" She asked with a skeptic glare.

Touma awkwardly stood up.

"U-uh yeah." Touma answered.

"I just wanted to confirm something." Yomikawa pulled out a paper from her pocket. "Did you really accept a duel from Makoto Haru?"

Touma sighed.

"Yeah, I had no cho-"

"Are you crazy!" Yomikawa scolded. "Do you know his reputation?! He's known for thrashing his opponents and ruining their social lives! Did you not think twice about this?!"

"…I never had much of a life anyways so it doesn't really matter. Plus, he was hurting a friend of mine and I can't forgive that. If he wants to settle it with fists then so be it. Words definitely don't go through to him." Touma responded coldly.

"…If you say so. Don't say I didn't warn you." Yomikawa left.

"What, we have a duel coming up right in our very school?!" Tsuchimikado stood up from his seat and exclaimed happily.

"Why are you so happy Tsuchimikado?" Fukiyose asked worriedly.

"Isn't it obvious? This is a great chance to get some profit from Kami-yan's suffering!" Tsuchimikado said jovially.

Everyone just rolled their eyes.

"Are you really sure about this?" Awaki gave Touma a concerned gaze. "Didn't you say you don't like fighting?"

"…Sometimes you can't help it." Touma said back quietly.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

It was lunch break and Touma was eating with Itsuwa and Awaki in the classroom. An odd trio to be sure.

"So what power does this Makoto guy have?" Awaki asked as she devoured the food in front of her with speeds that made Touma have to blink.

"I don't know."

"What?!"

"That's not very smart of you Kamijou-kun." Itsuwa admonished.

"Hey, who are you anyway?" Awaki asked Itsuwa who tensed up. "Whenever I see him in school, you're almost always with him."

"J-just a friend." Itsuwa answered quickly, almost dropping her food.

"Riiiiight." Awaki decided to not push the subject any further, seeing how uncomfortable it made Itsuwa.

The door opened and Seria walked in.

"Ah Kamijou, I see you're still with this… unsavory company." Seria said in the latter part of the sentence quietly.

"What did you say Senpai?" Touma asked.

"N-nothing. I just wanted to talk to you in private."

Awaki gave her a skeptic glare.

"S-sure, if it's that important." Touma accepted and left the room with Seria.

"Why do you look so serious Senpai?"

"Why did you come into contact with Meltdowner?" She asked bluntly.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with me."

"I-I don't know if I should tell you…" Touma admitted hesitantly.

"Don't you trust me?" Seria pouted purposefully.

"I-I do! It's just that I don't want to put you in any danger!" Touma retorted.

"…Right. Never mind. I just want to tell you to watch yourself around her. She's one of the most dangerous people in this city. She'll stop at nothing to achieve her pointless goals." Seria advised before abruptly leaving.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Senpai seems right. That Meltdowner chick is someone that already scares me…"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"There's something about this dimension jumping thing that just seems…wrong. Don't you agree? I sure as hell don't want to get involved in this." A Tsuchimikado asked lazily.

"My opinion doesn't matter in your weird philosophical ramblings. It's not like we have a choice in this anyway. If we don't comply then Aleister will erase us both." A Touma answered.

"…You're right. And it's not just us two in danger either. It's the entirety of Academy City." A Tsuchimikado said gravely. "But hey, that's just a normal burden for all of the other selves we know jumping across dimensions right?"

"Heh, true enough." A Touma reluctantly agreed.

"Hey, there's been a change in orders." A Mikoto yelled from across the room. "The only one that's going to jump through is Touma."

Tsuchimikado turned around and gave A Mikoto a furious gaze.

"What?! That can't be right! Is he sending Kami-yan out to die?!"

"It's fine Tsuchimikado. I was expecting this anyway." A Touma staved off A Tsuchimikado's rage. "Aleister wants to experiment with my Imagine Breaker and how it will impact other versions of myself that wield it. I've been aware of that agenda of his for years."

"But Touma…" A Mikoto softened her usual stiff gaze and gave A Touma a sympathetic look.

"Don't worry about me. Even if something were to happen to me, there would always be another version from a different dimension to replace me." A Touma said matter-of-factly as he dove through the portal.

"That….that idiot…!" Mikoto grunted angrily as light flames erupted around her.

"I know. He really has no idea about how much people care for him." Tsuchimikado waved a hand through his brown hair which is a habit he's grown used to over the years.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

School ended some time ago and Touma told Itsuwa that he was going to Tokiwadai due to their invitation. Despite the offer to bring a girl along, Touma decided to bring no one since he didn't want to burden anyone with a 'tour'.

' _Still, something about this doesn't seem right.'_ Touma thought warily as he slowly made his way towards the stupidly famous middle school.

Touma spent most of the walk with his meandering thoughts trying to make sense of the current going-ons.

He bumped into someone while his head was still in the clouds.

"Watch where you're going dumbass!" A familiar female voice scolded.

"Y-you?!" Touma backed up as soon as he saw who it was he bumped into.

"Why are you in an area like this?" Mugino asked curtly.

"N-no reason." Touma said quickly as he tried his best to escape Meltdowner.

"Wait!" Mugino aggressively grabbed Touma's shoulder and shoved him closer. "I have some questions to ask you!"

' _Ah crap…'_ Touma thought.

Just as Touma was starting to think of an excuse to run away, a certain drill twintailed girl approached the pair.

"Ah, there you are! We were expecting you!" She remarked happily as she grabbed Touma's arm.

"You're one of the girls I saved…" Touma realized.

"We were thinking you got lost so I was sent to go look for you." The drills girl answered. "Oh, is this the girl you chose to bring along?"

"Wait what?" Touma quickly glanced at Mugino who seemed thoroughly confused. "No no, we just bumped into each other."

"Ah, there's no need to be embarrassed!" The drills girl used her spare hand to grab Mugino's arm with surprising force.

"Let's go! The headmistress has been expecting you!" She dragged Touma and Mugino with an iron grip.

"Hey." Touma whispered to Mugino. "Sorry, you know you can just leave right?"

"Of course I know dumbass. But this just makes things easier…" Mugino responded content, confusing Touma.

Having already been close to the school, the trio entered the premises of Tokiwadai rather quickly.

The second they entered the main building, several stares were directed at Touma.

' _I should've seen this coming…'_ Touma tried his best to look at the walls instead of the eyes of the various girls.

After what seemed like an eternity, Touma and Mugino were led through a door that led to the headmistress.

"Ah, there you are Touma Kamijou. I've been eagerly awaiting your arrival." The headmistress acknowledged happily.

"H-hello." Touma greeted. "Is there a specific reason you wanted to see me? I assume that the tour thing was just an excuse. What other reason could I have been brought directly here?"

"Very perceptive." The headmistress laughed. "That's good though. It saves me some trouble."

"Do you need help with something?" Touma asked. "If so, then why go through this roundabout way of contacting me?"

"Well, my request to you is something better asked in person." The headmistress admitted somewhat embarrassed. "I'm going to be blunt. Tokiwadai desperately needs you in a play."

Touma and even Mugino blinked and thought they heard incorrectly.

"I-I'm sorry…?" Touma said almost apologetically while the headmistress sighed.

"Sorry, I should explain. The annual Tokiwadai Ball is coming up and every year we have a special event that's meant to entertain newcomers. We're planning on doing a play this year and considering how popular you've been among the students lately, I thought you'd be a good fit." The headmistress explained.

"I uh, I see… but should you really be asking an outsider for help on something like this?" Touma asked.

"That's the point. It's because you're an outsider that I think you're a good candidate. The girls in our school are rather ignorant of the outside world, males in particular, so I feel like they should be in contact with more of the opposite sex."

"Well… if you're really in that much dire need then I guess I could help out." Touma agreed hastily.

' _I have the duel with Makoto tomorrow so I thought that I was busy enough but I couldn't exactly refuse this right?'_ Touma thought sheepishly.

Mugino and the drills girl looked at Touma in shock.

"Really? That's great!" The headmistress took a file out from a cabinet. "Here's the script we planned out so far. I plan to give you and the girl you brought over the main roles."

The headmistress handed Touma a copy of the play's script.

" **Prince Snow White and the 7 Concubines** huh… wait… WHAT?!"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Are you freaking kidding me?! That's the assignment we were given?!" Awaki yelled.

"Yup and there's nothing we can do about it." Tsuchimikado said uncaringly as the other members of the reformed GROUP continued to do their own thing.

"That's just how it is. All we have to do is kill Touma Kamijou just as the mission stated." Etzali said determinedly.

"But-"

"Quiet!" Accelerator warned as footsteps were nearing them. "That's probably him."

"What?! But why would he be here?!" Awaki asked panicked.

"Wait a second." Tsuchimikado faced Awaki with an almost amused look. "Do you really not know what's going on Musujime?"

Awaki gave an accusatory glare.

"Let me spell it out for you." Accelerator spat out in an annoyed tone. "There's **more than one** of the hero running around."

Just as he said that, A Touma Kamijou stepped out from the shadows.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Why can't I see Akari anymore? What happened?" Osamu asked himself as he lay on the trashy bed in his new dorm.

"...What am I getting worried about? It doesn't matter. All she did was annoy me anyway."

Osamu's phone rang.

"Hello Naki?"

"Osamu, we need you at temporary HQ quick. We got a new mission." Naki said urgently.

"What is it?!" Osamu asked for more details as he got dressed.

"We were given a mission to find and eliminate this guy named Robert Swallow.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]


	10. S2: Hopes and Hype

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **At this point, chapters should be out more frequently since I basically have no schoolwork to worry about until Fall. Apologies for the long wait.**

 **REVIEWER RESPONSE:**

 **whwsms: Indeed, things are going to be vastly different than last arc. Glad to see you hyped!**

 **Brosephg: Thanks as usual for the support and insight. I do tend to draw inspiration from the narratives of "A New ROAD of Misfortune" and "Twist of Fate". Is that a bad thing? I hope not.**

 **321jaz: Hope to see you stick around!**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 _Hopes and Hype_ _ **[10]**_ _TALE AND TIME ARC_

"Robert Swallow? Who the hell thought that name would be good for their son?" Kirito laughed as Osamu entered the temporary HQ of NEGATIVE.

"You're telling me. I thought I've seen it all in this city but a name like that's priceless!" Naki responded in kind.

"Uh hello?" Osamu greeted awkwardly.

"Ah Osamu! You're finally here, come take a seat!" Naki pointed to a rusty old chair that was found in the desolate factory that they were currently residing in.

"So before we talk about this mission, I have to confirm a couple of things." Naki announced.

Poo Moo stopped browsing porn on his phone, Asuna gave Naki a bored look, Zack sighed irritably and Kirito's cheerful disposition instantly turned stern.

"First off, I sent the letter to Judgment talking about the intentions of the rogues and how we weren't working with them."

"Boss, do you really think that will help anything? We're wanted aren't we? I doubt that will help clear our names." Asuna noted.

"Yes good point Rose." Naki agreed. Osamu became confused at how Naki referred to Asuna but Kirito caught his expression and silently gestured that he would explain later.

"However, what matters is that we put in the effort to clear our names. If they truly care about apprehending those responsible, then they should at least take our statement in consideration." Naki added.

"I guess you have a point." Asuna reluctantly approved.

"Secondly, I want to verify something with Osamu." Naki announced once more.

Osamu suddenly felt anxious as all eyes went on him.

"Just to confirm Osamu, you and that Judgment group did manage to deactivate the power generator on our side right?"

"Yeah." Osamu nodded. "Shouldn't that be obvious though? The Level Downer stopped working once the one on our side was dealt with."

"Yeah you're right but we were just worried at the time. We faced little opposition on our end but you guys apparently fought the leader. The Level Downers we collected from of those fallen rogues have no effect." Naki said and stood up from his seat.

"Speaking of the leader, I have reason to believe that our new target is someone related to the leader of the rogues." Naki said, causing a slight stir in the room.

"What evidence do you have to back this up?" Zack asked fiercely.

"Simple." Naki took out a piece of ripped up paper from a nearby cabinet. "I had Asuna infiltrate the 177th Judgment Branch."

"You what?!" Kirito slammed his fists on the table. "Why would you make her do something that dangerous?!"

"Don't yell at me. Asuna is the one who suggested it." Naki retorted. Kirito stared at Asuna in alarm. "I wasn't against it either since I personally wanted info on what the rogues' objective was."

"And that paper was all you found?" Zack questioned.

"Yeah." Asuna answered. "They have almost no good security so sneaking in was straightforward. It is rather unfortunate that that paper is the only piece of evidence I was able to find though."

"Let me see here." Kirito got up and walked towards the paper. "All I can make out is 'Robert' and 'Love, Cynthia Swallow'".

"The name Robert doesn't tell us anything!" Zack argued. "Robert is a very common name!"

"While that is true, don't you think it's too much of a coincidence?" Naki responded.

"Huh?" Zack blurted out.

"There's been an identified intruder from our informants and the guy's name is Robert? Even though it could very well be a coincidence, I think the person in the letter and the intruder are the same person. It's too close to the aftermath of the rogues incident to disregard that possibility." Naki explained.

Zack reluctantly backed off.

"What do you want us to do exactly?" Osamu asked the question everybody had on their mind.

"Nothing. All we have is a name. No face, abilities or anything. We'll have to wait for our informants to give us more info. I just wanted to make you all more aware of the situation is all."

"Wait, NEGATIVE has informants?!" Osamu voiced in surprise.

"Yup." Poo Moo spoke up. "We have Level 0's who contribute to our cause by donating money and worthy information."

"Huh." Osamu acknowledged. "You know, I wanted to ask you Naki, what exactly is our goal is NEGATIVE?"

"Heh, didn't I tell already tell you? We're fighting for the acceptance of Level 0's. Nothing more and nothing less. We send calling cards with our identities as Level 0's at the scenes of our missions to tell the world that even those of lower levels can still fight." Naki explained seriously, his fists clenching.

"I see…" Osamu accepted.

"And Osamu, I think you're going to be a great fit here. That power you demonstrated was incredible. If you can come to wield it then you'll definitely be a worthy trump card for us."

The others members sent questioning glares but Naki ignored them.

"Meeting dismissed!"

Everyone began to go their own separate ways.

"Hey Osamu. You wanna get some ramen?" Kirito called out.

"Uh okay I guess." Osamu stuttered at the abruptness of Kirito's actions.

"How are you finding NEGATIVE so far?" Kirito asked.

"I can't really say. I did just join after all."

"Yeah true, but don't worry. Even though everyone's kind of a hardass, they're all pretty okay."

"I agree for now, no one seems that bad." Osamu agreed.

Kirito didn't say anything to that and the conversation went quiet until they reached the ram shop that Kirito was yearning for.

When they entered, Osamu was immediately hit by the smell of salt.

"This place has some pretty damn good ramen. The only problem is that they use so much salt that if you try to eat two bowls, you'll probably die."

Osamu shivered in fright at that news as he took a seat.

Kirito ordered two bowls of the regular and sat across from Osamu.

"So what's with the sudden invitation?" Osamu inquired.

"I just like getting close to my teammates is all. But the main reason I brought you here is to tell you about Naki, Asuna and I. Since we're all teammates, I figure it's fair to talk about our past right? Especially since we all know about yours."

"Wait, you guys know about my past?" Osamu asked in an aggravated tone.

"Yeah, sorry we looked at your file. That's why I want to tell you about us since we grew up together."

"Alright fair enough." Osamu accepted.

The waiter came with the two bowls of ramen.

"It all started 10 years ago." Kirito started. "Asuna, Naki and I are Child Errors. We all have no one to call family and no one to call our own." Kirito waited for his ramen to cool down.

"Academy City put us in this orphanage type facility that was a guise for something more sinister."

"Sinister? What, were they experimenting on you guys or something?" Osamu asked jokingly.

"Wow, you're not too far off mark actually." Kirito confirmed much to Osamu's horror. "Every 5 days all of us in the 'orphanage' were injected with… something that was supposed to enhance our growth as Espers."

"That's just…" Osamu muttered.

"That's not what's important though. Stuff like that is pretty common in this city. What really tore us apart was the fire that tore apart out orphanage. No one knew who started it or how it started. A flame erupted in the middle of the air and just like that, the building was caught up in a blaze. As stupid as it sounds, it almost seemed like magic." Kirito explained. "Asuna, Naki and I were the only survivors. We barely managed to escape the burning building and we lived on our own ever since. Naki left us a year later and it was just Asuna and I. We were homeless for years until Naki came back with boatloads of cash. That was when the idea of forming NEGATIVE came into play."

"…" Osamu was silent.

"So yeah, that's our story. I don't know much about Poo Moo or Zack. They mostly keep to themselves."

"…Do you guys really think that you're making a difference with NEGATIVE?" Osamu asked skeptically.

"Sometimes, I have that same exact thought." Kirito despondently agreed as the ramen became soggy.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

A Touma Kamijou walked through the ally that housed the members of GROUP.

"Stop right there you fucker!" Accelerator warned as he and the others prepared for combat.

"Wait, I'm not here to fight!" A Touma exclaimed.

"Do you really expect us to just stop and listen?!" Tsuchimikado scoffed. "We've already had dozens of dimension jumpers kill some of our own!"

"Someone like me can't kill…" A Touma said quietly, causing the others to lower their guard.

"I'm just here to ask you guys something." A Touma walked closer with his hands up in the air.

"And what is it? It must be pretty important if you jumped across dimensions to get here." Tsuchimikado asked wearily.

"Take me to your dimension's Touma Kamijou." A Touma immediately requested.

"…" GROUP was silent. Awaki was frozen stiff. This Touma looked identical to the one she knew.

"I need to see if his Imagine Breaker reacts to mine."

"Reacts? What are you talking about?" Tsuchimikado asked curiously, legitimately lost.

"It's a request from our Aleister. He wants more data on the Imagine Breaker and he's resorted to using me for those ends. No matter what dimension, Touma Kamijou always wields the Imagine Breaker and he's desperately searching for the reason why. Furthermore, the Touma Kamijou of this dimension pulls up some… odd readings. Readings unprecedented when compared to every other Touma Kamijou."

"Data huh? Sorry but we can't let you anywhere near our Kami-yan. Too much trouble and too many risks." Tsuchimikado raised a hand, signaling Etzali to ready his pistol.

"W-wait! You know that your Aleister is going to probably do the same thing right?! Not just him but every Aleister across the dimensions is sending over their Touma Kamijous for this very purpose!"

"That makes no sense. Aleister would never waste a valuable resource such as yourself." Tsuchimikado countered. "My bet is that… he doesn't need you anymore since he has enough data. Hell, maybe he even managed to recreate the Imagine Breaker. But that doesn't matter to me or any of us here. Shoot Etzali."

"Wa-" A Touma fell to the ground after Etzali fired a simple gunshot.

"Clean up the mess Accelerator and be quick about it. If dimension jumpers were caught by the outside, it would be problematic to say the least." Tsuchimikado advised before his phone rang.

"Ah, speak of the devil. Kami-yan's calling me. I'll be stepping out now guys, be careful." Tsuchimikado bid farewell as he walked off, leaving the other members of GROUP with varying expressions.

"What… what just happened?" Awaki muttered to no one in particular after witnessing the obscene turn of events.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"So Kami-yan, why did you tell me to come over here in person?" Tsuchimikado asked.

He and Touma were standing right outside of their dorms.

"So due to recent circumstances… I need a harem Tsuchimikado." Touma asked outright, causing Tsuchimikado to almost gag in disbelief.

"W….what? What did you just say Kami-yan?"

"I just told you! Well more specifically, I need 6 more girls to play the part."

"S-sorry Kami-yan. I just need some time to process this." Tsuchimikado admitted as he tiredly entered his dorm.

"Huh. What's with him?" Touma asked himself.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Osamu was back at his shitty apartment and he was interrupted from his attempt to bring his job back to life by his phone ringing.

"Hello?" Osamu answered.

"Osamu, it's good to talk to you!" Makoto's narcissistic voice echoed from the phone.

"*Sigh* What do you want?"

"I want you to come to A Certain High School tomorrow so you can see me beat the crap out of your friend Touma Kamijou."

"Oh don't worry, I was planning on going anyway."

"Really? I have a hard time believing it."

"…I've changed Makoto. It might be hard to believe but I'm tired of running from your and Adagaki's bullshit." Osamu abruptly hung up, feeling a swell of courage that was absent for far too long. "I wonder… will Touma be able to handle him?"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"What's wrong Touma?" Index asked. Itsuwa, her and Othnius were up to their usual antics of watching T.V. and doing nothing else.

"Nothing, just had a long day is all." Touma sighed and heated up the food that Itsuwa cooked.

"Oh by the way K-Kamijou-kun…" Itsuwa started while blushing intensely.

"Hm? What's up Itsuwa?"

"I-I got a phone call today from Necessarius earlier today and Tatemiya told me to relay this information to you." Itsuwa went silent again, wishing that she never brought this up.

"Which is…?" Index asked. She and Othinus didn't overhear this phone conversation at all.

"Agnese likes you!" Itsuwa shouted thunderously enough for the entire apartment complex to hear.

"…." Touma was quiet while Index and Othinus's faces opened wide with awe and shock.

"….Agnese huh?" Touma mumbled.

Othinus, Itsuwa and Index looked at Touma with great trepidation. Was he going to accept her 'confession'?

"That's it! She could be one of the concubines on the play!" Touma realized as he smiled giddily.

"….What?" The three girls said emotionlessly.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

After a bunch of random events that consisted of Touma's inward preparations for the fight with Makoto and Awaki's internal dilemma on what the hell happened with the dimension jumping, a day went by.

It was the day of the duel between Touma and Makoto.

"We're coming to cheer you on Touma!" Index exclaimed joyously.

"Just be careful. I've heard that this guy is pretty powerful. He might accidentally fire off the battlefield." Touma warned.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Itsuwa insisted.

Touma was still weary but he tried to disregard his worry as he made his way to school. He would have to sit through his first period class but after that, classes would be put on hold so that his match could hold spectators. Individuals that didn't even belong to the school were allowed to view the match as well.

"Hey Kami-yan! I heard about the match today!" Aogami came up behind Touma, greatly surprising him.

"Aogami! What the hell happened to you?!" Touma asked, baffled.

"Didn't Tsuchimikado tell the class? I was on my own personal journey. I discovered many things about myself that I never even though about." Aogami vaguely explained, further fueling Touma's curiosity.

"Well… good for you I guess."

"But I've heard that you're dueling Makoto Haru today?"

"Yeah."

"Be careful man. I've heard some pretty unsavory rumors about that guy. Heard that he's a big scumbag."

"I'll be fine." Touma said reassuringly.

"Yeah I guess you will. I of all people should know that." Aogami laughed for a reason beyond Touma's understandings.

Shortly after, Touma and Aogami entered the school's main buildings and Touma was offered words of encouragement and praise from most of the female populace. When they reached their class, Touma was immediately questioned by Tsuchimikado.

"Hey Kami-yan, would Awaki work for the harem?"

To clarify, Touma expanded upon the play to Tsuchimikado the prior day.

"I never thought of her but yeah, she should work for the play." Touma agreed.

"Wait what?" Awaki questioned though no one answered her.

The courtyard of A Certain High School was bustling with activity. No one gave a shit about their first period class.

"So Kamijou," Fukiyose started. "what's your plan for the duel?"

"Plan? Eh, I'll just punch him. That's what I usually do."

"Why did I even ask…?" Fukiyose lamented.

"But you know, I'm pretty surprised at how many spectators are coming to watch this fight. Because really, why would anyone care?" Awaki mentioned.

"My guess is that the girls from Tokiwadai heard and came running over. After all, Kami-yan's recently become rather popular over there." Aogami concluded.

"Well, here's hoping you don't lose Kami-yan! This is a gamble. If you lose, girls are gonna shit talk you and if you win, you'll remain in their good favor." Tsuchimikado reminded him.

"Listen Tsuchimikado, I only need 4 more girls for the play. I really don't care about what the majority think." Touma countered before Awaki interrupted.

"What are you guys talking about? What play?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys." Touma realized before turning to face Fukiyose, Awaki and Aogami. "When Tokiwadai called me yesterday, they revealed that they need me for a play during their Ball. It's called 'Prince Snow White and the Seven Concubines.' I was hoping that you would join in Awaki. It's gonna be difficult finding more girls that would willing to join in this garbage."

Some girls in the class lamented at Touma's words but Awaki disregarded them.

"Well… I guess I could join." Awaki accepted under a guise of reluctance.

"Oh thanks Awaki!" Touma said happily earning a gaze of ferocity from Fukiyose that only Tsuchimikado managed to notice.

"Hey Kami-yan," Tsuchimikado tried his best to hold back his laughter. "what about having Fukiyose join the play?"

"What?!" Touma shouted. "Are you crazy?! Fukiyose wouldn't be caught dead in something like this!"

Fukiyose, who was secretly hoping for Touma to agree with Tsuchimikado's proposal lightly groaned and sat back down in disappointment.

"Oh Kami-yan, you naïve boy. That's rather upsetting but I understand. We'll try to recruit 4 more girls." Tsuchimikado resolved.

"You already have 2 other girls?" Awaki asked for further clarification as Touma earned some stares of fury from the rest of the class.

"Yeah, it kind of came out of nowhere honestly. Though one of them is only in it because Tokiwadai is paying her for it." Touma answered.

"I seriously doubt that Kami-yan is going to have trouble getting girls to join the play considering the amount of girls that are here to watch the duel." Aogami advised.

"Speaking of the duel," Awaki changed the subject. "I learned about this Makoto guy's power."

"Impressive Musujime." Tsuchimikado complimented. "Did you do that to earn Kami-yan's favor?"

"Don't be stupid." Awaki sighed. "I just happened to overhear it as I was passing by some high school. Apparently, Makoto's power consists of wind manipulation. He can harden the properties of wind to create numerous blades and the like that he can control at will."

"Wow, that's actually pretty cool." Touma said in amazement.

"Cool? You have to fight this guy you know. Admiring his strength is the last thing you should be doing." Awaki warned.

"Oh don't worry. I'm prepared to fight him. I just believe that respecting someone's power is necessary if you want to properly fight him." Touma said sagely.

"Damn Kami-yan, those are some pretty wise words." Tsuchimikado complimented.

At the other end of the room, Himegami was crossing her fingers, silently hoping that someone in the room would consider her for the play.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

First period ended and hype was building up outside in the courtyard of A Certain High School.

Two acquaintances that became strangers ran into each other.

"Why are you here?" Seria asked Misaki. "You know that it's impossible for him to remember you so why bother?"

"You know why." Misaki answered vaguely.

"You should really know when to give up." Seria sighed pitifully.

Girls that should've been in class or work arrived at the scene.

"Are you sure that you two should be here?" Saten asked Mikoto and Kuroko.

"Eh, it's not like it matters. No one bothered going to class anyway. Ever since that idiot saved Kongou and the others, he became the talk of the school for some reason." Mikoto said.

"That… doesn't surprise me." Konori reluctantly accepted.

"Unfortunately…." Kuroko sighed despondently. "I don't see the appeal of this."

"Why did you come then?" Uiharu inquired.

"What else am I supposed to do when no one is around?" Kuroko whined.

"But isn't this crowd a bit too big?" Saten observed.

"Knowing that that idiot is involved, I'm not surprised." Mikoto sighed.

Three love struck females stood, waiting in anticipation.

"Is Touma really going to be okay?" Index asked worriedly.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Itsuwa said resolutely. Itsuwa didn't come to class since she wanted to make sure that Index brought Othinus along and got to the school without getting lost.

"Indeed. It's him after all." Othinus chimed in.

A certain group laid back at the sidelines, waiting for the duel to begin.

"Hey boss, the guy with the spiky hair is the one that Osamu was talking about right? The really overpowered one that helped disable that generator?" Kirito asked for clarification.

"Yeah I think so." Naki responded vaguely.

"This crowd is much larger than it really should be." Zack said offhandedly with slight annoyance.

"Did someone spread info about this fight?" Poo Moo wondered aloud.

"Who cares?" Asuna said tiredly. "Hey… isn't Osamu supposed to be here with us?"

"He is. I don't know where he is though. He isn't answering any of my calls and he did seem a little off when we had our last meeting. But then again, I barely know him so what do I know?" Naki said as he secretly worried for what Osamu was doing.

Another group with ties to the dark side of Academy City stood near the sidelines as well; taking note of the many familiar faces that passed by.

"Hey Mugino, the Railgun is over there!" Kinuhata remarked. "Why are they all here to watch this stupid duel?"

"I'm asking myself the same question." Mugino spat out irritably. "You can blame Hamazura."

"What?! How is this my fault?! I wanted to come watch; you guys didn't have to come along!" Hamazura insisted.

"We needed some good entertainment Hamazura. Jobs like the last one take a lot out of us you know." Mugino said sourly. "But I didn't want to be in this huge goddamn crowd!"

Hamazura tried their best to ignore the rest of ITEM's complaining as he looked at the center of the courtyard, eagerly awaiting the start of the duel.

"How exactly do you know this Kamijou guy Hamazura?" Takitsubo inquired, asking a question that the other members of ITEM had. Fremea didn't really care and was eating some baked bread that the Tokiwadai maids were selling.

"It's a long story…"

1 Level 5 came out of sheer curiosity.

"The Hero's taking part in a duel huh?" Accelerator smirked. "I can't wait to see how this shit plays out."

1 other Level 5 came out of sheer hype.

"Kamijou is fighting huh? I wish I was the one fighting him but this works out too!" Gunha yelled out, causing others to distance themselves from him.

2 unknown antagonists were preparing to scrutinize the fight from an isolated corner of the courtyard.

"Elizabeth, calm yourself." Robert advised.

"I-I'm fine brother. I'm just a bit nervous is all." Elizabeth replied while twiddling her thumbs.

"No need to fret, we're just here to gather info on the capabilities of Touma Kamijou. He's been making quite a ruckus in this city as of late and it's worth seeing if he really will be a thorn in our side." Robert explained.

Elizabeth was about to respond but a distraught male accidentally shoved her as he walked past the antagonistic duo.

Elizabeth wasn't disheveled and Robert didn't seem to mind.

"That guy looked kind of sad." Elizabeth remarked.

"Indeed he did. But that's no surprise. All this city truly exudes is heartache." Robert agreed as he grimaced.

Lastly, one former enemy stood on the sidelines, patiently waiting for the duel to begin.

"The Imagine Breaker huh?" Kamisato said quietly to himself. "I'm looking forward to see what you got yourself into this time."

Touma was getting mentally prepared as Tsuchimikado and Aogami tried to hype him up.

"Come on Kami-yan! You can do this!" Aogami encouraged.

"Yeah Kami-yan! You ready!? You ready?! You ready?!" Tsuchimikado intensely shouted.

"Oh my god, shut up!" Touma retorted.

"Kami-yan…" Aogami whispered, disregarding Touma's annoyed outburst. "Just think of all the girls you can get when you win this fight! Think of how much the harem will expand!"

"Yeah, just think about it Kami-yan! Isn't this what you wanted?! Didn't you want a harem?!" Tsuchimikado added.

Before Touma could lose his mind, Osamu moved towards Touma with a distraught expression.

"Oh Osamu." Touma acknowledged. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Yeah, well I wasn't either." Osamu agreed. "I just want to see you kick Makoto' ass. He's had it for a long time coming."

"Man don't worry." Tsuchimikado said reassuringly. "It's Kami-yan. Scum like that Makoto guy usually don't have the bite to back their bark."

"Yeah Osamn69. Kami-yan will be able to handle it." Aogami said.

"But you know…this place is a bit too packed." Osamu noted.

"Yeah, it's making me kind of nervous honestly." Touma admitted.

"Oh! There he comes!" Tsuchimikado alerted Touma and co. For some reason, Tsuchimikado and Aogami ran near the school the second they saw Makoto near them.

Makoto was walking towards the center of the courtyard enthusiastically with Adagaki at his side.

Adagaki had a snarky smile and was attracting stares from many of the male populace.

Yomikawa went to center and the enormous crowd started to gradually quiet down.

"The two Espers must now enter the arena!" Yomikawa announced via a megaphone.

"Good luck Touma." Osamu said.

Touma nodded and walked towards the center.

Adagaki exited the center and walked towards the area that Osamu was standing at.

"Hey, are you wondering why there are so many people here?" Makoto asked Touma. His tone was much more serious than his usual narcissistic one.

"…" Touma didn't answer.

"It's because I personally spread word about this duel. Using my connections, I tried my best to make everyone in Academy City become aware of this event. And it looks like it paid off." Makoto grinned. "You know, I was thinking…you want to make a bet?"

"W-what?" Touma stuttered.

"A bet. Think about it. If you could somehow make me lose which is obviously impossible due to your Level, then you can make me regret it. Wouldn't that be nice?"

Some of the crowd caught wind of this declaration and it spread around like wildfire. Many were cheering for a bet to be made while the ones that knew Touma frowned in worry.

"…." Touma was thinking.

"So? Yes or no?" Makoto aggressively asked.

"…Fine but do you mind if I propose it?" Touma said, sparking some serious interest in everyone present.

"Oh? Sure. Anything. Anything at all." Makoto accepted.

"I realized that there's only one way for your ego to truly break." Touma brought up scornfully causing Makoto to furrow his eyebrows in slight concern. "If I win, then you have to not be in a relationship with a girl for **4 years.** And if you win, then I have to drop out of high school and never go back. " Touma proposed. "I think it's kind of fair. You're basically ruining my future if you win and I'm ruining your ego if I win. Fair enough right? I mean I would've made the no relationship bet on myself too but no girls have an interest in me in the first place so that wouldn't be fair."

The crowd immediately had several outbursts.

And in the midst of this, Makoto laughed. He laughed so hard that he had to stop to prevent himself from collapsing.

"Sure Touma Kamijou sure. Get ready to lose your future." Makoto backed up and prepared to have the wind do his bidding along with making sure that his insurance was still intact.

"And for you to lose your ego." Touma tightened his fists.

"Are you all ready?!" Tsuchimikado blared into a microphone.

"I am Aogami and this is my co-commentator Tsuchimikado." Aogami introduced themselves. "Now… who will lose part of themselves?! Will Touma Kamijou lose his future or will Makoto Haru lose his ego?!"

"Begin!" Yomikawa announced, signaling the start of a duel that would unknowingly give birth to a topic of epic proportions.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Natsu Swallow sat in the Swallow Estate with a blank expression. For some reason, he could foresee Robert and Elizabeth failing him.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]


	11. S2: Repetitive Consequences

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **Hey guys, it's been a little while. I'm sorry about that bu-**

" **Move away you useless piece of hay!"**

 **W-wait what?! Who the hell are you…?! Oh no… are you that abomination I created?! Killer Gee?!**

" **Yeah son I dimension jumped cuz it was fun."**

 **Oh no….**

" **And I'll do the reviewer response since this is my new Renaissance!"**

 **REVIEWER'S RESPONSE:**

 **Brosephg, bro you're right. I wish that I took the place of that guy though, cuz I would've been able to show you all my true might! And you talking about Touma's harem? Man screw that, Touma has to work on his rap caroms!**

 **whwsms: WHW! Expect the unexpected boi! Cuz if you don't then them peeps are gonna treat you like a toy!**

 **321jaz: Bro, this story ain't canonical! It's a brand new chronicle! And as for the illusions, it has nothing on my rapping delusions!**

 **Agent Nine: Lame bro you like fights? How about epic ass rap battles that take place in the midst of the night? And as for Touma's attraction, it's just a fraction of his adolescent taction!**

 **Hey hey that's enough Killer Gee! How the hell did you even end up here?! And you didn't even answer the reviewer's questions correctly!**

" **It's your own fault yo. Since you abandoned us in Comp, we're gonna make you romp!"**

 **What…what have I done…?**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 _Repetitive Consequences **[11]-** TALE AND TIME ARC_

Aleister Crowley was in quite a bind. Despite his usual stoic and expressionless self, he couldn't help but express dissatisfaction at the present situation.

GROUP forming together and then killing the Touma dimension jumpers was never an order issued by him. There was an imposter. Somehow, there was someone presumably in Academy City that had the intellectual prowess, and to contact the former members of GROUP and give out orders without arousing any form of suspicion. Who was doing this? Aleister had no ide- no wait. That's a lie actually. It didn't take long for Aleister to figure out who the conspirator was. That was effortless. What was utterly bewildering however, was their motive. Did they have something against the dimension jumpers and if they did, why round up the former members of GROUP? It didn't make much sense, even to Aleister's shrewd mind.

He would just sit back and watch though. Sure, he too was rather curious about what would unfold if two Touma Kamijou's ran into each other but the implications of that were far too risky since it was so unprecedented. This imposter issue however, was much more of a pressing concern and interest.

Aleister had to wonder though. Was this conspirator veiling themselves in the cover of darkness or falsely blinding themselves in the dense security of the light?

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The duel kicked off and tension was high.

Makoto opened up the battle with a surprising sprint to Touma's position. Touma was baffled at this unexpected occurrence considering what his power was but he staved off the nervousness in his mind and fortified his defenses. Makoto came in an expertly placed punch which was aimed at Touma's gut at a slower speed than his sprint in order to throw Touma off. Touma however, foresaw this as it somehow replicated a losing battle he encountered in the Phases. He caught Makoto's fist with his left hand and took advantage of his stunned state by punching him in the gut with his right arm.

Makoto staggered backwards and coughed, trying to garner some last minute sympathy from Touma in order to catch him off guard. He did some research on him though a lot of info was oddly non-existent or incredibly vague. One tidbit he learned from basic face-to-face human interaction though is that Touma Kamijou is a complete idiot when it comes to giving his enemies second chances. Touma disregarded this however and fiercely punched Makoto in the stomach, sending him flying across the field.

Makoto laid on the ground while the crowd gasped in awe.

"Wow, that Kamijou guy sure doesn't give shits does he?"

"Yeah, but he is a Level 0. How else is he supposed to win?"

"Good point."

"Why didn't Makoto use his Esper ability yet?"

"I don't know. Maybe he thought he wouldn't need it? I don't blame him for thinking that though. It IS just a Level 0."

"This is just a warm up isn't it?"

Various people from the crowd stated their own pieces about the developments so far. Many still believed that Makoto had the upper hand.

"Huh. I had you pegged for a fool but it seems you're not as stupid as I heard." Makoto got up and grinned.

"…" Touma stayed silent and mentally prepared himself for any incoming surprises.

"But it's over for you now Touma Kamijou. A Level 0 like you has no chance of withstanding my Windblade assault." Makoto gloated.

"Interesting!" Tsuchimikado shouted into the microphone. "According to Makoto, it seems like he was just toying with Kami-yan. What are your thoughts on this Aogami?"

"I wouldn't say that this Makoto guy isn't bluffing but Kami-yan isn't someone to go down without a fight either." Aogami replied.

"Prepare for the loss of your future!" Makoto snapped his fingers and for some reason, the air didn't feel right.

Touma immediately sensed this and readied his right arm.

The crowd watched in great expectation since the majority of them knew the power that Makoto wielded.

Makoto grinned and air slashed Touma in a horizontal swipe. Touma's chin was cut and he was in awe.

' _So this is his power huh? I heard about it from Awaki but this is gonna be a pain.'_ Touma thought as he rubbed his new wound.

"Hahaha!" Makoto's head arched back and he laughed like a feisty jester. "This is gonna be fun."

The crowd felt pity for Touma. How was a simple Level 0 meant to counter this?

"These idiots don't know a thing." Mugino jeered in annoyance.

"Yeah, boss has got this!" Hamazura exclaimed.

"Are you sure he's going to be okay?" Saten asked in worry.

"Yeah, he's dealt with worse." Mikoto stated simply.

The entirety of Touma's class looked on in concern, especially Fukiyose and Himegami.

Back at the fight, Makoto fired off some more condensed wind strikes which were all being conducted by the waves of Makoto's hand.

Touma was hit by every blade but the pattern became readily apparent.

' _I see… each time he waves his hand a wind blade is formed. That makes this simple.'_

Touma got up and Makoto looked on in slight pity.

"What? You're still deciding to stand up huh? I did you the favor of not striking any of your vital points and you paid no heed to it?! You dumbass!" Makoto yelled out in scorn as he prepared for even more 'wind conducting.'

Touma watched the movement of Makoto's hand slowly. Each time his hand stopped in place, a blade would strike. Furthermore, his hands' position in front of his body determined where Touma would be struck but still, Touma ran.

He negated the incoming wind blades with his right hand for a little while before Makoto stopped and stared at Touma in trepidation.

"What… what the hell are you?!" Makoto shouted in anguish.

The crowd was silent either due to amazement or fear.

"Oh ho! Here we have it folks! Kami-yan's signature trump card!" Tsuchimikado announced happily.

"Yeah, I don't get to see it much but when I do, it's still a sight for sore eyes." Aogami added.

"What am I?" Touma lightly grinned. "I'm just your everyday Level 0."

Some of the spectators in the crowd chuckled at his jab but Makoto was having none of it.

"You bastard! What the hell!"

"Are you happy that your friend is winning?" Adagaki questioned Osamu.

Osamu grimaced. She was throwing insults his way for the duration of the whole fight.

"You know that it's useless though right? I told you that Makoto has an ace up his sleeve didn't I? But even if he does lose, it doesn't really matter to me." Adagaki taunted.

Osamu stayed silent.

"What's wrong? Are you shocked by my coldness? Well I doubt it. Considering what happened with the 'A Incident' years ago, I think you know that side of me all too well." Adagaki stared at the battle. "All of the guys I slept with were worth it. Hell, anything's better than being asked out by you, even sleeping with a premature ejaculator." Adagaki scorned.

An agonizing flash of pain seared through Osamu's head.

"You bastard!" Makoto wildly formed several blades, all of which Touma dodged and negated.

' _Looks like the Phases were good for something.'_

Touma neared Makoto and punched him in the gut with no hesitation.

Makoto flew across the ground, losing his strength. However, he wasn't done yet.

He stood back up.

"Give it up Makoto. You've lost." Touma advised.

"Shut the hell up! I lose when I say I lose!" Makoto dug into his pockets and pulled out two daggers.

Everyone went wide-eyed at Makoto's foolish maneuver.

"What an idiot. Resorting to means like that is ridiculous." Kamisato stated distastefully.

"Woah woah woah! That's not allowed!" Tsuchimikado announced passionately.

"Wait, there were announcements about rules right?" Aogami added confused.

Makoto didn't listen however and he threw the daggers in the air. They floated and sped towards Touma.

While everyone was worried for what would become of Touma, he simply gritted his teeth and ran forward. He spread his arms apart and opened up his hands revealing his palms. He pushed his palms through the blades of the daggers and ran towards Makoto.

"Haaaaaaaahhhhh!" Touma shouted fiercely, channeling the pain in his hands as a catalyst for greater will.

"Makoto Haru… if you think that you can use cheap shots to win in a battle determining our lives… then let me destroy that fucked up illusion of yours!" Touma punched Makoto in the face, sending him flying across the field, landing in front of the crowd.

Touma heavily panted and relaxed his hands which now had daggers dug into them.

Makoto was unconscious.

"It's-It's over!" Yomikawa shouted as she ran towards Touma. The crowd erupted into applause.

"That Kamijou guy sure has guts." Naki complimented.

"Yeah, someone like him would be a great fit for NEGATIVE." Kirito thought aloud.

"Nah, I don't see that happening. I doubt that he'd want to get involved in the dark side." Naki countered.

"Wow, even I gotta admit, that was kind of badass hero." Accelerator grinned.

"He hasn't changed at all has he?" Kamisato chuckled as he walked away from the scene of the battle.

"You dumbass! Why the hell did you do that?" Yomikawa scolded.

"They were going in my direction. What else was I supposed to do?" Touma whined.

As Touma and Yomikawa were arguing, the Railgun gang approached them.

"You idiot! What the hell was that?!" Mikoto scolded.

"Can not everyone yell at me please?" Touma begged.

Touma pulled the daggers out of his hands thanks to the aid from Yomikawa. He was getting some immediate treatment even thought he would certainly have to pay a visit to Heaven Canceller.

"And with that folks, the long hyped duel is over!" Tsuchimikado announced.

"Yeah, it kind of went by a bit quickly don't you think?" Aogami quipped.

"Yeah it kinda did now that you mention it but who cares?! It was pretty epic!"

"Wow…is this guy really a Level 0?"

"It sounds kind of unbelievable if you ask me."

"Boss kind of overdid it but he got the job done." Hamazura laughed merrily.

"There's more to that guy than meets the eye. Now I'm kind of glad I accepted that shitty play part just to see what the hell drives him." Mugino murmured under her breath.

"So that power of yours is what makes you an 'exception' huh?" Konori asked Touma who got to his feet.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Normally I don't like showing it to others but I didn't really have a choice in that situation." Touma confirmed.

"That was pretty cool though." Saten said, giving Touma a heartfelt smile.

"Heh thanks."

Mikoto didn't like where this was going so she decided to ask Uiharu what she thought of the fight.

"Hey Uiharu." Mikoto called out.

Uiharu was seemingly staring off into space.

"Uh you okay?" Mikoto asked concerned.

"H-huh? Oh yes I'm fine." Uiharu said in a slightly dazed state. "I'm a little tired is all."

Mikoto didn't buy it but Saten brought her out of her state of worry.

"Misaka-san? Isn't there something you should say to Kamijou-san?"

"O-oh… yeah you're right."

Touma looked a bit perplexed but he stayed quiet.

"I-I'm sorry for all of the trouble I caused during the whole NEGATIVE incident." Misaka apologized profusely.

"Hey hey it's fine! It was the mask's fault!" Touma begged to differ.

"You may be right but I still caused a lot of trouble so-"

"Oh?! Is Kami-yan making advances in broad daylight?! Right in the middle of such a huge crowd?!" Tsuchimikado yelled into the microphone.

"Shut the hell up! Why are still commentating?! And why the hell is there still such a huge crowd here?!" Touma asked some questions that warranted answers but they went unanswered.

A large section of the crowd was eyeing the scene taking place between Osamu and Adagaki.

"Hey, is that guy Adagaki's new boy toy?"

"I think so. I feel kind of bad for the guy. Wait… is that Osamu Yuki?! Why is that dumbass getting involved with her again? Doesn't he remember the A-Incident?"

Several members of the crowd were talking about Osamu's involvement with Adagaki since the two of them seemed to be reasonably popular.

"What are they talking about?" Touma asked.

No one around him knew what to say and they all shook their heads. Kuroko however, was starting to remember something about this Adagaki girl.

"Hey Osamu. What's going on?" Touma walked towards Osamu who was getting all of the attention.

Instead of responding, Osamu clutched his head in pain and groaned.

Everyone in the vicinity even Adagaki, was slightly concerned and perturbed at this predicament.

Memories of the past filled Osamu's head. Memories of excitement and shame occupied his thoughts. And then he roared.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Osamu screamed towards the sky as his body lit on fire.

' _AROUSAL MODE ON'_

' _This power is back huh? What a time for it to come too.'_ Osamu inwardly quipped as everyone around him backed up and yelped in shock.

Adagaki gritted her teeth.

For some reason, Osamu lost himself. He wasn't sure if it was from the past taunting him or whether the current reality was humiliating enough to prompt the upcoming satisfaction he would now gain.

"Adagaki… you've screwed me over for so long… what would you say to payback?!" Osamu shouted as if another fiber of his being fostered control.

The crowd stared in anticipation and apprehension, sensing that Osamu was snapping.

' _Tell me Osamu, if you were a superhero, then what type of signature attack would you want to have?'_ The demon in Osamu's subconscious asked excitedly.

' _Isn't that obvious? I'm Osman69, the hentai reviewer who revels in the gifts granted by puberty!'_ Osamu declared in his mind as a definite decision.

"PUBERTY… PUNCH!" Osamu's kindled fist made contact with Adagaki's face. She went flying and landed next to Makoto.

Everyone around Osamu was silent.

' _Damn it… what are they gonna do…? They're probably going to crucify me for this.'_ Osamu thought anxiously until the sounds of clapping were heard around him.

"That guy… he did it! He actually did it! He beat the shit out of Adagaki!" One observer complimented with glee.

"Finally… that bitch finally got what was coming to her."

"Man, who would've thought that these two nobodies would take out two of the biggest assholes in Academy City?"

Several watchers in the crowd conversed happily as Makoto and Adagaki lay unconscious on the ground ahead of them.

"Holy shit, that was different." Touma said plainly as the Railgun cast still stared in awe.

"K-Kamijou, you should probably go to the hospital now. Your hands-"

"Oh yeah you're right!" Touma stared at his palms that still had daggers through them.

"Hmm…" Robert sighed as Elizabeth glanced over in concern.

"What's wrong brother?"

"If that Kamijou guy and Osamu kid get in our way, we might actually have trouble accomplishing the plan father sent us out to do."

Elizabeth didn't say anything but she too agreed.

"Academy City will fall. I don't know why but if it's father's will then so be it." Robert stated determinedly.

Elizabeth frowned however. Something didn't seem quite right.

It was then that Robert Swallow collapsed. A voice in his head told him so.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Hours passed and Touma was in his hospital bed, staring at the blue sky of Academy City. His injuries were mostly recovered. The abnormal healing was certainly something to be thankful for.

He wasn't thinking of anything particularly important. Sure, the thing with Osamu was on his mind just like everyone else but there was still something that was nagging at him.

"I feel kind of bad for Makoto. Yeah he's an asshole but was that consequence really fair?" Touma asked himself.

"I see that you're as naïve as ever." A familiar female voice said in resignation as she closed the door behind her.

"K-Kanzaki is that you?! When the hell did you come to Academy City?" Touma stuttered.

"Just now. I'm just here to inform you of something that Necessarius needs your help with." Kanzaki stated wearily.

"Who is it? Another intruder from the magic side?"

"Yes unfortunately. He goes by the name of Robert Swallow. He's part of a long line of sorcerers known as the Swallow family. He stole an extremely important document that classified information on Saints." Kanzaki explained.

"Saints? So like you?"

"Yeah but it's supposedly info that even I'm not even aware of."

"Anyway," Kanzaki continued. "Swallow is an earth based magician who is able to form the walls and ground of most environments to any shape of his liking. Also, his powers get amplified under a certain condition but I don't think you want to know said condition."

"Uh, what's so bad about his amplification?" Touma asked, suddenly growing scared.

"Well… Swallow gets powered up from how aroused he gets. When growing up, Swallow perfected this art of sexual amplification and is able to get turned on by any general type of pornography." Kanzaki said while her face was fuming red and her body shook around nervously.

"WAIT WHAT?! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU MAKING ME FIGHT?! SUCH MISFORTUNE!" Touma yelled out.

"I-I apologize but we can't seem to track him down. We know that he's in Academy City but none of us know the city well enough to warrant investigation. You're the only one who can aid us Touma Kamijou." Kanzaki bowed.

"O-Okay okay no need to be so serious! I'll take care of it!" Touma insisted.

"Tsuchimikado should be texting you the directions for the most likely location of his base." Kanzaki added and Touma nodded.

"I am really sorry to request this of you right after what happened today. Tsuchimikado also gave me the rundown. I would help you but I have other duties to attend to."

Touma nodded once more and Kanzaki was about to leave.

"Oh wait, this is probably unwarranted but don't take Index with you got it? I don't want her near a pervert like that." Kanzaki said threateningly.

"Yeah, yeah I know, I know…"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Osamu was going back to his crappy dorm. Many people had questions for him but he just wanted a rest after what just happened.

"I feel happy but for some reason I still regret what I just did." Osamu told himself as he walked up the stairs.

"Oh what? Somebody else lives here? Oh Osman it's you!"

Aogami walked towards Osamu who was having a hard time believing that there was somebody else that lived in this atrocity of an apartment.

"H-hey Aogami." Osamu greeted cautiously.

"Man that puberty punch was crazy. What the hell was that?"

"I don't know. I'm still trying to figure it out myself."

"Huh. You're probably tired after that right? Are you planning on jacking it soon?"

"Huh? Uh maybe." Osamu answered awkwardly.

"Well sorry to break it to you but the internet isn't working." Aogami broke the news.

"What?!" Osamu's attitude changed instantly.

"Yeah I know it sucks. I've heard that there's this abandoned observatory near here that still has internet access for some reason but I'm too busy to check it ou-"

Aogami stopped himself as Osamu turned around and went to look for observatory.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Currently there was a breach within a certain abandoned observatory.

Touma prematurely left the hospital as soon as Tsuchimikado texted him the coordinates. The location was this abandoned observatory that was in one of the more desolate areas of Academy City.

A man in a blazer and tight purple pants strutted forwards with a menacing look on his face while holding a sealed letter.

"So you're the mad magician Robert Swallow?!" Touma exclaimed with his right fist outstretched.

"Oh yes. And who is it that asks? You seem like a lowly mongrel who doesn't deserve to stand on the same plane as me." Robert said with a mocking tone.

"Who I am doesn't matter! I'm just your everyday Level 0 that's been sent here to kick your ass!" Touma yelled.

"Hahahaha. Isn't a Level 0 the weakest of all you science kids? How do plan you plan to defeat such a prestigious magician?" Robert said laughing.

"Plan? Heh. I have none. All I have to do is break that tight pants illusion of yours!" Touma yelled passionately.

"WHAT?! You dare insult my fashion sense you lowly mongrel?" Robert grumbled angrily.

"For that, YOU DIE!"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

It took Osamu an hour to find the observatory. Most of the observatories had no access so it was actually relatively simple to find the one that Aogami was talking about.

Osamu entered the extremely plain and empty observatory and he quickly came to a computer that was connected to a larger monitor on the wall.

"Alright, this is probably pushing it a little but it HAS to be done. IT MUST BE DONE!" Osamu fiercely exclaimed. He was understandably backed up considering what he's recently been through.

"Okay time to finally soften my little man." Osamu said excitedly.

However, when Osamu was about to search up a video that he's heard various rumors about, he heard sounds of fighting amidst the seemingly desolate environment.

"What? There's a fight going on here? Shit! Well, whatever. I can just not interrupt them I guess."

As you can see, when he is especially aroused, Osamu lacks any sort of rationale.

"Alright, alright so where's a working computer? Ah here's one. Okay cool, looks like the internet connection is still stable here for some reason. A commenter on one of my reviews talked about this hentai and got a ton of up votes so it's probably pretty good."

Osamu proceeded to Goggle and typed 'ASSTiTs Galore! Conquest of the Amazonian Empire!'

"Huh, why does this have so many negative reviews? Whatever, it's probably just some trolls."

Then Osamu hit the full screen button…

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

A Certain Specific Porno was playing on the large screen right in front of Touma Kamijou and Robert Swallow

"Wait what?! What is this disgusting scene playing before my eyes?! No, it can't be! It's the one type of pornography that turns me off! I can't watch homosexual pornography!" Robert yells in fear.

"Ah yes, I can't wait to stick my plunger up your warp-pipe…" said the voice of the male porn star on screen.

"NO NO NOOOOOO!" Robert screamed.

"I… I don't know who these people are or why it's even on in the first place, but Robert Swallow… it's time for you to swallow this!" Touma yelled out as he pounded Swallow's face with his right hand.

"NO NO NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" Swallow yelled out mortified before going unconscious.

"Wow, that was ridiculously easy. But his last name is Swallow huh? Is that a coincidence or is he really connected to that NEGATIVE rouge leader?... Well whatever. I got what I came for and I'm pretty damn tired after having two major fights in the same day." Touma told himself as he picked up the document that Robert dropped.

He usually wouldn't act like this but he felt a push to abandon this train of thought.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT SHIT?!" A certain aroused individual screamed.

"Wait, is that…?" Touma wondered aloud while looking up at the control center seeing Osamu.

"Hey Osamu. What exactly are you doing here?" Touma asked while walking up the stairs.

' _Oh crap! Why's Touma here?!_ Osamu thought panicked.

"Oh hey, there. I just need the internet for really needed internet for personal reasons."

"Oh, so is that "personal reasons?" Touma asked while pointing at the screen which was still playing _THAT_ certain porno.

"No no no. That wasn't what I meant to click on, I swear!" Osamu said hurriedly.

"Uh huh. Yeah sure." Touma said skeptically.

"No wait wait. At least allow me to explain." Osamu begged.

"Well ok. No harm in it I suppose." Touma responded.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"So let me get this straight. Your dorm lost internet and Aogami told you about this rumored abandoned observatory that still somehow had internet so you found your way here?" Touma asked for clarification.

"Y-yeah. When I look at it in hindsight, it was a pretty stupid idea." Osamu admitted.

"Well whatever. At least you owned up to it. Are you really that desperate for porn though?"

"Man you have NO idea…"

The two Espers walked out of the observatory without sensing the other person that was in the vicinity.

Elizabeth Swallow was trying to carry her brother back to the apartment they rented.

"What…what's going on? Why did Robert suddenly collapse and why is he acting so different? This makes no sense…" Elizabeth felt a slight hate towards Osamu and Touma but it was overpowered by the utter confusion she currently felt.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Aleister Crowley frowned.

This wasn't right. Events shifted too drastically. These events were far too similar to what occurred in what he called the 'Compilation' Universe. Was there a dimension jumper from there? Or are they from the 'Infinite' Universe? The 'Unknown' Universe? Or maybe even the destroyed 'Strange' Universe? No, that didn't matter right now.

Is it the same dimension jumper that caused GROUP to reform?

Aleister felt anxious but he still felt happy.

A problem of this caliber hasn't faced his other selves yet.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Nee-chin, has Kami-yan told you about the play yet?" Tsuchimikado asked Kanzaki in person.

They were right outside his dorm.

Kanzaki said no but she felt as if she would be coerced into saying yes.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]


	12. S2: Who is Destati69?

**REVIEWS ARE BEING HANDLED BY ME KILLER GEE SINCE DESTATI IS OUT FOR A LONG PEE**

 **whwsms: WHW, same as ever, questioning the laws of nature but you'll have to wait and see for Destati to reveal his dreams!**

 **Brosephg: The battle between Touma and Makoto was pretty orgasmic, almost makes me feel super fantastic.**

 **shiroryuu01: Aleister's pretty whack, hopefully he gets his ass cracked.**

 **321jaz: Everything's come back around but something seems strangely profound.**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 _Who is Destati69? **[12]-** TALE AND TIME ARC_

Osamu Yuki was back at his ragtag apartment after the encounter he had with Touma in the abandoned factory.

"This…this doesn't feel right. Why did I go to that abandoned factory again?" Osamu clutched his head on frustrated confusion.

"For porn? There's no way I'd go through that much trouble for one measly video!"

He walked towards the fridge that had a broken freezer and took a bottle of soda to drown his anxieties in.

"I don't even know what's going on anymore. I felt like I wasn't even able to stop myself when Aogami told me about that factory. I almost felt… controlled." Osamu clenched his fists and grieved for a little while before a familiar female figure appeared before his eyes.

Akari was standing in front of Osamu with an unusually solemn expression.

"W-What the hell?!" Osamu jumped up from his bed and eyed Akari wearily. "What happened to you Akari? Why did it take you so long to appear?!"

Akari tried to respond but when she opened her mouth, no sound came out.

Instead a voice echoed around the apartment that they resided in. The voice was Akari's.

"Tell me Osamu. What is the difference between reality and delusion?"

With those words, she disappeared.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Touma arrived back at his apartment and was met with the same old situation. Index and Othinus watching T.V. while Itsuwa cooked dinner.

"T-Touma?!" Index screamed out a bit too loudly, prompting the other two female denizens to stare at the stoic male in shock.

"W-why are you here Kamijou-san? Shouldn't you still be at the hospital?" Itsuwa asked greatly concerned.

"Indeed. Your palms were greatly injured in that battle with that scum." Othinus agreed.

Touma smiled awkwardly. "Well… about that… I'm actually completely fine!"

"What?" The three girls said at once.

"I fell asleep for a couple of hours and then when I came to, my hands were perfectly healed!"

"That… doesn't sound right. Even with your abnormal healing abilities." Othinus said curiously.

"Yeah I know but hey it's not a bad thing right?"

"Y-yeah…" Itsuwa voiced quietly.

"Anyway, I'm going to bed. I don't feel like eating dinner today." Touma opened the bathroom door.

"What?" Itsuwa questioned almost angrily. "That's not good for you Kamijou-kun. Dinner's a very vital meal for you!"

"Sorry Itsuwa but not today. Please?" Touma clasped his hands.

"O-okay." Itsuwa reluctantly relented.

"Good night guys." Touma said before he abruptly went into the bathroom to lie in the bathtub.

' _I'm actually starving right now but there's something that requires my immediate attention. I can't properly control my actions or thoughts for some reason. This has been happening ever since Kanzaki came into my hospital room and told me about that Robert Swallow guy. It seems like I'm on rails and somebody else is controlling my movements. What the hell is going on…?'_ Touma thought in mystification as he pulled out his phone and dialed a familiar number.

After a couple of rings, the person on the other end answered.

"Um, hello?" Stiyl answered in a somewhat flabbergasted tone.

"Stiyl, I need to ask you something." Touma whispered.

"Why the hell are you whispering?"

"Just deal with it." Touma insisted. "I have to talk someone at Necessarius that has knowledge on mind control. Do you know anyone?"

"Mind control? What the hell's going on in Academy City?" Stiyl asked in genuine interest.

"I don't know. But I have to make sure of something." Touma answered vaguely.

"…Alright. There's no one specifically but I think there's someone that can possibly help you out. Give me a second." Stiyl relented.

After the sound of some footsteps and light conversation, someone else grabbed the phone.

"Hello Kamijou-kun. It's been a while." Orsola answered. "What is this about the mind control that Stiyl has told me about?"

"Ah, well it's kind of hard to explain but…"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Awaki was wandering around with no specific objective in mind. She just felt preoccupied with thoughts she both wanted to ignore and indulge in.

"What is going on with me…?" Awaki was walking with various crowds, trying to get rid of the thoughts she was ashamed of having.

"Touma Kamijou, why are you trying to worm your way into my heart?" Awaki said in annoyed tone as she strolled into a nearby alley.

"Wouldn't you say it's the other way around?" A blonde haired female responded to the question that wasn't even directed at her.

"Mental Out?" Awaki glared at the glorified Level 5.

"Aren't you the one coming onto him?" Misaki questioned humorously.

"Shut the hell up." Awaki sighed and started to walk away.

"It's not good to run from these feelings you know." Misaki said knowingly. "If you try to, all you'll feel is regret. I'm glad that I'm not in your position anymore."

"What are you talking about?"Awaki gave Misaki an accusatory glare. "Whenever I saw you, you were always trying not to sulk over your issue with Touma."

"Well I can't deny that." Misaki accepted. "But for some reason, when I woke up today, I felt really hopeful about getting together with him!"

"That's… random." Awaki said for lack of a better term.

"Yes it is. What's the most odd however is that there are these two words that popped into my head at the same time."

"Two words?" Awaki gave Misaki a somewhat worried glance. "That doesn't sound good. What were the two words?"

"Times Change."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The night passed and a new day began.

Touma went to school with Itsuwa as usual and the mental constraints from yesterday seemed to have faded.

' _This is bad. Orsola had no idea what I was talking about and I can't really blame her either now can I? It sounds extremely farfetched. Me being controlled especially when I have the Imagine Breaker? No one would buy that…but hey! At least it wasn't a complete waste of time! I at least got to tell Agnese about the play which she seems to be fine with joining. That's another spot taken.'_

When Touma entered the main school building with Itsuwa by his side, he was mobbed a plethora of students.

"Hey hey it's Kamijou!"

"The man the myth the legend!"

A crowd of people surrounded Touma and Itsuwa got shoved away.

It wasn't long before Awaki grabbed Touma through the crowd and pulled him behind the staircase.

"Oh thanks Awaki. That's the second time you've helped me like that!" Touma laughed.

"Whatever. Don't mention it." Awaki muttered before she quickly walked away while her arm twitched.

Touma looked on in concern but Seria suddenly appeared and dragged Touma upstairs.

"Senpai? What's wro-"

Touma was cut off as Seria pushed him against the wall and kissed him hard.

After a brief moment, Seria blushed and ran away.

Touma was flabbergasted but he knew one thing.

"Something is definitely wrong here."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Times Change. Strange Scenario. Twist of Fate. Infinite Possibility. Unknown 0. Compilation." Tsuchimikado read off from the notepad he recently used.

"Every acquaintance of Kami-yan is having some of these words pop into their head. And with those words, their behavior changes too." Tsuchimikado told Kanzaki in his dorm.

"Do you have any idea as to what to phrases mean?" Kanzaki asked since she was at a lost herself.

"No idea. I even talked to Index about the context of this scenario happening. Nothing meaningful has come to light yet." Tsuchimikado answered in an exasperated tone.

Kanzaki looked annoyed but Tsuchimikado tried to bring levity to the situation.

"So Nee-chin, have you thought about joining the play that Kami-yan needs girls for?" Tsuchimikado grinned.

"Not again Tsuchimikado…I already told you that there's no point in me trying to win him over. We're always too far apart to be…together…" Kanzaki stopped herself at the end, realizing what she was saying.

"Aha! So that's what's stopping you huh? You're afraid that Kami-yan would cheat on you since you're always in different countries!"

"What?! No!" Kanzaki stood up. "It's just that…it's just that….-"

"Don't worry I got you Nee-chin." Tsuchimikado smiled as he took out his phone, dialed someone on speed dial and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" Laura Stuart's voice rang from the phone.

Kanzaki held back her yelp while Tsuchimikado happily responded.

"Hey there Ms. Stuart, I just wanted to ask you something fairly important." Tsuchimikado asked in an uncharacteristically polite way.

"…What is it?" Laura's voice grew painfully firm.

"So you see… one of our favorite Saints has fallen in love."

"Oh has it finally happened?" Laura asked in a bored tone.

"Yup. And she's having conflicting feelings about going back to England so…"

"Alright she can stay."

"WHAT?!" Kanzaki roared.

"Oh you're there Kanzaki? Don't worry, I'm still expecting you to do your job but you can afford to take it easy you know?" Laura said.

Kanzaki couldn't find it in her to say anything.

"Anyway, I'm pretty busy so bye Tsuchimikado." Laura hung up.

"You see? It was that easy." Tsuchimikado grinned.

"I can't back out of the play now huh?"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"You mind telling me what the hell you think you're doing?!" DarkBetrayer yelled at me as I tried to stave the upcoming lecture.

"Does it really matter?" I asked timidly. "This is my fifth universe of the Index characters anyway. Who cares if I reuse previous scenes and story ideas?"

"The people being affected care! They're already noticing that something isn't right. Melding others universes with your own isn't smart you dumbass! Don't you remember what I taught you? Don't ever abandon your universes! You're erasing lives!" DarkBetrayer scorned while he progressed with his 20,000 + word scene.

"What about Brosephg?! He's abandoned his universes and started completely new ones!" I slammed my fist on the table.

"He at least had the courage to be original and make new universes rather than retell the story of an old one." DarkBetrayer quickly responded. Damn, that one stung a bit.

"And besides…" DarkBetrayer continued. "Do you think that these universes you're making are for spectators passing by every now and then? If so, you're really not cut out to be a Magic God. Especially not one of our kind. The creators of Twist of Fate, Road to MISFORTUNE and many more are striving ever onward. They aren't afraid to move forward with their universes so why can't you Destati69? Why can't you?"

DarkBetrayer stared at me with unrelenting hope in his eyes. I guess that he was hoping for the old me to come back. The me that continuously updated, the me that kept to a solid schedule and kept developing my universes.

"So you want me to be original huh?" I grinned. "Don't worry. I'll show you how original I can be!" I stormed off towards my abode. He had no idea about the person in my universe that was pulling invisible strings did he? What a dumbass. It's obvious that it's a dimension jumper that rebooted GROUP and gave them that assignment. But I don't think he realizes that this person is more valuable to him than me.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Kami-yan, tell me who's joining the play so far." Aogami asked in the middle of lunch break.

"Let's see… there's the 4th Level 5, Awaki and a…nun…friend of mine." Touma hesitated at the end.

"Wait what?! There's a nun joining the play? Isn't that sacrilegious?" Aogami asked in legitimate concern.

"Sacrilegious? Just stop right there Aogami." Touma advised.

As the two members of the Delta Force continued their banter, Fukiyose barged in with an uncharacteristically shy attitude.

"Is-is something wrong Fukiyose?" Touma asked. "You don't look like yourself."

"Let-let me join the play!" Fukiyose begged.

In the skies above I laughed. The other creators have no idea that I was using their characters' personalities for my story. If I keep this up, then making my universe successful is completely reasonable.

I smiled and rose up the heavens to reach my abode.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

If you're reading this, then I DarkBetrayer, somehow managed to break into Destati69's Corpus universe.

I talked to my friend Brosephg and my master Mr. QuestionMark. Through their help, we managed to concoct a plan that's supposed to thwart Destati69's lethargic intentions.

So just as a warning, things may be different than what you're used to next chapter.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]


	13. S2: A New Dawn

**REVIEWER RESPONSE:**

 **Yo yo yo it's still Killer Gee...and I'm not in a rapping mood right now. I sense that something bad is going to happen.**

 **whwsms: Yeah, this is some really weird shit. I have no idea what Destati is planning.**

 **Brosephg: Intermingling universes huh… this is out of my depth.**

 **321jaz: Wrong huh? This whole universe just seems… wrong.**

 **Darkbetrayer: I wouldn't put it past Destati to pull shit like that.**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 _A New Dawn **[13]-** TALE AND TIME ARC_

"Do you really expect me to believe something that farfetched?" Touma asked me in an exasperated tone.

"What do you have to lose?" I said with an almost annoying insistence. "If you don't help me, then the lives of everyone in Academy City will be forever tainted!"

"Listen…DarkBetrayer was it? I can see that you're legitimately concerned about me and my friends but this still sounds a little… unbelievable to say the least. Can you even prove any of this? Can you prove to me that you really are a Magic God? Let alone one that controls other parallel universes?" Touma challenged.

I held my breath. How was I going to go about this? Showing someone from the world the Hallway of Worlds is a great taboo but did I really have a choice? These are grave circumstances. There are lives at stake! If we have any chance of stopping Destati69 then we have to risk it…

"Fine." I accepted.

"I'll show you the place where lives begin, end and intermingle." I grabbed Touma's right arm and flew up in the air.

"Woah! What the hell?! You can fly?!" Touma screamed out in alarm.

"No shit. I AM a Magic God." I answered whilst holding back a grin.

It wasn't long before I reached the clouds and the base of our operations, the Hallway of Worlds.

"What is this place…?" Touma asked in a flabbergasted tone. His eyes wandered the abode of me and my friends as I took out my phone and called Mr. QuestionMark.

"Hey." I greeted as he picked up. "Due to certain circumstances, I had to act rashly and bring the Corpus's Touma Kamijou up to our home."

"It's fine." Mr. QuestionMark said. "I expected this to happen. After all, when it comes to the livelihood of his friends, every Touma Kamijou is cautious to a certain extent."

"Thanks Master." I smiled. "But what's our plan of action now?"

"…Show him the Gate."

"I-I'm sorry. I think I heard you wrong. Say that again please."

"I said to show him the Gate."

"WHAT?!" I roared, causing Touma to look at me with slight trepidation. "With all due respect master, that's freaking stupid! There has to be another way to prove that we create universes!"

"I understand that this may seem unwarranted and possibly idiotic. However, this is the quickest and most efficient way to prove the existence of our powers. Showing him our written scenes isn't going to prove anything and I'm sure that you too realize that. Besides, I ran this over with the other Magic Gods and they're fine with it. The Corpus Universe's Touma Kamijou is rather unique as well so this won't be that bad, all things considered." Mr. QuestionMark said with a certain quality of strength in his voice that initially inspired me to become a Magic God.

"Well… if you say so Master." I reluctantly accepted. "By the way, how is Brosephg doing with the setup? Did he talk to the Corpus's Aleister Crowley yet?"

"Ah, he's actually doing that right now. But I don't think it should take too much longer."

"Alright good. Then I guess I'll show this Touma the Gate then. Wish me luck." I sighed with anxiety seeping into my voice.

"Listen DarkBetrayer. There's a reason I made you my student." Mr. QuestionMark started. "Back when I created my universe, there was a great reduction of Magic Gods. There weren't many that were willing to create alternate universes to upkeep the laws of space and time. However, many became inspired by me and my work. They were impressed by my constant effort to update and improve the overall quality of universes. It wasn't just me though. The past efforts of the To Ascend and Sports Day Universes were recognized as well. It prompted a growth of our kind and I'm forever grateful to that sheer happenstance. But you DarkBetrayer…you and Brosephg were different. Maybe it was because of our similar backgrounds but the three of us shared the same ideals, the same hopes and dreams. So even if you don't believe in yourself, know that the other Magic Gods do DarkBetrayer. Right now, you're carrying the prospects of the future on your back. Don't let that hope go to waste!"

"…Heh. You truly are one of a kind master. Alright, I feel better now, thanks. See you in a little bit." I hung up and turned towards Touma Kamijou who had a look of worry in his eyes.

"Are-are you alright? You looked pretty sad during that call." Touma asked in concern.

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about it." I smiled and walked to the middle of the hallway. I placed my hand on the glowing door in front of me. "This is it Touma. This is what's going to convince you of our powers."

I opened the door and Touma followed me into the sacred room.

I haven't even been here for a while. There's no reason for us to be here after all. The scenery is enough to make us dizzy. The golden walls and marble bookshelves that held the chronicled universes…the glass ceiling which was made from materials that are long gone. It truly is a work of art.

But that isn't all though. The giant golden orb in the middle of the room. The orb that we called the 'Gate' was stationed there. That orb contained enough knowledge to make an ordinary person's brain literally explode. However, Touma Kamijou could handle it. Well this one to be more specific.

He IS rather unique compared to the other Touma Kamijous that exist in other universes. We have Destati69 to thank for that.

"Step in front of the orb Touma Kamijou. Once you do, you will then understand everything that you have to." I ordered.

"What…what is this thing? For some reason, standing near it makes me feel nostalgic." Touma voiced in concern.

"We call it the Gate. It makes everyone nostalgic. That's just what its presence does." I answered vaguely. It's hard to explain anyway.

"Well, I'm going to trust you." Touma decided as he stared at me with unrelenting conviction in his eyes. "You seem pretty genuine and if just standing here explains everything then I'll do it."

I nodded and watched Touma walk up to the Gate.

When he stood there and watched the images flashing on by, I thought that something about him was going to change. However, I was proven wrong. It's normal for even us Magic Gods to get dizzy and nauseous at the mere sight of the Gate but this Touma Kamijou stood with renewed fervor. I guess that absorbing the essence of the deceased Touma Kamijous that trespassed in his universe gave him more strength than we expected.

But it wasn't just that.

From what I can guess, watching the lives of the other universe's Touma Kamijous inside the Gate was almost relieving in a way. It was probably because of their essence being absorbed into him that their consciousness still held a certain degree of sway his mind.

After about 5 minutes, Touma Kamijou turned to me and even though he didn't say anything, I knew that he understood.

"So that's it huh?" Touma said mostly to himself. "I thought it was strange that I recovered from Makoto stabbing my hands so quickly but now it makes sense. I…I absorbed their powers didn't I?"

"Yeah." I smiled. "I'm surprised that you managed to figure that out so quickly."

"But…but why?!" Touma yelled. "Why are they all dead?! Why did he kill them?! They still had their lives ahead of them but they were robbed of their futures! I can still their voices inside of me… they're sad…they're sad that this is what it's come to."

"The person that led them to their demise is… a friend of mine. A friend that I'm trying to save from his own lethargic selfishness." I clenched my fists.

"I see…that's all I needed to hear." Touma clenched his right fist. "I'll help you with your plan DarkBetrayer! I'll help save Destati69!"

"…Are you sure? This isn't something that you're supposed to deal with you know."

"I've dealt with my fair share of Magic Gods before so what's one more?" Touma smirked.

I laughed. "Man you really are something else."

I left the room containing the Gate and looked at Touma Kamijou straight in the eyes.

"Then follow me. My friends have already set the plan into motion."

"Alright."

I hope that this works out Destati69. I hope that we don't have to take further drastic measures.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Touma Kamijou and I teleported inside the Windowless Building. Before us stood Brosephg, Mr. QuestionMark and Aleister Crowley.

"So you explained the situation then?" I asked Brosephg.

"Yeah. This Aleister Crowley took it surprisingly well." Brosephg answered as he pointed to the denizen that was upside down.

"And this is…?" Touma voiced aloud.

"Ah, well this is awkward." Mr. QuestionMark stated as Aleister stared at Touma with a blank face.

"This is…Aleister Crowley." I said with slight hesitation. "I guess that you can call him the 'ruler' of Academy City."

"Hmm, you know that name sounds familiar but I can't quite remember where I heard it…" Touma thought aloud.

"…We're not here to involve ourselves in any intricate worldly circumstances." Mr. QuestionMark said vaguely.

"And yet you've already involved yourself with rather powerful characters." Aleister shockingly quipped. "I am rather interested to see the so called fruits of your labor here."

"…Talking to you is just as shitty as I thought it'd be." I sighed.

"Let's just go over the plan alright?" Brosephg offered to which everyone minus Aleister nodded.

"We're going to force Destati69 to come here. Me, DarkBetrayer and Mr. QuestionMark will tie him against the wall through our powers of administration over his work. Touma, your job is to use your Imagine Breaker when Destati69 tries to attack us. He's too far gone to deal with through words."

"Wait! Is there really no other way?! If we do that then we're going to end up sealing him in here!" I objected. This was going too far…

"I'm sorry but you know that it has to be this way. He's already taken dozens of lives." Mr. QuestionMark insisted.

"Um…" Touma interrupted. "Will my Imagine Breaker really work on him?"

"Yeah it will by that point." Brosephg answered. "We specifically weaken when our writing rights are revoked."

Touma nodded despite not fully understanding before another question came from his lips.

"But why here anyway? Is there a reason you guys are sealing him here?"

"Well…" Brosephg started. "As I said before, we're trying to save him. The best way to do that is to seal him in one of the most secure places in this world since we don't have anything like that in the Hallway of Worlds. The best thing we could do is hope that he comes to his senses over time. He won't be able to wreak havoc and the only thing that'll be available to him is his mind. He's too strong of a person to go insane from something like that anyway."

Brosephg took a breath.

"And Aleister here is fine with him being imprisoned here. In fact, he seemed a bit too agreeable with this plan in all honesty."

We all stared at Aleister with an untrusting ambiance filling the room.

He just stayed silent though and kept that blank look on his face. For some reason, it seemed like he was trying to hide a smirk.

"Anyway, I'm going to forcefully summon Destati69 here now. Is everyone ready?" Brosephg asked everyone in the room.

We all reluctantly nodded. Destati69 is a rather unpredictable individual after all. This plan is going to most likely be improvised.

Brosephg took out his golden pen and wrote a spell in the air. In 5 seconds, Desati69 appeared in the room with a stunned look on his face.

"W-wha-"

Mr. QuestionMark and I took out our pens with no hesitation and immediately wrote out the spell for entrapment. We were breaking a taboo here…

With no time to react, Destati69 was forced against the wall behind Aleister Crowley. His limbs were tied to the surface behind him.

"Hah…so this is your plan huh?!" Destati69 roared with unrelenting venom. "What bullshit!"

"You saw this coming didn't you?" Mr. QuestionMark asked with pity seeping out of his voice.

"Heh, even if I did, it wouldn't matter. I don't have any way to counter this you know."

"…We're sorry about this. But you know that we had-"

"You always have a choice!" Destati69 interrupted Brosephg. "The only thing that's led us here is your disgusting tenacity for entitlement!"

"You're wrong!" I protested. "You of all people should know that rank and popularity don't matter to us!"

"I wonder about that…" Destati69 smirked at me. "So what's your reason for this charade then? Some frail sense of obligation? What garbage." He laughed hysterically. "Gods shouldn't be tied down to rules! Don't you all see that?! What's the point of us existing if all we do is what's expected of us?! There's more in the depths of the universe that await us. The pain we endure to upkeep our worlds for the sheer sake of appearance is fruitless. All it's done is brought us suffering."

"Appearance? Is that why you think we create and upkeep our universes?" Mr. QuestionMark scoffed. "We do this to prevent tragedy. We all know that humans inevitably cause tragedy when left to their own devices so we're here to guide them. We're here to prevent any catastrophe from happening!"

Destati69 shook his head.

"And I thought that I was a hypocrite. Don't we all cause THEM suffering?" Destati69 pointed at Touma whose mouth was agape. "We throw these damned humans into hellish circumstances that are no better than leaving them to their own devices!"

"It's for the sake of growth." I stepped up. "How are these humans supposed to have any sort of resilience if they lead lives that are solely made up of joy and ecstasy?"

"Huh. It still seems counterproductive if you ask me." Destati69 somewhat relented.

"…Even if it is, it still doesn't excuse your crimes Destati69. You've caused the murders of dozens of people. People from other dimensions exclusively. You are hereby sentenced to temporary exile until you can change your way of thinking."

Destati69 started to fade into the wall.

"Not yet!" Destati69 threw his now fading pen at us which was emitting static from its user's chaotic psychological state.

"Touma!" We all yelled.

Touma ran up towards and the pen with his right hand outstretched but before he made contact with it, Aleister intervened.

He moved his hand and for some reason, the pen moved towards him. It went through the glass and shocked him.

We all closed our eyes from the pure brightness the shock emitted.

"Even if you seal me away, I'll leave my mark in this universe!" Destati69's voice rang through our heads before the brightness eventually stopped.

"It's…it's over." Touma said breathing heavily.

"It is but what was he talking about? His 'mark in this universe'?" I asked the group.

"He was talking about this." Aleister Crowley pointed to the ground.

We all glanced in his direction and saw a little boy on the ground.

He looked almost exactly like Aleister Crowley.

"That false Magic God interfered with my existence. He inputted a younger version of myself from another dimension inside of my brain. It shifted my attitude and ruined my way of thinking. I concluded that the only way to exude this existence was to get struck by something otherworldly. In this case, that false Magic God's tool." Aleister answered.

"Huh. You were acting kind of off earlier." Mr. QuestionMark remarked.

"Be that as it may, it's time for everyone in this room to depart. This was part of the deal was it not?" Aleister demanded.

"Y-yes of course." Mr. QuestionMark replied.

"Listen, thanks Touma Kamijou." He turned towards Touma who was still confused by the mini Aleister Crowley on the ground.

"Y-yeah no problem. But…what's going to happen to this kid?"

"That is not for us to decide." I answered.

"DarkBetrayer's right. He's someone you have to deal with now." Brosephg added.

"But wait, I couldn't quite make sense of everything you guys were talking about but you control our lives right? Won't you control what happens to him? Hell, won't you control what'll happen to me next?" Touma said, feeling incredibly exasperated.

"About that…" Mr. QuestionMark started. "I think that Brosephg and DarkBetrayer have the same idea as me."

Me and Brosephg smiled knowingly.

"We've decided to leave this universe to its own devices and see what comes out of it because as much as it pains me to admit, Destati69 did have a point. The circumstances we throw you all in are akin to troubles you'd naturally face. I think we have to wait and see what happens when a universe is unsupervised." Mr. QuestionMark smiled.

"Prove us wrong Corpus Touma Kamijou! Show us that your kind won't immediately be in ruin when we leave. We owe that not just to you but to Destati69 as well." Mr. QuestionMark requested. "I understand the pain of having your life be on rails so I want to see you all relish true freedom like how me and my friends are right now."

"R-right. I guess?" Touma seemed extremely confused but he seemed to understand the general gist of what we were talking about.

"But before we go…" I took my pen out and summoned someone from my Infinite Universe. It was a version of Jason Kagere.

"I see that you finally summoned me here." Jason stated in an excited tone.

"Yeah, try to snuff out the dimension jumper hiding out in this dimension please? Destai69 truly is relentless."

"Right. I'll stay in hiding too just like I promised."

Jason walked away but he gave Touma an amused grin.

"Farewell." I said my goodbyes and Brosephg did as well. My master summoned a portal and we walked on through. We arrived back at the Hallway of Worlds.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

I..I still have to make sense of what just happened. It's just too much to wrap my head around.

"Touma Kamijou." Aleister Crowley called out to me.

"I have a proposition for you."

"What?" I asked. This guy…something about him is just odd.

"In exchange for your old memories, I want you to take this child version of me and keep him safe."

"…..WHAT?!"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 **Permission to use the character of Jason Kagere was granted by Darkbetrayer.**


	14. S2: Inhibition and Stability

**REVIEWER RESPONSE:**

 **whwsms: I live to develop the unexpected! Glad to see your approval as per usual!**

 **Cyber dragonarmy: Nice to see you on the fence of predictability as it is admittedly fun to hype my readers through unexpected and confusing plot lines.**

 **Guest00: Do you really really want to know? Well we may find out in due time my dear friend.**

 **Anon: Glad to see someone else getting on board!**

 **NOTE: Due to the there no longer being a Magic God overseeing the Corpus Universe, there will no longer be a third person omniscient perspective unless further unexpected developments occur. First person will be the primary perspective from now on.**

 **THE ITALICS AT THE BEGINNING OF A SECTION SAY WHOSE PERSPECTIVE IS BEING SHOWN.**

 **Thank you and enjoy the chapter.**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 _Inhibition and Stability **[14]-** TALE AND TIME ARC_

 _DARKBETRAYER_

"There's a reason that I left this up to you guys." Itherael acknowledged our efforts as we arrived back at the Hallway of Worlds. "Mr. QuestionMark, Brosephg and of course you as well DarkBetrayer. I felt like you three were the best fit for handling something like this. A situation of this gravity couldn't be handled by any other Magic Gods."

"Aw, you're giving us too much praise." I grinned.

"I only speak the truth DarkBetrayer." Itherael laughed in response.

"But with that done… are we really going to leave Destati69 sealed in the Corpus Universe?" Brosephg inquired with concern.

"Leave him? Pfffft." Itherael scoffed at the idea. "No no, we're going to save him and eliminate the corruption that's taken hold over him. It's just going to take a while…"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 _AWAKI_

"So those random words stopped popping up in your head?" I asked Mental Out.

"Yes Awaki-san. I'm not entirely sure why but I suppose that it's a welcome change."

"What do you mean you 'suppose'? Wasn't this inhibiting your daily life?"

"I-it was but I…kind of liked it." Mental Out reluctantly admitted.

"…" I decided to stay silent and not push Mental Out further. After all, it's obvious why she felt that way.

"Anyway, what about you?" Mental Out asked with an almost devious grin. "Didn't you say you had the urge to stalk Kamijou-san and beg him for s-"

"Shut the hell up!" I interrupted. I swear this girl doesn't know when to shut up.

"But there's no need to feel ashamed Awaki-san. Feelings of love are normal for girls our age even if yours are a little…out there." Mental Out mocked me further.

"If that's all you wanted to tell me then I'll be going now."

"Wait." Mental Out grabbed my arm. "I assume you're accepting Kamijou-san's invite to participate in the play?"

"…Maybe." I said softly.

I felt like Mental Out was childishly grinning behind that royal façade but once again, I decided to ignore her.

Indulging in the desires of selfish lamenters is just annoying to say the least.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you in a week!" Mental Out said enthusiastically as she slowly slipped out of my sight.

Well, with her gone there's not much to do. It's not like I have much of a life outside of dark side crap. Hmm…I guess that I'll just head back to my ragtag home. Fantasizing about shotas in the shower seems like a great way to pass time. **[1] [2]**

But as I started walking home, I didn't feel right. Were shotas what I wanted to fantasize about? No no, what am I thinking? I've ALWAYS dreamt about them but for some damn reason, that freaking Kamijou keeps getting on my mind. Shit, is the weird words issue still having an effect on me? I hope that's all it is…

As I continued on with my cynical walk, the sight of Touma Kamijou arguing with the Railgun caught my eye. Behind her stood her usual crew. Those same 3 dull girls that having nothing better to do in their lives but stalk the Railgun.

And…wait. There's some kid behind Kamijou wearing a black robe. Is he part of Organization XIII or something? **[3]**

Since walking into that scene would just cause more trouble, I hid behind a wall and watched the pitiful interrogation occur.

"Idiot, explain yourself!" The Railgun has sparks surrounding her body. I see that her usual tomboyish nature is at full throttle here.

"I-I told you that the role was forced onto me! If you want to blame someone then blame your headmistress!" Touma argued.

"Yeah somehow I doubt that." That damn Level 4 teleporter girl jumped in the conversation. "Knowing you, you were probably too 'nice' to refuse the part.'

"Whatever. Why are you even mad? It's not like I'm asking you to join the play or anything." Touma sighed in annoyance. Ah, that dumbass.

"I-I uh know that obviously!" The Railgun blushed harder than the tomato soup I had last night.

"I-it's just I'm worried that y-you m-might d-distract my friends from their studies!"

As she said that, Touma and the Railgun's friends gave her confused stares.

"…Huh. I knew that you Tokiwadai girls were studious but wow." Touma laughed. "Well don't worry Misaka. The last thing I want to do is anger that school."

The three girls behind the Railgun all had varying expressions of annoyance.

"A-anyway!" The Level 4 girl coughed and I assumed that she was trying to change the subject. "Why is there a kid in a black robe with you? I can't even see his face."

Touma's eyes widened in what I thought to be worry.

"A-ah he's a friend's sibling that I had to drop off at their house. He's wearing that robe cuz he has a pretty bad case of chuunibyou! Hahahaha!" **[4]**

I cringed and the girls had a look of disbelief on their faces as well. Seriously, he really can't lie can he?

"Gotta go bye!" Touma abruptly ran off with the kid on tow.

"Honestly Onee-sama…" The Level 4 girl sighed. "I don't even want the two of you together but that was just… bad."

"Yeah Misaka-san. You have to be more honest with yourself." The girl with the long black hair advised.

"Come one Saten-san, it's obvious that you like him so don't try to make this about me!" The Railgun retorted.

The girl called Saten blushed.

Oh my god. I knew that a lot girls liked him but not to this extent. I guess that Tsuchimikado is right…but why does that make my chest tighten?

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 _OSAMU_

Ah, I really need someone to live here with me. This shitstain of an apartment is freaking depressing to be in.

Yes, the life of Osamu Yuki is a pitiful one indeed. Not that that surprises anyone. After all, all I really do is jack off, play games and sleep. My whole hentai reviewing thing has been put on hold since circumstances aren't really accommodating to that.

Akari's been on my mind lately. Other than that one time she randomly appeared and spewed out some vague shit, she hasn't come by since. Honestly, I've been taking her presence for granted. Even though I know she's using me for something nefarious, having her around at least alleviates my loneliness.

But well, it's not like I can do anything to find her. Who the hell knows where she ends up when she vanishes?

As I continued to think about the girl I hated missing, my phone rang.

"An unknown number huh? Oh boy, fan freakingtastic." I said aloud before answering.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Osamu Yuki?" A high pitched voice female voice on the other end asked.

"Y-yeah. Who's this?"

"Hello, I'm Tsukuyomi Komoe but you can just call me Komoe-sensei." She answered. "The reason I'm calling you is because I've heard about your situation from Yomikawa-san and Judgment. I know that you live alone and aren't going to school for personal reasons but I'm here to try and change your mind."

"Oh uh okay." I said mildly surprised. Having a teacher actually give enough of a shit to call you shows how dedicated she is to her profession. Huh, she's at least starting on the right foot.

"Now listen Osamu-kun. I don't exactly know what you've been through to end up dropping out of school but I want you to reconsider. You can't really get far in life especially in this city with no academic guidance. That and being on your own all the time is lonely isn't it?"

"T-thanks for concern but I'm fine. It's not like I was kicked out. I chose to drop out and I don't regret it."

"Are you sure you don't regret it?" Komoe-sensei asked with a tone of skepticism. "Yomikawa told me that you're friends with Kamijou-san and his classmates. If that's true, wouldn't you want to be able to talk to them whenever you wanted to? I don't know how in touch you are with them right now but wouldn't the thought of being able to see them everyday make you happy?"

Komoe-sensei's words rang in my mind. Touma and the others huh? I…I guess we're friends though we never really talked that much.

"Osamu-kun, nothing good can come from you shutting yourself out from the rest of the world!" Komoe-sensei scolded.

Just the thought of going to school makes me nauseous.

"There's people out there who can help you!"

But maybe this is my chance.

"Just one bad set of experiences shouldn't stop you from trying again!"

Ah screw it. If this ends up screwing me over, I only have myself to blame for giving in to this.

"Alright, I'll go." I accepted.

"…R-really? I was expecting you to relent more but that's great!"

"So when do I start?"

"You can come in tomorrow if you like. Just come to the main office on the first floor and I'll be there."

"…Fine. I'll come in tomorrow then."

"Okay! See you tomorrow then Osamu-kun!"

And with that she hung up.

I thought of everyone watching me when I went into Arousal Mode against Adagaki. They all had expressions of fear.

"I hope I don't regret this…"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 _TOUMA_

Damn, Misaka sure is relentless. Though, I'm just glad that I got to keep Aleister Jr. here a secret.

I looked down towards the boy that Aleister Crowley wanted me to take care of.

Well, he got what he wanted. And as for my memories coming back, I refused.

I don't entirely know why I refused but it just felt like the right thing to do. Whatever 'right' even means anymore.

With Aleister Jr. following behind me, I walked towards my dorm which was a block away.

"Hey." Aleister Jr. said.

"H-huh?! You can talk?!" I yelped in surprise.

The boy nodded which was only seen through the black robe moving up and down.

"If you're worried about dealing with me, don't be."

I glanced at Aleister Jr. in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I can take shelter in the Imaginary Number District if the need arises." He responded.

"W-wait…! You mean you can go there?!"

He nodded.

"I can foresee my presence causing you great grief and annoyance so I'll take shelter there unless you require my assistance."

With those words, Aleister Jr. held up his right arm and vanished in an instant.

Huh, I'm not that baffled to be honest. Too many bizarre things have happened lately, so much so that the severity of everything individually seems less pronounced. The Magic Gods that supposedly determined our fates, the issues with NEGATIVE, that Robert Swallow guy and just everything else. I'm not too sure what to make of it all to be honest. That and with the Tokiwadai Ball approaching, I need to find some more girls who are willing to play the part of a 'concubine.' Damn, just thinking about that makes me feel…wrong.

But I am actually rather relieved by Aleister Jr. being able to disappear and reappear at will. It sure saves me a lot of hassling explanations and hey, if he's fine with it then there's no problem right?

When I reached and entered my dorm, I felt rather relieved. The sight of Itsuwa, Index and Othinus doing their own thing is probably the most normal scene I've encountered in a while.

Ah, and I did I mention how…cathartic it feels right now? It really feels like I'm free so to speak my mind. I'm not sure if that's because I knew was being controlled or what but it really does feel like I'm in control of my own thoughts and actions. I'm no longer on rails.

"Touma? Why are you just standing there?" Index asked me as Itsuwa and Othinus also glanced in my direction.

"Oh no reason, today was just a bit odd is all." I said vaguely.

"Isn't everyday odd with you around human?" Othinus smirked.

"Heh, I guess you have a point there yeah." I agreed. I do tend to get caught up in trouble on an almost daily basis if not more.

"U-um Kamijou-kun…" Itsuwa started reluctantly.

"What's up Itsuwa?" I swear that she always gets red faced when talking to me. I'm not sure if she's just really sickly or what.

"I-I heard about the play you're taking part in, in a couple of days."

"Oh you did? Damn it, did Tsuchimikado tell you?"

"W-well, the whole class has kind of been going on about it lately." Itsuwa responded timidly.

"Of course they have…" I muttered under my breath. Having rumors going around about this is just going to make things a whole lot more complicated than it need to be.

"I was wondering if you'd let me take part in it!" Itsuwa declared loudly, bowing her head like she was in some sort of ceremony.

The room got awkwardly silent for a moment.

"W-wait…are you sure about this Itsuwa? You do know the name of the play right? It's not exactly the most family friendly thing to take part in." I warned.

"I-I'm sure!" Itsuwa exclaimed passionately.

…I'm not sure why she's so pumped up about this play but if she's really adamant about it then I guess there's no stopping her.

"Well sure, you can join if you really want to." I accepted.

"Really?! Y-yes!" Itsuwa shouted.

I awkwardly laughed since her happiness was just a bit odd. I mean it's just a really half assed play. What's there to be excited for?

I noticed that Index was glaring at me with judgmental eyes while Othinus just seemed to ignore the scene.

"Is something wrong Index?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Index shook her head and went back to her game.

I swear I don't understand girls.

I retreated to the bathroom after saying good night to the other denizens of my dorm. You know, I don't dislike this lifestyle at all. Having friends to greet me when I get back home is pretty nice. I'm sure that I'd feel pretty lonely otherwise.

Just me, Index, Othinus and now Itsuwa. No one else. Wait, I feel like I'm forgetting something…did I have a pet…no I don't. I'd obviously remember if I had a pet in this packed dorm. Geez what's wrong with me?! I seriously need some rest.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 _KUROKO_

These nights haven't been the same between me and Onee-sama.

Usually, we'd at least have some small talk before falling asleep but Onee-sama's constantly been on her phone each and every night. Nothing's odd about browsing the internet before you go to sleep. In fact it's actually a fairly common practice in Academy City but it's **what** Onee-sama's been looking up that bothers me.

It's relationship advice.

She's been going on all these famous websites that are targeted towards young girls who are trying to seduce their crushes. It's annoying to watch to put it lightly.

What aggravates me more is that she tries her hardest to hide it from me even though it's blatantly obvious! When I come back from the shower she's on her phone. When I come back from Judgment she's on her phone. When I come back from class, she's on her phone.

But Onee-sama's gaze when studying these lewd concepts is just so… so CUTE! She has this look of pure observation that she normally only has during tests with occasional blushes that make her blink in embarrassment. Even though what she's doing is so wrong, it just looks so right!

"Um, are you alright Kuroko? You're drooling." I turned to my left to see Onee-sama with a half-annoyed, half-concerned expression.

"Oh I'm fine I'm fine! But what about you Onee-sama? Are you having any luck with securing any seduction techniques for that ape?" I question, purposely trying to get under her skin.

"W-what?! How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not doing that?!"

"Come on Onee-sama it's so obvious! Even Saten has noticed it!"

'You guys…" Onee-sama sighed and shook her head. "But you know I'm surprised Kuroko."

"Hm?"

"You usually go ballistic at the mere mention of Touma but you didn't even get mad just now."

"Well… my opinion on him has changed I suppose." I stiffly acknowledged.

"Wow. I never thought I'd hear those words from you." Onee-sama grinned.

"It was because of the NEGATIVE incident. I never realized how compassionate and strong willed he is." I reluctantly admitted. I hate to say it but it's true. During the whole NEGATIVE incident, that ape kept his cool and helped us all incredibly. In fact, if it wasn't for him, most of us would've been in the hospital or worse during those run-ins we had with the rogues.

"Careful Kuroko." Onee-sama smiled. "If you keep saying things like that, you're going to make it sound like you have a crush on him or something."

"W-WHAT?!" I flared. Did she lose her mind?! "Surely you jest Onee-sama! You know who my heart truly belongs to don't you?! It's you of co-"

"Yeah yeah whatever calm down. I was just joking, relax." Onee-sama waved off as she went back to her browsing.

What a ridiculous assertion. To suggest that I of all people have a crush on that ape…I wonder. Do I- do I really have something for him?

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 _AGNESE_

"So, are you prepared to leave tomorrow morning?" Laura Stuart asked with an amused stare. That condescending tone of hers is something else…

"Yes." I quickly answered.

"This IS rather shocking though, wouldn't you agree Stiyl?" Laura Stuart asked the fire magician who stood next to me. He seemed to be waiting for me to leave.

"Heh, you're right. I thought that Kamijou's reputation would've dropped drastically after recent events but I suppose I'm wrong." The conniving fire magician lightly grinned.

"Whatever. It's not like I'm going to Academy City because I want to you know. The boy just desperately needs my assistance is all. If I refused, it would've gone against my moral code." I stated. Huh, I wonder when I came up with that excuse.

"My my Agnese, you really are a tsundere aren't you?" The damn archbishop laughed some more. "You'd fit right at home in Japan!"

"Grrr…!" I began to walk away. Arguing with such a childish superior isn't worth my time.

"If you see Kanzaki there, say hi for me!" I closed the door after hearing that last sardonic quip from her and headed towards my quarters.

It seems like the entirety of Necessarius is full of jokesters. Well most of them anyway. Sherry Cromwell is one of the few who takes her tasks…somewhat seriously.

When I reached my quarters, Sister Lucia and Sister Angelene were there, presumably waiting for me.

"A-are you really going away tomorrow?" Sister Angelene asked while fidgeting around a bit.

"I already told you all that there's no changing my mind." I sighed and shook my head.

"You've changed." Sister Lucia stated.

"What?"

"You're usually all gung-ho about duty but it seems as if you abandoned that state of mind." She grinned. Wait, grinned?! She usually never expressed herself like that!

"What?! This IS work!" I objected. "I would never leave the country for mere fun!"

"Sure sure, just keep telling yourself that. You'll have to face the truth sooner or later." Sister Lucia said cryptically as she dragged Sister Angelene away who was struggling against her grip.

Duty huh?

I closed my eyes and my thoughts immediately jumped to the few times I've dealt with…that boy.

The first time we met and fought. That time he saw my…my undergarments during that whole incident at Denmark. **[5]**

Even though, we've rarely exchanged words or met, something about his person made me feel different. I'm not sure what it was but I am certain that it's a feeling I've never encountered.

Maybe that's the real reason I'm going to Academy City tomorrow. To figure out what this foreign feeling in my heart is.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 _TOUMA_

After a pretty damn good breakfast courtesy of Itsuwa, the two of us headed to A Certain High School together. When I woke up, I got a text from Tsuchimikado telling me that Kanzaki has agreed to join the play which is probably a sign of Armageddon coming. But hey sure! It sure saves me some trouble with getting girls to join this horrendous play!

"Are you excited Kamijou-kun?" Itsuwa asked.

"Excited?"

"Yes, for the Tokiwadai Ball. I hear that it's an occasion that no one is normally invited to!"

"Yeah well, there's a reason for that. It IS an all girls school after all. That and they're particularly strict about appearances. The slightest mishap could drastically ruin their image." I explained.

"Isn't that a sad way to look at it?" Itsuwa brought up.

"Huh?"

"Index explained the situation concerning the Quaint Café to me. Considering what they're trying with that, couldn't you being invited be a sign of them wanting to expand their horizons more?"

"Hmm, maybe you're right Itsuwa. I never saw it that way before." I admitted. To me, it just seemed like a cheap ploy to silence the girls who wanted me there due to rumors and all that but Itsuwa brought up a good point. They could be seeking some more interaction with the general populace.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked with a smile. Itsuwa had this admittedly amazingly cute smile on her face right now.

"Nothing." She avoided the question and walked ahead of me.

I said it before and I'll say it again. I don't understand girls.

My mind gradually shifted to Aleister Jr. and his whole situation which I didn't really understand. So was he always watching me, waiting for the perfect time to jump in and help or something? That's kind of creepy.

I remember that when I told Aleister Crowley my answer, he gave me this really eerie smile.

I'm not sure if I'm playing into his hands or what but that's not worth thinking about right now. I could use some normalcy in my life and this upcoming play along with my school and home life are the closest ways I'm going to achieve that.

The two of us quickly reached A Certain High School and went to our classroom as usual. Thankfully, there was no mob of students waiting for me at the front gate today. That was a huge relief.

"Hey Kami-yan, look who's back!" Tsuchimikado exclaimed as soon as Itsuwa and I entered the classroom.

"Aogami!" I exclaimed. I walked up to him and shook his shoulder. "Man I wasn't really worried about you since you're… you but you were gone for a pretty long time. What happened?"

"You have no idea Kami-yan." Aogami laughed nefariously. I had a journey that you would not believe."

I glanced at Tsuchimikado who shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know what he's talking about. He's been this way since he came in today."

"Well who cares? Aogami is Aogami." I said.

As I took my seat, Tsuchimikado told me some news that I wasn't aware of.

"Hey Kami-yan, did you know that there's a new student joining us today?"

"W-what? Again? How many desks does this classroom have exactly?"

The rest of the class also heard the news and started theorizing on who this new student could be.

"Man if it's another chick, I'm gonna lose my shit."

"Seriously, though hey I wouldn't complain! More fap material for later!"

"I kind of want it to be a guy…" One girl admitted.

"I see what you mean. We have a real shortage of good looking guys in this class." Another female agreed.

I sighed and looked around the room some more. I saw Fukiyose who seemed to be avoiding me for some reason…actually I can see why. That awkward request she had right before I met DarkBetrayer was pretty embarrassing. I did end up accepting her proposal so she's now a part of the play but I hope that we can patch things up before then.

I also saw Awaki keeping to herself. She looked a bit… giddy? Maybe I should avoid her for now.

After several more minutes passed, Komoe-sensei walked in and the class went silent.

"Hello class! I'm sure that most of you already know but for those of you that don't, we're getting a new classmate today!" Komoe-sensei announced.

"Is it a girl?!" A hyped up boy shouted.

"Is it a guy?!" A hyped up girl shouted.

"W-well…" Komoe-sensei started, a little taken aback by everyone's excitement. "You'll see soon enough."

"You can come in now!" Komoe-sensei turned towards the door and shouted, prompting the mystery student to come in.

As the new student walked in, looks of alarm were present on everyone's faces, including mine.

"This is Osamu Yuki as I'm sure you all know. He transferred here for personal reasons so please be respectful!"

The class immediately went into an uproar.

"W-woah the legendary Single-Hit Guy is here!"

"Holy shit, in the flesh!"

Wait, Single-Hit Guy? Who the hell came up with that moniker?

"Take the empty seat in the back Osamu-kun." Komoe-sensei directed.

Osamu nodded and headed for the back of the classroom, earning several stares of awe as he passed by.

"Back to business class! We have tests coming up so you better pay attention!"

Ah crap well I'm screwed.

At that point, I decided to try my best to pay attention to the lesson that Komoe-sensei was giving but it was all in over my head. I couldn't fathom anything that she was lecturing about. It's pretty fortunate that she never called on me.

Eventually lunch break came and I managed to talk to Osamu who avoided some students that were asking him questions.

"So, I wasn't expecting you to come here out of nowhere." I said jokingly.

"Yeah, I wasn't either to be honest with you. It just sorta…happened." Osamu responded.

"So, the legendary Single-Hit Guy is now a part of our class huh?" Aogami said with great fervor.

"Yeah about that, who the hell came up with that stupid ass name?" I asked.

"Eh, I'm not sure. It just sort of spread around after the whole incident with Makoto and Adagaki." Tsuchimikado stepped in. "But it seems as if you've got a reputation now Osamu."

"Reputation huh? I hope this doesn't come back to bite me in the ass…" Osamu muttered before Aogami put him in a headlock.

"Come on relax Osman! You're known as a badass to a lot of us guys in Academy City. In fact, you're an inspiration of sorts." Aogami explained.

"Inspiration? I just punched some girl in the face." Osamu retorted incredulously.

"That's exactly the point Osman!" Aogami exclaimed before the girls in the class gave him foul stares. "I-I mean it's just the fact that you stood up for yourself. Especially since you're a low level."

"But what exactly happened between you and that Adagaki girl anyway?" I asked Osamu who seemed to be surprised by Aogami's words.

"…Oh oh, that?! I'll uh, tell you some other time." Osamu spouted out.

I nodded and Tsuchimikado turned to me which made me feel pretty nervous.

"So back to Kami-yan, have you thought of who the last 2 girls in the play are going to be?"

"Well, Itsuwa's going apparently." I answered.

"Wow really? Well I'm not actually surprised; it was kind of expected actually." Tsuchimikado admitted while the rest of the class nodded in agreement with Tsuchimikado's words.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"But what about the last girl Kami-yan? You still have one empty seat left."

"…" I went silent. It's not like I knew that many girls who would take part in some stupid play, especially one of **this** stupidity.

"I have an idea." Tsuchimikado proposed. "How about we go to the Quaint Café after school and discuss it? I mean, you're sure as hell not going to come up with an answer on your own."

"Uh, I guess. Why not?" I accepted. What's there to lose? I could actually use some help with finding a girl that's willing to join this atrocity.

"It's settled then!" Tsuchimikado announced as he and Aogami left to what I assumed to be the cafeteria.

"So, what play were you guys talking about?" Osamu questioned.

"Oh right, I still have to explain that whole situation to you." I realized.

I quickly explained the play to Osamu who seemed incredibly amused by it.

"You know, normally I'd feel bad but I just feel envious." He laughed.

"Envious? You want to be forced into a play in an all girls school while trying to recruit seven other girls for said play?" I said unbelievingly.

"Well, not exactly. It's just that you seem like you're having fun is all."

"Fun? I guess I can't really deny that." I admitted. After all, this is the first time where I'm getting involved in something remotely normal for a change.

"You mind if I join you guys at the Quaint Café? I could use some more laughs." Osamu asked.

"Sure, I don't really mind."

After that, Osamu and I grabbed some school lunch and endured the rest of the school day.

"You ready Kami-yan?" Tsuchimikado asked me after school was over for the day.

"Yeah let's go." I said with Osamu and Aogami trailing behind us.

"So what're going to do Kami-yan? You got 3 girls from the science side joining the play and 3 girls from the magic side joining. Which side is going to be the tiebreaker?" Tsuchimikado asked me in a hushed voice.

"Does it really matter? It's not like this is a war or anything." I pointed out.

"True but you better think carefully Kami-yan. You may give off an unintended message if you have one side be the majority." Tsuchimikado advised though I didn't really understand what he meant. Why should the balance of the sides matter in a play like this?

"Osman! Take a look at that!" I heard Aogami from behind me yell.

"N-no way…! Is that the limited edition VR headset made exclusively for porn?!" Osamu shouted.

"What?!" Tsuchimikado yelled as well.

Before I knew it, the other 3 guys ran into the nearby electronics shop, leaving me outside to seemingly bite the dust.

"It seems like I'm gonna have to wait for them…" I sighed. I swear those dumbasses have nothing better to do.

"U-um, Kamijou-san what're you doing here?" I turned to my left to see Saten-san looking at me curiously.

"Oh Saten-san. I'm not doing much really, just waiting for my dumbass friends to come out of that shop." I pointed to the electronics shop across the street.

"Oh, Shirai-san was there not too long ago. She said something about there being an amazing headset she had to try on." Saten acknowledged while I just shook my head.

Saten sighed anxiously which immediately caught my attention.

"Is something wrong Saten-san?" I asked.

"S-sorry. It's just that I have exams coming up and I'm pretty sure that I'm gonna fail." She frowned.

"You too huh? I'm in the same position actually." I sighed.

"Ah, I think that Misaka-san and Shirai-san said that you have a lot trouble in school."

"Of course they said that." I shook my head.

"D-don't worry! I'm not judging you or anything! In fact, I feel kind of relieved." Saten shyly admitted.

"Relieved? What for?"

"I-It's just that I'm constantly surrounded by all of these amazing people. Uiharu, Shirai-san, Misaka-san…they're all amazing people. Grades aren't even a concern to them and they live such meaningful lives. In the meantime, I'm just struggling to get by on my own." Saten explained as she leaned against the wall I was standing against.

"…If it makes you feel better, I know for a fact that Misaka isn't as invincible as you make her out to be." I stated.

"H-huh?" Saten muttered.

"Sure she's strong and she may not face the same troubles that you and I face but she's also faced her fair share of turmoil and inner conflict. In fact, I think in some ways it might be worse for her because of how many expectations are placed on her if that makes any sense." I said, slightly unsure of myself.

"No no I get it. I agree with you but Misaka-san just comes off as so strong you know?"

"I get what you mean." I grinned. "But no one's invincible Saten-san. Not me, not her or anybody else. Whether we're conscious of it or not, there's always some issue within ourselves that's pushing us. It could be getting good grades, working hard for a good dinner or saving the world but we all have our share of burdens. The severity of them is important but it's the fact that we ALL have problems to face. Know what I mean? That and the fact that we have friends there, helping us, along with us helping them."

"…W-wow Kamijou-san. I never thought about it that way before." Saten admitted.

"S-sorry that I kind of rambled there. But just know that you're not alone Saten-san. No one truly is."

"You're right Kamijou-san. I guess I should stop putting myself down so much huh?" She smiled.

I smiled back.

"It was fun talking to you and…informative but I have to get going. My friends are waiting for me at the Quaint Café." She waved.

"W-wait! That's where we're going too." I told her.

"Really? Uh, this is kind of awkward…" She laughed.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"Awkward? More like infuriating!" Aogami's voice shouted from behind me.

"W-what? When did you guys get back?!" I asked the group of three who looked amused and annoyed.

"A while ago, long enough to see your whole romantic escapade." Tsuchimikado said while holding back laughter.

"Shut the hell up!" I roared. Saten's face went red. I guess she's mad at the misunderstanding; yeah I can't really blame her.

"Anyway, let's head to the Quaint Café." Osamu advised.

"Yeah yeah you're right." We all agreed as walked towards our destination.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 **FOOTNOTES:**

 **[1] A shota is a young boy in Japanese culture. By extension, a shotacon is someone who expresses an interest in young boys.**

 **[2] Awaki expresses shotacon tedencies in the Railgun manga especially.**

 **[3] Organization XIII- A reference to antagonists from the Kingdom Hearts series.**

 **[4] Chuunibyou is someone who expressed delusional behavior about having special powers and the like. It's also referred to as '8** **th** **Grader Syndrome' due to the age it tends to manifest.**

 **[5] During the incident with Othnius, Touma encountered Agnese and he saw her undergarments much to her chagrin.**


	15. S2: Tragedy

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **Sorry for the short chapter guys but I haven't necessarily been in the mood to write this lately. That and this chapter does contain a drastic shift in plot so I thought that keeping it short and not overdoing it was best. It was pretty difficult yet fulfilling to write to be honest.**

 **I do have a lot of other stories that I'm working on, most of them Index but Corpus is my 'main' story I guess you could say. It's just that I don't want to make chapters more than what I think they should be if that makes any sense. I've never been good at writing any of these stories with many words so I apologize for that! However, if things go as planned then next chapter should be pretty long considering what's coming up.**

 **REVIEWER RESPONSE:**

 **whwsms: Glad to see your usual approval! And yes at this point, there can only be one girl but who'll it be? You're right on the money though…**

 **321jaz: Yup, the play is gonna be the highlight of this arc, that's for sure!**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 _TRAGEDY_ _ **[15]**_ _TALE AND TIME ARC_

 _TOUMA_

When we reached the Quaint Café, the awkward atmosphere that we were all used to invaded us when we entered.

"Why am I not surprised?" I glanced over and saw Misaka sighing with exasperation when she saw me and the others walk in.

"Don't you girls, I don't know have other places to be?" I sighed in slight irritation. "Cuz I feel like every time I come here, you're always here."

"Excuse me?!" She retorted loudly. "Is that a problem?"

"N-no, I'm just a bit…confused is all." I answered for lack of a better term.

"Ah the Railgun, perfect timing!" Tsuchimikado walked up from behind me with that same tone of idiocy in his voice that I've heard from his past shenanigans.

"Wha-?"

"You're the perfect candidate for being the last girl for the play!" Tsuchimikado exclaimed.

"I'm so tired of this…" I sighed. Everyone else either laughed or shook their heads while Mikoto tried to ignore that comment out of disgust.

At least…that's what I told myself.

"Why?! Why are you showing me these memories?!" I slammed my fist against the invisible wall.

"You know why Touma." The other me said. His right eye was covered by an eye patch as usual. "Even though I'm just the 'you' before 'you' lost your memories, the purpose of this showcasing is still clear as day to me."

"Really? Then enlighten me." I scoffed. "They're all dead. Showing me them again like this makes no sense! Are you trying to make me suffer for your own twisted sense of enjoyment?! We're not the same person fake 'me'! Our beings have been and always will be completely separate in action and belief!"

"Didn't I tell you to call me Touran?" He laughed. "You know, I was worried. I was worried that you would've lost the will to rectify the past but I'm glad to see that the worry was unwarranted. That fire in your eyes isn't the will of someone who's given up."

"What? What are you talking about?! Is this all just a game to you?" I shouted. 'Touran' really didn't care or understand. "Wait that must be it! You've already died and went through Hell so there's no penalty for screwing me over is there?!"

"Is that really what you think?" He sighed with what seemed to be pity. "I know that what happened was traumatic but you have to be strong Touma. You're the only one that can change the past."

"Why?! Why do **I** have to be strong?! My misfortune always causes destruction anyway! 'Being strong' isn't going to help anybody! It isn't going to bring my dead friends back to life! It isn't going to defeat Robert Swallow! And it isn't going to bring Academy City back!" I broke down and my mind felt like it was in a vice.

"Listen Touma. I know that you've been through a lot. The Third World War, the Phases, the Magic Gods, the Kamisato faction, the NEGATIVE rogues and the self proclaimed 'constructors of our worlds'. But even so, you of all people must know that giving up is just running away." 'Touran' said emotionlessly.

"No. Now I know that giving up IS fighting. What's the point in fighting a losing battle?"

"Is that what you told yourself when Robert Swallow killed your friends before your very eyes?"

"Shut up! You can't understand… you've never been through the Phases! I fought and fought and fought and fought and fought but I just kept dying over and over and over and over and over again. I don't know what was pushing me to fight back then and to be honest; I don't think I even care to know. I should've just jumped off that building in the Perfect World. I should've ignored the Will of the Misaka Network. What was the point in coming back to my world if THIS is what happened?!"

"…Gods aren't infallible Touma. You've proved that haven't you? The battle against Othinus and the…others. In this timeline, you've showed those flimsy creators that they have no idea what they're doing so they gave up. It turns out that they're as prone to shattered pride as we humans are."

…Infallible huh? I wonder…if those Magic Gods were still controlling our lives then would they have allowed something like this to happen?

"…What do you mean by 'in this timeline'?" I asked in an annoyed manner. "Your cryptic words aren't helping anything you know!"

"Cryptic? I'm just saying it as is. You're going back Touma. Back to before this whole mess happened."

"…What?! How the hell is that going to work?!"

"The Imagine Breaker." Touran held up his right hand. "After bring in Hell for a while, I learned a bunch of things. For instance, I learned that two Imagine Breakers can't exist in the same plane of existence at once because it's simply not possible. It defies the laws of nature. And well, we're unique in that retrospect too, aren't we Touma?"

"The Invisible Thing…" I realized with baited breath.

"Yeah." Touran nodded. "It's not exactly something that every Imagine Breaker wielder has had in the past you know. I don't really know what it is and it seems that you don't either but that doesn't matter right now. What matters is that it exists."

Touran walked amidst the debris and grabbed the dead Naki's sword, the Kagune.

"And that we're going to abuse the hell out of it." He grinned.

"What…are you saying that you can control it?" I asked incredulously.

"It's not really a matter of controlling it Touma. You should know as well as I do that the Invisible Thing answers to us. It protects us. Its reasons are well…I have no idea but that's not the point. The point is that we can use it." Touran closed his eyes. "When I passed on into Hell, I quickly realized that my Imagine Breaker was gone but after having my right arm torn off in a scuffle, the Invisible Thing came to my aid. It was sheer happenstance really. By that miraculous twist of fate, the Imagine Breaker returned to me somehow. But not in a way you'd expect."

"You're talking about the extra arm right?" I asked for confirmation. He showed me that earlier.

"Yeah. **Another arm** appeared after I used the Invisible Thing. And it was clearly mine even though my right arm already regenerated. I tested out the arm's functions and it negated supernatural attacks so this Imagine Breaker was legitimate. But when you came to Hell through the Portal, the negation stopped working. My theory is that since the Imagine Breaker can only work for one person on a plane of existence, it gave priority to you, the one who was technically still alive. This extra arm however, still had an Imagine Breaker but it just didn't work."

"Okay. So what? What's a non-functioning Imagine Breaker going to do?" This was a waste of time…

"It's going to help." Touran said simply. "Since the Invisible Thing is unique to the existence of Touma Kamijou, to the best of our knowledge, if I cut off my right arm, I can use the extra arm as a catalyst for a portal back in time."

"Wait…can that even work? A portal back to the past seems impossible to make." I remarked. "Isn't it also too good to be true?"

"Anything is possible Touma, especially considering what we've been through. And besides, the Invisible Thing(s) listen to us don't they? So isn't asking it to make a portal back to the past not that farfetched? Along with having a catalyst that could make it more possible?" Touran proposed, albeit somewhat skeptically.

"I mean, if you want me to be completely honest with you, this all sounds incredibly convoluted and stupid but…if it allows me to go back in time and save my friends I'm down for it." I replied. "Hell, at this point, I'm down with anything. I still don't really think that I can help change something…like this but I want those days of peace back!"

"Alright, those are the words that I wanted to hear!" Touran replied enthusiastically.

He gripped the sword tightly with his left hand.

"Hey…are you sure you're up to this?" I asked in concern.

"It doesn't matter if I'm up to this. It's the only way forward." Touran replied unflinchingly.

The extra arm was on the ground, in between us.

Eventually, after what seemed like forever, Touran cut off his right arm with the Kagune.

Even though I saw it coming, it still caught me off guard. The feeling that the Invisible Thing gave off wasn't something you can get used to.

"Hey! You!" Touran yelled at the invisible force. "Using this broken Imagine Breaker," He gestured towards the arm on the ground. "Can you create a portal to the past?"

There was silence for a while but Touran broke it after a little while.

"…I see. That's a fair compromise. It's also good to see that you remember the deal we made when I was a kid. It makes asking you for this induce a lot less guilt." Touran grinned as he conversed with his Invisible Thing.

Promise? What was he talking about?

"Touma!" He called out to me. "It's happening, get ready!"

I nodded and while I wanted to ask him about the 'promise', it wasn't the time or place for it. The Invisible Thing seemed to be circling around the area of the extra arm.

"Listen." Touran said somewhat hesitantly. "It said that when you step through that portal, everything that will have happened here will be erased."

"Everything huh…"

"Well to be more precise, everything from the past 3 days will have never happened. Conveniently enough, you'll pop right back into that memory we were viewing." Touran clarified.

"I…I see. And what about you?"

"I'll disappear I guess. To be honest, I don't really understand this whole time travel thing but if these past 3 days get erased then we'll just meet again won't we?" He smiled.

"Yeah…yeah I guess we will." I smiled back just as the portal finished its construction. The presence of the Invisible Thing vanished.

"Go Touma! You have to stop Robert Swallow!"

"I know. I'll save everyone from Robert Swallow's bomb!" I responded in kind.

And with Touran seeing me off with a smile, I headed into the portal without looking back.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

When I came to, the scenery of the memory I was viewing greeted me. I was in the Quaint Café, right after Tsuchimikado proposed the idea of Mikoto becoming the final girl of the play.

"Yo Kami-yan you okay?" I saw Tsuchimikado ask me in legitimate concern.

"H-huh…? Oh yeah I'm fine." I nodded. All eyes were on me and none of them looked too pleased by my answer. "Anyway, I don't think that Misaka should be part of the play."

Misaka and her friends looked a bit shocked by the bluntness of my answer. Well I can't really blame them, time to backpedal a bit…

"What?! Are you saying that Onee-sama isn't good enough?!" Shirai shouted with enough rage to scare the waitresses.

"W-what? No no! It's just that isn't it weird to have someone like the third level 5 take part in a play like this?" I argued. Saten and the guys gave me stares of confusion but I brushed it off. I can't let Misaka and her friends be in the building that the play happens in. If they do, they'll die.

"Huh, you have a point actually." Konori, who was sitting with Misaka and Uiharu acknowledged. "It would kind of ruin Misaka-san's image."

"Yeah yeah exactly!" I vehemently agreed with Konori's assessment.

"Well…we could always think of someone else." Tsuchimikado thought aloud.

I saw that Misaka looked pretty upset but it was for her own good…it's better than dying.

After that, we all just minded our own business and ate some early dinner. The atmosphere was pretty tense but I had more important things to worry about such as how to stop Robert Swallow's bomb and to ensure that Misaka and her friends don't enter the play building.

Suddenly, Osamu's phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered. "Oh right now? Well that's fine I guess….sure see you in a bit." Osamu hung up and stood up from his seat. "Sorry guys but I got some things to do."

"Oh crap, it's already 7:00?! I have to go catch that new Hentai!" Aogami exclaimed before running out of the door.

"Well duty calls, I have business with Maika!" Tsuchimikado said as he too left.

"Sorry Konori-san, can you cover the bill? Uiharu and I have a movie to catch and Misaka-san is well…um…" Saten said uneasily.

I turned around to see Misaka exit the restaurant with an expression of seething anger that I never saw her show before.

"No problem, just pay me back." Konori replied. I saw Saten-san and Uiharu-san leave together but…something didn't seem right about Uiharu-san. Maybe it's just me…

"Hey." I turned around to see Konori staring at me.

"U-um, what is it?" I asked uneasily. Her expression was kind of scary.

"You mind explaining what happened earlier with Misaka-san?" She asked-no, demanded.

"Uh…what do you mean?"

"Listen, don't play dumb with me. It's obvious that you're hiding something."

"Well, isn't it as you said? It would ruin her image if she became part of a play like this."

"Don't play that card. I only said that because you looked incredibly uncomfortable." Konori admitted.

"Huh. Well thanks for that I guess." I responded quickly. "But sorry, I can't tell you what it is that I'm hiding. It's for the best."

As I turned away, Konori's next words caught me by surprise.

"Then can you at least tell me how to help?"

"…What?"

"Misaka told me the way you do things. You try to do everything by yourself even though there's so many allies wanting to help you." Konori said vehemently. If we weren't in a restaurant then I'm sure she would've shouted.

"And what about it? It's better than leading my friends into death."

"…You're truly helpless." Konori sighed exasperated. "You know, if you keep this up, whatever you don't want to happen at the Ball isn't going to be prevented."

"W-what? What do you mean?" I voiced in opposition. How could pushing them away put them in danger?

"Isn't it obvious? The more you push them away, the less likely they're going to abide by your directions. Even if they don't know that it's coming from you, making them do something that they don't want to do while they're already in a bad mood isn't going to work." Konori explained.

"…" It seemed like she was grasping but her words do make sense. "Alright then, if you want to help me then…there is something you can do."

After my admission, Konori went wide-eyed.

"On the day of the play, you have to make sure that Misaka, Uiharu-san, Saten-san and Shirai are not in the building." I said.

"I-is that it?" Konori asked in surprise. "I thought that it'd be something more…"

"Trust me, it's the best thing to do. You…don't want to know what'll happen if they stay in that building."

Konori looked at me somewhat skeptically which was understandable but her expression turned into one of acceptance.

"Alright, if that's all you want me to do then that's fine. But you have to promise me one thing." Konori looked at me determinedly.

"What?" I didn't like where this was going.

"After all this is over…you have to tell all of us why this 'has to happen'."

"…Fine. That's fair." I nodded and after paying the bill which was thankfully not that steep since the guys could show a little restraint unlike a certain nun.

As I got up to leave, Konori stopped me.

"You know, it wasn't my intention to come off as rude but you really have to change you know? Not just for yourself but for your friends as well."

"…" I walked away. Maybe she's right but some things are better left unchanged.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 _OSAMU_

Earlier in the Quaint Cafe, I got a call from Naki, stating that we had an update on the upcoming mission. He sounded pretty upset...

When I reached the abandoned factory, I was greeted by the rest of NEGATIVE who seemed rather annoyed.

"Uh, what's up guys?" I asked in concern.

"Oh you're here Osamu. Well, let's just say that we got a shitty offer from the Headmistress of Tokiwadai." Naki said.

"Offer? She's our employer for the job?" I voiced in surprise.

"Yup." Kirito confirmed. "Boy, did she pick a fine time to lay this one on us."

"You're telling me!" Zack roared in rage. "Who does that bitch think we are?!"

"Things have gotten far more complicated..." Poo Moo lamented.

"To think that I have to see that Level 5 bitch again..." Asuna muttered in despair.

Everyone's words were pretty negative to say the least. This is gonna be complete crap...

"Come on, it can't be that bad right?" I said in an attempt to bring some levity.

"It IS that bad Osamu." Naki got up from his seat and sighed. "The headmistress of Tokiwadai got a letter from Robert Swallow stating that he would be attacking the Ball."

"What?!"

"And that's not all. Not only did she have the audacity to ask for help from the Underworld but she asked for...two organizations. She asked for us and for...ITEM." Naki finished in a miffed tone.

"...WHAT?! We have to work with Meltdowner and her gang?!" I shouted in shock.

"Unfortunately so. I would refuse but the pay is way too good to pass up."

I was at a loss for words. Is this really happening?

"But no need to fear Osamu. Not only are all of us going to be at the Ball but I also know that Touma Kamijou is showing up there."

"T-Touma? I know that he's going there but what does that matter?"

"Are you that dense Osamu? Touma Kamijou is a force all on his own. He'll be our insurance to make sure that things go right."

I didn't like the way that Naki said that and somehow I had the feeling that this upcoming Ball wouldn't go as planned.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]


	16. S2: Smiles and Strength

**REVIEWER RESPONSE:**

 **whwsms: Thanks for the reassurance, it really helps a lot.**

 **321jaz: Sorry about Misaka not being in the play but hopefully her replacement still warrants your excitement, especially given their role.**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 _NATSU SWALLOW_

As much as I didn't want to take away the lives of the powerless, I didn't have a choice. All of the humans we've run experiments on are weak, without impact. Leaving them alive would just inhibit the overall operation. Besides, enslaving them wouldn't do much help anyway. They were all far too weak to aid in anything meaningful.

They weren't the nameless scion.

That legendary human boy that I experimented on 12 years ago.

The results that he produced were unlike any I've seen before. With the proper guidance, he would've definitely surpassed me in power. However, life never goes how you want it or expect it to.

On that fateful day 12 years ago, when the sky above the Swallow estate was as green as grass, the nameless scion was stolen from me. It was horrendous really. After those dozens of children lost their lives in my reckless experiments, that one lone boy survived… If it wasn't…

"If it wasn't for my father then my plan to destroy Academy City would've succeeded without a hitch!" I accidentally exclaimed. My anger got the better of me…

"Natsu?" I hear my wife's voice from the hallway. Shit.

"What's wrong?" She walks in and asks with surprising concern.

"Nothing Lucy." I turned around and walked away from our bed. "What's with the sudden show of concern anyway? We've barely spoken this past month."

"You know why. There's no need to pursue with that line of questioning." She states flatly. "Besides, we have to keep up appearances because if we don't, then we'll worry our children."

I sighed in contempt. "Of course that's what you're worried about. Those kids don't care about us Lucy so neither should we."

"Is that really what you think?" She stared at me with what seemed to be pity. I swear this bitch has to watch herself.

"You better watch that tone of yours if you still want to live in this house." I stated menacingly. She didn't seem to buy it however as she just stood there with that same look of pity in her eyes,

"Lust just told me that none of the Seven Deadly Swallows are able to contact Robert or Elizabeth." Lucy said as if she didn't hear the previous statement.

"….What? What do you mean they can't contact them?" I asked in feigned ignorance. This scamp wouldn't understand.

"Exactly what I said. They're getting no answer when they call them. It's concerning…"

"…Leave them be." I decided.

"What?!"

"There's a reason that I sent those two out and those two alone." I started. "They're the most capable of our kids though Robert isn't exactly a kid anymore but whatever. Point is, Robert and Elizabeth are competent enough for the task I've assigned them."

"…Wow." Lucy gasped in shock.

"What?"

"I think that's the first time I've heard you…not insult someone."

"I'm just stating facts. If you don't like it, get out."

Lucy seemed to briefly have an expression of joy for a second there but it was replaced by another bout of concern.

"There's something important I have to request of you Natsu."

"…" I nodded and prompted for her to continue.

"You have to stop looking for the nameless scion."

As soon as she said that, I punched her straight in the face and she fell to the ground. No one has the right to tell me that. Not even myself.

"What did you say?!" I roared with venom. "You know that's not possible you bitch so why even ask?!"

"…It's for the good of the Swallow family." She said while getting back up.

"No you're wrong." I immediately replied. "Finding the nameless scion is what's good for the Swallow family."

"How do you know that?!" Lucy suddenly yelled, which admittedly somewhat startled me. "You talk about this 'Nameless Scion' as if he's a cure-all for our problems but what if he isn't?! What if he turns out to be useless?!"

"That's impossible." I immediately rejected. "Those readings I saw 12 years ago weren't any lie. They were a veiled truth."

"Keep telling yourself that." Lucy said disgustingly as she stormed out of our bedroom.

As she walked out, my resolve only strengthened. Part of why I'm doing this is to open up the eyes of people like her.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 _OSAMU_

"However, with all that said, there's still another purpose for this meeting." Naki told the rest of us.

"And that is…?" Asuna asked with what seemed to be impatience.

"Combat practice." Naki stated simply as he picked up the sword that was lying on the ground.

The others nodded in agreement but I was understandably shocked.

"What?! Combat practice?!" I asked in alarm.

"Yup." Kirito confirmed. "We need to be in tip top shape for the day of the Ball."

"Yeah, our combat prowess is vital for this upcoming mission." Asuna agreed.

"But is Osamu even going to participate in this boss? He's just a newcomer." Poo Moo asked in concern.

"He is, he is." Naki answered.

"Wait wait wait." I protested. "You're joking right? I doubt that I'm even in the same league as you guys!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Osamu." Naki quipped. "What about that power you used when our old hideout was collapsing and when you punched that Adagaki bitch?"

"That's…."

"As much as I hate to admit it, boss's right." Zack reluctantly agreed. "Your power could be a trump card of sorts."

"I don't know about this…" I backed away in nervousness. I've never been a good fighter and my first time's supposed to be in this upcoming operation? "I don't even know how my power works!"

"I already picked up on that from when you punched Adagaki." Naki waved.

"H-huh? Really? How?"

"You seemed pretty reckless and unwieldy when your body lit on fire." Poo Moo answered for him. "And according to my calculations, you only used a small fraction of what that power seems to be fully capable of."

"Uh sorry, what do you mean by 'calculations'?" I asked Poo Moo who seemed to be delighted that I asked that question.

"I'm glad you asked!" Poo Moo smiled. "In NEGATIVE, I'm the 'data organizer' of sorts. I sort through our funds, tools and capability in battle prowess."

"W-wow, you can do all that?!" I asked in astonishment.

"It's not much really. I can't fight so this is the least I can do. It helps that I have good eyes. If it wasn't for that, I wouldn't even be able to help anyone out with battle plans or new skills." Poo Moo frowned, self loathingly.

"Come on, don't talk like that Poo!" Kirito objected as he hung his arm around Poo Moo's head.

"Yeah, I told you that you're a vial part to this team." Naki insisted.

"None of us would be standing here if you weren't around Poo." Asuna said with a reassuring smile. Huh, I think that's the first time I've ever seen her smile. It's really nice…

"If you weren't a part of this team, I would've probably already killed everyone here." Zack surprisingly agreed. Seriously?! Zack too?!

I looked at Poo Moo who was surrounded by the other smiling members of NEGATIVE. He was really loved. In fact, he seemed to be the thread tying them all together. They all looked like a loving happy family. It even brought a tear to my eye, especially after reflecting on the story of the past that Kirito told me back at the ramen place.

"Anyway, let's get brawlin' Osamu!" Kirito announced as he picked up a sword that was hung on the wall.

"We're seriously doing this now?!" I asked in trepidation.

"Of course! We can't afford to waste time Osamu. Especially with just 3 days on the clock." Kirito said gravely as Naki nodded.

"He's right. That Robert Swallow guy likely has a few tricks up his sleeves and we need to be prepared for any eventuality." Naki agreed. "So, first things first. We need to make you learn how to properly awaken that power of yours at will. And the only way to do that…"

Naki paused his words as he and Kirito gripped their swords with a seriousness that physically staggered me.

Something inside me told me to prepare for myself. They were going to attack me weren't they?

"Is to put you in the heat of battle!" Naki finished as he and Kirito ran towards me.

"Shit!" I cursed as I tried to move but my legs stayed still. Was it fear? I couldn't tell!

"You have to fight Osamu!" Kirito yelled.

He and Naki were closing in on me. Fast.

I sidestepped to the right and eagerly searched for a blind spot in either of their stances. Naki held his sword pointed towards the ground while Kirito gripped it horizontally across midsection.

They were a couple of steps away so in a fit of desperation, I ducked and swept the ground ahead of me with my right foot, hoping to trip them.

My actions went unrewarded however as Naki jumped over my leg and swung at my chest with Kirito choosing to standby.

"AGH!" I yelled out in unrelenting pain. The sword swipe went through my shirt and a line of blood cut through my chest.

"You were too predictable Osamu. You have to be ready to adapt to any action, any opponent and any situation." Naki scolded as he pulled his blade away. "Read into your opponent's personality and the traits that define their character. Only then will you find their obscured weaknesses ."

"This is important." Kirito jumped in. "Combat training can only take one so far. In the heat of battle, anything can happen. Trump cards can come out of nowhere and unprecedented obstacles can deter you from planned out assaults. That's why you have to trust your instincts."

"My instincts…" I repeated as though something just clicked.

"Isn't that how you dealt with the burning factory and that Adagaki girl?" Naki questioned. "Tap into those memories Osamu! Recall what put you into that fiery state. After all, experience is the best fighting tool. And the little experience you have is the key to awakening your true potential."

I listened to Kirito's and Naki's advice and tried to remember what put me into Arousal Mode.

"But you have to pay attention to your surroundings Osamu!" Naki warned as he and Kirito readied their blades came at me again. "The battlefield is a cruel, unforgiving place! You always have to think on your feet!"

"Shit!" I trembled in fear as they charged at me again.

In an instant, Kirito's sword struck my arm.

"UGH!"

And Naki's sword struck my leg.

"NGH!"

' _Am I…just going to stand by here while they beat the crap out of me?!'_ I thought in panic.

' _No! Remember Osamu! Remember those two other times you used Arousal Mode!'_

In the depths of my memory, I tried to recall the catalysts that sprung me into flames.

' _You already know don't you?'_ A familiar voice in my head echoed. It was the demon in my subconscious. The other 'me' I faced when I was in Hell.

' _I…do?'_

' _Yeah. Remember when we united in Hell 'me'? There's one thing that's alike between the two of us. Even though I hate your guts and you hate mine, there's one commonality that ties us together aside from the desire for revenge.'_ My inner demon said.

It took me a second to understand what he was saying but it quickly became clear to me.

During both of the times I activated Arousal Mode, I clutched my head in

' _Pain.'_ I said to him.

' _That's right.'_ He confirmed. _'The pain, the humiliation we endured from our past fuels your desire to activate Arousal Mode.'_

He was right. Why the hell didn't I notice it sooner?

During the other two times I activated Arousal Mode; I had reasons to reflect on the pain from the past.

For the burning factory, my life flashed before my eyes from the fear of death and for Adagaki, well that one's obvious.

In front of me, Naki's and Kirito's sprinting seemed to slow down as I thought back to the past.

The times that I was bullied in school, the A-Incident with Adagaki, my despicable job and the fact that I'm a Child Error.

Then, just as the two times before, I clutched my head as an agonizing flash of pain seared me.

My body lit with raging pillars of flame and a robotic female voice announced in my head, _'Arousal Mode On.'_

"T-that's…!" Asuna looked on, impressed.

"He did it!" Poo Moo stood up with renewed fervor.

"Impossible…" Zack's head hung in annoyance.

"You've done it Osamu!" Naki said in delight as he neared Osamu with his sword still drawn.

The small pillars of flame around me coiled around my fist as I readied a punch.

"PUBERTY…PUNCH!" I shouted as I punched Naki square in the face with my enkindled hand. He flew across the factory and landed near Asuna and the others.

"Boss!"

"Don't forget about me Osamu!" Kirito warned.

I gritted my teeth. There wasn't enough time to charge another Puberty Punch! Instead of doing that, I had to think of another way to counter him!

Then suddenly beyond my control, my hand jut out towards Kirito and a pellet of fire shot out from my palm.

It wasn't that damaging but Kirito blocked it with his sword out of instinct and backed off.

"Holy crap! Did you just shoot fire out of your hands?! That's freaking badass!" Kirito said in admiration to which Asuna just shook her head and sighed.

"You okay boss?" Poo Moo asked with unease.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine." Naki said reassuringly as he got up. "But damn Osamu, I see that your title precedes you."

"Title?" I questioned.

"Single-Hit Guy." Kirito clarified. "It's what everybody's been calling you since you punched Adagaki."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. It's a pretty strange name." I admitted.

"But it's not wrong though." Naki affirmed. "With the proper training, you can knock someone out with that punch alone!"

"I'm impressed. I didn't think you had it in you." Asuna said in legitimate admiration I guess? She seemed genuine about it.

"Osamu, with the right adjustments, you can be an unstoppable force!" Poo Moo reaffirmed Naki's statement.

"Now now, let's not get ahead of ourselves." I grinned as the rest of NEGATIVE showered me with praise. Well except for Zack anyway.

"Hmph, you still have a long way to go if you want to be useful." Zack groaned.

"Come on now Zack, give him time. And didn't we talk earlier about you needing to lighten up around us more?" Naki said.

"…Yes boss." Zack nodded.

With Zack's attitude subjugated, my head swelled. Maybe I can finally be of use for something!

"Now let's keep training until the dead of night." Naki announced to us.

"Yeah!" We all agreed.

If this keeps up, maybe I'll finally become strong. Strong enough to stand up for myself!

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 _ELIZABETH SWALLOW_

"Tell me Elizabeth! Why are you holding yourself back?! The time to take down Tokiwadai Junior High is nigh so why are you hesitating?!" Robert asked me with his voice full of his overflowing ego.

' _He's…still completely unlike how he was before he collapsed…'_ Elizabeth thought as a frown crossed her face.

"You can tell me Elizabeth! I'm your brother!"

"No! You're _not_ my brother!" I rejected. "Whoever you are, just leave me alone! There's a reason why I tried to leave our hideout!"

"I-I don't understand…" Robert whined as my anger seethed.

"Listen…" I started whilst trying to hold back the fury in my voice. "You broke our communicators to home, you wandered off without me to a dangerous abandoned factory and you also want to carry out our father's plan?! After all that do you still think you have the audacity to call yourself my brother?!"

"B-but…aren't we trying to follow our father's orders?" Robert asked in what looked like legitimate confusion. But no…he had to be screwing with me.

"No you dumbass!" I roared. 'The reason we agreed to come to Academy City was so we could try to find any clues that relate to our father's obsession with destroying this damn place! And we were doing so well too…when we were outside, we spoke as if we were following his plan in case there were any spies in public but you had to screw it up! Not only did you make us suspicious by destroying the communicators but you also sent a letter of warning to Tokiwadai Middle School! Now we have enemies on both sides!"

"E-Elizabeth calm down…I told you that the communicators being destroyed was an accident." Robert reminded me as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"…Don't play that bullshit with me Robert."I spat out as he eyed me with a surprised expression. "To think that I even had a modicum of respect for you as my brother."

I began to walk away.

"Wait!" He called out from behind me. "What are you talking about?! Aren't we here to aid out family?!"

"…We are but not in the way you're now thinking. If you haven't betrayed me and lost your mind then maybe you'd understand too."

With that I left our hideout. Maybe even for good.

I know that something was wrong with him and that I should help him. He seemed genuinely confused and lost. I almost felt pity for him.

But my pure hatred for our family overtook me and I don't regret it. Just thinking of actually 'helping' them as they are now makes me want to die.

Besides, this is what he would've truly wanted. Years ago, when we vowed to liberate our family from scum like our father, we promised each other that we'd immediately continue our work on our own if the other was brainwashed.

To be honest, I can't even tell if Robert is brainwashed right now but I don't want to chance it. I'd rather be on my own then possibly be tricked into aiding our 'family'. I'm sure that he would normally feel the same way.

But as for right now…I don't know what to do or where to go.

I don't have any friends and Robert was the brains in our operation so I guess that for now, I'm on my own.

While feeling at a loss, the swing at the nearby park looked tempting. It brought memories of when I used to play with my siblings during my childhood.

I wandered there against my better judgment.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 _OSAMU_

"Hey Osamu." Kirito called out to me after everyone finished up with their training.

"What?" I asked.

"So…everyone's been wondering about it for a while now but we never really had the chance to ask so uh…"

"So what?" I asked again.

"What the hell's up with your hair?" Kirito asked me as the others looked at me their interests clearly piqued.

"Oh uh…"

' _Shit! I forgot that they knew about me before my hair turned white!'_

"Oh I think I know what it is." Poo grinned deviously as we all looked at him curiously. "It's because you wanted a new look for your videos right?"

What?

"What are you talking about Poo?" Naki asked him.

"Oh you didn't know boss? Osamu's a famous UTube content creator." Poo informed the rest of the group.

"What?! I didn't know about this!" Naki said loudly as Kirito and Asuna looked at me with shock present on their faces. Zack just sighed and looked away as he drank some beer.

"Yeah, he even has 2 million subscribers!" Poo dropped.

"S-seriously?!" Kirito grabbed my collar. "You have to share that ad revenue with us man!"

"S-sorry but I'm kind of on hiatus due to my recording equipment blowing up along with my apartment. And I didn't even get that much money anyway. My views aren't even near the amount of subscribers I have. I could pay for my necessities and some random stuff I wanted but a brand new computer with all of its add-ons is out of the question. " I informed him.

"Ah damn…that sucks." He relented.

"Oh about that, I actually have a gift for you Osamu." Poo said to me as he dug around the back of the factory. "I knew that you'd need some new equipment after your apartment blew up so I did some digging and found some replacements for you."

He gave me a box that held parts for a new computer along with a new headset and microphone!

"W-what?! I-is this really for me Poo?!" I shook his shoulders.

"Yup, it took me a long time to find these so put them to good use! I want to see you active on UTube again Osamu." Poo requested as I gratefully accepted his gift.

"Thanks man, you have no idea how much I appreciate this!"

"No problem, I just wanted to help is all!"

At that point, I couldn't stop smiling and a couple of tears fell down my face from sheer happiness! With this, I can finally go back to being Osamn69! Oh wait…I still have to fix the internet in that shitty apartment…crap.

"Oh crap, it's already past midnight! Let's split for the day guys!" Naki suggested to the group to which we readily agreed.

After being out of the district housing the abandoned factory, I finally relaxed.

It's a miracle that they didn't pursue with that line of thinking about my hair. I could've probably thought of an excuse but still, it was pretty nerve wracking. I have to Poo to thank for that.

But now I have to fix the internet back at the apartment! With that, I'll finally be able to go back to being Osamn69! Maybe I should Aogami for help! He should have his secrets since I'm sure he's online watching hentai 24/7.

As my thoughts about my UTube channel consumed me, I noticed a girl sitting by her lonesome at a park across the street.

For some reason, I felt drawn to her. Maybe after dealing with Adagaki, my shyness around girls faded a little bit? Maybe? I'm not too sure…

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked the blonde girl who looked pretty depressed on the swing.

She glanced at me and her eyes widened for a second. But she went back to looking incredibly solemn.

"Listen, I can't just leave you all alone in the middle of the night like this." I insisted. "Do you have anywhere to go?"

She shook her head. This girl looks really lost. Her face kind of reminds me of back when my apartment blew up and I thought that I would just die after coming back to life.

I'm so going to regret this…

"Hey, you can come to my place if you want."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 _SERIA_

Touma just called me and asked me to be part of the play. I don't why and I don't know how he got a hold of my personal line but that's beside the point right now.

I of course accepted his proposal but his next words shook me. He told me that he was aware of my position and that he needed my help.

He said that almost everyone would die at the Ball if we didn't try to stop whatever was going to happen.

At first I didn't believe him but that tone in his voice…it was reminiscent of back then.

Touma's serious and even though I don't know why I have to be there, I'll be there. I could care less about what happens to everyone else in that building but if Touma's the one asking then I do care.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]


	17. S2: Preludes

**I know that I've been saying this a lot but apologies for the short chapter guys. A lot of stuff has been happening in my life lately and I just started College but believe it or not, I'm actually not that busy now! I've been working on other fandoms for a bit but I'm back to Corpus since I'm going to see this narrative to the end no matter what. And next chapter is going to be what you've all been waiting for!**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 _OSAMU_

"Hey, do you really expect me to stay in a place like _this_?" Elizabeth scorned me as we entered my apartment.

I still didn't bother to decorate this shitstain of a living compartment.

"Look, I know that it looks like crap but what choice do you have? Would you rather sleep out in the cold?" I asked the blonde girl who seemed to be staring at the place with an incredible fascination.

"Hmm, I guess you have a point. Though part of me wonders if sleeping in this place would be better than outside."

I shook my head and decided to ignore that last part. Glancing at my digital clock near the nightstand on my bed, I saw that it was 12:30 AM. Pretty late and honestly, I don't see myself getting up in time for school. Screw the alarm.

"You hungry?" I asked.

"Kind of."

"Well…that's vague." I decided to heat up a cup of instant noodles for her. There were some frozen foods in the fridge but that might be a bit overkill for this time of night.

It was strange honestly. When I picked Elizabeth up from the park a while ago, she was disturbingly silent. It was difficult to even hear her breathing. Yet for some reason, she suddenly broke out of that stupor and acted like with what I guess is her 'normal' attitude. Well, she was alone in the middle of the night in one of the more desolate parts of Academy City. I'm sure that whatever drove her to that position isn't something she's willing to lament on. Maybe she's trying to move on from it.

"So your name's Osamu right?" She asked me from the other end of the room.

"Uh yeah." I briefly forgot that I introduced myself to her earlier.

"Are you okay after what happened a couple of days ago? You seemed pretty pissed when that girl was around you."

"Oh! You were there during Touma's fight with Makoto?" I quickly realized. "Huh. You know, you do look a little familiar. I think I remember walking past you."

"Yeah you did. You seemed pretty pissed yourself." Elizabeth added somewhat sadly.

"Well, things have been taken care of now which is nice. I finished the revenge I was craving for. It's time for me to move past that."

"Revenge? That's a pretty bad resolve to have." Elizabeth laughed.

"Yeah. Yeah I guess it is." I chuckled as I brought over her cup of instant noodles. "But she did something that I could never forgive. I couldn't live with myself if I moved on with my life without getting payback."

"Hmm, though I don't agree with 'revenge', I can't deny that what me and my…brother were doing was that different." Elizabeth said quietly as she stared down at the noodles with a forlorn look in her eyes.

"…Really? You don't seem like the type to take revenge." I quipped.

"Yeah, my siblings say that a lot."

An awkward silence passed by us. It was clear to us that we both had our own fair share of lonely conflicts. I didn't want to pry into hers, it's not like I want others to know my reason for taking revenge on Adagaki.

"So what's driving you now Osamu?" Elizabeth asked.

"Huh?"

"You took your revenge on that girl right? What are you going to do now?"

"…" It was a valid question. To be honest, I had no idea. I was sort of just…going with the flow, not really caring about what direction my life was heading. With Adagaki finally knowing how much I suffered, a certain part of me felt gone. But I also felt kind of fulfilled. It was a strange feeling really, one that confused me. "I don't know. I'm sort of just going with the flow."

"I see…" Elizabeth answered and then ate some of her cup noodles.

"Do you regret it?" She asked me.

"Regret it?"

"Yeah. I always hear that revenge leaves you empty in its wake. After you accomplish it, you feel as if you've made a mistake." Elizabeth elaborated.

"…I feel pretty fulfilled but that might just be because I'm a pretty terrible person. That and I was doing it solely for myself. If I took revenge for somebody else's sake then I could definitely see myself feeling as if it was a mistake."

"I'll keep that in mind."

At that point, we didn't bother conversing for the rest of the night. I don't know why but we felt comfortable with each other. I never felt this way with someone before…other than Akari. Maybe it's because we have similar burdens? Well I wouldn't even know. It's not like I know what she's going through.

Shortly after we both drifted off to sleep.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 _KANZAKI_

Touma Kamijou has always been an enigma to me but he's been especially puzzling as of late.

"You okay Nee-chin?" Tsuchimikado asked me as I stared at my dinner.

I've been staying in this dorm even since I decided to take part in the play. Agnese-san has arrived as well but she's staying someplace else. I don't know who it exactly is but apparently it's someone with knowledge of the magic side so there are no issues there.

"I've tried talking to Kami-yan in school earlier today but he's still really quiet. I don't usually say stuff like this but I'm legitimately worried about him." Tsuchimikado said darkly. "He has some really bad eyes. I haven't seen those eyes since the Othinus incident."

"What's wrong with his eyes?" I asked. I haven't heard of him having vision problems.

"He has the eyes of someone who's been through Hell. It's a look that suits him all too well." Tsuchimikado adjusted his sunglasses.

"Hell huh?" My mind raced back to incident in Denmark, when Touma Kamijou jumped off that plane in a last ditch effort to escape conflict. I didn't think back on it due to the…shock of it but his eyes made him look battered.

"It's different this time though." Tsuchimikado remarked. "He looks angry more than anything. It's just…it makes no sense. He was completely fine until we spent a little bit of time in the Quaint Café yesterday. His whole attitude and tone changed."

"How are Index and Itsuwa reacting?" I asked in concern. The delicious food that Maika made before she left for work didn't seem as appetizing.

"They're pretty upset and understandably so. Kami-yan's barely uttered a word to them."

I frowned.

"Anyway, how's that script revision going? You got it from the Railgun yesterday right? Man, I am glad that I told her who was going to the play and where they were staying. It makes things a lot less of a hassle." Tsuchimikado tried to change the subject even though it still related to _him_.

"Actually, about Misaka Mikoto." I started after I gulped down some water. "Why did she seem to be in a good mood? Didn't she get extremely upset after Touma Kamijou told her and her friends to not go to the Ball?"

"Oh that? Yeah, she said she's still going to the Ball. That is like her though. She wouldn't let Kami-yan''s attitude stop her from doing what she wants." Tsuchimikado explained.

"Ah, she's a strong girl." I acknowledged.

"She's not the only one." Tsuchimikado laughed. "All of Kami-yan's friends are strong people and I think he almost fails to realize that. To this day he can't trust others with his burdens. I don't know why he insists on playing the martyr. He got up to the same do or die antics back in our first year of high school too."

First year of high school? Come to think of it, I don't really know anything about his past do I?

"Tsuchimikado, how was Touma Kamijou like when he was younger?"

"Haha! Trying to score some points from learning about the love interest's back story huh? Well, he was certainly different in more ways than one."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 _TOUMA_

It was time. Today is…the day of the Ball. I made the necessary preparations. I called all of the girls, telling them not to show up and they seemed pretty compliant so I really hope that they don't show up. For some reason, Hamazura called me over to the ITEM base. Accelerator was here too for…some reason. Well reasons aside, it was kind of nice. Hanging out with these two almost made me forget about the impending doom that I was trying to avert. Almost.

"So why exactly did you call me here Hamazura?"

"Oh yeah….that." Hamazura sighed despondently and glanced at Accelerator who just shrugged. "Well, Mugino wanted me to tell you that she was going to the Ball whether you liked it or not. Well everyone in ITEM including me."

"…What?"

"Hero." Accelerator stepped in. "It's time to come clean. What in the fuck is going on with you? Do you realize how much you're making everyone almost shit themselves? The way you're acting is odd. Even I've noticed it. Hell, it's even stranger than those other times you got caught up in serious shit."

"…I can't explain. Not until 'it' passes." I say vaguely.

Hamazura and Accelerator give each other a curious glance but quickly wave it off.

"Well, we know better than to make you do something you don't want to do boss. Just remember to tell us what's going on after alright?"

"Yeah I will." I nodded.

So things were going to go in this direction no matter what huh? Honestly, this doesn't really surprise me. My misfortune pretty much guaranteed this outcome from the start. But I can't let that stop me! Robert Swallow, I swear I'll break that screwed up illusion of yours!

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 _OSAMU_

"Yo Osamu, looking sharp!" Naki remarked as he glanced at my appearance. I was wearing a tux that NEGATIVE probably got through dubious means. They are good people but after getting to know them for a while, stealing seems like something up their alley. Well, not that I can blame them. I don't condone it but sometimes you've gotta do what you've gotta do.

"Yeah well, this tuxedo is about as much as all my bills together in the past year so it better make me look good."

"Asuna, Kirito and the others are coming in a bit. From the factory, it should be a 30 minute drive." Naki informed.

"Are you guys really cool with not wearing your masks for this?" I ask for clarification.

"Are you freaking dumb Osamu? We can't go in there with our masks! Our identities would immediately be compromised!"

"Yeah I know I know. Just making sure."

After an awkward silence, the rest of NEGATIVE showed up and we left for Tokiwadai.

Questions still roamed around in my mind.

Will Elizabeth be okay at my shabby apartment? What the hell happened to Akari? And what's been up with Touma lately?

I thought that these questions of mine wouldn't get answers or if they did, it'd be a while. I wasn't prepared for seeing them all unite at the Ball though.

When I approached the building of the Ball, I saw Akari standing at the sides. Touma, confronting his 'harem' and Elizabeth standing at the entrance.

What the hell was going on?!

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]


	18. S2: How It All Should Have Been

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **So guys, this is the finale for Season 2 and I had a blast writing this one. Season 2 definitely dragged on for a while but things are finally going to be progressing more rapidly from here on out! We're also jumping into where 'A Compilation of Misfortune' ended so that's cool!**

 **Anyway, I just want to thank you guys for all of the views and feedback. It's been an incredible experience writing my most ambitious story to date. So please stick around if you can to see the growth of this tale and where it will go because it's a tale I've crafted for 3 whole years!**

 **I'm also getting back into doing Reviewer Responses.**

 **REVIWER RESPONSE:**

 **whwsms: Thanks for the feedback on all of the chapters man, it really means a lot. I apologize for the weird drunk fake finale that came out before. That was definitely not planned! Hopefully that didn't turn you off too much. Either way though, I think you'll like this chapter as it has a mix of both light hearted humor and dark foreboding. It'll also make more direct sense than the recent chapters have been so yeah lol.**

 **321jaz: You too 321jaz have been a consistent reviewer on this story and I greatly appreciate that. It really means a lot. Hopefully, you enjoy the finale to this arc! While it doesn't have the sheer grandness of Compilation's Ball Arc, I still think it's great in its own right. Not only was it more fun to write since I wasn't stressing myself out over certain scenes but the dialogue was a blast to write too! Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Guest: As much as I shit on you here on there Guest, your presence is welcomed. I really do respect the effort you take to give grammatical feedback as odd as it sometimes is. I do hope that you stick around though since you along with everybody else is a valuable reader that I want to enjoy this tale to the end.**

 **Darkbetrayer: Thanks for the pity there lol. I really want to thank you for letting me use Jason's character as he ended up being slightly more important than what I originally intended! I hope that doesn't rub you the wrong way. Aside from all that though, your constant updates of Infinite Possibility have inspired me to keep writing here so I'll do just that!**

 **And with that, let's get this finale underway!**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 _OSAMU_

Seeing Elizabeth and Touma confronting his harem was a shocker. But Akari? Why the hell would she be here?

I ignored the cries of confusion from the other members of NEGATIVE and hustled towards Akari who was standing near one of the grand columns situated at the entrance of the Ball building.

"Akari! What are you doing here?!" I asked immediately as I almost ran into her.

"Huh? Osamu?" She said in response and it was only then that I got a better look at her outfit. She was wearing one of the traditional Tokiwadai maid outfits that I constantly saw Maika wear at the Quaint Café.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked in an almost insistent fervor, trying to rid the arousal clouding my mind.

"That's kind of a long story…." She said for lack of a better explanation. Great, this came out of nowhere. I really hope that she doesn't disturb me during this mission.

"Hey Osamu!" I looked back and saw Naki and the others running towards me. "Who's the girl?"

"…Huh?"

I then realized that everybody else was able to see Akari.

"WHAT?!" I roared, attracting the attention of every person around me. "Y-you guys can see her?!"

"Uh…yeah? Is that a problem?" Asuna questioned with a somewhat concerned expression.

"Yeah Osamu, was she for your eyes only or what?" Kirito wrapped an arm around me. "Cuz if she is then I'm jealous! She's pretty damn hot!"

"Kirito!" Asuna scolded. "Learn some tact!"

"Huh…you okay Osamu? You're sweating." Poo said in worry.

"Huh? Oh yeah yeah I'm fine…just taken aback is all." I answered quickly, desiring to derail the current train of conversation.

"You better not be hiding anything vital to the mission." Zack groaned.

This is getting a lot more complicated than it really should be.

"Hey Osamu, what's going on here?" Elizabeth suddenly came over and asked, causing NEGATIVE to give me more judgmental stares.

"Elizabeth?!"

"Ooooh, who's this now Osamu?" Kirito asked with a perverted tone.

"Ah crap…" I accidentally muttered. "They're both…recent friends that I made."

Not a complete lie.

" 'Friends' huh?" Asuna voiced with noted skepticism. "You seem a bit too casual with them for it to just be that."

"Asuna please…!"

"Hey Osamu, what's going on here?" I looked over to see Touma running towards me as well. His harem seemed to have vanished somewhere.

"Ah hey Touma, where's your harem?" I asked.

"Wait what?" Elizabeth voiced.

"Harem?" Naki asked in clarification.

"…A-ah! No he means the play!" Touma argued.

"Play? Oh yeah, you're the guy playing Prince Snow White aren't you?" Asuna asked for confirmation.

"Yeah that's me….unfortunately." Touma added with a notable sigh.

"Unfortunately?!" Kirito exclaimed. "Do you realize how lucky you are man?! Getting to hog all those girls to yourself?!"

Touma just shook his head and the conversation seemed to drift away from my questioning. However,

"…"

Elizabeth's fixated stare told me that she wanted answers at some point. Maybe I'll her after the Ball since talking to her alone now would just draw up some more wrong conclusions.

"Anyway, I need to talk to Touma in private for a moment." I requested.

NEGATIVE, Elizabeth and Akari nodded and headed towards the Ball building while I confronted Touma about his recent strange behavior.

"So…I'm sure that Tsuchimikado and the others have already asked you but what the hell is going on Touma?"

"...It's…it's a lot to explain. I can't do so right now but once this Ball blows over, I plan to tell everyone exactly what's been going on lately." Touma answered hesitantly.

"Alright. No need to force it." I nodded and started walking towards the Ball building. "We all have our secrets. Just take your time with yours."

Akari and Elizabeth entered the Ball building from the corner of my eyes. Seeing that, I decided to follow suit.

I entered the Ball building but not before seeing Touma throw a rather depressed glare at a wall.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 _TOUMA_

When I entered the Ball building, the familiar sight of the almost too bright lights temporarily blinded me.

The room before me was exactly as how I remembered it to be.

The several small crowds of people huddled in various corners of the room, the huge tables in the middle with sophisticated looking food, and the huge stage in the back.

The stage where everything starting the end would take place.

Damn it. This isn't working. Robert Swallow doesn't appear until the very end so I have to at least act a little natural until then because if I don't, it might cause further unrest that would prompt him to strike sooner.

"Hey, Touma Kamijou!" I glanced to my side and saw one of the guys that Osamu seemed to be acquainted with. 'That guy' being Naki, the wielder of the Kagune.

"Oh hey N- I mean…someone." I said for a lack of a better term.

Naki gave me a weird look but soon passed it off.

"I don't think I've formally introduced myself yet." He pulled out his hand for a handshake, just like last time. "I'm Naki, a close friend of Osamu's."

"Hey, I'm Touma. Nice to meet you." I shook his hand.

"I've heard a lot of rumors about you, you know. Some people in the dark side of the city refer to you as the 'Dragon'." Naki said with a light smile. "It's pretty impressive if you want me to be honest. Earning praise from those down low isn't an easy feat."

I have to play along to make things as unchanged as possible.

"Really? 'Dragon'? That nickname sounds a little too badass for my tastes." I chuckled.

"Pfft. Please. I've heard of many of your exploits. No need to flatter yourself. As a member of the dark side of the city, I can see reason to fear you."

"Wait, are you seriously a member of the dark side? I thought you were joking just now." I asked in false astonishment.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you right away. It's not exactly something I like to brag about." Naki said jokingly.

"Well, you seem like a pretty nice guy." I responded. "Though a couple of your friends are pretty…questionable."

I gestured over to one of the tables where one of Naki's friends, Kirito, was trying to flirt with the girls while holding a glass of…something in his hand. In another corner was the imposing Zack who wasn't paying heed to anyone's conversation starters.

"Yeah, those two aren't exactly the best at conversation." Naki sighed. "But they're good people….at least I hope so."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Nothing to concern yourself over."

"You know, why are you guys even at this Ball?" I asked in legitimate confusion. Though it wasn't a question I asked in the previous timeline, this question still tugged at my mind.

"Believe it or not, we're on guard duty."

"Guards?!"

"Yeah, there are some others here too but we don't talk to that group."

"Huh." I wasn't sure how to respond to that. Does this mean that they were aware of Robert Swallow's incoming invasion?

Should I tell him about what happe-NO. I can't do that. It wouldn't be right. There's no point in taking that risk.

"Anyway, it was nice to meet you Touma Kamijou." Naki bade a hopefully temporary farewell and went back to his friends.

That was certainly more…revealing than I expected. Guards? The fact that guards were hired here definitely answers my questions about the higher ups knowing of this attack.

"H-hello." A girl walking up to me said shyly.

I didn't recognize who she was at first but her fan gave it away.

"Oh! You're one of the girls I saved right?"

"…Y-yes. I'm Kongou…" She said with her head down. Huh, she's a lot cuter than I remember.

"Oh I'm Tou-"

"Touma Kamijou. I know, everyone knows." She interrupted with a light smile.

"Anyway, where're your friends? The three of you stuck together like glue." I asked.

"Oh Wannai and Awatsuki are helping out with the preparations for the play."

I nodded in response and she proceeded to ask me questions pertaining to random tidbits about my life. Nothing really all that important.

"So, are you excited for the play?" Kongou asked with a beaming smile.

"I wouldn't say excited." I denied. "Just…confused more than anything else. I've never heard of a rich girl's school doing anything like this."

"You're not wrong there. I didn't expect my school to do anything like this." She readily agreed with me.

"But don't look so anxious okay? You'll make those girls worry." She added.

I was about to say that she was right but she ran away before I had the chance to. Her face was red too... weird.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 _OSAMU_

It wasn't until I already settled into the building that I noticed how out of place I was.

The pure richness of the scenery was blinding to be honest. I actually caught a couple of curious stares directed at me every now and then. Not that I can blame them. I was just as curious myself.

How the hell did I end up in this mess? Being a part of NEGATIVE, getting involved with bizarre people like Touma, dying and ending up in Hell…it all just sort of came out of nowhere. I almost wonder if there are some omniscient beings overhead controlling my every action.

As I was sipping some juice, waiting for some time to pass, a familiar face approached me.

"Ah, it's the other ape. As random as it is, I can't say that I'm surprised to see you here." Kuroko said absentmindedly.

I shook my head and stared towards the bottom of my cup. "So what? Are you going to try to kick me out?"

"What? No, I don't have time for that. I just came to warn you about not causing any trouble here."

"Yeah sure, whatever." I just sighed. She had an annoying attitude as usual.

And just like I hoped, my somewhat purposefully annoying attitude made her walk away.

I had enough girls on my mind, thank you very much. Between Akari's sudden reappearance and Elizabeth coming out of buttfuck nowhere, throwing a third girl into the mix is just not worth the hassle.

I quickly scanned the venue.

Everybody I knew was in some sort of conversation. The entirety of NEGATIVE was doing their own thing. Kirito was trying to pick up some Tokiwadai girls to no avail. Poo Moo was conversing with two of the Railgun's friends. Asuna was surprisingly approached by some Tokiwadai girls who pulled her into conversation which she didn't seem to mind too much of. Zack was in the same position as well. Despite his gruff appearance, some rather masochistic girls were trying to talk to him. What a lucky guy. Then there was Naki who for some inane reason was attracting a crowd of people with his horrendous dance moves.

Akari was acting as one of the maids in the venue. I guess that outfit meant something.

Elizabeth was talking with the Railgun and it seemed to be a funny one as they both kept laughing.

Touma was being approached by girls left and right and…well you get the picture.

I knew full well why I was by my lonesome but that still didn't make it hurt any less.

I was broken out of my thoughts however as the lights suddenly dimmed and a Tokiwadai student started talking via the mic.

"Hello friends and guests! We apologize for the delay but the highlight of the evening is here! Get ready for the anticipated enactment of 'Prince Snow White'!" The girl announced causing the entirety of the building to clap.

I did too as I was rather curious for how this bullshit play would work out.

The lights went off except for one in the middle of the venue which shone directly onto the stage. The curtains were blocking view but after a couple of seconds, it was lifted.

Behind the curtain was Touma who was laid out onto a small leather blanket. His eyes were closed and his outfit was shockingly well done. My fears of him being dressed in some womanly outfit were thankfully unfounded as he was just wearing a standard tuxedo. Well, this is called 'Prince' Snow White so I guess that makes sense.

Kumokawa-senpai then walked out in front and began to talk in an oddly soothing yet morose voice. She had this elegant looking dress that seemed to draw comparisons to more modernized fairy tale movies.

"Oh Prince! My dear sweet prince! What has happened to thee?! Why won't thou open thine eyes?!"

"It is as I feared milady." Awaki-san walked in from backstage. She was dressed in what looked to be like Maika's uniform with an opposing color scheme.

Wait, SHE'S the maid?! That's a shocker.

"I came to check upon the Prince in the throes of last night's storm and he his complexion did not bode well. I should have tried to dispel my doubts instead of running from their unpleasantness." Awaki-san expanded with greatly acted grief.

"Do not blame thine self my dear and humble maid. For it is not what my dear prince would wish to place his eyes upon." Kumokawa-senpai said as she clasped her hands in what looked like a prayer.

"I just wish that my dear prince would open thine eyes! His heart still beats yet his soul cries out in anguish! What can a sheltered princess like me possibly do to rip off the veil of such a festering wound?!" Kumokawa-senpai cried out.

"Please be at ease milady. We do not yet know of the complications that have led the dear prince to this pitiful state. In order to remedy this agonizing issue as swiftly as possible, would milady mind if I asked her to take some rest for the sake of her long rattled nerves?" Awaki-san requested politely, bowing in the process.

"…O-of course. Thank you for thou consideration my dear and humble maid. I shall take heed of your advice. However, would thou mind looking over my weary love?" Kumokawa-senpai requested though it seemed more as if she were begging.

"Of course milady, please rest well. The dear prince's body shall not come to any harm under my wing."

Just then, Kumokawa-senpai nodded and walked behind the stage.

Huh you know, I gotta say, the acting is pretty great so far. Kumokawa-senpai and even Awaki-san fit into their roles surprisingly we-

"HA…hahahaha….! What an arrogant bitch of a princess!" Awaki-san shouted with venom.

Wait…what?

"To think that she fell for such an obvious ploy! The high and mighty certainly have a fair way to go in the trials for the heart." Awaki-san grinned to herself.

Well, that was a turn.

"Wouldn't you agree my dear prince?"

Then as if rising from the dead, Touma reluctantly stood up from his blanket and glanced at Awaki with a nervous glare.

"You shouldn't talk about the princess in that manner." Touma warned.

"Why shouldn't I? The dumb bitch apparently has no idea how to check for a pulse. She must've thought that you were under a spell or something. Ludicrous."

Touma opened his mouth in an attempt to respond but Awaki's next actions silenced him.

She pushed him to the ground and gave him a predatory glare.

"However, I have gained something quite valuable amidst the bitch's stupidity and that is you." Awaki declared as Touma looked away in embarrassment.

"S-stop joking around you vile vixen! Unhand me! Wh-"

"Oh! So you dare play that card hmm?" Awaki-san interrupted. "Who was it that willingly slept with me despite being engaged to the princess?"

Wait…what?! This was a play made for middle-schoolers?!

"It—it is of no fault of mine! You must've slipped me some of your nefarious pills meant to degrade my morality!" Touma argued.

"Do you REALLY think I'd go through that much trouble?" Awaki rejected the notion with a question of her own.

Touma went silent and the atmosphere went oddly…lustful.

Awaki's predatory glare only strengthened and Touma seemed to accept it.

Just as things looked like they were about to heat up, a voice from backstage yelled out.

"Maid Dorothy! Your assistance is required with the lady's supper!"

It sounded like that Kanzaki woman. While I didn't interact with her, I did see her and the other girls talking to Touma outside the building. That and I also got a brief intro to the girls participating in the play from Tsuchimikado. By intro, I mean hearing him call each individual girl and asking them about their feelings for Touma. It was a loud day.

"Oh my, it seems as if our fun will have to wait for later…my prince. Please keep your fluids inside of you until then." Awaki said as she too walked backstage.

Touma was the only one left on stage and he was red-faced. Even though it was an act, I'm sure that being in that position must've been….embarrassing to say the least.

Clutching his chest, Touma sunk to the ground and dramatically exclaimed.

"Oh dear heavens, what have I done wrong?! What have I done to deserve such misfortune?!"

"Fault lies not with your misfortune but your moral compass." A voice from behind informed.

Touma turned and saw Itsuwa-san.

She wore a blindingly white outfit that was shining like a polished gem. It actually looked a little bit like armor, just not as heavy or cumbersome.

"H-Holy Maiden?! What are-"

"Shh. Be quiet dear lost child. Let me adjust your wavering righteousness. Such duty falls within my spectrum of power after all. Now close your eyes." Itsuwa-san innocently insisted.

Touma visibly hesitated but he eventually closed his eyes to let the 'Holy Maiden' do her work, whatever that entailed.

After a brief moment of nothingness, a red faced Itsuwa-san grabbed Touma by his shoulders and began to plant her lips on his.

Then as if on cue, Touma immediately backed away.

"W-what are thou doing?! That is sacrilege!" Touma shouted out as if in a frenzy.

"I-It is merely part of my ritual to redirect your moral compass. Now close your eyes once more." Itsuwa-san implored.

Touma was about to comply before…

"My my my, what manner of 'ritual' is going on here?" Another voice said mockingly from behind. "To think that I would witness such an amusing spectacle…"

"Miss Angel!" Itsuwa exclaimed.

This 'Miss Angel' was Agnese, that nun girl. How the hell did Touma know a nun? I don't freaking know. She had this…interesting outfit on though. Her orange hair was in braids and her body was scarcely covered. Some sort of fabric was wrapped around her chest, leaving the rest of her stomach bare and her legs were completely exposed save for the short skirt covering her secrets.

To be honest, it even made _me_ a little uncomfortable and I'm a god damn Hentai reviewer!

"Why has thou stopped? Continue, unless thou decides to dispel this meaningless charade." Agnese-san said in an intimidating tone.

"M-my apologies…!" Itsuwa-san exclaimed vehemently as she darted off backstage.

"And so the righteous coward runs away. How fitting for what manner of sin she was about to commit." Agnese-san said with a sadistic smile present on her face.

"Miss Executioner! What are-"

"Now now." Agnese-san interrupted Touma by placing her pointer finger on his lips. "Haven't I told thou to be informal when addressing thy love?"

"T-That incident was a mistake! You must understand Miss Executioner!" Touma rejected.

"….Does thy know the true power gained from being an executioner? With this title, one gains the ability to perceive other people's cracks and shadows. That moment of seeing ones will break and give in is what all executioners strive for! However, dear prince, thou has shown me that making _my_ will break is an exquisite feeling as well."

"…" Touma went silent at her outburst.

"If thou wishes to experience the feeling of last time once more, don't hesitate to come over later tonight." Agnese-san finished as she slowly walked away, leaving Touma to pick up the pieces.

The word choice is pretty odd. It's like a mix of archaic of modern language. Interesting choice.

"Is the dear prince alright?" Kanzaki-san asked in concern as she approached the distraught boy. She was the person who called Awaki-san over earlier. She had some type of woman's suit on.

"Miss Advisor?!" Touma exclaimed in shock yet again.

"Please refer to me by name or am I not worthy of that closeness?" Kanzaki-san pouted.

"N-no, that is not it Dahlia! It is just rude to-"

"To call thy love by name instead of title?"

"N-no….That is…"

"Please do not toy with my fragile heart! It lies in your warm clutches so please do not play coy with me!" Kanzaki-san insisted.

"…" Touma went silent once again.

"I shall wait for thee tonight as usual for thy love. I am expecting rather large quantities…" Kanzaki-san said as she trailed away.

Touma stared up at the sky, a clear look of desperation present in his eyes.

"My sins of betrayal have caused this chaos hasn't it? The only choice is to…is to…!"

"Is to choose one." Two voices from behind said.

"Miss Witches!" Touma exclaimed.

This 'Miss Witches' were Fukiyose-san and Meltdowner. Their outfits are pretty bold which is surprising considering that Fukiyose-san is involved. They had a cloak revealing their midriffs, and black stockings with cut up holes randomly strewn about. Fukiyose's cloak was black while Meltdowner's was red.

"Seeing as how thou has stolen our hearts too, it is the responsibility of thou to make a choice that will satisfy all parties. Either choose us or those other females who have wormed their way into your heart. The choice is clear. After all, thou doesn't even know our names yet. Us Witches only await to tell their partners their name until their love approaches its most ripen moment which is close." Fukiyose-san said coldly with a hint of shy affection hidden within. "Decide wisely, my love."

"Indeed. Thy juices are undue perfection in my potions. It is a waste to discard thou to a wretched female. With that mind, please make a choice that will please us both." Meltdowner added.

At that point, Fukiyose-san and Meltdowner walked off stage and Touma was alone once again.

"If…if it has come to this…the only clear choice is to choose-"

"Death? I think that would suit you just fine."

Me and everyone else turned towards the doors leading to the exit of this building. There stood a man with three figures standing behind him.

The man in front had an odd hat, with a cringy flashy outfit. It was almost as if he belonged in the 70s.

"The two of you do seem to be rather well acquainted after all." The man in front finished.

The lights flashed on and it became apparent to everyone that this wasn't a part of the play.

"W-what?!" Touma yelled. "Robert Swallow?!"

My breath hitched. What? THIS is Robert Swallow?! I quickly glanced at the other members of NEGATIVE who seemed to have the same brief expressions of shock present on their faces as I did.

"Why have you shown your face here?!" Naki exclaimed.

The girls of the play suddenly appeared and some of them looked ready to fight as did just about everyone else in the building.

"Brother! Do you realize what you're doing?!" Elizabeth asked in desperation from across the room.

Wait…

"What?!" Saten-san shouted before I did. "He's your brother?!"

"I DO realize what I'm doing. In fact, we ALL realize what we're doing." Robert Swallow elaborated as the three figures behind him walked forward.

They were three people I didn't recognize.

"Long time no see…Imagine Breaker." The boy with a scarily calm smile greeted.

"K-Kamisato!?" Touma yelled out from the stage.

"Indeed. It has been far too long since our last meeting. For you it might seem recent but for me it has been ages." The weird…skeleton thing said to Touma.

"High…Priest?" Touma said just barely loud enough for us to hear.

"And I have yet to take my revenge." The woman with glasses said stoically.

"Yuiitsu…Kihara…" Touma spat the last name out in rage.

The room was silent. No one knew what to do or what to say. The members of ITEM just stood still. They were just like us. Scared. The sheer presence of these four individuals was…obscene. I felt powerless in front of them. It was so sudden. The moment they spoke, they emitted this aura of fright that froze everyone in their tracks.

"What….what the hell is going on?!" Touma screamed out.

"What indeed?" Kamisato grinned. "You're not the only one who's had contact with _those_ Magic Gods."

"?!" A flash of fright struck Touma's face.

"Messing with time doesn't necessarily just give you advantages Touma Kamijou. The opposite holds true as well." Yuiitsu Kihara chuckled.

"However, despite the grave struggles it took for us to meet again, I'm glad we did." The High Priest guy said, reaching his hand out.

"The offer still stands Touma Kamijou, Imagine Breaker. You can still become our Scorer."

The term Scorer didn't really resonate with anybody in this room, me included, but it clearly meant something to Touma as his expression morphed into one of annoyance.

"I already gave you my answer!"

Touma's rejection rang out through the hall though its strength didn't seem to shake _them._

"…That's too bad. I should've expected it however, considering how your stubbornness caused this issue in the first place." High Priest retorted with an ill grin.

"…What?"

"Just think about it, Imagine Breaker. You didn't tell anyone about the danger facing this event then or now. As usual, you kept to yourself and let things come to this. A situation where you're the only one even slightly aware of what's going on." High Priest expanded as he gestured over to Robert who nodded as if answering an order.

Just then, a life was snuffed out. So casually.

With a wave of Robert Swallow's hand, a piece of the floor raised and spiked, cutting through half of Poo Moo's body. It wasn't a clean cut but half of his body was literally cut apart.

I closed my eyes, sparing myself the finished sight like the coward I am. There were obvious screams of horror resounding around me but I somehow managed to stay quiet.

Against my bitter will, I opened my eyes and glanced over to Touma who winced but kept quiet.

"Don't you see Imagine Breaker?! This is what happens when you take part in constructs that don't concern you!" Kamisato yelled. "And you know what the funny part is? If those Magic Gods were still around observing us, they still wouldn't interfere for the better! Why?! Because it would've been for our **growth** or **development** like the sick twisted fucks they are!"

"…Why?" Touma said, quietly, tiredly. "What do you guys want?"

"It's rather simple actually." Yuiitsu Kihara said calmly. "We just want you out of the picture. Fog Horizon has plans for Academy City and for it to prevail, your termination is required."

"Fog…Horizon…?" Touma weakly spat out.

"Oh did I forget to mention?" High Priest realized. "That's the name of our little group. Fog Horizon. The rogues in the mist who plan to take over Academy City in the shadows. Fancy name is it not?"

"…Alright. I'll play along." Touma accepted, a newfound determination present on his face.

"What are you doing?! You can't be seri-"

"Quiet Misaka. My mind's made up." Touma interrupted the Railgun who was the first 'other' to say something here. "This is how it should be. My presence in Academy City just causes chaos and destruction so it's my responsibility to rectify my mistake of an existence!"

"Oh! Interesting!" Robert spoke up, glee apparent on his face.

"However, I have one condition." Touma added.

"…Go on." High Priest prompted.

"You let everybody else in here leave unharmed."

"Wai-"

"It's too late. No one can stop this. Not you. Not me." Touma interrupted Awaki-san who was as flabbergasted as the rest of us.

"Deal." High Priest agreed with no hesitation.

Then as if on cue, everybody began to leave, including me. Actually, it wasn't much out of choice but of something else entirely. It was as if we were being forced out of the building though that might've just been due to the sharp fear and desperation we've never felt before. The presence of those four, Fog Horizon, was enough to make my legs give out.

However, I glanced back while I was at the entrance with the door still open. Kirito was carrying back the pieces of Poo Moo and Touma was conversing with Naki who was one of the last somewhat reluctant ones to leave. I couldn't hear their conversation but he gave Touma his sword, the Kagune.

When Naki left and the building was vacant for all except for those five key figures, we all looked back.

Touma pulled the sword to his right arm and with no hesitation, cut it.

I gasped in surprise but that's all I did because as soon as I saw him do that, I blacked out.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 _OSAMU_

When I awoke, I found myself in that familiar Judgment office. It almost made me think back to how weirdly 'normal' things were weeks ago.

"Oh, you're awake Osamu." I glanced at the direction of the voice to find Naki there with a somber expression on his face.

It wasn't just him though. There was the remainder of NEGATIVE, the entirety of ITEM, the Railgun and her gang and Touma's 'harem'. It was a tight squeeze but we all managed to fit inside the room somehow.

"W-why are we here?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Ask that to the guy behind the door." Meltdowner replied tiredly.

In response, the door shook open and a guy with blonde hair came inside.

"Huh, I should've expected that some of you would be able to sense me behind that door." The guy said with an unreadable expression.

"Who are you?" Kuroko asked the mystery man.

"My name is Jason. I'm….someone important but that's not important right now. Right now, I have several important pieces of information to tell you." Jason answered.

"First off, I'm here to take in 'Uiharu'-san."

"…What?! Who do you think you are…?!" The Railgun spat out despite the clear tear streaks on her cheeks.

"I-I know that this may sound unbelievable but 'this' Uiharu-san isn't the 'real' Uiharu-san. Well to be more specific, she's not the one that any of you have to come know." Jason said quickly.

"…" Mikoto said nothing in response but it almost felt like a prompt for him to continue.

Uiharu stood still with her expression unchanged.

"So…I'm sure you're all aware of the existence of Magic Gods right?" Jason asked.

A couple of heads in the room nodded.

"Well, this Uiharu-san is a fake that was created by a Magic God who was previously overseeing this world. He created 'this' Uiharu-san as a last ditch effort for a form of revenge. He was banished and created her with the last of his strength to leave his own living mark onto the world."

"…" We were all quiet. Is…is this really happening right now?"

"L-Listen, I know that this sounds like some fictional, fantasy shit but it's real! Magic is real! Gods are real! And stuff like what happened earlier is…real." Jason said the last part of his outburst gently. It almost seemed as if he regretted saying that.

"I know that." Kumokawa-senpai said almost too quietly for us to hear.

"Huh?" Jason stupidly said.

"I know that! We know that! You think we don't know that?! How are we supposed to think that all of that is fake after what we saw…earlier…?!"

"…I'm sorry…" Jason said simply.

We all then slowly glanced over to Uiharu who was still unmoving.

"Ui…haru?" The Railgun said, almost scared.

"She's broken." Jason added. "It seems as if the Magic God Destati 69 planned for her core to break if she were ever put into this type of situation…"

Jason walked over to Uiharu and grabbed her hand.

"The real Uiharu-san is somewhere in Academy City. The God was thankfully not heartless enough to completely kill her off. Since I'm already so deeply involved here, I'll help you all find her."

The Railgun and Kuroko nodded but Saten had this dead expression on her face.

A new set of footsteps then approached the room and we looked to see the Anti-Skill officer known as Yomikawa-san. She's actually the PE teacher back at A Certain High so I got to know her there.

Everyone in the room stared at Yomikawa-san who also seemed exhausted by the current events.

"…I know that everyone is tired, confused and scared but I have something to report…and something to propose."

We all looked at her curiously, Jason included. Apparently, he wasn't aware of this.

"The building in Tokiwadai Junior High where the Ball was being held is completely destroyed. The last thing everyone heard was this loud piercing roar and then the building collapsed. No bodies were found." Yomikawa-san reported.

At that news, I trembled. I know that expecting something better is too much to ask for but I was still hoping…

"In response to a threat of this magnitude along with several testimonies and unearthed information…" She gestured towards Jason. "We have decided to form a new key group in Academy City. A group that was approved of by the higher-ups to fight back against magic."

Every single person in the room grew a face of shock. Even Saten-san seemed to slightly snap out of her stupor.

"This group will contain those that are knowledgeable about magic and those that are not. This group will be called…World Triggered."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 **Season 3: Late October, Early November**


	19. S3: Two Hells

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

 **And so we return. A bit late but it's a return nonetheless! I don't really have much to say concerning this introductory chapter, I'll let it speak for itself. But damn, was it fun to write. We've moved on a bit from the fourth wall breakage for a while so writing a normalish chapter felt pretty refreshing. Anyway, welcome to season 3 everyone! A season of build-up and wonder.**

 **Reviewer responses will begin next chapter as I didn't get any ones that I can properly respond to due to the drunk chapter incident aside from Guest, who I'll respond to now.**

 **Guest: This fic doesn't need the M rating at all. No scene ever passed that line. Description wise especially. Chapter 1's scene didn't do that either honestly. It was more like a callback to Compilation's antics and jokey more than anything else. That and there's no other scenes of that variety in this fic. Secondly, I haven't yet read NT19 due to busy college shit.**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 _ **Two Hells [19] - WORLD TRIGGERED V. FOG HORIZON ARC**_

 _TOUMA_

It was then that I realized the gravity of what I've done.

The sacrifice, was it worth it? I don't even know if that took care of Kamisato and the others.

And then there's the issue of how an incident of that caliber would be covered up. Tokiwadai Junior High was hit in the process, one of the more bustling and popular schools in Academy City.

If that doesn't attract crazy attention then I don't know what will.

But then again, I suppose that should be the least of my worries because after all…

I stared up at the sign in front of me.

I'm in Hell.

I don't even remember really getting here. It just sort of... happened. Maybe just me dying was the trigger.

Well, no use moping about it now I guess. The least I can do is walk around to get my bearings.

Hell was about what you would expect it to be.

Pools of lava surrounded the several small stable platforms that I was able to walk on. The sky was as black as night or well it seemed to be absent. Nothing was up there.

What also seemed to be absent were the people that I expected to be here.

"Seriously, did I land in some remote area of Hell or something?" I told myself. This wasn't what I quite expected from Hell. I thought it'd be packed to the brim in every corner.

"Oh no no no, it hasn't always been remote, it's just part of the plot that Satan recently wrote."

"What?"

I turned around and saw a figure floating in the air. He wore shades, a blinding white turban and an unbuttoned dress shirt. The bottom half of his 'body' was missing.

"Uh sorry but…who or what are you exactly?" I asked the odd looking spirit thing.

"Oh sorry sorry guess I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Killer Gee, a rapper whose name has been forgotten on your daily bookshelf."

"Oh uh hey there, listen can you tell me where I am exactly? Even though I haven't been here long, this doesn't look like what Hell would normally look like."

"Right right, well see here's the truth; I've just been sent here to recover my youth."

"Your youth?"

"Yeah yeah, I got offered to come back to life so I'm willing to deal with this mission of strife."

"Wait, mission?" Seriously, can you talk normally?

"Yup indeed, Satan ordered me to go fetch a Touma Kamijou and I readily agreed." Killer Gee informed me with an obvious look of greedy desire in his eyes.

So Satan wants to see me? For what?

I was about to ask the weird looking spirit about that but something told me that it'd be pointless. That and his constant rhyming were annoying me.

"Ok, so lead me to him then." I accepted.

"Alright alright follow me, you better be glad there's no fee!" Killer Gee rhymed in response.

Shaking my head, I followed him. For the most part, the path seemed pretty straightforward and obvious. In fact, there seemed to be no turns at all. There was just a seemingly endless path before us.

"Hey, is there any point in leading me? The path looks straight forward enough." I asked Killer Gee.

He was about to respond but a scream from behind caught our attention.

"AAHHHHH, SOMEONE-SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEE!"

Killer Gee and I immediately turned around, and to our surprise we saw a young looking blonde girl getting chased around by a man in a top hat. The man in the top hat had on some formal looking suit you'd see at a wedding. Strangely enough, he looked a little too similar to the Monopoly mascot.

"Um….what?" I said despondently. "Of course this sort of thing still happens in Hell…"

Without saying anything to Killer Gee, I ran towards the source of the conflict.

"Girl wait, you misunderstand! Just…just give me back my wallet!" The man in the top hat said.

"Y-yours?! It's mine! I found it first!"

"No, I _dropped_ it! It's mine!"

Shaking my head in disapproval, I ran in between them and pushed them away from each other.

"What's going on here?" I asked the girl and man.

"T-this guy is saying that I stole his wallet but when I found it, it wasn't anywhere near him!" The girl cried out in anguish. She was actually kind of cute, now that I got a good look at her…

"I said I LOST IT! Do you not understand what LOST means?!" The guy in the top hat objected.

"Look, I hate to break it to you…" I started, both of them staring at me expectantly. "But no one gives a shit."

"Excuse me?" The man in the top hat said ominously.

"We're in Hell! Who the hell cares about money when you're in here?!" I cried out the obvious.

"You-you don't understand…" The girl said quietly.

"Huh?"

"In Hell, you have nothing." The man in the top hat added. "Everything that you had in your life which had value is gone and in its place…. is this atrocity of a dwelling."

"…" I didn't know what to say to that. I can't imagine what it's like to here for a long period of time…

"Come on ya'll stay calm! Just try to relax and think of a soothing balm!" Killer Gee inappropriately jumped in.

The girl and the man in the top hat stared at him for a second before shaking their heads.

"Anyway, I think I've calmed down a bit for now. This…thing made me realize how fortunate I am to be human looking. What's your name boy?" The man in the top hat asked. He still looked slightly disturbed but I can't really blame him. Killer Gee does kind of look like some weird monstrosity.

"I'm Touma Kamijou. I on-"

"Wait, Touma Kamijou?! Kamijou?!" The man in the top hat exclaimed, causing me and the blonde girl to reel back.

"Uh yeah….what's wrong…?" I asked hesitantly.

"I'm your uncle! Lucifer Kamijou!" The man announced….

"WHAT?! UNCLE?!" I shouted.

Who the hell is this?! I never knew I had an uncle!

"Wait wait wait, I'm sorry but I don't recall having any…uncles." I say quickly in protest.

"Ah, I see that your mother and father haven't told you about me. I can't say I blame them however. My existence wouldn't have exactly been a blessing on your life."

"…" I just stared.

"…Sorry, I'll explain the details later. The poor girl here looks as lost as a lamb." Lucifer said sympathetically.

"Excuse me? You better watch your mouth if you ever want your wallet back old man…" The blonde girl said vehemently.

"How about you introduce yourself now?" Lucifer said, ignoring her jabs.

"…Fine. I'm Frenda. Frenda Seivelun." The blonde girl said stoically, her face turning away slightly.

"Frenda huh, nice to meet you." I greeted somewhat awkwardly. Meeting someone in Hell doesn't exactly seem like a jovial context to greet someone in.

"Yeah whatever, likewise." She brushed me off.

"So nephew…" Lucifer said, changing topic.

"What kind of death made you land in Hell?"

"My death huh?" I said quietly. "I was…trying to protect my friends I guess."

"Protecting your friends was it?" Lucifer smiled. "Quite an admirable way to go out I must say. In fact, it's how I landed here years ago as well."

"R-really?" I said in slight surprise. He didn't really seem like the type of guy to do something like that.

"Yes indeed. I won't go into the gritty details but it was a tough time. I don't even know if my friends survived the ordeal."

"Guess we're both the same in that regard too…" I quietly acknowledged.

"Uh sorry to interrupt but we really gotta fulfill a mission that we can't disrupt." Killer Gee rapped from behind.

"Ah right." I turned. "See ya guys. There's somewhere I need to go."

"Wait, where? In this place?" Frenda asked assertively.

"Indeed. In Hell, there are no recognizable areas or landmarks. Where do you intend to go?" Lucifer asked me with a tone similar to Frenda's.

"Apparently Satan summoned me." I answered. "And he sent this…spirit," I pointed to Killer Gee. "To guide me to him."

"Really? And you believe him?" Frenda said accusingly with her arms now crossed.

"Well, what do I have to lose?" I shrugged. "This is Hell. It's not like I can die again right?"

The two of them reluctantly shrugged.

"Well…how about I join you?" Lucifer asked, his right hand adjusting his top hat.

"Huh?" I voiced.

"There's no action down here after all. Joining you might bring some excitement to this old dullard's life." He chuckled.

"Well…" I glanced at Killer Gee. "Can he join?"

"I don't see why not! As long as he doesn't make this whole trip for naught!" Killer Gee accepted.

"Alright, sure Un-Lucifer. You can join us." I confirmed. Calling him uncle doesn't feel right…

"Thank you very much nephew. I promise that this old dullard won't get in your way too much."

"…And what about you Frenda?" I asked. She was standing by her lonesome and I could see a tinge of loneliness present in her forlorn looking eyes.

"Wh-what are you saying?! Basically, that makes no sense!" She shouted before covering her mouth.

"Look…" I started with a deep breath. "I can't pretend to know what your life was like or how you ended up here. But…being alone in a place like this can't be good for you, me or anybody."

"He's right, girl." Lucifer added.

"Yeah, we deathees have to stick together." I said jokingly which was somewhat unlike me as of recently.

"…*sigh*….Basically, you two make zero sense. We're dead so what's the point?" Frenda objected.

I was going to try to convince her again but-

"But…I guess I can see where you're coming from. I'll stick around with you guys I guess…" Frenda agreed much to our delight.

"Alright, welcome aboard Frenda. " I assumed that Killer Gee wouldn't mind since he didn't object.

After that, the four of us went on our way to meet Satan for whatever purpose he had for me.

"So…" Frenda started uneasy. "Where exactly are we going to go to get to Satan?"

"Patience girl patience. We just gotta go through the various Hell stations." Killer Gee answered.

"Stations?" I asked.

"Oh! I see now." Lucifer exclaimed. "Most denizens of Hell usually don't come across these 'stations' but those that do have a lot more breathing room."

I wanted to inquire more about these 'Hell stations' but something else was of more concern.

"You know, about that…" I started. "How come there's only the four of us here?"

"You know….that's actually a great question." Frenda agreed.

"Indeed. I didn't even realize the sheer emptiness of this space." Lucifer said.

"It is certainly odd. There is usually one or more squad hanging around like tightwads." Killer Gee contributed.

Hmm…so even Killer Gee didn't know? That's…worrying.

"How…did you end up here Frenda?" I asked hesitantly.

"…" Frenda stayed quiet.

"Sorry if it's personal but I'm curious and disturbed if you want me to be completely honest. You look even younger than me. I just want to know what caused you to be sent to a place like this…"

"…" She stayed quiet.

Well not that I can really blame her. That question did come out of left field. Seriously, what the hell happened to me?

I saw Lucifer side eyeing me but I decided to ignore it.

"We're here. You guys hear?" Killer Gee alerted us.

"Wait we are?" I asked in confusion. "This place looks the exact same!" The only difference seemed to be that we were at the edge of the furthest looking platform.

"Now now don't lose your cool! Take a look at those jewels!" Killer Gee pointed to the ground.

We took a closer look and saw these miniature blue jewels on the ground. There were 4 of them and they each seemed to be engraved onto the ground, almost like they were purposefully attached there. Across from each of them were these deeper engravings.

"Well I've played my fair share of games." I said. "I guess that we have to push these jewels across the ground inside these deeper recesses here."

"Will that allow us to progress?" Frenda asked.

"Most likely. I've never done it directly myself though I have seen it done from afar." Lucifer confirmed.

Then to consolidate my theory, we each pushed the four jewels across the ground and as soon as we did, the empty space before us began to glow.

"W-what?!" Frenda and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Ah, this looks familiar. This should take us to the Hell stations." Lucifer said as he adjusted his top hat.

The glowing grew brighter and stronger, so much so that all of us save for Killer Gee had to close our eyes.

Eventually, the shining somewhat subsided and when I opened my eyes, I was greeted with a blue portal that held a haziness inside itself.

"Hurry or scurry! This fascination closes quick like rapid castration." Killer Gee rapped urgently.

I was about to question the absurdity of what he just said but before I could, I felt someone push me in from behind.

"Sorry nephew but the spirit is right. It closes about a minute after it's opened. We have no time to waste." Lucifer said from behind.

After that we fell.

"AHHHH!" Frenda screamed from behind.

I barely managed to hold back my exclamation. It felt like we were free-falling.

The scenery in front of us was shifting rapidly and the effervescent colors were reminiscent of a kaleidoscope.

We were all speechless. It didn't even feel like we were in Hell anymore. In fact, it almost felt like the heaven that some people would expect. Not just the scenery but the feeling as well. Oddly serene…pleasant even.

That brief moment of respite passed however, and the four of us found ourselves in the throes of seemingly grand madness.

We were in what looked like to be a modern train station. Several train cars were stopped at their respective stops and piles upon piles of people were going about their business.

"Is this really Hell…?" I asked in stark confusion.

"Y-yeah. This kinda looks like the real world…" Frenda added.

She was right. I didn't want to say it but that thought did cross my mind.

"That's because this place is based off of the real world." A voice to our right said.

We turned and saw an unfamiliar looking man walking towards us. He wore black all around. His shirt, pants, jacket and shoes were all black. His eyes shone blackness as well. However, he didn't look gothic, not at all. In fact, he looked as if he belonged in that attire. It fit him almost too well.

"Who are you?" Lucifer asked the figure clad in black.

"My name is Kiritsugu. Kiritsugu Emiya." **[1]**

"Emiya…?" I said aloud. "That name sounds familiar for some reason…"

"I'm afraid we have no time for worthless conversation. Follow me." Kiritsugu said stoically. He started to walk away and it took us a little bit to get past the incredibly quick introduction.

"Wait, where are you taking us?" I asked.

"On a road that will help take you to Satan." Kiritsugu said simply.

"Why is there even a station in Hell?" Frenda brought up. "I've been in here for a little while and this place doesn't look at all familiar to me."

"It's because it's only here for those who find it. Not for those who don't look for it." Lucifer said cryptically.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"While I've never been here, this seems to be the type of place where one would need an objective to reach. With no reason to go anywhere, how would they find this place?"

"Hmm…I guess that makes sense…" I hesitantly accept.

Though, if that were the case, why were there so many people here? Did this many people really have somewhere to go down here?

The trains and crowds to bustle. There really was no distinguishing this from where came from.

"The path ahead is long…treacherous." Kiritsugu stopped and informed us. "I said that we would avoid meaningless conversation but this question is not meaningless. It's to determine your will to move forward from here on out."

"…" I went quiet.

"Are you ready?" Kiritsugu asked simply. His question seemed simple but what lied between the lines wasn't.

I glanced at Frenda and Lucifer. They nodded.

"Well, Satan didn't give any specifics. So I'll take part in following this guy who really needs honorifics!" Killer Gee rapped in agreement.

Minus Kiritsugu, we all shook our heads in annoyance.

"At this point, we have to. It's not a matter of why but of will." I responded. "We've all passed on but despite that, that's still no reason to stop moving forward!"

"Heh." Kiritsugu had a light smirk present on his previously cold and calculating face. "You remind me of my younger self. Just a little bit…"

I chuckled.

"Really? Basically, I can't imagine you being like him when you were younger." Frenda said with a light smile.

We all had a light laugh after that but Kiritsugu's expression went to how it was before.

"Well then, follow me. We got a long way to go."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 _TOUMA_

We were on board on the train. When I asked Kiritsugu where this train was taking us specifically, he wouldn't answer.

"Ah, this is kind of creepy…" I admitted.

"What is? The scenery or the scenario?" Lucifer asked for clarification.

"Both."

"You're worrying too much." Frenda waved her hand. "We're in the afterlife. We can afford to relax a bit can we?"

"I guess you have a point." I nodded. We are dead. Isn't one of the joys that some people have when facing death is the hope that their suffering will be alleviated?

"AHHHHHHH! HE'S GONNA FIRE MEEEEEEEE!" As soon as I was about to take a seat, a voice from the car behind us shouted.

"CRAAAAAAAAAPPPPPP!" The voice came closer and the person shouting entered our train car.

He looked unremarkable. Nothing about him really stood out except for the band around his wrist.

"'Hubb- Minion of DarkBetrayer' huh?" I read.

Wait, DarkBetrayer? As in the Magic God? How did this guy know him?

"Crap! If Dark finds out that I forgot to get the Hell Roasted Dumplings and Smutty Side Up Eggs, I'll lose my job at the Hallway of Worlds!" Hubb shouted in anguish.

At that point, this 'Hubb' guy collapsed to the ground and started sobbing uncontrollably.

I was about to go comfort the poor guy but Frenda stopped me.

"Stop Kamijou." She grabbed my arm. "People like him should just be left alone…they have to let it all out."

Reluctantly I sat down and Hubb's cries of anguish echoed across the train cart.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 _TOUMA_

The train ride ended after what felt like forever.

That Hubb guy ended up running away north, directly away from the train's stop, and we had no idea where he was heading.

"So, it's time for the first roadblock." Kiritsugu with a slightly miffed tone.

We didn't know what he was talking about until we turned to the side and saw the floating platform above us.

Actually, scratch that.

There were four floating platforms. North. East. South. West.

There was a platform in all four cardinal directions with a staircase leading to the top of each of them.

"What…is this?" I said in a baffled tone.

"Your first of three roadblocks. It's also where we part ways." Kiritsugu informed.

"Part ways?" I repeated. "You're leaving us already?"

Kiritsugu turned his back to us and the lava around the area seemed to bubble at a higher intensity.

"…It's what I was tasked with. To guide you here, where your first degree of worth will be judged. Farewell."

Kiritsugu waved and just like that, he walked away. I wanted to say goodbye but it felt too sudden. I had a feeling that the others felt the same way as well.

"So…" Frenda started, trying to redirect the conversation. "I'm guessing the point is that we all have to split up and go on a platform on our own?"

"Maybe…?" I replied unsure. "I mean, it does sort of seem like too much of a coincidence for there to be four of us and four of those platforms. Well, that is if Killer Gee is really included in this…"

"What are you talking about fool?! Do you want to challenge me to a duel?! I'll have you know that accusing me of not being part of the crew is quite cruel! I have feelings too!" Killer Gee rapidly retorted. That wasn't really a rap but…whatever.

"S-sorry…" I said quickly.

Killer Gee just nodded and we went back to business.

"So I'll take the north. Frenda will take the south. Lucifer will take the west and Killer Gee will take the east." I decided in order to speed things up.

I also asked Killer Gee if he knew what was going on but he said he didn't. Apparently, according to him, he wasn't tasked with the specific knowledge of what to do with all of these 'roadblocks'.

"Alright, sounds a like a solid plan to me." Lucifer agreed.

"Fine." Frenda accepted.

We began to walk forward but to our surprise, the platforms began to shine and one by one, the staircases to each of them began to vanish. East…west…south…

Except for north.

I was about to question why but our attention was drawn to the figure walking down from the north platform's staircase.

This person was a woman. She was mildly attractive and appeared to be in her mid twenties. Long luscious black hair adorned her slightly bouncy figure. Nothing else about her was worth noting except for the pure venomous rage I saw in her eyes.

"Sorry, but I don't care about the trials of the little blonde brat, old guy and creepy spirit." She spat out. "I'm just here to ruin the will of Touma Kamijou."

She walked towards me and her oddly sweet scent made me feel uncomfortable.

"Don't you remember me, 'Plague'?"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 _OSAMU_

Academy City was nothing like its formerly and outwardly peaceful self.

"You're gonna have to try harder Osamu!" Naki screeched as the 'Kagune' came into scarily close contact with my jaw.

The peace, the soulless smiles…

"HAH! Demon Fang!" A shockwave erupted from Naki's sword that I narrowly avoided by the tips of my limbs.

It all meant nothing now.

"PUBERTY….PUNCH!" I shouted with intense fervor as my fist became enflamed. I aimed for Naki's sword this time, not his body, but once again, that was a mistake.

Whether we accepted it or not….

"Too slow Osamu!" Naki shouted. As if he saw it coming from a mile away, Naki lifted the 'Kagune' and threw it at my leg.

We were at war.

"Dodge it Osamu!" Kirito shouted from the sidelines.

That fact was inevitable.

"AGH!" I screamed out in sudden agony. I was too slow. The sword was thrown too low for me to dodge or counter in time.

"You're still incredible naïve Osamu." Naki picked up his sword from the ground. "Hesitation still lies in your fighting stance. I'm tempted to ask why but I know that I wouldn't understand…"

"…" I kept quiet, nursing my right leg that was cut by the sword.

"How can you still be hesitant after what happened a month ago Osamu?" Naki asked quizzically. "I can understand initial shock but a _month_?! It's time to wake up and face reality. Things aren't going to magically solve themselves. I hope you understand that because if you don't….you're just another lost cause that belongs with the other spineless saps of Academy City."

Naki lectured that to me and then walked away, annoyance and malice clear in his tone.

Not that I can blame him though. Ever since we all became part of World Triggered, Academy City's been in an uproar. The existence of the magic side has been confirmed and everybody including me has a hard time believing it.

That didn't matter now though. Not accepting it just means you weren't ready to move forward with what Academy City had in store. You were just a rusty cog that would taken out, not factored into the 'hopeful' prosperity of this city's future.

"You okay Osamu?" Kirito asked worriedly. He helped me to my feet and started to help me walk towards the nearby sofa. The cut was thankfully not that deep. It hurt like hell but I'll live. Living was the only good thing I can do.

"I'm fine…" I sighed. "I'm just tired Kirito. All this fighting and for what? The masses don't even know the specifics of what's going on. They're just braindead chickens that are either running or gradually straying away from the truth."

"I get what you mean. Trust me I do. With the whole incident at Tokiwadai being labeled as a terrorist attack from the magic side, the whole city's on edge. Due to that, none of them see the bigger picture." Kirito stood up and stared out the window of NEGATIVE headquarters. "They can't see that the _entirety_ of the magic side can't be bad. They're judging the entirety of a group of people based on the actions of a few. It's disgusting."

I was taken aback. Kirito was rarely this serious, even with how things were lately.

"W-well anyway, how are you Asuna doing lately?" I asked in an attempt to alleviate the dread of the conversation.

Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that? Kirito and Asuna started dating soon after the Tokiwadai Incident. It caught me off guard that's for sure.

"Ah we're fine. It's been kind of stale though." Kirito waved off. "We sometimes meet up for karaoke or dinner but that's it. No sex or anything yet."

"Kirito…" I rolled my eyes. "It's only been a month. Did you seriously expect sex to come that soon?"

"Of course man!" Kirito exclaimed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "We're both normal horny teenagers! Shouldn't sex be an immediate thing?!"

"Look…" I sighed. "I don't freaking know alright?! Does it look like I've had sex before?!"

"Ah…right sorry." Kirito apologized quietly.

I just shook my head and an awkward silence began.

I disinfected the wound I received from Naki with only a light grimace. The amount of wounds I've received over training for the past month have been incredibly numerous. At some point, I became numb to them.

"Um, hello?" Kirito and I looked up to see a familiar girl softly knocking on the open door leading inside here.

"Oh Akari. What's up?" I asked.

"Elizabeth's worried. You haven't had any contact with us since morning." She answered quickly.

"Ugh….you know she's not _actually_ worried about me right?" I groan in annoyance.

"Don't say that! She genuinely cares about you, you know!" Akari objected, her hands on her hips.

"*Sigh* I wish that were the case."

"…Whatever. Just…come back soon alright? All of this training for World Triggered has been taxing on everyone. Not just you." With those self perceived words of wisdom, Akari stomped on out of the building.

"…I really envy you Osamu." Kirito suddenly spat out.

"Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me! You're living with two hot ass girls!"

"…You don't get it Kirito…" I sigh. "It's not like that."

"If you say so man…" He reluctantly accepted. "But what exactly is going on between you and that Elizabeth girl anyway?"

I closed my eyes laid back on one of the old mattresses that was spread out nearby.

"Just a difference of opinion. She thinks that I shouldn't even be involved with World Triggered. She thinks that this isn't my problem to deal with."

"Ah I see." Kirito nodded. "Well…she's not exactly wrong."

"What?"

"You…aren't exactly a veteran Osamu. Not with NEGATIVE and not with anybody else in World Triggered."

"…"

"I don't want to offend you or anything but it does kind of seem like you're fighting for the wrong reasons."

Kirito stood up and faced me, an oddly melancholic gaze on his face.

"Yeah we're all your friends but, are you fighting with us because we're all friends who want to help each other out? Or are you fighting because you're too much of a coward to run away from the happenstance of losing something recently formed?"

"…"

I stayed silent again. Part of me didn't know what the hell he was talking about. Was he always this cryptic?

"Think about that Osamu. Trust me; in a battle like this, ignorance of oneself is an easy ticket to death."

I was in shock of the frivolous tone he used with that somewhat menacing advice but I half heartedly nodded anyway.

At that point, we heard footsteps coming in and saw that they belonged to Asuna.

"Oh hey baby!" Kirito exclaimed. "Sorry Osamu, mind heading out? We're going on a date now."

"…Oh oh! Y-yeah sure." I nodded vigorously before walking off.

As I left the building, I thought I saw Asuna looking more…grim than usual. She's been this way since the Tokiwadai Incident but she looked even worse than usual…

…

…

Wait… did it even really matter? Me and her weren't that close anyway. Me butting in wouldn't help the situation at all…

…

…

I looked up at Academy City's night sky and I felt dismal. I knew that I what I was doing was wrong. I know that what Kirito is implying is right on the mark but…I don't want to deal with it. I don't want to _think_ for myself. Is that wrong? Probably. It certainly doesn't sound normal. Following the motions gets the job done though. Because of that, I have friends, however superficial they might sometimes be. In fact, sometimes I wonder if they really are my friends. But you know what?

That's just the price I have to pay for 'being too much of a coward to run away from the happenstance of losing something recently formed', just as Kirito said.

As fake as it is, this is what I've always craved. Living a fulfilling and worthwhile life with friends by my side.

Is that so wrong?

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 _MIKOTO_

Things haven't been good lately. Though I guess that's sort of an understatement.

"Onee-sama~~, let's go take a bath together!" Kuroko suddenly came out of nowhere and pushed me into the dorm bathroom.

"Kuroko! This isn't the time!" I scolded in protest.

"That isn't true Onee-sama. This is the perfect time."

"Huh?"

Kuroko had a somber smile. She didn't expand on that and I didn't ask her to. For some reason it…scared me.

"Anyway, how was the World Triggered meeting earlier today?" Kuroko asked me.

"Eh, it was alright." I said vaguely. I almost forgot about that. The existence of World Triggered still put me on edge especially after _that_ incident. Kuroko wasn't formally a member as she still stuck with Judgment, but she helped out in our affairs from time to time. "Wait wait! I just remembered! Jason said that he found out where Uiharu is being kept!"

"What?!" Kuroko shouted in astonishment. Not that I can blame her. We almost lost hope of locating her. How did I almost forget that…?

"Yeah he said it was somewhere underground. We're planning to prepare for it tomorrow since it could obviously be dangerous." I added.

"But still, that's great! I can't imagine us suffering even more after losing him …" Kuroko muttered.

"Him? You mean that Poo Moo guy?" I asked.

"Er…yeah." Kuroko said hesitantly. I can't blame her. It was a pretty horrific experience.

"Don't worry. We don't know if those Fog Horizon guys lived but everyone else is fine!" I said reassuringly.

"R-right." Kuroko said weakly.

"Is something wrong Kuroko? You're kind of quiet." I asked concerned.

"Y-yeah just tired."

"Oh that's fair. I can't imagine how tough it's been for Judgment with the recent rise in crime." I said sympathetically.

"…" Kuroko didn't say anything which worried me. What was going on? She's been like this a lot for some reason.

"Are you sure you're okay Kuroko?" I asked again.

"Y-yes I'm fine. Haha…" Kuroko laughed awkwardly.

I knew she was lying but she trusted me enough to tell me what was wrong right? Well I'll give her space. She deserves that much at least. Forcing it out of her doesn't sound like a good idea.

"I wonder how Touma's doing?" I said mostly to myself.

"Huh?!"

"He's been in the hospital for a while now. Seeing him get taken there like that was hard but…I'm at least glad that he'll be fine."

"….O-of course Onee-sama. I hope he's fine as well…"

Kuroko said that kind of oddly but whatever. I just can't wait to see him again. It shouldn't be too long before he's healed right?

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 **FOOTNOTES**

 **[1] Kiritsugu Emiya- character from Fate/Zero.**


	20. S2: The Feelings at the End of It All

**So just as a note, I might stop writing fics for the To Aru archive. The reason being that my fics are getting tons of hate via PMs and I feel as if I'm not executing any of these stories correctly. There's also the fact that nobody seems to enjoy my content either judging from views and the little feedback which makes writing content for this archive not that enjoyable. It feels rather disheartening to write a story for a long period of time with almost no positivity emitted from it in the long run. I'm not mad at anyone specifically; it just saps all motivation since receiving feedback helps immensely in this process. Due to this, I am considering pawning off some of my stories to people in the future. It's not a finalized decision yet but I just wanted to leave this here in case changes occur in the future.**

 **Once again, this is a decision I've thought long and hard about and I'm not blaming anyone specifically, it's solely due to the exceptional writers on this server making my stories seem like a moot point. It's not their fault at all, in fact I love their content but the issue lies in the fact that their content leaves me with little to no motivation. It's really just my attitude being the problem in the end.**

 **Anyway, that's that. For now here's another chapter of Corpus.**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

In life, there are times when you regret all the choices you've made. If that hasn't happened to you when you die, then well…

I guess our definitions of life are different.

Oh yeah, you probably don't know who I am yet huh?

I'm Destati69.

It's me. It's me. I'm the fallen disgrace of a Magic God who couldn't even control his own written universe.

After DarkBetrayer and the others banished me, I've been stuck here. Stuck in this void of nothingness where my emotions have become my own Hell.

The truth… The truth is that this universe, this…'Corpus of Misfortune' was supposed to be so much more than it ended up becoming.

The hopes I had dwindled. The scenarios I dreamt up vanished. The belief I had faded.

As a Magic God it's difficult to maintain your own universe(s). It takes dedication, effort and knowing.

Some Magic Gods no- ALL Magic Gods say it's fun but I beg to differ.

There was a time I viewed it that way but…never mind.

That's not worth talking about right now. When I meet _him_ in person, I'll talk about it more.

What am I talking about and what the hell is going on you ask?

Well let me explain some of it. It's the least a failed Magic God can do.

Corpus is a failed universe. At least for now it is. The reason for that lies in the fact that I was banished and could no longer oversee the universe that I created.

Things progressed naturally and due to that, it all became a shit show. Characters ended up developing differently than intended. The sequence of events got muddled. Basically nothing was going as I wanted.

After the first incident with the NEGATIVE rogues, Corpus took a hit. I became selfish and got other universes involved and I sacrificed their… Touma Kamijous.

Their Toumas ended up becoming parts of Corpus's Touma. This was my intent as I wrote it in but it was _never ever_ my intent to let it escalate the way it did. You see, I only ever intended on sacrificing the Touma Kamijous of dead universes, the abandoned ones. No one would notice if I did that. After all, the abandoned universes don't mean anything. They don't mean anything in the grand scheme of things.

I originally did that to make Touma stronger but I fucked up. The portals I opened to summon over the abandoned Touma Kamijous started sucking in Touma Kamijous from the active universes. That one mistake spelled my doom as a denizen of the Hallway of Worlds.

I was stuck in this eternal hell underneath my universe, forced to watch the agonizing circumstances that I could've prevented. The universe that I had no control over.

Things weren't supposed to go that way in the Corpus universe. It was too off track, too broken.

I sat here for what felt like eternity, thinking that it was all over.

It wasn't though.

A while ago, I remembered something important. Every Magic God had something in their being that made them a God in every sense of the word.

Their core, the depths of their heart. It was different from that of a normal human.

After remembering that fact, I concocted a stupidly absurd plan.

It would take time to enact though. Not due to its preparation but because of my own cowardice to commit to it in the first place.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 _TOUMA_

It took me a second to register the words that came out of the woman's mouth.

"Plague?" I breathed out, a sense of dread hanging over me.

"…So you really don't remember. How disappointing." The woman sighed in apparent exasperation as she ran her hand through her hair.

"What-what are you talking about? Do I know you from somewhere?" I asked.

"You used to know me before you, you know, lost all of your memories." She said that so casually, so callously as if that fact didn't have any gravity in it at all.

It did though as Frenda and Lucifer gasped in alarm.

"Wait, what is that crazy lady talking about? Basically, she has to be joking right?" Frenda spout out with a slight sense of notable panic in her voice.

"Is…this true?" Lucifer said quietly as he contemplated with his fingers scratching his chin.

"What are saying? Do you think just saying random crap is going to throw me off?!"

I said that in false annoyance while trying to hold back the urge to run away.

"Please, no games. There's no point in upholding that façade. At least while you're in here anyway. Your truth is everyone else's truth. 'Secrets' don't exist. When you're in Hell, your identity is as transparent as the veil you put up in the real world." The woman said that as if she were reading from a script.

"…" I went silent and clutched my right fist

"In case you're wondering about how I know about your little secret, you can blame Satan for that one."

"What?!" Lucifer spat out. "Isn't it his policy to not spit out other people's secrets?!"

"Indeed it is but…Touma Kamijou is a special case apparently."

"Special case?" I said that without meaning to.

I wondered what she meant by that but then again, if he's requesting to see me, something like this isn't all too surprising in the grand scheme of things.

Satan knew everything about me or at the very least, he had a plan concerning me.

"Never mind." I said. "How did you know me before I lost my memories?"

The woman glared at me with a viscous stare.

"Hearing you ask that so…ignorantly really makes my blood boil…!"

Suddenly, as if the previous conversation never even happened, the woman came at me.

I readied my right hand to fight back if needed but she did something that I couldn't predict.

Her fingernails extended and their spiky tips were creepily heading in my direction.

Sensing the immediate change in mood, my body instinctively reacted. Instead of running away, I ran forward and with my right hand outstretched I grabbed her arm. Her finger nails resorted to their normal state.

I quickly glanced back to see that Lucifer, Killer Gee and Frenda were all alright. They looked mildly alarmed but other than that, nothing noteworthy.

"Damn it! You got in my way again…!" She screeched that out like a bird.

Feeling impatient and annoyed, I had to ask again.

"How do you know me? What did I do to you before I lost my memories?"

"You killed me."

…

No one said anything but somehow I wasn't too surprised.

Back during the Angel Fall incident, my dad gave me an idea of how terrible my childhood was. This woman might be from that time.

"It was the week before my fiancé and I were going to get married." She started. Her breathing was heavy and she looked as if she had given up.

"I never talked to you before but…I heard rumors. I heard that anyone around you would be cursed with bad luck. _Something_ happened to them and it varied all the time. I heard this one story where this one guy got killed from a pile of falling construction equipment after meeting you."

"…"

"My fiancé and I were busy mentally preparing ourselves for marriage. We were so excited and…and so scared. We were happy though. I wouldn't have minded spending the rest of my life with that man."

She stopped for a second and I closed my eyes, my right fist clenched.

"But, on that day, exactly one week before we were going to get married, I met you Touma Kamijou." She paused for a second and the fury from before returned to her voice.

"You were walking by yourself, carrying a bag of groceries. I guessed that you were going back home. You looked sad and at the time, I felt bad for you. You didn't at all look like the kid I heard rumors about. Sensing your despair, I-I waved to you from across the street and you smiled. You smiled so innocently. Your smiling face however, ignited my demise."

She collapsed to the ground.

"The second after you smiled back, the ground beneath me shook and before I know it, it broke apart. I don't know how or why but the ground beneath me broke apart and I fell to my death. The last thing I remember other than the blackness of dying was your smiling face. Your cursed stare!"

"In the last moments of my life, I realized. Whether you were aware of it or not, whether you meant to or not, the rumors about you were true. You really were…the Plague."

Silence ensued. I see…this is a piece of my life before I died huh? Somehow, it's not as shocking as I expected.

"Are…are you alright nephew?" Lucifer asked me, a clear crystalline gaze of pity from his face.

"Yeah…I'm fine." I shook it off.

I noticed Frenda and Killer Gee staring at me too but they didn't say anything. I couldn't blame them either. After all, how are you supposed to react to a revelation like that?

"…I'm sorry. I don't remember that happening but it doesn't change the fact that it was my fault. My existence back then must've been cursed though I guess that's still true even now." I glanced at my right hand. "Even so though, you have nothing to gain by going after me. I'm sorry that 'I' ruined your life but-"

"You're sorry?! What...what does that even mean?!"

The woman before me shouted as if she were in a crazy hallucination. Then before I even realized it, she got back to her feet and ran towards me. Her eyes were mad, in every sense of the word.

"Sorry Touma, you're wrong on that point." A voice exactly like mine said from behind the woman.

Realizing that I wasn't paying attention, I quickly glanced over, the woman doing the same.

It was there that I saw someone I've completely forgotten about. It was Touran.

"W-what?!" The woman gasped in shock, my three companions behind me doing the same.

"It's not 'your' fault that this woman died. It's mine." Touran looked just as I remembered save for one feature. He still had both of his eyes. Due to that, I felt a bit queasy. It was as if I was looking into a mirror image of myself.

"Who-who the hell are you?!" The woman asked, seething confusion and rage being readily apparent.

"I'm the Touma Kamijou that existed before the memory loss incident." Touran revealed. Wait. Maybe I shouldn't call him that. This time isn't the same after all.

"To be honest, it really surprised me. The fact that previous self's of somebody can pass on into the afterlife is something that I wasn't expecting in the slightest." The other me said with a slight smirk.

"This is-impossible…! You're telling me that you were in Hell all this time!" The woman clutched her head.

"Yeah, don't blame yourself though. I isolated myself on purpose. Mainly because I wanted to discard the rest of my existence but was too much of a coward to do so."

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" The woman's screaming got increasingly louder, deafeningly so. And then, the despair took hold of her. The despair of finding out that the Touma Kamijou she was looking for was right under her nose this whole time consumed her.

Her screaming died down and then with no hesitation in her actions, she leapt off the platform into a nearby pool of lava.

Instinctively, we all looked away, either out of respect for the woman's choice or fear of what we would witness.

"What's going on…?" Frenda asked no one in particular. The same semblance of that question rang throughout my head as well.

"This is Hell." The other me said. He looked a little dazed and weary but he still stood strong. "Hell makes people lose their reason, their senses, and their morality. It's not a place of residence; it's a place of infinite torment."

"…" We were all taken aback by what the other me said. Maybe it was due to the laughs we shared with Kiritsugu and the initial memory of us joining up but the fact that this was Hell seemed to lose itself on us. I mean yeah, we knew where we were obviously. But, we seemed to forget the sheer gravity of what this place was and what it meant as a whole.

"Is…is what you said really true about being him…?" Frenda asked the other me.

"Yes. I am the Touma Kamijou pre-memory loss." He declared once again.

"Huh, I thought you'd be more surprised than this. You don't seem taken aback at all." He chuckled towards me.

Damn it, he noticed.

Lucifer, Frenda and Killer Gee all directed their attention to me. Frenda looked concerned but she was trying to hide it. Lucifer looked noticeably worried and Killer Gee looked…neutral.

"About that…" I started, directing my words to the other me. "I have to talk to you in private."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 _STIYL_

Academy City became a place of Hell for magicians.

Kanzaki and I only recently entered the city following the…recent events that have taken place but it was already apparent that things were completely different from how they were when I last entered.

Kanzaki left Academy City following the incident that shook this city to its core and just from looking at her now; she's still not fully recovered from it. Not that I expected her to be anyway. After all, the life of that boy was lost in the process.

It wasn't just her though. Several individuals in Necessarius were in a state of depression.

Honestly, if he ends up coming back, I'm going to show him just how much suffering he's put Index through.

Index.

I haven't seen her at all since his death. No one has. It's just one of the many crises affecting the magic side in its entirety. It's not 'just one crisis' for me though. Index, I swear I'll find her!

The streets of Academy City were desolate. I haven't noticed a single soul wandering around which is unnerving in itself.

"Stiyl." Kanzaki said swiftly.

Sensing the alertness in her voice, I readied myself in case a sudden battle were to arise. A certain degree of nervousness took hold of me though since I haven't wielded Innocentius in what feels like forever.

The two of us were deathly quiet which was just one of many talents you had to acquire as a magician. Stealth was imperative during certain operations. Albeit I wasn't expecting to have to be stealthy in the middle of a city in broad daylight with no crowds around but that wasn't the point.

Being a strong magician meant more than having knowledge and power. It also meant that you had to be crafty, adaptable and prepared for most if not all outcomes. This line of life was dangerous after all. One's life can be as easily snuffed out as a candle.

Kanzaki and I waited for what seemed like a quiet eternity until footsteps started nearing our location. That's right; she had superhuman hearing as part of her traits from being a Saint.

The footsteps stopped and before us stood a person that neither of us have seen before.

It was a short boy with golden hair and golden eyes. He had a red cloak on and if I was seeing correctly, his left leg seemed to be metallic.

He stared at us with no menace in his gaze.

"Hey, do you two happen to know where the nearest Judgment Branch is? I've got something I want to ask them."

"No. We're not too familiar with this place." Kanzaki said coldly.

"I see…" The boy scratched his head with his left arm. "Well, thanks anyway."

He was about to walk away but before he could, the sound of sirens approached us out of nowhere.

"Kanzaki, why didn't you say anything?" I muttered.

"Sorry…" With a light grimace, Kanzaki apologized. It was too late though. The van approached faster than I could even blink.

That boy turned around as well and with no fear in his step, walked towards the van.

"Are you people part of that World Triggered group or whatever?" The golden haired boy asked.

"And what's it to you?" A random participant in the van asked.

"I've been looking for you lot. The people that apparently have a grudge against my friend."

"What, who are you talking about?"

"My old friend Robert Swallow." The golden haired boy smiled.

"As Eduardo Elric, it's my duty to see for myself what the ones behind the scenes truly think of him."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 _TOUMA_

"I see…so that all really happened huh?" The other me said with a hard to read expression on his face.

"Yeah…I know it sounds pretty bizarre but-"

"No no I believe you. It's just that it sounds surreal. The fact that you and me already met up before." The other me shook his head. "That doesn't matter right now though. For now, let me just lead you to Satan. Maybe he can explain why he thought it was a good idea to lead that lady to you."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]


End file.
